Ghost Rider en Kuo
by DARKGODBZ
Summary: Nadie se hubiera imaginado que el nuevo Ghost Riser estuviera viviendo en Kuo, vean como Jack Styles el nuevo Ghost Rider cambiara el mundo repartiendo justicia. Oc x Harem, Fem Issei,Fem Vali y Fem Gasper
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1_**

 ** _Ciudad de Kuo_**

 ** _En un callejón sin salida se encontraba un hombre con un cuchillo que tenia amenazada a una mujer de cabello rubio, la mujer estaba en la pared y el hombre tenía el cuchillo cerca de su cuello_**

¡Dame el dinero!-grito el hombre

¡Ayuda!-grito la mujer

 **¡GROOAARR!**

 ** _Se escucho un rugido demoniaco, el hombre y la mujer voltearon a ver arriba y quedaron en shock lo que vieron, un esqueleto con el cráneo en jamás que vestía una chaqueta de cuero, unos jeans, botas negras y guantes con pinchos en los nudillos y lo que más resaltaba eran unas cadenas que tenia enredadas en su torso._**

 **¡PAAM!**

 ** _El esqueleto salto de una gran altura aterrizando de pie, la mujer y el hombre seguían en shock, el hombre había soltado a la mujer, el esqueleto le hizo una pequeña señal para que se fuera_**

Gracias-dijo la mujer antes de irse corriendo

 **Eres culpable-** dijo el esqueleto antes de tomarlo de su camisa y levantarlo

 ** _El hombre uso su cuchillo y se lo enterró en el hombro del esqueleto pero al sacarlo el cuchillo se había derretido_**

 **Mírame a los ojos, tu alma esta manchada con la sangre de inocentes, siente su dolor-** Dijo haciéndolo sentir todo el sufrimiento de las personas que asesino y todo lo malo que había echo

 ** _Esto provoco que la cabeza del hombre se empezara a quemar hasta quedar solo su cráneo, al verlo muero lo dejo tirado en el suelo._**

 ** _El esqueleto llevo sus dedos a su boca y silbo como si estuviera llamando a alguien, de repente llego una motocicleta que estaba en llamas y tenía una calavera enfrente, se subió a la moto y se fue, después de un rato llego a una casa de dos piso, bajo de la moto pero al bajar la moto cambio a una moto normal de color negro._**

 ** _Entro a la casa, pero antes el fuego de su cráneo se apago y ahora tenía la apariencia de una persona normal, era un chico de unos 17 años de cabello negro y ojos azules._**

Hoy fue un día pesado, será mejor que me vaya a dormir mañana hay escuela-dijo el chico antes de ir a arriba a dormir

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _El chico se encontraba montando su motocicleta y con el uniforme de la academia, pero antes se dirigió a una casa, afuera de esa casa se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño y de ojos negros y de pechos grandes._**

¿Lista para ir a la academia Iris?-dijo el chico

Claro Jack, te estaba esperando-dijo la castaña

 ** _La chica se subió a la moto pero antes que arrancara salió la madre y el padre de Iris_**

Jack-san, cuida bien de Iris-dijo la madre de Iris

¡Mamá!-grito Iris sonrojada

 ****Cuídala bien cuñado-dijo el padre de Iris

¡Papá!-grito Iris más sonrojada

Es un gusto volverlos a ver Señor y Señora Hyoudou, y descuiden cuidare bien a Iris-dijo Jack

 ** _Después de eso arranco directo a la academia_**

 ** _En el camino_**

Moo, no debiste seguirles el juego a mis padres-dijo Irina

No tiene nada de malo, me caen bien y parece que yo les caigo bien-dijo Jack

Si pero ellos ahora creen que tu y yo salimos-dijo Iris-Aunque me gustaría mucho que fuera cierto-susurro eso ultimo

¿Dijiste algo?-dijo Jack

N..n..nada-dijo Iris sonrojada y nerviosa

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Llegaron a la academia, ellos bajaron de la moto y se dirigieron a su salón, ellos dos iban en el mismo salón._**

 ** _Todas las chicas se le quedaron viendo a Iris con una mirada de enojo, Jack era el segundo chico más guapo de la escuela y él no hablaba con nadie a excepción de Iris, eso las tenía muy molestas_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Era la hora del almuerzo, Iris y Jack se encontraban sentados en el pasto de la academia pero sintieron que eran observados, voltearon a ver al viejo edificio de la academia y vieron a una chica con el uniforme de la academia, que tenía el cabello largo de color carmesí, ojos celestes y un gran cuerpo que llamaría la atención de cualquiera, llamo la atención de Jack y eso enfureció a Iris, ella le jalo la oreja_**

Ahh, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo Jack

¿Qué le ves a Gremory?-dijo Iris enojada

Nada, no te pongas celosa-dijo Jack

 ** _En el viejo edificio_**

¿Quién es ese chico?, es lindo-dijo la pelirroja viendo a Jack

Parece que te interesaste en él Rias-dijo una chica de cabello negro de ojos violetas

Akeno ¿Sabes algo de él?-dijo Rias

El es Jack Styles, segundo año, clase B-dijo Akeno

¿Y de la chica?-dijo Rias

Ella es Iris Hyoudou, segundo año y va en el mismo salón que Jack-dijo Akeno-¿En cual estas más interesada?

En ambos pero ¿Podías conseguir más información de Jack?-dijo Rias

Claro Buchou-dijo Akeno antes de irse

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _La clases habían terminado y todos regresaban a sus casas, Jack estaba esperando a Iris pero ella no llegaba, fue a buscarla y la encontró pero estaba hablando con un chico peli azul, Jack podía notar que el peli azul transmitía un poder que el conocía_**

 _Un caído-pensó Jack_

Por favor se mi novia-dijo el peli azul

¿Eh?, yo no puedo-dijo Iris

¿Por qué? ¿Tienes novio?-dijo el peli azul

Yo…

Iris, amor ¿Por qué tardas?-dijo Jack caminando donde estaba

¿Amor?-dijo Iris sonrojada

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo el peli azul

¿Yo?, soy el novio de Iris, ¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Jack

¿Novio?-dijo el peli azul sorprendido

 _Dijo que era mi novio-pensó Iris sonrojada y de su cabeza salía humo_

¿Acaso estabas coqueteando con mi novia?-dijo Jack serio

No, solo hablábamos-dijo el peli azul

Espero que sea así, Iris vámonos-dijo Jack

H..hai-dijo Iris yendo en donde estaba la moto

Mantente alejado de ella caído-dijo Jack

 ** _Eso hizo que el peli azul abriera los ojos sorprendido, Jack fue con Iris y los dos subieron a la moto_**

¿Por qué le mentiste a ese chico?-dijo Iris

Yo no mentia-dijo Jack

¿Eh?-dijo Iris sorprendida y sonrojada

 ** _Jack encendió la moto y arranco. Jack iba a dejar a Iris a su casa pero noto como el cielo cambio de color, y de la nada apareció el chico peli azul pero ahora tenía un par de alas de plumas negras como los cuervos._**

Jack ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Iris

Tranquila yo me encargo-dijo Jack-¿Que quieres cuervo? Ya te dije que ella es mi novia

No dejare que esa chica se escape, tengo que matarla-dijo el peli azul

¿Matarme?-dijo Iris sorprendida y asustada

No permitiré eso-dijo Jack bajando de la moto-Iris quédate aquí

¿Qué harás Jack?-dijo Iris

Me encargare de este idiota-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack comenzó a caminar a donde estaba el peli azul, el de la nada saco unas cadenas y las lanzo contra el caído, las cadenas lo enredaron y Jack lo jalo hacia él para darle un poderoso puñetazo en la cara haciendo estrellarse contra los arboles que había._**

¡Me las pagaras!-grito el caído molesto

 ** _Creo una lanza de luz y se la lanzo a Jack, pero este lo esquivo fácilmente, Jack corrió hacia él y lo golpeo en el estomago sacándole el aire, Jack agarro al caído, lo levanto y lo azoto bruscamente contra el suelo creando un cráter, el caído estaba herido, Jack solo se dio la vuelta y fue donde estaba Iris y ella lo abrazo_**

Eres muy fuerte Jack-dijo Iris

Eso no fue nada-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack no se dio cuenta que el caído había creado otra lanza y la lanzo hacia Jack mientras seguía abrazando a Iris_**

 **¡Enterar!**

 ** _Jack sintió como la lanza se enterraba en su pecho pero eso lo había preocupado pero como abrazaba a Iris la lanza también la atravesó, la sangre salía de su pecho y Jack se preocupo y molesto al mismo tiempo. Iris cayó al suelo y Jack saco la lanza de su pecho y miro furiosa al caído._**

 ** _La herida de su pecho comenzó a sanar y eso sorprendió y aterro al caído_**

¡¿Cómo es posible?!-grito el caído

Mataste a Iris, ¡Date por muerto!-grito Jack lazándose contra el caído

 ** _Jack golpeo al caído sin piedad, el caído estaba tendido en el suelo y se arrastraba para huir de Jack, Jack prendió fuego a sus cadenas y las lanzo al caído, las cadenas se enredaron al cuerpo del caído y su cuerpo comenzaba a quemarse, el caído en poco tiempo se convirtió en cenizas. Jack guardo sus cadenas y fue con Iris, se arrodillo a lado de ella y no podía evitar llorar_**

Lo siento, lo siento, no pude salvarte-dijo Jack abrazando a Iris

 ** _Jack se sorprendió que el corazón de Iris aun latía y se alegro_**

 ****Aun no es tarde, aun puedo salvarla-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack había prendido un fuego de color azul en sus manos pero antes que tacara a Iris un circulo mágico apareció en el suelo y de el salió Rias, Akeno, una chica peliblanca y un chico rubio_**

¿Qué haces aquí Gremory?-dijo Jack

Vine por ella-dijo Rias señalando a Iris

¡¿Qué?!-grito Jack

 ** _FIN_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

¿Por qué quieres a Iris?-dijo Jack serio

Para convertirla en mi siervo-dijo Rias

Ella no es tu siervo, sigue siendo humana-dijo Jack

Lo voy a resucitar como mi siervo demonio-dijo Rias

Lo siento pero no lo permitiré-dijo Jack

Tienes dos opciones: te unes a mí con Iris y vivirás o si no te eliminare, yo la hija del Clan Gremory-dijo Rias

O la tercera, yo te mato-dijo Jack

Qué pena, Koneko-dijo Rias

Hai, Buchou-dijo la peliblanca

 ** _Koneko se lanzo hacia Jack y le dio un golpe en el estomago pero este ni siquiera se movió_**

¿Eso es todo Nekomata?-dijo Jack sorprendido a todos

 ** _Jack le dio un rodillazo en el estomago haciéndola caer de rodillas y sujetándose su estomago_**

Kiba-dijo Rias

Hai, Buchou-dijo el rubio

 ** _Kiba saco su espada y se lanzo contra Jack, Jack ni si quiera se movió y recibió el ataque, Kiba enterró su espada en el estomago de Jack_**

¿Te rindes?-dijo Kiba

No-dijo Jack

 ** _Kiba saco su espada y vio que esta estaba derretida y como la herida de Jack sanaba, Jack agarro a Kiba de la cabeza y le dio un poderoso cabezazo que hizo sangrar a Kiba un poco y este cayó al suelo_**

¡Kiba!-grito Rias preocupada

Ara ara, este chico es interesante-dijo Akeno mientras cargaba royos en sus manos-Toma esto-dijo lazándole un rayo

 ** _El rayo atravesó el estomago de Jack dejándole un agujero pero rápidamente se reegenero, sorprendiendo a Rias y a Akeno_**

Akeno, retira a todos-dijo Rias

Pero Buchou…

Sólo hazlo-dijo Rias

 ** _Akeno obedeció y empezó a cargar a todos, incluyendo a Iris, Jack iba a detenerla pero Rias le arrojo una bola de destrucción que pudo esquivar, y esa distracción fue aprovechada por Akeno que escapo en un círculo mágico_**

 ** _Rias y Jack se miraban desafiantemente_**

Has lastimado a mis siervos, no permitiré que les hagas más daño-dijo Riaas haciendo aparecer un círculo mágico

 ** _Rias lanzo una ráfaga de energía destructiva que golpeo directamente a Jack_**

 **¡BOOM!**

 ** _El impacto provoco una explosión y una gran nube de polvo_**

Se acabo-dijo Rias

 ** _Rias estaba por retirarse pero sintió algo en su pierna derecha, vio y eran unas cadenas que estaban enredadas en su pierna, en un instante cayó al suelo y fue arrastrada hasta donde estaba Jack que tenía algunas heridas pero esas heridas estaban sanando rápidamente_**

Eso me dolió-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack lanzo a Rias al cielo, como unos 20 pies de altura, agarro el extremo de la cadena y la jalo azotando a Rias bruscamente al suelo creando un gran cráter, Rias estaba por pararse pero Jack le estaba apuntando con una pistola en la cabeza_**

 _¿Este es mi fin?-pensó Rias asustada_

 ** _Jack estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo pero escucho sonidos de aplausos, ambos miraron de donde provenían los aplausos y vieron a un hombre de cabello largo de color carmesí con untraje marón y a su lado estaba una mujer de pelo gris con traje de sirvienta_**

Tu poder es verdaderamente impresionante-dijo el hombre

¡Onni-sama! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-grito Rias

¿Quién eres?-dijo Jack

Mi nombre es Sirzechs Lucifer y ella es Grayfia Lucifuge-dijo el pelirrojo

¿Lucifer?, pensé que ya lo había matado-dijo Jack-Pero ya que estas aquí-dijo esta vez apuntando así Sirzechs

Espera, ese era el otro Lucifer, yo soy nuevo-dijo Sirzechs-He venido a darte las gracias por haber eliminado al antiguo Lucifer, ahora el inframundo está tranquilo

¡Espera!-grito Rias-¿El fue quien elimino al antiguo Lucifer? ¿Cómo?

¿Recuerdas la historia del Ghost Rider?-dijo Sirzechs

Si, los reyes de todos los clanes serian capaces de derrotarlo, incluso son más fuertes que nuestro padre-dijo Rias

Bueno, estás viendo al tercer Ghost Rider frente a ti-dijo Sirzechs

¡¿Quuué?!-grito Rias sorprendida y en shock

Parece que soy popular, ¿Vienes a pelar o qué?-dijo Jack

No, solo vengo a hablar contigo, pero quiero que sea en otro lado-dijo Sirzechs

De acuerdo, pero si tratas de hacerme algo no dudare en matarte-dijo Jack

Eso ya lo sé-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Sirzechs creó un círculo mágico que los llevo al viejo edificio de la academia Kuo, ahí se encontraban Akeno, Koneko y Kiba pero no estaba Iris._**

 ** _Grayfia se encargo de curarlos y también a Rias, ellos veían a Jack con desconfianza por como los ataco_**

Muy bien, ¿De qué quieres hablar?-dijo Jack

Primero quiero disculparme por el comportamiento de mi hermana, ella pensó que eras una amenaza, segundo quiero agradecerte por eliminar al antiguo Lucifer, mi padre me dio el título de gobernante del inframundo a mí-dijo Sirzechs-Tercero ahora existen algo llamado los 72 pilares que son Clanes de demonios que algunos están en defensa y protección del mundo humano y el demoniaco y el clan Gremory es una de los que la defiende

Ya veo, pero quiero saber ¿Dónde está Iris?-dijo Jack

Ahora está en su casa, sus heridas fueron curadas y ahora es mi peón-dijo Rias

¿Peón?-dijo Jack confundido

En los clanes cada siervo se caracteriza por piezas de ajedrez lo cual nosotros lo llamamos "Evil Pieces" lo cuales da a cada uno de los siervos diferentes tipos de poderes-dijo Rias

¿Y porque quieres a Iris?-dijo Jack

Esa chica contiene un Sacred Gear que me puede ser útil-dijo Ria

¿Y qué es eso?-dijo Jack

Es un poder único de cada usuario, muy pocos humanos reciben ese poder, por eso el ángel caído quería matar a Iris-dijo Akeno

Ya veo-dijo Jack

Quiero ofrecerte algo-dijo Sirzechs

¿Qué?-dijo Jack

Nos gustaría tener un aliado de gran poder como tú en nuestro clan-dijo Sirzechs

¿Quieres que me una a su clan?-dijo Jack y Sirzechs asistió-No gracias yo trabajo solo, trabajar en equipo no se me da

Ya veo es una lástima-dijo Sirzechs

Pero ya que salvaron a Iris, puede que los ayude cuando tengan algún problema-dijo Jack sacando una pequeña libreta y un lápiz y comenzó a escribir-Tomen-dijo entregándole el papel a Sirzechs-Si necesitan ayuda solo llámenme

 ** _Tras decir eso Jack salió del viejo edificio_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Jack fue a recoger a Iris, ella estaba ahí esperándolo pero pudo notar que algo estaba mal con ella_**

¿Estás bien Iris?-dijo Jack

Si Jack, solo tuve un loco sueño eso es todo-dijo Iris

 ** _Jack arranco pero no podía de estar preocupado por Iris, llegaron a la academia y Iris se comportaba de manera rara._**

 _Tendré que decirle la verdad-pensó Jack_

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Las clases habían terminado, Jack y Iris estaban montados en la moto pero Jack se desvió del camino yendo a un parque_**

Jack ¿qué hacemos aquí?-dijo Iris

Iris hay algo que quiero decirte-dijo Jack-Lo que paso anoche no fue un sueño, fue real

¿Qué? Entonces todo….

Si, paso realmente y hay otra cosa que debes saber-dijo Jack

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Iris

Yo t…

 ** _De repente el cielo se volvió violeta, un hombre con abrigo marón y un sombrerocon alas de ángel caído bajo del cielo_**

Miren que tenemos aquí, dos pequeños demonios-dijo el hombre

 _Otro caído-pensó Jack irritado_

No hay rastro de su amo o camaradas, ni un sello mágico en ustedes si…

 ** _Antes que terminara de hablar Jack lo atrapo con sus cadenas y lo azoto contra el suelo bruscamente, el caído intento levantarse pero Jack lo agarro del cuello y lo comenzó a golpear sin piedad._**

 ** _Iris estaba viendo a Jack como golpeaba al caído, era muy rudo con él, parecía que no era el Jack que conocía_**

¡Ya basta!-grito Iris abrazando a Jack por la espalda

¿Iris?-dijo Jack

Por favor ya basta, tú no eres así-dijo Iris

Ok-dijo Jack dejando al caído

 ** _Jack y Iris se dirigieron a la moto pero el caído había lanzado una lanza de luz que apenas esquivaron, pero Jack pudo ver un corte en la mejilla derecha de Iris y de ella salía sangre, el caído iba a lanzar otra lanza pero…_**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Jack le disparo directo en la cabeza matándolo enseguida_**

¿Estás bien?-dijo Jack

Sí-dijo Iris

Déjame curarte-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack prendió fuego azul en su mano derecha, y la acerco a la cara de Iris ella se alejo un poco pero algo le decía que confiara en Jack, Jack puso su mano en su mejilla y la herida se había ido._**

 ** _Pero Jack aun tenía su mano en su mejilla, ellos se miraron a los ojos mientras que poco a poco se acercaban hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un profundo beso. Iris enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Jack y el enredo sus brazos en su cintura_**

Ejem

 ** _Los dos rompieron el beso y voltearon a ver a Rias y a su grupo , Rias al parecer estaba sonrojada y un poco molesta_**

No me gusta arruinar su momento romántico pero me entere que había un caído cerca-dijo Rias

Llegas tarde ya me encargue de el-dijo Jack señalando al caído muerto

Jack ¿Me podrías decir que sucede? ¿Y desde cuando hablas con Gremory?-dijo Iris celosa

Tranquila amor, mañana te explicare todo en la academia ¿Ok?-dijo Jack

No, quiero respuestas ahora-dijo Iris autoritariamente

Ok, vamos a tu casa y te diré todo-dijo Jack-Nos vemos Gremory

 ** _Jack e Iris subieron a la moto y se fueron dejando al grupo Gremory en el parque, Rias estaba apretando los puños, ver a Iris besando a Jack le molesto mucho_**

Ara ara, Buchou ¿Acaso esta celosa que Jack tenga novia?-dijo Akeno

No sé de qué hablas Akeno, no estoy celosa-dijo Rias –Dejemos de hablar y hagámonos cargo de este caído

Hai Buchou-dijeron los tres

 _¿Por qué con ella? ¿Por qué?-pensó Rias muy celosa de Iris_

 ** _FIN_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3_**

 ** _Residencia Hyoudou_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba en la habitación de Iris, le conto todo lo que había sucedido_**

¿Soy un demonio?-dijo Iris

Sí-dijo Jack

¿Tu igual eres un demonio?-dijo Iris

No, yo soy humano pero tengo una maldición-dijo Jack

¿Maldición?-dijo Iris

Sí, esta-dijo Jack prendiendo fuego en su mano derecha, pero su mano ahora era de un esqueleto

Wow, ¿Cómo conseguiste esa maldición?-dijo Iris

No quiero hablar de eso por el momento-dijo Jack apagando el fuego

Ok, quiero preguntarte algo-dijo Iris

¿Qué?-dijo Jack

Sobre ese beso en el parque-dijo Iris sonrojada

¿Acaso no te gusto?-dijo Jack

No es eso, me gusto pero eso significa que tú y yo somos….

¿Novios? Parece que sí-dijo Jack-¿Acaso no quieres que seamos novios?

Te equivocas si quiero que seas mi novio pe….

 ** _Antes que terminara de hablar fue callada por los labios de Jack, ella respondió al beso enredando sus brazos en el cuello de Jack. Ellos se acostaron en la cama quedando Jack arriba, el comenzó a darle besos en el cuello haciéndola gemir._**

 ** _En un repentino momento, Iris cambio los papeles, ella ahora estaba arriba de Jack, poco a poco se desabrochaba su camisa de la academia dejando ver su sujetar negro y sus grandes pechos._**

 ** _Arrojo la camisa a un lado de la habitación, Jack solo se le quedaba mirando, nunca había visto algo tan hermoso en su vida. Iris llevo sus manos a su espalda para desabrochar su sujetador pero antes que lo hiciera_**

Iris, tú padre y yo ya re…

 ** _La madre de Iris entro al cuarto y se quedo muda por lo que vio, su hija estaba semidesnuda y estaba arriba de Jack. Iris solamente se sonrojo en un tono como el cabello de Rias_**

Hola señora Hyoudou-dijo Jack sonriendo

Hola Jack es bueno verte-dijo la madre de Iris-Los dejare solos paraqué continúen

 ** _Tras decir eso salió y cerró la puerta_**

¡Querido Iris esta con Jack en la cama semidesnuda!

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya tan rápido avanzaron en su relación?! ¡Ahora tenemos a otro miembro en la familia!

 ** _Eran los gritos de los padres de Iris desde afuera del cuarto, Iris estaba sonrojada de vergüenza mientras Jack sonreía_**

Ya soy miembro de la familia ¿No?-dijo Jack

Idiota-susurro Iris

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Jack e Iris habían llegado a la academia, ellos ahora se tomaban de la mano como una pareja, eso atrajo las miradas asesinas de la chicas hacia Iris, pero Jack hizo algo que los dejo en shock._**

 ** _Agarro a Iris de las mejillas y la beso enfrente de todos, todos se quedaron en shock pero más las chicas, rompió el beso y vio a Iris que estaba sonrojada, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a su salón_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Era la hora del almuerzo, Jack llevo a Iris al viejo edificio de la academia, entraron y vieron a Koneko, Kiba y Akeno pero les llamo la atención que ahí había una regadera y vieron que alguien estaba dentro_**

Buchou tiene visitas-dijo Akeno

Gracias, Akeno-dijo Rias cerrando la regadera

Jack ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-dijo Iris

Ara ara, tú debes ser el nuevo miembro, mi nombre es Akeno Himejima, disfruta de nuestra estancia aquí-dijo Akeno

 ** _Tras eso Rias salió de la regadera_**

Siento la tardanza-dijo Rias secándose el cabello

No hay problema-dijo Jack

Bueno Iris, quiero darte la bienvenida al club del ocultismo-dijo Rias-De seguro tendras muchas dudas

En realidad no, Jack me conto todo ayer-dijo Iris

Bueno eso nos ahorrara tiempo-dijo Rias-¿También te conto sobre las Sacred Gear?

Le conté todo-dijo Jack

Bien, Iris levanta tu mano izquierda-dijo Rias y Iris obedeció-Ahora imagínate a la persona más poderosa que conozcas

 ** _Iris le hizo caso, pero ella no conocía a nadie tan fuerte pero en ese momento pensó en Jack, Iris comenzó a expulsar un aura roja de su cuerpo, después un guante de color rojo cubrió su brazo izquierdo hasta el codo_**

Imposible es…

La Bossted Gear-dijo Rias sorprendida

Jack ¿Qué es la Bossted Gear?-dijo Iris

Para serte honesto no se-dijo Jack

La Bossted Gear es una de las 13 longinus, puede darle a su usuario el poder de derrotar un dios-dijo Rias

¿Derrotar un dios?, no esperaba menos de mi novia-dijo Jack sonriendo

¿Novia?-dijeron en shock

Sí, Jack y yo salimos desde ayer-dijo Iris abrazándolo

 _¿Por qué ella y yo no?-pensó Rias molesta_

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Iris estaba guardando una gran cantidad de folletos en su mochila, Rias le había dicho a Iris que tenía que repartirlos todos, Jack se ofreció para ayudarla_**

¿Lista?-dijo Jack montado en su moto

Lista-dijo Iris subiéndose y agarrándose de la cintura de Jack

 ** _Arranco y fueron a repartir esos folletos_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Habían acabado de repartir los folletos muy rápido, fueron de nuevo al club_**

Ya termine de repartir los folletos-dijo Iris

Bien, tengo un trabajo para ti, Koneko tiene dos contratos, uno será para ti-dijo Rias

Te agradezco la ayuda-dijo Koneko

No hay de que-dijo Iris

¿Dónde es el trabajo?-dijo Jack

¿Por qué quieres saber?-dijo Rias

Para llevar a Iris-dijo Jack

Aquí está la dirección-dijo Rias dándole un papel

Bien, vámonos-dijo Jack

Hai-dijo Iris

 ** _Unos minutos después_**

 ** _Ellos habían llegado a unos departamentos, fueron al departamento del trabajo y tocaron la puerta y un hombre les abrió_**

Buenas noches señor Morisawa-san, soy un demonio del clan Gremory-dijo Iris

Yo pedí a Koneko y ¿Por qué no apareciste en un círculo mágico?-dijo Morisawa

Soy nueva y Koneko-chan está haciendo otro contrato-dijo Iris

¿Quién es él?-dijo Morisawa apuntando a Jack

El es mi novio Jack, el me acompaña-dijo Iris-¿Qué se le ofrece?

Necesito que te deshagas de esto-dijo Morisawa dándole una caja

 ** _Iris y Jack examinaron la caja y vieron una gran cantidad de revistas echhi_**

Pervertido-murmuro Iris

Mi hermana viene mañana para examinar el lugar y necesito que te deshagas de esto-dijo Morisawa

¿Por qué no simplemente las ocultas?-dijo Jack

Imposible, mi hermana sabe cada rincón de mi departamento-dijo Morisawa

Tal vez yo me las pueda llevar y…

 ** _No pudo terminar e hablar ya que sintió una mirada asesina que provenía de su novia_**

O simplemente las puedo quemar-dijo Jack tomando la caja

 ** _Se dirigió al patio, dejo la caja en el suelo y utilizo su fuego para quemar la caja_**

 _Iris a veces puede dar miedo-pensó Jack_

 ** _Después de hacer el trabajo se dirigieron al club pero el cielo se volvió violeta_**

 _¿Otra vez? ¿Acaso estos estúpidos no aprenden?-pensó Jack irritado_

 ** _Una lanza de luz cayó cerca de ellos, Jack freno y voltearon a ver a un hombre pelinegro con alas de caído_**

Déjame adivinar, viniste a matarnos-dijo Jack

Cerca pero no, te tengo un mensaje para ti-dijo el caído

¿Para mí?-dijo Jack

Sí, nuestra ama pregunta ¿Si te quieres unir a nosotros?, te daremos todo lo que quieras-dijo el caído

Tentador pero no, ya tengo lo que quiero-dijo Jack mirando a Iris y ella se sonrojo

No aceptare un no como respuesta-dijo el caído

 ** _El caído había creado una lanza de luz pero antes que la lanzara fue atrapado por las cadenas de Jack, lo atrajo hasta él y lo agarro del cuello_**

Escucha amigo, quiero que le des este mensaje a tú ama y a tú gente, dile que si me vuelve a atacar a mí o cualquier amigo mío, les arrancare sus malditas alas y luego **me devorare sus almas-** Dijo Jack eso ultimo con voz demoniaca que asusto al caído y un poco a Iris

 ** _Jack soltó al caído y este salió huyendo y Jack e Iris siguieron su camino_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Llegaron al club y entraron_**

¿Cómo te fue Iris?-dijo Rias

Bien, aunque apareció un caído pero Jack se hizo cargo-dijo Iris

¿Te atacaron?-dijo Rias

Sí, pero Jack estaba ahí para defenderme-dijo Iris abrazando a su novio

Claro, nunca dejaría que un estúpido cuervo tocara a mi novia-dijo Jack

 ** _Estos dos compartieron un tierno beso ignorando la cara de enojo de Rias, segundos después rompieron el beso_**

Bueno Buchou me retiro-dijo Iris

Nos vemos Gremory-dijo Jack

 ** _Acto seguido los dos salieron del club dejando a una Rias molesta y celosa_**

 ** _FIN_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 4_**

 ** _Jack e Iris_** _ **se encontraban rumbo a la academia hasta que escucharon un grito de una chica.**_

¡KYYAA!

 ** _Jack freno y ambos bajaron de la moto y fueron_** _ **a ver de dónde provenía el grito y se encontraron con una hermosa monja rubia que estaba tirada en el suelo**_

 _¿Estás bien?-dijo Iris acercándose a ayudar a la chica_

 _Disculpe, solo no me fije por donde caminaba-dijo la chica apenada_

 _No te preocupes déjanos ayudarte-djo Jack agarrando la maleta de la monja, la cual se abrió y dejo caer sus cosas_

 _¡Kyaa!-la rubia chillo de vergüenza al ver como Jack trataba de meter su ropa interior de nuevo en la maleta_

 _Lo siento-dijo Jack_

 _ **Después**_

 _ **Decidieron llevarla a su destino, ella estaba insegura por subirse a la moto pero decidió confiar en ellos y se subió, se agarro de la cintura de Iris**_

 _Mi nombre es Jack Styles, mucho gusto-dijo Jack_

 _Yo soy Iris Hyoudou-dijo Iris_

 _Yo soy Asia Argento es un placer-dijo la monja_

 _Dinos Asia, ¿Adonde te diriges?-dijo Jack_

 _A la iglesia del pueblo-dijo Asia_

 _Ya veo-dijo Jack_

 _ **Por el camino se encontraron con un niño que estaba llorando que tenia una pequeña herida en su pie, Asia le dijo a Jack que frenara y este obedeció. Asia bajo de la moto y se acerco al niño y una luz verde comenzó a emanar en sus manos**_

 _Listo, ya estas curado-dijo Asia utilizando esa luz para curar al niño_

 _Es parecido a mi poder-pensó Jack_

 _ **Al terminar la herida del niño se había curado por completo, el niño estaba feliz pero su madre al ver eso lo jalo lejos de ella**_

 _¿No los asusto?-dijo Asia_

 _¿Por qué deberíamos estar asustados? Ayudaste a ese niño, eso fue bueno-dijo Iris_

 _Si, eso fue muy generoso de tu parte-dijo Jack_

 _Son buenas personas Jack-san, Iris-san-dijo Asia_

 _ **Asia se volvió a subir a la moto y siguieron su camino hacia la iglesia, al llegar Jack pudo detectar a varios caídos ahí reunidos**_

 _¿Les gustaría pasar a tomar algo de té?-dijo Asia_

 _Lo sentimos pero se nos hace tarde para la academia-dijo Jack_

 _Ya veo, espero que nos volvamos a ver-Dijo Asia_

 _Nosotros también-dijo Iris despidiéndose de Asia y subió a la moto_

 _ **Jack arranco rumbo a la academia**_

 _ **Tiempo después en el club del ocultismo**_

 _No vuelvas a acercarte de nuevo a la iglesia y a su gente-dijo Rias firme_

 _¿Por qué?-dijo Iris_

 _Para nosotros los demonios es un lugar prohibido, y si nos entrometemos podríamos desatar otra guerra-dijo Rias_

 _Ya veo, bueno Iris tú quédate aquí, yo volveré a la iglesia-dijo Jack_

 _¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije?-dijo Rias_

 _Lo escuche pero recuerda tú no tienes poder sobre mí, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera-dijo Jack saliendo del club_

 _ **En la iglesia**_

 _ **Jack se había infiltrado en la iglesia, fue muy cauteloso para que no lo descubrieran, unos caídos se acercaban en donde estaba y él se escondió**_

 _¿Escuchaste lo que Reynalle-sama hará esta noche?-dijo uno de los caídos_

 _Sí, escuche que le quitara el Sacred Gear a esa bruja para asi hacerse más poderosa, no puedo esperar-dijo otro caído emocionado_

 _ **Los caídos se fueron y Jack siguió buscando a Asia, llego a una puerta que estaba emparejada, el pudo escuchar la voz de Asia pero también de otra persona, hecho un vistazo y vio a Asia que estaba llorando y a otra chica sexy de cabello largo negro con ojos morados, su cuerpo estaba muy desarrollado, su cuerpo le podía hacer competencia al cuerpo de Iris. Llevaba puesto un traje negro muy provocativo que no dejaba, mucho a la imaginación y por ultimo en su espalda habían unas grandes alas negras**_

 _Otro caído-pensó Jack_

 _Asia-chan ya no llores-dijo la caída preocupada_

 _Reynalle-sama, usted solo me quiere por mi poder-dijo Asia mientras se secaba las lagrimas_

 _Yo no deseo tu poder, es solo que no tengo opción-dijo la caída algo triste_

 _Está diciendo la verdad-pensó Jack_

 _ **Jack pudo detectar que varios caídos se acercaban, el salió rápidamente de la iglesia y fue donde estaba su moto, se subió en ella y antes que se fuera miro la iglesia**_

 _Volveré pronto por ti Asia-dijo Jack_

 _ **Más tarde en la noche**_

 _ **Jack salía de su casa pero se encontró con Iris.**_

 _Iris ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Jack_

 _Iras por Asia ¿Verdad?-dijo Iris_

 _Sí-dijo Jack_

 _Iré contigo-dijo Iris_

 _Ni hablar, será muy peligroso, no quiero ponerte en riesgo-dijo Jack_

 _Se defenderme Jack-dijo Iris_

 _No es suficiente-dijo Jack subiéndose a su moto_

 _ **Jack estaba por arrancar pero Iris se puso delante de él**_

 _Por favor-dijo Iris_

 _Ahh, ok sube-dijo Jack_

 _ **Iris se subió y Jack arranco**_

 _ **Tiempo después en la iglesia**_

 _ **Llegaron a la iglesia y bajaron de la moto**_

 _Escucha mantente cerca de mí ¿Ok?-dijo Jack_

 _Ok-dijo Iris_

 _ **Ellos entraron a la iglesia pero**_ ** _no se dieron cuenta que cierta pelirroja y su sequito lo estaban siguiendo._**

 ** _Jack quito unas capillas que revelaron las escaleras que lo llevarían en donde tenían a Asia, encontraron la puerta y echaron un vistazo y vieron a Asia que estaba inconsciente y crucificada y también a varios caídos_**

Iris quédate aquí, yo me encargare de esto-dijo Jack

Ten cuidado-dijo Iris

Tranquila lo tendré-dijo Jack

Vaya hay muchos caídos que matar-dijo Jack entrando-Me temo que tendré que llevarme a esa chica

 ** _Los caídos no dudaron y se lanzaron contra Jack, Jack solo saco sus cadenas y les prendió fuego_**

Que comience la fiesta-dijo Jack

 ** _En el portón de la iglesia_**

Podemos entrar no hay poder sacro-dijo Rias

¿Por qué hablan venido aquí?-dijo Akeno

Tal vez está n en problemas-dijo Kiba

Si están en problemas debemos ayudarlo-dijo Koneko

Entonces vamos-dijo Rias y entraron a la iglesia-Hay unas escaleras que llevan abajo

De seguro los….-

 **¡GROOAARR!**

¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Akeno

Vayamos a ver-dijo Rias

 ** _Con Iris y Jack_**

 ** _Todos los caídos se habían convertido en cenizas por Jack, Iris se quedo sorprendida por lo fuerte que era su novio y Reynalle se quedo sorprendida y aterrada_**

 ** _Jack libero a Asia y la cargo en sus brazos_**

¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?-dijo Jack a Reynalle

¿Eh?-dijo está sorprendida

Sé que no quisiste hacer esto, ven conmigo y tendrás un hogar donde vivir-dijo Jack

¿Estás seguro?-dijo Reynalle

 ****¿Qué estas planeando Jack?-dijo Iris

Ninguna chica linda debe quedarse sin hogar, eso sería muy cruel Iris-dijo Jack

¿Linda?-dijo Reynalle sonrojada

Si te ves linda para mí-dijo Jack

¿Más linda que yo?-dijo Iris celosa

No, nadie se compara ti-dijo Jack

Está bien-dijo Reynalle

 ** _En ese momento llega Rias y los demás_**

Bien vámonos, nos vemos Gremory y no culpes a Iris por desobedecerte yo tomare la responsabilidad-dijo Jack retirándose junto con Reynalle, Iris y llevándose a Asia

 _¿Qué demonios está pasando?-pensaron los del club del ocultismo_

 ** _FIN_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capitulo 5_**

 ** _Casa de Jack_**

 ** _Después de acabar con los caídos se dirigieron a la casa de Jack, era una casa hermosa con una televisión de 70 pulgadas que estaba en la sala._**

Jack ¿Cómo es que pagaste esto?-dijo Iris

No queras saberlo-dijo Jack

De hecho si-dijo Iris

Está bien pero yo no quiero decirte-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack llevo a Asia a una habitación vacía y la acostó en la cama_**

Al lado hay otra habitación vacía, puedes quedarte ahí-dijo Jack

Gracias-dijo Reynalle y fue a la otra habitación

Ven Iris, voy a dejarte a tu casa-dijo Jack

Hai-dijo Iris

 ** _Salieron de la casa y se subieron a la moto, arrancaron rumbo a la casa de Iris_**

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Asia se había levantado y Jack le explico todo lo que había sucedido, le explico sobre lo de la otra noche y como la rescato, también le hablo sobre los demonios que vivían en Kuo_**

¿Demonios buenos?-dijo Asia

Si, al parecer no todos los demonios son malos-dijo Jack-Bueno me tengo que ir, te quedaras con Reynalle

De acuerdo-dijo Asia

 ** _Más tarde en la academia_**

 ** _Jack había pasado a recoger a Iris y fueron a la academia, llegando fueron directamente a sus salón, todas las chicas miraban muy molestas a Iris, desde que ellos salían se veían tan románticos que eso molesto a las chicas y algunos chicos_**

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Asia y Reynalle ahora asistían a la academia, Jack había hablado con el director y lo convencerlo para que ellas entraran a la academia. Ahora se encontraban en el club del ocultismo habklando de un tema importante_**

¿Familiar?-dijo Iris

Un familiar es un siervo que ayuda a los demonios en labores diarias que son muy importantes-dijo Rias mientras aparecía un pequeño murciélago a su lado

¿Cuándo iremos?-dijo Iris

Ahora mismo-dijo Rias

Iris, ten cuidado-dijo Jack

Lo tendré, descuida-dijo Iris

 ** _Compartieron un pequeño beso antes que Iris se fuera con Rias, Jack, Reynalle y Asia regresaron a casa. Las tres hacían sus tareas pero Jack sintió que alguien lo miraba, miro su ventana y podía jurar que había visto unos ojos rojos y una sombra que parecía la de un perro._**

 ** _Jack rápidamente bajo las escaleras y agarro las llaves de su moto_**

¿Adónde va Jack-san?-dijo Asia

Tengo que ir a resolver algo, no tardo-dijo Jack

¿Pasa algo malo?-dijo Reynalle

No, no es nada malo-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack salió de la casa y se subió a la moto, Detecto una presencia poderosa cerca y fue hacia alla._**

 ** _Llego a un callejón sin salida y oscuro, pero no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba poco a poco detrás de él, antes que lo atacara Jack se dio la vuelta y golpeo al sujeto en la cara, le agarro su brazo y lo derribo. Saco su arma y le apunto al sujeto en la cabeza_**

Espera Jack, espera soy yo, Max-dijo el sujeto

¿Max?-dijo Jack

Si-dijo el sujeto

 ** _Jack guardo su arma y prendió fuego en su mano para iluminar el lugar, pudo ver a un chico de cabello gris y de ojos rojos que vestía una camisa roja y unos jeans_**

¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en New York-dijo Jack

Escuche que habías venido a Japón y decidí visitarte-Max-¿Cómo te va?

Diría que me va bien, ahora tengo novia-dijo Jack-¿Cómo están los demás?

Están bien, aunque Liz sigue muy molesta contigo-dijo Max-Incluso dijo que quiere matarte

Eso me pasa por salir con una Yandere-dijo Jack-Bueno ¿Quieres venir a mi casa hablar?

Claro-dijo Max

 ** _Más tarde en la casa de Jack_**

 ** _Jack y Max habían llegado a la casa, Jack le presento a Max a las chicas, les dijo que era su amigo, ellos dos se sentaron a platicar_**

Así que no todos los demonios son malos-dijo Max

Al parecer cambiaron desde que mate al otro Lucifer-dijo Jack

¿Otra vez llevándote el crédito? Nosotros también ayudamos-dijo Max

Lo sé, ustedes vencieron a las tres calamidades-dijo Jack-Pero yo me lleve la parte más difícil

En eso si tienes razón-dijo Max-Oye ¿ya escuchaste el rumor que Lucifer tenía una hija?

¿Una hija?-dijo Jack

Sí, al parecer ahora tiene nuestra edad-dijo Max-Tal vez busque venganza por la muerte de su padre

No me preocupa, nada puede matarme-dijo Jack

Esa confianza puede ser tu perdición-dijo Max

 ** _Siguieron hablando un buen rato hasta que aparición un círculo mágico del cual salió Iris y Rias_**

Jack ¿Quién es él?-dijo Iris

Él es Max un amigo mío-dijo Jack

Mucho gusto-dijo Max

El gusto es mío-dijo Iris

¿Conseguiste un familiar?-dijo Jack

No, no pude-dijo Iris triste

Descuida, tendrás uno algún día-dijo Jack abrazándola para consolarla

Gracias Jack-dijo Iris

Bueno me retiro-dijo Rias antes de irse

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Jack le ofreció a Max quedarse y él acepto, Jack fue a dejar a Iris a su casa, regreso y se subió a dormir, estaba listo para dormir pero un círculo mágico apareció y de él salió Rias_**

¿Qué haces aquí Gremory?-dijo Jack

Jack por favor hazme el amor-dijo Rias

¿Eh?-dijo Jack confundido

Quiero que tomes mi virginidad-dijo Rias

¿Estás loca? No lo hare-dijo Jack

¿Acaso no soy lo suficiente para ti?-dijo Rias

No, yo tengo novia y es tu siervo-dijo Jack-Y no la engañare contigo

Por favor-dijo Rias

No-dijo Jack

 ** _De repente un círculo mágico apareció y de él salió Grayfia_**

Jack Styles, nunca pensé que caería tan bajo-dijo Grayfia

El me rechazo Grayfia-dijo Rias triste

 ** _Grayfia asistió con la cabeza, aunque solo llevaba poco conociendo a Jack sabia que él no era de esos tipos, las dos se fueron de ahí dejando a Jack confundido_**

 ** _Al día siguiente- academia Kuo_**

¡¿Qué ella qué?!-grito Iris enojada-¡Cuando la vea la voy a matar!

Cálmate, no paso nada-dijo Jack

¡Voy a matar a esa perra!-grito Iris

Soy yo o tu novia se parce mucho a Liz-dijo Max

Eres tú-dijo Jack

 ** _En club del ocultismo_**

 ** _Todos los miembros del club (excepto Iris) estaban demasiados tensos y con miradas frías hacia un gran grupo de mujeres y un rubio que jugaba con el cabello de Rias_**

Riser, no me casare contigo-dijo Rias levantándose

Me temo que esa no es tu decisión-dijo el rubio levantándose y viendo a Rias

 ** _Rias libero su poder de destrucción y Riser su poder demoniaco_**

Rias nada te retiene en este sitio-dijo Riser

Eso no es cierto, aquí puedo ser yo mismo, me gusta estar aquí-dijo Rias

Entonces tendré que destruir este lugar-dijo Riser mientras veía una motocicleta negra a través de la ventana-Y comenzare con esa motocicleta

 ** _Lanzo una bola de fuego hacia la motocicleta_**

¡Tú! ¡Maldito!-grito Rias creando un círculo mágico

Ara ara Rias, no es necesario que peles-dijo Akeno sonriendo

¿Por qué lo dices Akeno?-dijo Rias

 ** _Esa_** motocicleta era de Jack-dijo Akeno

 _Riser va morir-pensaron los miembros del club_

 ** _Con Jack y los demás_**

Ya tranquilízate, ella y yo no hicimos nada-dijo Jack

Aun asé no le da el derecho a meterse con el novio de otra chica-dijo Iris

Iris-san ya no se enoje-dijo Asia

Bien, me tranquilizare-dijo Iris

 ** _Se dirigían en donde Jack había estacionado su moto pero al llegar encontraron la moto destruida y en llamas_**

¿Jack?-dijo Mac mirando a su amigo

 **Voy a matar al responsable-** dijo con voz demoniaca asustando a las chicas

 ** _En el club_**

 ** _Una chica rubia con el cabello peinado en dos coletas, estaba viendo que un chico se dirigía a alta velocidad hacia el otro rubio_**

¡Onni-sama! ¡Cuidado!-grito la chica

¿Uhmm?

 **¡PAMM!**

 ** _Riser fue mandado a volar por un golpe que le dio Jack, Riser se recupero y estaba muy enojado_**

¡¿Quién eres tú?!-grito Riser

 **Tu verdugo-** dijo con voz demoniaca que lo asusto a el y a las chicas

 ** _Jack saco sus cadenas y se las lanzo a Riser, se enredaron en su cuerpo, Jack lo atrajo hacia el para darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero las cadenas no l soltaron y otra vez lo hizo, era como un yo-yo, Jack lo atraía solo para golpearlo_**

 **¡Te voy a matar!-** grito Jack

 ** _Por primera vez en su vida Riser estaba asustado_**

Cálmate Jack-dijo Max llegando y sujetándolo por la espalda-No lo vale

 **Suéltame Max, tengo que cobrar venganza por mi moto-** dijo Jack

Vamos amigo, no caigas tan bajo, basura como él no merece la muerte-dijo Max

 **Ok-** dijo Jack soltando a Riser

 ** _Riser retrocedió asustado_**

¿Quién demonios es ese tipo?-dijo Riser

El es Jack Styles, el nuevo Ghost Rider-dijo Rias

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron Riser y sus chicas con miedo

¡Jack!

 ** _Voltearon a ver y era Iris, Asia y Reynalle que corrían a donde estaban, Iris corrió u abrazo a Jack, eso puso celosas a Asia, Reynalle y a Rias. De repente un circulo mágico apareció y de él salió Grayfia_**

Grayfia onee-sama-dijo Rias

Vine a resolver este problema, viendo que Ojou-sama no quiere el compromiso, sus padre me dijeron que han escogido un representante que peleara contra Riser-sama para romper el compromiso-dijo Grayfia

¿A quién escogieron?-dijo Rias

Han escogido a Jack Styles el nuevo Ghost Rider –dijo Grayfia

¿A mí?-dijo Jack

El combate será a muerte, podrán matar a su oponente-dijo Grayfia

Oh, podre vengarme por lo que le hiciste a moto-dijo Jack sonriendo malvadamente mientras se tronaba los nudillos

 ** _Riser estaba asustado, un combate contra el Ghost rider ya era obvio quien acabaría muerto_**

N…n…no será necesario una pelea-dijo Riser nervioso-Yo ya no quiero casarme con Rias, así que rechazo la propuesta

Bien entonces iré a decirle a ambas familias-dijo Grayfia antes de irse

 ** _Riser y su grupo se fueron después de Grayfia_**

¿Qué? Yo quería matarlo-dijo Jack desilusionado

Vamos ya habla a alguien más que matar-dijo Max

 ** _Los chicos se estaban retirando pero Iris se acerco a Rias y le susurro al oído_**

Jack es mío, no te acerques a él perra-susurro Iris

 ** _Eso dejo sorprendida a Rias, Iris se fue con los demás dejando a unas Rias sorprendida y a la vez molesta_**

 ** _FIN_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Aviso: He pensado que también meteré a otros personajes de Marvel en la historia y en el harem de Jack, si tienen una sugerencia de quien poner dígalo en los comentarios pero ya tengo una en mente y es Black Widow, Bueno espero que les guste capitulo_**

 ** _Capitulo 6_**

 ** _Casa de Jack_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba encerrado en su cuarto, desde que destruyeron su moto no había salido, las chicas y Max se preocupaban por el_**

Jack, no te pongas así por una simple moto-dijo Reynalle

No era una simple moto era lo que más amaba en mi vida-dijo Jack

 _¿Entonces que soy yo?-pensó Iris_

Vamos Jack de seguro puedes arreglarla-dijo Iris

No se puedes, ese idiota la destruyo por completo-dijo Jack

Vamos amigo de seguro Tony te dará otra-dijo Max

¿Quién es Tony?-dijo Iris

Tony Stark es el más grande inventor que hay en el mundo-dijo Max-Fue quien le dio la moto a Jack y también le dio esta casa y algo de dinero

¿Tony Stark le dio todo esto a Jack?-dijo Iris impresionada

Sí, Tony se lo regalo después que Jack le ayudara en uno de sus inventos-dijo Max-Vamos Jack, llamare a Tony y explicare lo que paso

Ok, lo hare-dijo Jack

¿Crees que si le de otra?-dijo Asia

Sí, ellos dos son buenos amigos-dijo Max

 ** _Jack salió de su cuarto y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro_**

Tony dijo que me dará otra moto-dijo Jack

¿Tendrás que ir por ella o te la enviara?-dijo Max

Dijo que la enviara en unas semanas-dijo Jack

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Los chicos se encontraban sentados en el pasto de la academia pero Iris no estaba solo estaban Jack, Reynalle, Asia y un perro gris_**

¿Sabes que no se admiten perros aquí verdad?-dijo Jack al perro

No hay problema si nadie se da cuenta-dijo el perro-Y no soy un perro, soy un lobo

Lo que tú digas Max-dijo Jack-Vamos a ver a Iris

 ** _En el club del ocultismo_**

 ** _Dentro del club, el grupo Gremory estaba mirando a dos chicas, una era castaña que tenía el cabello peinado en dos coletas, la otra eta peli azul con un mechón verde, por una extraña razón Kiba tenía una expresión de enfado contra las chicas_**

 ** _Las puertas del club se abrieron revelando a Jack, a las chicas y a Max aun transformado en lobo_**

Jack ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y con un perro?-dijo Iris

Soy un lobo-dijo Max

Solo venia a recogerte pero parece que tienen compañía-dijo Jack

¿Quién es el Iris?-dijo la castaña

Donde están mis modales, Irina te presento a Jack Mi novio-dijo Iris mientras veía a Rias a decirlo y abrazando a Jack

 ** _Eso hizo que Rias rompiera el lápiz que tenía en sus manos_**

¿Novio? Vaya, no pensé que tuvieras novio Iris, te felicito-dijo Iris

¿Pero él sabe sobre…

Claro que lo sabe Xenovia-san, ya que él es al que llaman Ghost Rider-dijo Iris

¡¿Qúe?!-gritaron sorprendidas

¿El es el nuevo Ghost Rider?-dijo Irina

Entonces significa….

Que tiene adentro un…

Ángel-dijeron las dos

¿Un ángel?-dijo Iris

Veras, hace mucho tiempo existía un ángel llamado Zarathos, era el espíritu de la justicia, fue enviado a proteger el mundo de los hombres pero fue engañado-dijo Jack-Lo capturaron y lo llevaron al infierno, corrompido hasta volverlo loco, su misión de proteger a los inocentes fue corrompida por una lujuria de castigar a culpables y se volvió en el espíritu de la venganza también conocido como Ghost Rider

Incluso sabe la historia-dijo Xenovia

Pero dejando eso a lado ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?-dijo Jack

Yo soy Irina Shidou y ella es mi compañera Xenovia Quarta, venimos en una misión recomendada por el vaticano de reunión de los fragmentos de Excaliburn que fueron robadas-dijo Irina

¿Excaliburn? creo que he escuchado de ellas-dijo Jack

Solo veníamos a pedirles que no se entrometan, este es un asunto del vaticano que nosotras debemos resolver-dijo Xenovia

¿Solo ustedes harán esta misión?-dijo Rias

Si-dijo Xenovia

No hay forma que ustedes derroten a Kokabiel y recuperen las espadas-dijo Rias

 _¿Kokabiel? Me suena ese nombre-pensó Jack_

¿Dudas de nuestra fe?-dijo Irina

No dudo de su fe si no de sentido común-dijo Rias

Nonos importa lo que piensen solo no se metan en nuestros asuntos-dijo Xenovia

 ** _Ambas estaban por marcharse pero Xenovia miro fijamente a Asia_**

¿Tú eres la bruja Asia Argento?-dijo Xenovia

Ehh uh…yo-dijo Asia nerviosa y dolida por ser llamada bruja

¿Usted es la bruja? ¿La primera santa doncella?-dijo Irina

Yo uhm-dijo Asia nerviosa

No te preocupes no le informaremos al alto mando pero nunca pensé que la "Santa doncella Asia"

Cayera tan bajo-dijo Xenovia

Oye deja de hablarle así a Asia-dijo Jack-Ella no es ninguna bruja y si la vuelve a insultar ahora mismo me comeré tu alma

 ** _Xenovia se asusto al escuchar a Jack, sabía que no era buena idea molestar a un Ghost Rider_**

A parte yo sé algo que de seguro destruiría su fe en dios-dijo Jack

Oye Jack, eso es un secreto, si lo dices también afectara a Asia-dijo Max

Tienes razón-dijo Jack

 ** _Irina y Xenovia estaban por irse pero en eso Kiba hablo_**

Esperen-dijo Kiba

¿Quién eres y que quieres?-dijo Xenovia

Soy tu senpai y quiero una pelea con ustedes-dijo Kiba

Ya veo, había escuchado que un sobreviviente del proyecto Excaliburn que había encarnado como demonio-dijo Xenovia

¡Cállate!-grito Kiba furioso

 ** _Después de eso decidieron pelear, el encuentro se llevaría detrás del viejo edificio de la escuela, Iris y Kiba se enfrentarían a Xenovia y a Irina, Jack y los demás se quedaron viendo el combate_**

 ** _Iris pelearía contra Irina y Kiba contra Xenovia, las chicas se quitaron sus capuchas que llevaban revelando un traje de cuero negro que se pegaba a su cuerpo_**

 ** _Eso llamo la atención de Jack y Max_**

 **¡PAM!**

 ** _Iris le dio a Jack un codazo en el estomago_**

¡¿Qué te pasa?!-grito Jack

¿Qué tanto de ves a ellas?-dijo Iris molesta

Nada, lo juro-dijo Jack

Más te vale-dijo Iris

Igual que Liz-dijo Max

Cállate-dijo Jack

 ** _Con Kiba y Xenovia_**

Vamos a ver qué tan fuertes eres senpai-dijo Xenovia

Jure destruir esas espadas por mis camaradas caídos y no pienso retractarme a mi palabra-dijo Kiba lazándose a Xenovia

 ** _Xenovia detuvo e ataque con su Excaliburn_**

Eres rápido pero te falta fuerza-dijo Xenovia haciendo un revés destruyendo la espada de Kiba

Esto aun no termina-dijo Kiba creando otra espada y volviendo a atacar a Xenovia

 **¡CRASH!**

 ** _Era el sonido de la espada de Kiba rompiéndose_**

¿Eso es todo senpai?-dijo Xenovia

¡Aun no!-grito Kiba volviéndose a lanzar

 ** _Con Iris y Irina_**

 ** _Irina tenía una katana y Iris su guante activado. Irina se lanzo a atacar a Iris pero ella la esquivaba, Jack se concentraba mucho viendo el combate de su novia_**

 _Es buena pero le falta experiencia-pensó Jack viendo a Irina_

 ** _Iris volteo a ver a Jack pero noto que estaba viendo a Irina, eso la puso celosa, ella esquivo un ataque de Irina y la golpeo en el estomago sacándole el aire, Irina cayó de rodillas sujetándose el estomago, Iris fue a rematarlo con otro golpe que la dejo fuera del combate, ella miro a Jack con una mirada que decía "Eres el siguiente", Jack sudo frio por la mirada de su novia_**

 ** _Con kiba y Xenovia_**

Utilizare todo lo que tengo en esto-dijo Kiba creando una gran espada

Mal pensado senpai-dijo Xenovia lazándose contra Kiba

 ** _Ambas espadas chocaron pero la espada de Kiba fue fácilmente destruida_**

¿¡Como?!-exclamo Kiba

Tu fuerte es la velocidad no la fuerza-dijo Xenovia golpeando a Kiba en el estomago con el mango de su espada

¿Ya terminaste?-dijo Iris acercándose

¿Dónde está Irina?-dijo Xenovia

Esta haya-dijo Iris señalando a Irina-Oye no tengo nada contra ti por que no…

¡Oye Iris! ¡Jack dijo que ella tiene mejores pechos que tú!-grito Max

¡Traidor!-grito Jack

 ** _Iris ahora estaba muy molesta. Se lanzo contra Xenovia, ella intento atacarla con su Excaliburn pero Iris lo esquivo y le dio un golpe muy fuerte en el estomago que hizo que Xenovia cayera al suelo sujetándose el estomago_**

 _Que fuerza tan monstruosa-pensó Xenovia antes de quedar inconsciente_

 ** _Los miembros del club se sorprendieron de lo fuerte que era Iris_**

¡Sigues tú Jack!-grito Iris corriendo hacia Jack

¡No!-grito Jack echándose a correr

 ** _Reynalle, Asia y Max intentaron de alcanzar a Iris para que matara a Jack_**

 ** _Con los miembros del club_**

Espera un momento Yuto-dijo Rias tratando de detener a Kiba pero fue en vano

 ** _FIN_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capitulo 7_**

 ** _Casa de Jack_**

 ** _Hoy había llegado la moto de Jack, el estaba muy feliz, era una motocicleta de color negro con llamas y cráneos dibujados en ella y aparte tenia la marca de la compañía Stark, pero había una caja de madera aun más grande a parte que de donde venia la moto_**

¿Qué crees que sea?-dijo Max

No lo sé, pero solo hay una manera de averiguar que es –dijo Jack

 ** _Jack y Max abrieron la caja y se sorprendieron por lo que vieron, una armadura que era igual que la de Iron Man solo que esta no tenía el casco, era de color negro con gris y en el pecho tenía un extraño símbolo_**

Wow, ¿Por qué Tony me enviaría esto?-dijo Jack

No lo sé pero se ve genial-dijo Max

 ** _Los chicos vieron la armadura y Jack encontró una pequeña caja en forma de corazón y otro más pequeña que tenía un sobre, el tomo el sobre lo abrió y tenía una carta y dos boletos de aeropuerto_**

* _Espero que te haya gustado la moto y la armadura que te envié Jack, de seguro te preguntaras ¿Por qué los boletos?, como me dijiste que tenias novia pensé en regalarte unos boletos para que la llevaras a Paris en las vacaciones. En la caja pequeña hay un añillo para que se lo des cuando sea el momento, espero que le guste._

 _Atte: Tony Stark_

 ** _Jack tomo la pequeña caja y era cierto, había un hermoso anillo de compromiso con un diamante dentro de la caja_**

Gracias Tony-dijo Jack pero vio que en la parte de abajo decía "Voltea"

 _*Por cierto en la otra caja hay algo que te tiene que durar todo el tiempo que estés en vacaciones*_

 ** _Jack tomo la caja de forma de corazón y la abrió y se molesto mucho por lo que vio, Max solo trataba no reírse, la caja estaba llena de condones_**

¡Púdrete Tony!-grito Jack

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Jack y Max guardaron la armadura en donde nadie la pudiera ver, ellos junto con Asia se encontraban viendo una película en la sala, Asia aprovecho que no estaban Iris y Reynalle para acercarse a Jack, ella sentó junto a el y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Jack, eso no lo molesto en lo absoluto_**

Por cierto ¿Dónde están Reynalle y Iris?-dijo Max

Ellas fueron a buscar a esa dos chicas de ayer, iban a ayudarlas a destruir las Excaliburn-dijo Jack

¿Y no te preocupa?-dijo Max

Trate ir con ella, pero me dijo que no era necesario, que ella podía sola-dijo Jack

Ya veo-dijo Max

 ** _Siguieron viendo varias películas hasta que se hizo de noche, Reynalle e Iris por fin habían llegado y se veían agotadas, Jack llevo a Iris a su casa para que descansara._**

 ** _Jack había regresado a su casa y se subió a dormir, Jack estaba durmiendo tranquilo hasta que sonó su celular_**

¿Hola?-dijo Jack somnoliento

 ****Jack soy Iris necesito que vengas a la academia hay problemas-dijo Iris por el celular

¿Ahora? Estaba durmiendo Iris-dijo Jack-¿No puede espera para mañana?

No debe ser hoy-dijo Iris

¿Qué tan grave es?-dijo Jack

Van a destruir la academia-dijo Iris

Genial, así no tendremos que ir a clases-dijo Jack

Jack hablo enserio-dijo Iris molesta

Yo igual-dijo Jack

Jack si no vienes en este momento juro que venderé tu motocicleta-dijo Iris

No te atreverías-dijo Jack

Solo pruébame-dijo Iris

Ok, voy para allá-dijo Jack colgando

 ** _Jack se levanto y se vistió, fue a despertar a Max pero este no despertaba por más que lo sacudía, así que fue por una cubeta con agua y hielos y se la echo_**

¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!-grito Max

Ven, vámonos necesito tu ayuda-dijo Jack

¿Qué es tan importante para que me mojaras?-dijo Max molesto

Van a destruir la escuela-dijo Jack

Ok, ya voy-dijo Max

 ** _Max se vistió y trataron de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Reynalle y a Asia_**

 ** _En la academia_**

 ** _El grupo del club del ocultismo y Xenovia se encontraban enfrente de un ángel caído con 10 alas negras, parecía un hombre vestido de negro con accesorios detallados y una expresión maligna, también se encontraba un viejo vestido como sacerdote en medio de un círculo mágico y con 4 espadas frotando y también había un chico peli blanco con sonrisa de loco_**

¿Quién vendrá? ¿Sirzechs o Serafall?-dijo el caído

Ninguno Kokabiel, en lugar de Onni-sama y Leviathan-sama nosotros….

 **¡BOOM!**

 ** _Kokabiel destruyo el gimnasio antes que Ras terminara de hablar_**

Aburrido, bueno eso está bien, será divertido –dijo Kokabiel

 ** _Pero de repente se escucho un extraño sonido que llamo la atención de todos._**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Jack había había aparecido desde el cielo y aterrizo enfrente de todos, todos estaban sorprendidos pero más Kokabiel y sus hombres, Jack estaba en su forma de Ghost Rider y su moto tenia fuego en sus llantas y tenía una calavera en el frente, segundos después llego Max_**

 ** _Jack fajo de la moto y regreso a su forma normal_**

Bueno ya llegue ¿A quién debo matar?-dijo Jack

Es el Ghost Rider-dijo el chico asustado

Kokabiel no nos dijiste que él estaba aquí-dijo el viejo

Hahaha-Kokabiel se comenzó a reír como loco-Por fin apareció un digno rival

Este tipo está loco-dijo Max

 ** _Kokabiel chasqueo los dedos, en ese momento desde las profundidades de la oscuridad se escucho el sonido de la tierra resquebrajándose y de que algo se acercaba, unos diez metros de altura con un cuerpo muy grande, cuadrúpedo con garras afiladas y colmillos resplandecientes en su boca o mejor dicho bocas debido a las tres cabezas que este ser poseía_**

 **¡ROOOAAAR!**

 ** _Dio un poderoso rugido que hizo temblar el suelo_**

¿Cerbero? ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Jack

 ** _Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como Jack sabia del perro del infierno, Cerbero vio a Jack y salto hacia el_**

¡Jack!-grito Iris preocupada

 ** _Jack no hizo nada y se quedo parado, Cerbero lo derribo pero debes que lo mordiera o algo parecido lo estaba lamiendo como lo haría un perro a su amo_**

Basta Cerbero me haces cosquillas-dijo Jack

 ** _A todos se les caía una gota de sudor en sus cabezas al ver como Cerbero el perro del infierno se comportaba como un perro normal con Jack, Cerbero dejo a Jack y este se puso de pie_**

Me da gusto volverte ver amigo-dijo Jack acariciándole la cabeza –Pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso te abrigaron a participar en esto?

Woof-dijo Cerbero asistiendo con la cabeza

Ya veo-dijo Jack mirando a Kokabiel-Max tú encárgate del chico y del viejo, yo me hago cargo del caído

Ok-dijo Max

 ** _Jack rápidamente saco sus cadenas y las lanzo contra Kokabiel, se enredaron en su pierna derecha, Jack lo jalo hacia él para darle un poderoso puñetazo en la cara. Mientras Max se transformo en un gran lobo, tenía casi el tamaño de Cerbero, tenía colmillos y garras muy afiladas_**

 ** _Con Kokabiel y Jack_**

 **¡BAAM!  
 _Jack mando a Kokabiel a estrellarse contra los árboles, Kokabiel creó varias lanzas de luz y se las lanzo a Jack, el esquivo algunas pero otras se le enterraron en el cuerpo, pero aun así se lanzo contra Kokabiel y comenzó a golpearlo sin cesar._**

 ** _Dejo de golpearlo y ahora Kokabiel estaba con varios moretones en la cara, Jack enredo sus cadenas en el cuerpo de Kokabiel y lo lanzo a unos 30 pies de altura, lo jalo azotándolo bruscamente contra el suelo creando un gran cráter. Kokabiel estaba tendido en el suelo sangrando por su boca, Jack simplemente decidió no matarlo, no lo valía._**

 ** _El regreso donde estaba Max y vio los cadáveres del viejo y del chico, Max tenía algo de sangre en su camisa, los del club solo se quedaron en shock por la fuerza que ellos tenían, acabaron con Kokabiel como si no fuera nada, Jack se acerco a Cerbero y le dijo.._**

Vámonos amigo-dijo Jack y Cerbero asistió contento

 ** _Estaban a punto de irse pero no se dieron cuenta que Kokabiel a duras penas creo otra lanza de luz y se la lanzo a Akeno_**

¡Akeno!-gritaron todos

 ** _Akeno no se podía mover, cerró los ojos y esperaba el ataque pero nunca llego, todos quedaron en shock por lo que vieron, Akeno abrió los ojos y se sorprendió a ver que Jack había recibido el ataque por ella, la lanza le había atravesado el pecho_**

¿Estás bien?-dijo Jack

Sí-dijo Akeno

Qué bueno-dijo Jack sacándose la lanza-Eres un idiota

 ** _Jack volvió a lanzar sus cadenas hacia Kokabiel, el lo atrajo hacia el para darle un puñetazo que le seguro le había roto la nariz y tirado algunos dientes_**

 ** _Jack se acerco a él y sus cadenas se transformaron en un revolver, le apunto en la cabeza pero antes que le disparara sintió una presencia muy conocida_**

Interesante

 ** _Voltearon a ver al cielo y vieron una armadura blanca que tenia joyas en distintas partes, con unas grandes y resplandecientes alas_**

 _Esta energía se parece mucho al del antiguo Lucifer-pensó Jack_

Si no te molesta me llevare a ese idiota-dijo pero Jack pudo notar que su tono era femenino

Ok. Tómalo-dijo Jack lazándole a Kokabiel y lo atrapo

 ** _Estaba a punto de irse pero se le quedo mirando a Iris, el guante de Iris apareció en su brazo_**

[Así que estas despierto blanco-dijo una voz que salía del guante

[…]

[¿Me estas ignorando?]

[Así que estas despierto Ddraig]-dijo una joya de la armadura

¿Se están comunicando?-dijo Rias

[Por fin nos encontramos Albion, pero aun no es el momento]-dijo Ddraig

[No importa dónde nos encontremos, nuestro destino es pelear]-dijo Albion

[Cuando eso pase yo ganare]-dijo Ddraig

[Eso lo veremos rojo]-dijo Albion

Tú-dijo señalando a Iris-Vuélvete más fuerte para nuestra pelea t tú-dijo ahora señalando a Jack-Tengo asuntos que atender contigo

 ** _Al decir eso se fue_**

¿Quién era? Y ¿Qué quiere contigo?-dijo Max

No tengo ni idea-dijo Jack-Volvamos a casa tengo sueño

 ** _Y después de eso todos volvieron a sus casas a dormir_**

 ** _FIN_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capitulo 8_**

 ** _Casa de Jack_**

No es verdad, no puede ser verdad-dijo Asia negando con la cabeza mientras lloraba

Lo siento pero es verdad-dijo Max

Eso es imposible, son unos mentirosos-dijo Xenovia igual que Asia

No es mentira, todo es real-dijo Jack

Cállate, cállate-dijo Irina con las manos en los oídos y negando con la cabeza

 ** _Jack había llamado a Irina y a Xenovia para decirles el secreto que ellas tenían que saber, también. El secreto era que dios había muerto, Jack y Max habían descubierto ese secreto cuando lucharon contra el antiguo Lucifer_**

Vamos chicas no se pongan así-dijo Jack-Se que es difícil para ustedes pero deben seguir adelante

 ** _Las chicas solo ignoraron las palabras de Jack_**

¿Por qué no se quedan con Jack? el es un ángel y eso debería animarlas-dijo Max

¿Enserio?-dijeron Xenovia y Irina

No le veo lo malo-dijo Jack

Gracias Jack-sama-dijeron las dos

Solo Jack, dejen el sama-dijo Jack

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Irina y Xenovia se quedaban en la casa de Jack y ellas comenzaron a asistir a la academia, hoy Jack y los demás se encontraban ayudando a los chicos del club del ocultismo a limpiar la piscina de la escuela_**

Oye ¿Por qué tenemos que ayudar?-dijo Max

Porque somos buenas personas que ayudan a la gente-dijo Jack

Iris te amenazo que vendería tu moto si no ayudaras ¿Verdad?-dijo Max

Ella sabe mi debilidad-dijo Jack

 _ **Después de terminar de limpiar la piscina Akeno uso su magia para llenarla de agua pura. Todos fueron a cambiarse.**_

 _ **Con los chicos**_

Oye ¿Qué harás con los boletos? ¿Iras con Iris a Paris?-dijo Max

Sí, incluso le pedí permiso a sus padres y lo aprobaron-dijo Jack

¿Y el anillo? ¿Se lo darás ahí?-dijo Max

No lo sé, creo que aún es pronto, pero definitivamente se lo propone a ella-dijo Jack

Otra pregunta, ¿Cómo fue que la conociste?-dijo Max

En realidad es una historia algo graciosa que te contare luego, te espero afuera-dijo Jack

 _ **Jack salió de los vestidores con un short de color negro**_

Oye Jack ¿Qué te parece mi traje de baño?-dijo Iris

 _ **Jack volteo a ver a Iris y ella llevaba un pequeño bikini de color rojo**_ **, _el cual dejaba ver la parte de debajo de sus pechos. Y también dejaba ver el espectacular cuerpo de Iris_**

Te ves muy hermosa con el-dijo Jack

Gracias por el cumplido-dijo Iris-Tú también te ves bien-dijo viendo el abdomen y músculos de Jack

¿Qué te parece el mío Jack?-dijo Reynalle

 _ **Jack volteo a ver a Reynalle y ella llevaba al igual que Iris un pequeño bikini pero el de ella era negro**_

 _Te queda bastante bien-dijo Jack_

J….Jack-san ¿Qué opina del mío?-dijo Asia nerviosa

 _ **Jack volteo a ver a Reynalle y ella a comparación de Iris y Reynalle llevaba un traje de baño del instituto, no era tan provocativo como las demás pero se veía muy tierna**_

 _Te ves muy linda Asia-dijo Jack_

Jack/Jack-kun ¿Cómo se me ve el mío?-dijeron Akeno y Rias

 ** _Jack volteo a verlas, Rias tenía un pequeño bikini blanco y Akeno uno azul oscuro, Jack no le tomo importancia y se metió a la piscina, dejando a Rias y Akeno echas piedra, ningún chico se las había ignorado, todos se morirían por verlas así y Jack que tenía esa suerte y las rechazaba_**

 ** _Max llego segundos después y se metió al agua, siendo seguido por Iris y Reynalle, Jack estaba felizmente nadando pero noto a Asia que estaba afuera en la orilla de la piscina_**

¿Qué pasa Asia? ¿No vas a nadar?-dijo Jack-¿Le tienes miedo al agua?

No es eso Jack-san es que yo…-dijo Asia desviando la mirada

Ya entendí-dijo Jack extendiéndole la mano-Ven, confía en mí

 ** _Asia tomo la mano de Jack, y se metió al agua, Jack agarro las manos de Asia y ella usaba las piernas para nadar_**

Muy bien sigue así-dijo Jack

 ** _Asia estaba contenta que fuera Jack quien le enseñara a nadar, Jack miro para un lado y vio a Koneko que estaba afuera de la piscina_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Ahora Jack se encontraba agarrando las manos de Koneko y ella hizo lo mismo que Asia_**

Senpai, perdona por hacerte ayudarme-dijo Koneko

No digas eso, no podía dejarte ahí afuera mientras que todos se divertían-dijo Jack

Jack-senpai es muy gentil-dijo Koneko

Gracias-dijo Jack

 ** _Después_**

 ** _Jack y los demás estaban tomando el sol, el familiar de Rias se estaba acercando a Jack con un tarro de crema pero el pobre murciélago retrocedió cuando Jack le apunto con su arma._**

Eso fue cruel-dijo Max

Sabes que odio a los murciélagos-dijo Jack desapareciendo su arma

 ** _Siguieron tomando el sol hasta que Akeno se acerco a Jack con un tarro de crema_**

Jack-kun ¿Le gustaría ponerme crema en mi espalda?-dijo Akeno

No-dijo Jack

Pero es para que no me queme-dijo Akeno

Los demonios no son afectados por el sol, buen intento-dijo Jack

 ** _Akeno se fue de ahí frustrada por que su plan no salió bien_**

¿Qué les pasa a esas chicas? Solo se te están insinuando-dijo Max

Lo sé, es muy incomodo-dijo Jack

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Ellos regresaron a casa donde Irina y Xenovia ya tenían la cena lista, se sentaron a comer, acabado de comer Jack llevo a Iris a su casa, llegando Iris bajo de la moto pero Jack la detuvo_**

¿Qué pasa Jack?-dijo Iris

Quiero preguntarte algo-dijo Jack

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Iris

Veras, ya se acercan las vacaciones y quería saber si ¿Quieres ir a París conmigo?-dijo Jack mostrándole los boletos

 ** _Iris se quedo en shock_**

¿Iris?-dijo Jack preocupado

¡Sí!-grito abrazándolo-Si quiero ir contigo, pero tendré que pedirles permiso a mis padres

No es necesario, yo ya les pedí permiso y aceptaron-dijo Jack

Eres el mejor novio del mundo-dijo Iris antes de besarlo-Te veo mañana

 ** _Iris entro a su casa y Jack fue a la suya, llegando fue recibido por un pequeño perro de tres cabezas con una barrita en una de sus bocas_**

Hola amigo, ¿Quieres jugar?-dijo Jack agarrando la barrita

Woof-dijo Cerbero asistiendo con las cabezas

Ok, ve por el-dijo Jack lanzando la barrita

Woof-dijo Cerbero yendo por la barrita

 ** _Después de jugar con Cerbero, Jack se metió a la casa y se fue a dormir_**

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Jack y Iris estaban rumbo a la academia pero enfrente de ellos encontraron a una chica sexy de cabello peli plateado_**

Es una buena escuela-dijo la chica

Nah, ni tan buena, tiene sus defectos-dijo Jack

¿Quién eres?-dijo Iris

Yo soy Valéry, el Hakuryuko, es la segunda vea que nos encontramos aquí Dragón Gales, Sekiryuttei, Iris Hyoudou y el Ghost Rider, Jack Styles-dijo la chica acercándose a Jack y poniendo su mano en su mejillas-No cabe duda, eres muy guapo

 ** _Ese comentario enfureció a Iris, ¿Quién era ella para hablarle así a SU novio?_**

Oye Sekiryuttei, ¿No te importa si me robo a tú novio?-dijo Valéry mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Jack

¡Ni te atrevas zorra!-grito Iris

 ** _Los labios de Valéry estaban a punto de tocar los labios de Jack, pero este puso su dedo en los labios de Valéry evitando que pasara_**

Lo siento lindura, yo ya tengo novia-dijo Jack

Ahh, es una pena, yo podría darte mucha diversión-dijo Valéry de forma coqueta desabrochándose parte de su blusa dejando ver parte de sus grandes pechos

Aunque la oferta es muy tentadora, pasare-dijo Jack

Está bien pero si cambias de opinión llámame-dijo Valéry dándole un papel con un numero a Jack-Nos vemos Sekiryuttei

 ** _Dicho eso se dio la vuelta y desapareció_**

¿Por qué siempre atraigo a las locas?-dijo Jack

¿Perdón?-dijo Iris-¿Me estás diciendo loca?

No, es que siempre atraigo a gente equivocada-dijo Jack-Por ejemplo Gremory

Ya veo, en eso tienes razón, siempre atraes a gente loca-dijo Iris

Bien dejemos de hablar y entremos-dijo Jack

Ok-dijo Iris

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado, he pensado en que súper héroe aparecerá y no me he decidido si Deadpool, Spiderman o incluso he pensado poner a S.H.I.E.L.D, así que quiero que me ayuden decidir dejando en los comentarios a quien quieren que aparezca. El ganador aparecerá en la historia que se hará en el viaje a París. Bueno eso es todo, hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capitulo 9_**

 ** _Hoy era el día de las visitas de los padres en la escuela, él día estaba tranquilo, todos los alumnos y los padres caminaban tranquilamente, en la clase de Jack y las chicas, se encontraban trabajando con arcilla. El profesor le dio a cada alumno un paquete de arcilla, Jack hizo una réplica exacta de él en su forma de Ghost Rider con su moto._**

 ** _Mientras que los demás hacían su trabajo, Iris se moría de vergüenza, ya que sus padres estaban ahí grabándola_**

 ** _Mientras en la casa de Jack_**

 ** _Se encontraba Max sentado en la sala viendo la televisión hasta que_**

 ***TOC TOC***

 ** _Tocaron la puerta, el fue a abrir y solo se encontró un sobre en el suelo. El tomo el sobre y vio que tenía una carta así que decidió leerla_**

 _*Hola Jacky, solo te escribo para que sepas que en unos días tú hermano ira a visitarte. Así podremos divertimos como antes, espero que tengan chimichangas en Japón y otra cosa, llevare a alguien que quiere verte*_

 _Atte: Tú querido hermano Deadpool_

Hay no, el vendrá-dijo Max-Tengo que llamar a Jack

 ** _De regreso a la academia_**

 ** _Jack y las chicas ahora se encontraban en los pasillos de la academia_**

Eso fue muy vergonzoso-dijo Iris

Tranquila, no fue para tanto-dijo Jack abrazándola y consolándola

Te amo-dijo Iris

Yo también te amo-dijo Jack

 ** _Ambos se besaron pero el beso duro poco porque…_**

 ** _*FLASH*_**

 ** _Los dos voltearon y era la madre de Iris con una cámara y a su lado estaba el padre de Iris, ambos estaban sonriendo_**

¡Mamá!-grito Iris sonrojada

Perdón hija, pero se veían tan lindos que tenía que tomar una foto-dijo la Sra. Hyoudou

Esto ira al álbum familiar-dijo el Sr. Hyoudou viendo la foto-Aun no puedo creer que mi niña ya tenga novia, hace unos años decía que los chicos le daban asco

¡Papá!-grito Iris más sonrojada

 ** _En ese momento el celular de Jack comenzó a sonar_**

Lo siento, tengo que contestar-dijo Jack alejándose de ahí

 ** _En el patio de la academia_**

¿Qué pasa Max?-dijo Jack

Jack, tengo malas noticias-dijo Max

¿Malas noticias?-dijo Jack

Sí, Wade viene a Japón-dijo Max

Eso no son malas noticias, son buenas noticias-dijo Jack feliz

Jack, es un maldito sicópata-dijo Max

Vamos Max, no lo veas así, si lo conoces mejor de seguro te llevaras bien con el-dijo Jack-Además recuerda que el nos ayudo a matar al antiguo Lucifer

Lo sé, pero sabes que él solo me molesta haciéndome bromas-dijo Max

Tranquilo, cuando llegue trata de llevarte bien con él y de seguro te dejara en paz-dijo Jack

Bien lo tratare-dijo Max-Adiós

Adiós-dijo Jack colgando

 ** _Jack regreso donde estaban los demás pero solo se encontró con los padres de Iris, Sirzech y otro pelirrojo que vestía un traje blanco_**

Jack, déjame presentarte al Sr. Gremory, el padre de Rias-dijo la Sra. Hyoudou

Mucho gusto-dijo el Sr. Gremory extendiéndole la mano

El gusto es mío-dijo Jack estrechando su mano-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Iris y las demás?

Escuche que irían al auditorio, creo que habría una función-dijo la Sra. Hyoudou

Bien iré para haya-dijo Jack

 ** _En el auditorio_**

 ** _Jack llego al auditorio y vio a las chicas que estaban junto al grupo de Rias, y de Sona Sitri que era del consejo estudiantil, pero lo que llamo su atención era la chica que estaba al lado de Sona, la chica vestía un cosplay de maga, tenía el cabello largo y negro y ojos violetas_**

Jack-dijo Iris llamando la atención de todos

Hola, ¿Quién es ella?-dijo Jack señalando a la chica cosplay

Ella es una de las actuales Maois, Serafall Leviathan-sama y también es la hermana mayor de Sona-dijo Rias

Mucho gusto soy la Maou Serafall Leviathan-dijo Serafall

Yo soy Jack Styles, el Ghost Rider-dijo Jack

¡¿Qué?!¡¿Tú eres el que derroto al antiguo Lucifer?!-grito Serafall impresionada

Sí, pero tuve ayuda de algunos amigos-dijo Jack

Es increíble, tu tuvimos buscando por muchos años-dijo Serafall

¿Buscándome?-dijo Jack

Sí, todos queríamos saber quien fue el que derroto al antiguo Lucifer, pero nunca te encontramos-dijo Serafall

Bueno, estuve un tiempo en los Estados Unidos y me mantenía en secreto-dijo Jack-Por cierto Iris quiero hablar contigo en privado

Claro-dijo Iris

 ** _Iris y Jack se alejaron del auditorio para poder hablar_**

¿De qué quieres hablar Jack?-dijo Iris

Iris, ¿Qué piensas del matrimonio?-dijo Jack

¡¿Eh?!-grito sorprendida y sonrojada-P..pe..pero que dices, e..eso no se le pregunta a una chica-dijo nerviosa

Solo dime si te parece bien o mal-dijo Jack

Bueno, diría que está bien porque pasaras el resto de tu vida con la persona que amas-dijo Iris

¿Qué me dirías si yo te propendiera matrimonio?-dijo Jack

Jack, ¿De dónde sacas esas preguntas?-dijo muy sonrojada

Solo contéstame, ¿dirías sí o no?-dijo Jack

Diría…..

¡Iris es hora de irnos!-grito su madre

No me contestes ahora, solo piénsalo-dijo Jack antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios-Te veo mañana

 ** _Jack se fue dejando a una Iris roja como tomate, ella llevo su mano a su pecho y noto que su corazón latía muy rápido_**

 _¿Por qué me hizo esas preguntas? Jack no es así-pensó Iris-Al menos que el me quiera proponer matrimonio_

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Iris se encontraba acostada en su cama pensando en lo que dijo Jack, pero no se dio cuenta que su madre había entrado a su cuarto_**

Hija, ¿Estás bien?-dijo la Sra. Hyoudou

Mamá, ¿Cuántos años tenias cuando papá te propuso matrimonio?-dijo Iris

¿Por qué preguntas eso?-dijo la Sra. Hyoudou-¿Acaso Jack te propuso matrimonio?-dijo feliz y emocionada

No, me pregunto qué le diría si me lo propusiera-dijo Iris-Pero me dijo que lo pensara

Ya veo, dime Iris ¿En verdad lo amas?-dijo la Sra. Hyoudou

Claro que lo amo, es muy gentil conmigo, me pone atención y se preocupa por mi pero…

¿Pero?-dijo la Sra. Hyoudou

A veces pienso que no lo merezco-dijo Iris

No digas eso, Jack en realidad te ama y tú lo amas, nunca había visto una pareja tan cariñosa y romántica desde que los vi a ustedes-dijo la Sra. Hyoudou

Pero…

Pero nada, Iris el es un buen chico y tu una buena chica, estoy segura que Jack no te cambiaria por nadie-dijo la Sra. Hyoudou

Gracias mamá, me ayudaste a decidir-dijo Iris

No me des las gracias, ese es mi deber como madre-dijo la Sra. Hyoudou acercándose a la puerta-Por cierto, quiero ser abuela y con dos nietos estaría bien

¡Mamá!-grito Iris sonrojada

Duerme bien cariño-dijo la Sra. Hyoudou antes de cerrar la puerta y apagando las luces

 ** _En la casa de Jack_**

Entonces lo harás, le propondrás matrimonio-dijo Max

Sí pero tengo un problema-dijo Jack

¿Qué?-dijo Max

Creo que también estoy enamorado de Asia, Reynalle, Xenovia e Irina-dijo Jack

¡¿QUUUÉ?!-grito Max

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y si quieren que Deadpool aparezca en el siguiente capitulo o en el viaje a París déjenlo en los comentarios y también si tiene alguna sugerencia para la historia déjenla también, eso es todo, hasta el siguiente capitulo_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capitulo 10_**

 ** _Casa de Jack_**

 ** _Todas las chica estaban en el del ocultismo, hoy Rias iba liberar a su alfil pero Jack y Max se quedaron a hablar de algo muy importante_**

¿Cómo es posible enamorarse de cincos chicas? Es ilógico-dijo Max

Pues yo estoy enamorado de cinco chicas, así que no es tan ilógico-dijo Jack

¿Estás seguro que estás de ellas?-dijo Max

Sí, con ellas siento lo mismo que siento cuando estoy con Iris-dijo Jack

¿Y qué es lo que sientes?-dijo Max

Tranquilidad y armonía-dijo Jack-Cada una tiene su estilo, Asia es hermosa, inocente y tranquila, Reynalle es hermosa, ruda e inteligente, Xenovia e Irina son hermosas, rudas y tranquilas

El problema será decírselo a Iris y como funcionara esto-dijo Jack

Eso lo tengo resuelto, aquí en Japón algunos tipo tienen un harem-dijo Jack

¿Harem?-dijo Max

Es cuando un chico tiene a muchas chicas como novias-dijo Jack-Ese sería la solución del problema

Menos la parte en donde Iris seguramente te castraría o mataría-dijo Max

No creo que lo haga, se lo explicare todo en el viaje-dijo Jack

¿No se lo dirás ahora?-dijo Max

No, lo mejor será que se lo diga después de la propuesta-dijo Jack

Me parece buena idea-dijo Max

Vamos a la academia, según hoy Gremory liberaría a un miembro de su clan-dijo Jack

 ** _Tiempo después en la academia_**

 ** _Jack y Max llegaron a la academia y vieron a las chicas pero Xenovia estaba persiguiendo a una hermosa chica rubia con su espada_**

¡No me persigas mientras blandes a Durandaaal!-grito la chica rubia mientras corría

Oh, Jack, Max, llegaron-dijo Irina

Hola-dijo Max

¿Quién es la chica que huye de Xenovia?-dijo Jack

Es Godiva, el alfil de Rias-dijo Iris-Ella nos pidió que la entrenáramos mientras que ella se preparaba para la reunión

¿Reunión?-dijeron Jack y Max

Creo que se me olvido decirles, en poco habla una reunión de las facciones en la academia por lo sucedido con Kokabiel-dijo Reynalle

Ya veo, quiero que te cuides Iris-dijo Jack

Tranquilo no pasara nada malo y si sucede algo te llamare-dijo Iris- Y quería hablar sobre la otra vez, me respuesta es…

 ** _Antes que terminara Jack puso su dedo en sus labios_**

Aun no me lo digas, quiero que me lo digas cuando vayamos a París-dijo Jack

¿Paris?-dijeron las chicas sorprendidas

Sí, Jack y yo iremos a Paris en las vacaciones-dijo Iris feliz abrazándolo

 ** _Todas las chicas estaban molestas y celosas, incluso Koneko se puso celosa de Iris, ella haría con Jack al país más romántico del mundo, eso las hizo enojar mucho_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Godiva se encontraba encerrada en un de las habitaciones del club, ella y Iris habían ido a una misión pero salió mal y Godiva se encerró, como no la podían sacar decidieron llamar a Jack_**

¿Solo tengo que convérsela que salga verdad?-dijo Jack

Sí-dijo Iris

Ok, lo intentare-dijo Jack

 ** _Los demás se fueron y dejaron a Jack solo_**

Hola, ¿Godiva cierto?-dijo Jack

¿Quién eres?-dijo Godiva

Soy Jack, el novio de Iris, vine a hablar contigo-dijo Jack

No quiero hablar con nadie-dijo mientras lloraba-Tampoco necesito un Sacred Gear, solo detendo todo, solo aterro a las personas y hago que me odien ¡Incluso me odio yo!-grito eso ultimo

Escucha yo antes pase por lo mismo, hizo algo estúpido que cambio mi vida para siempre-dijo Jack-Me convertí en el Ghost Rider, no podía controlarlo, asesine a mucha gente pero luego conocí a un gran hombre que me ayudo a controlarlo y ahora reparto justicia a aquel que se lo merece

No sé si yo pueda controlar mi poder, tengo miedo que salga de control-dijo Godiva

Está bien tener miedo, eso nos dice que tan débiles somos, pero cuando conoces tus debilidades te fortaleces y te vuelves más humilde-dijo Jack sonriendo y le dio a Godiva una razón para seguir adelante

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Godiva estaba muy motivaba después que hablo con Jack, incluso lo veía con admiración y respeto, hoy era la reunión, Godiva se quedo en el club con Koneko ya que aun no controlaba bien su poder._**

 ** _Mientras con Jack_**

 ** _Jack, junto con Max, Reynalle, Asia, Iina y Xenovia se habían quedado en casa a ver películas, las chicas aprovecharon el momento y se sentaron con Jack_**

 ** _Las chicas se encontraban llorando y con pañuelos, ya que la película que estaban viendo era Titanic, mientras que los chicos_**

Zzzzz-los dos se habían quedado dormidos

 ** _Eso enojo a las chicas, iban a despertarlos pero el celular de Jack sonó y eso lo despertó, vio su celular y era un mensaje de Iris, que decía que estaban en problemas_**

Justo cuando pensé que no pasaría nada-dijo Jack levantándose-Despierta Max-dijo aventándole un cojín

Oye-exclamo Max despertando

Ven, necesito tu ayuda-dijo Jack

Ok-dijo Max levantándose

Ustedes quédense y sigan viendo la película no tardamos-dijo Jack

Ok-dijeron las chicas

 ** _En la academia_**

 ** _Los líderes de las tres facciones estaban todos unido en la sala, se encontraban Sirzechs y Serafall de parte de los demonios junto a ellos estaban Grayfia, y los sequitos de Rias y Sona, del lado de los caídos estaba el líder que era un hombre de cabello negro con mechones rubios y junto a él estaba Valery, por último los ángeles, su líder era un hombre rubio._**

 ** _Todo en la reunión había salido bien pero de repente el tiempo se congelo, después de un tiempo los líderes de las facciones, Grayfia, Rias, Kiba, Valery e Iris eran los únicos que habían regresado a la normalidad. Se dieron cuenta que estaban bajo ataque terrorista y que habían tomado a Godiva como arma, Rias e Iris iban a rescatar a Godiva y a Koneko, Valery estaba usando su armadura y las ayudo_**

Espero que Jack llegue pronto-dijo Iris

¿Así que vendrá el guapo?-dijo Valery

No le digas así, yo soy la única que le puede decir guapo-dijo Iris

Parece que alguien es muy celosa-dijo Valery

Tu…

 ** _De repente se escucho un sonido que llamo a todos, incluyendo a los terroristas_**

 **¡BAMM!**

 ** _Jack cayó desde el cielo, estaba en su forma de Ghost rider y montaba su moto, los terroristas se sorprendieron y se asustaron a la vez, mientras que Iris y los demonios se alegraron._**

 ** _Jack bajo de la moto y saco sus cadenas, les prendió fuego y se lanzo al ataque, los terroristas se armaron de valor y lo enfrentaron pero Jack convertía a todos en cenizas con sus cadenas, con tan solo tocarlos los hacía cenizas._**

 ** _Un terrorista intento atacarlo por detrás pero…_**

 **¡ROOAAR!**

 ** _Un gran lobo lo atrapo y lo comenzó a devorar, los terroristas atacaron al lobo pero no le hacien daño en lo más mínimo_**

Hola guapo, ¿Me extrañaste?-dijo Valery

 **No es momento para eso** -dijo Jack- **Iris ¿Cuál es el problema?**

Están usando a Godiva como arma, nosotras vamos a rescatarla-dijo Iris

 **Ok, les abriré camino** -dijo Jack

 ** _Jack se lanzo contra el enemigo y los hizo cenizas, Rias e Iris no perdieron el tiempo y fueron a donde tenían a Godiva_ **

**_En la sala de reuniones_**

 ** _Se encontraban los líderes de las facciones viendo como Jack junto con Max y Valery se encargaban de los terroristas sin ningún problema, enfrente de ellos se encontraba una mujer que llevaba un vestido que era muy escotado y tenía una gran hendidura en él. Ella estaba asustada por ver a Jack_**

¿Qué hace el Ghost rider aquí?-dijo la mujer con miedo en su voz

El está de nuestro lado Cattleya-dijo Sirzechs –Incluso si tienes a Ophis de tú lado dudo mucho que lo derroten, los Ghost rider también tienen poder ilimitado

C…ca…calla, soy descendiente del Leviathan original y ningún idiota como el podrá….

 ** _No pudo terminar por qué sintió una presencia detrás de ella, incluso los líderes de las facciones se sorprendieron que el estuviera ahí en tan poco tiempo, ella volteo muy lentamente, su mirada se lleno de terror puro, Jack estaba detrás de ella, él la tomo de los hombros y la levanto_**

 **Tengo hambre** -dijo Jack

 ** _Eso no solo aterro a Cattleya, también a los líderes de las facciones, Jack comenzó a devorar su alma y el cuerpo de Cattleya se comenzó a hacer cenizas, segundos después ella se había vuelto totalmente en cenizas, Jack se fue de ahí y fue donde estaban Rias e Iris_**

 ** _Con Rias y Iris_**

 ** _Llegaron a la sala del club y vieron que estaba llena de magas, también estaban Godiva y Koneko atadas en unas sillas_**

Godiva-dijo Iris

Irsi-senpai, Buchuo-dijo Godiva

Senpai, Buchuo-dijo Koneko

Estoy contento que estén a salvo-dijo Rias

Buchuo, ya es demasiado tarde-dijo la vampira comenzando a llorar-Es mejor si yo muero, por favor Buchui, senpai, por favor mátenme, debido a estos ojos yo no puedo hacer amistad con nadie yo no soy más que una molestia y una cobarde

No digas una cosa tan estúpida, yo no te abandonare ¿Sabes? Cuando te transferiste a mi familia, te convertiste en mi pertenencia ¿verdad? Eso ahora has vuelto a nacer, vas a vivir para mi y también vas a encontrar una nueva forma de vida con la cual puedas vivir satisfactoriamente-dijo Rias sonriendo

Yo no podría encontrarlo, yo solo causo problemas, mi vida no tiene valor-dijo Godiva

Tú eres mi siervo y miembro de mi familia, no voy a abandonarte tan fácilmente, ¡Ahora que he llegado el día que tú puedas ser libre!-grito Rias

¡Así es Godiva! ¡Ninguno de nosotros te abandonara!-grito Iris

 ** _Una de las magas estaba a punto de darle una bofetada a Godiva pero…._**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 ** _Una de las paredes fue destruida revelando a Jack, las magas se asustaron, habían escuchar que él había derrotado al antiguo Satán y su poder no se comparaba con ningún demonio, unas magas se armaron de valor y se lanzaron contra él pero fue en vano ya que Jack las hizo cenizas, Jack regreso a su forma normal y vio a Godiva, transformo su cadenas en una espada y cortó su palma derecha, increíblemente comenzó a sangrar, hizo un movimiento y su sangre cayó en el rostro de Godiva_**

¿Quieres ****dejar de ser inútil y una cobarde? Bebe mi sangre y se útil-dijo Jack

 ** _Godiva asistió y bebió la sangre que podía alcanzar con la lengua, cuando bebió la sangre el ambiente cambio, la vampira desapareció de la silla, las magas buscaron con su vista y al mirar el techo se encontraban con algo aterrador, un numeró innumerable de pequeños murciélagos_**

¡Mierda! ¡Se ha transformado!

¡Maldito!

 ** _Las magas empezaron a lanzarle hechizos pero no surtían efecto en los murciélagos, estos se lanzaron hacia las magas mientras las mordían_**

¡Está succionando nuestra sangre!

¡No solo eso! ¡También nuestro poder mágico!

 ** _Rias y Iris desataron a Koneko, mientras que las magas en un intento de desesperación apuntaron a las chicas y le lanzaron balas mágicas que fueron detenidas en el aire_**

Es inútil, puedo ver todos sus movimiento-se escucho la voz de Godiva

 ** _Las magas cayeron desmayadas una a una debido a la succión de sangre y magia de Godiva, después de atarlas a todas, Godiva regreso a su forma humana y Iris le puso un amillo que Azazel le había dado antes_**

¿Cómo te sientes ahora?-dijo Rias

Mucho mejor, gracias a la sangre de senpai pude controlarlo-dijo Godiva

 ** _Ellos salieron del club, Jack sintió algo, empujo a las chicas y…._**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Una gran explosión lo golpeo dejando un gran cráter, Jack estaba parado con sus ropas rasgadas mientras sus heridas se curaban, vio al cielo y vio a Valery_**

Un ataque sorpresa, debo admitirlo fue bueno-dijo Jack

Gracias, viniendo de ti vale mucho-dijo Valery

¿Así que nos estas traicionado Valery?-dijo Azazel

Así es Azazel-dijo Valery

Ya veo, yo podría haber previsto de alguna en mi corazón que ella se iría de mi lado..desde el momento que la conocí hasta ahora, ella quería pelear con gente fuerte-dijo Azazel

Mi autentico nimbre es Valery Lucifer, descendiente del Maou Lucifer de la generación anterior, quien murió a manos del Ghost rider-dijo Valery-Sin embargo soy una hija de sangre mixta, nacida de un padre que el nieto del Maou original y una madre humana, obtuve el Sacred Gear del dragón desvanecedor porque soy mitad humano, fue por casualidad, sin embargo yo que soy una pariente de sangre real de Lucifer también soy el dragón desvanecedor, si realmente tal cosa como la suerte y los milagros, puede que sea yo, estoy bromeando

No puede ser-dijo Rias asombrada

Ves te dije que tenía una hija-dijo Max llegando

¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes a vengarte porque mate a tu padre?-dijo Jack

En realidad no estoy molesta por eso, de hecho me hiciste un favor-dijo Valery

Entonces ¿Qué quieres?-dijo Jack

¿No te parece el destino cruel?-dijo ahora viendo a Iris-Por un lado estoy yo, la más fuerte existencia en la cual uno puede pensar, soy una Maou y un legendario dragón, y por otro lado, una simple humana como tú, que posee un legendario dragón también, diga lo que diga, creo que este accidente del destino es cruel. A pesar de que somos rivales con el mismo Sacred Gear de tipo dragón, la brecha entre los dos titulares es demasiado grande. Una chica con padres amorosos que la quieren, una humana común, tengo lástima que tú sea mi rival

 _No sé porque, pero creo que esto va salir muy mal-pensó Jack_

Así que voy a matar a tus padres, si son asesinados por una existencia valiosa como yo, ¿No crees que vayas a ser capaz de dedicarte abiertamente a un destino solemne?-dijo Valery-Si, voy a hacer eso, después de todo si no mato a tus padres vivirían normalmente, envejecerán normal mente y morirán normal mete ¡El ajuste del que te hable es mucho más brillante que una vida tan aburrida! ¿No?

¿Por qué deben morir mis padres, maldita?-dijo Iris enojada

Si no quieres que so pase puedo hacer esto-dijo Valery desapareciendo el casco de su armadura

 ** _Rápidamente ella apareció delante de Jack, agarro su mejillas y junto sus labios con los de Jack en un profundo beso, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Valery fue a estrellarse contra los arboles que se encontraban ahí, su armadura fue agrietada en todas partes, ella estaba furiosa y vio a Iris que ahora tenía una armadura igual a la de ella solo que era roja, eso la sorprendió_**

¡Date por muerta!-grito Iris lazándose hacia Valery y esta hizo lo mismo

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Sus puños chocaron creando una onda de choques_**

¡Jack es mío!-grito Iris

¡Eso lo veremos!-grito Valery

 ** _FIN_**


	11. Chapter 11 Caos en Francia parte 1

**_Capitulo 11_**

 **¡BAMM!**

 **¡BAMM!**

 ** _Iris y Valery estaban dando una gran pelea, ellas daban todo de ellas para saber quien se quedaba con Jack_**

Oye Jack. ¿Cuál es tu secreto?-dijo Max

¿Eh?-dijo Jack confundido

No te hagas el idiota conmigo, dime tú secreto para conquistar chicas-dijo Max

No sé de qué mierda me hablas-dijo Jack

Por favor, tú enamoras a cualquier chicas que quieres e incluso a las que no quieres-dijo Max

Eso no es cierto-dijo Jack

¿Enserio? Esta Black Widow, Liz, Iris, la hija de Lucifer y muchas más-dijo Max

No lo sé, tal vez soy irresistible-dijo Jack

 ** _Con Iris y Valery_**

 ** _Valery intentaba golpear a Iris, estaba cansada de esquivar sus ataques pero Iris no se o permitía, era muy rápida para Valery pero al fin le dio un golpe en el estomago pero Iris le agarro el brazo y la atrajo a ella para darle un golpe en la cara que le hizo agrietar el casco_**

Tú no eres digna de él, él merece una verdadera mujer-dijo Valery

¡Yo soy la indicada para él!-grito Iris

 ** _Iris se lanzo hacia Valery, esta esquivo su ataque y le dio una patada en las costillas pero Iris sujeto la pierna y la azoto contra el suelo bruscamente creando un gran cráter, Iris cayo encima de ella_**

Tú apenas lo conoces, yo lo llevo conociendo por dos años-dijo Iris

¿Y que con eso?-dijo Valery dándole un golpe quitándosela de encima-Lo puedo conocer bien cuando estemos en la cama

¡TÚ! ¡Maldita zorra!-grito Iris lazándose de nuevo contra ella

 ** _Ambas comenzaron a repartirse golpes sin piedad, Valery tenia la mayor parte de la pelea dominada pero Iris le correspondía con golpes con mucha fuerza_**

 ** _Con los demás_**

¿No piensas intervenir?-dijo Max

No lo sé, teniendo a dos hermosas chicas peleando por mi es algo que siempre he soñado-dijo Jack-Pero no era como yo quería

¿Y cómo lo querías?-dijo Max

Pues en una piscina llena de lodo y que usen trajes de baños-dijo Jack

Creo que juntarte con Wade te ha afectado-dijo Max

Puede ser-dijo Jack

 ** _Con las chicas_**

 ** _Las chicas estaban agotadas, sus armaduras poco a poco caían, debes de darse golpes se comenzaban a jalar de los cabellos y darse cachetadas, ahora si era una típica pelea de chicas._**

Albión ¿Crees que Iris sea lo suficientemente digna para mostrarle la unidad de Juggernaut del Hakuryuko?-dijo Valery

[No es una buena opción hacerlo en este lugar, si imprudentemente entras en "El enigma llamado de Juggernaut", la maldición de Ddraig puede ser removida]-dijo Albión

Todo se arreglara Albión, "Yo que estoy a punto de despertar, en lo supremo de la justicia"-Valery comenzó a cantar

[¡No actúes precipitadamente Valery! ¿Es tu deseo estar a merced de mi poder?]-dijo Albión

 ** _Valery dejo de cantar al ver una figura que apareció de repente entre ella y Iris_**

Valery, he venido por ti-dijo el chico

Bikou, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Valery

¿No es cruel? Hice un viaje largo y vine todo el camino hacia este país solo porque mi amiga está en apuro-dijo Bikou-¿Sabes? Los otros chicos estaban haciendo un alboroto en la sede, debido a que estamos unidos para combatir a los dioses de los países del norte, se supone que debías huir y regresar de inmediato si la misión fracasaba ¿Verdad?, Cattleya falló al intentar asesinar a Miguel, Azazel y Lucifer ¿Verdad? Eso era más que suficiente, vuelva conmigo

Ya veo, así ya es hora-dijo Valery mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad ****

**_Jack fue a ayudar a Iris, mientras que Azazel se acerco a ellos_**

El descendiente de Buda, el luchador victorioso o también conocido como Son Gukong, el mono famoso del viaje al oeste-dijo Azazel-Para decirlo de forma correcta, es un youkai mono que ha heredado el poder de Son Guokung, sin embargo realmente es el fin del mundo, él se ha unido a la Brigada del Caos, tanto Sun Gukong como el dragón desvanecedor, están bien acompañados

Yo soy diferente al sujeto de primera generación que se convirtió en buda-dijo Bikou mientras reía-Yo he vivido haciendo todo lo que me gusta, mi nombre es Bikou, encantado se conocerte, Ghost Rider y Sekiryuttei

 ** _Bikou agarro a Valery y empezaron a marcharse a través de una oscuridad debajo de sus pies_**

Nos volveremos a ver guapo-dijo Valery guiñándole el ojo a Jack y luego vio a Iris-Volveremos a luchar y yo me quedare con él

Eso lo veremos-dijo Iris

 ** _Tras eso ellos se fueron, la armadura de Iris desapareció, ella estaba débil, casi cae pero Jack la agarro, la puso en el piso con mucho cuidado y comenzó a curarla. Segundo después Iris ya estaba curada, fueron a descongelar al resto de las personas pero Michael por una razón se le quedaba viendo a Jack_**

 _Zarathos, viejo amigo-pensó Michael_

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde lo sucedido con Godiva, Azazel se había vuelto asesor del club del ocultismo, todos los llamaban Azazel-sensei, menos Jack, a él no le importaba, Azazel ayudaría a Iris, Godiva y a Kiba con su Sacred Gear_**

 ** _La casa de Jack fue completamente remodelada, se parecía a un castillo, al parecer Sirzechs había ordenado que todos los miembros del club, comenzaran a vivir allí, Jack no tenia problema hasta que Rias y Akeno se colaron a su cuarto desnudas, eso le trajo muchos problemas con Iris y las demás chicas, así que puso un letrero que decía:_**

 _"Aquel que se atreva a colarse a mi cuarto, recibirá una bala en la cabeza"_

 ** _Ellas lo tomaron como una broma, pero un día lo intentaron y Jack las estaba esperando con su pistola, así que se retiraron. Incluso puso a Cebero como guardián, si una chica que no fuera Iris, Reynalle, Asia, Xenovia y Irina, incluso soportaba a Koneko y a Godiva, Cebero estaba autorizado para comérsela_**

 ** _Pero todo eso acabaría, las vacaciones habían llegado y Iris estaba muy contenta, hoy iría con Jack a París, ellos ya se encontraban dentro del avión, iban en primera clase._**

No puedo esperar, ya quiero conocer Francia-dijo Iris emocionada

Solo espera ver en el hotel donde nos quedaremos-dijo Jack-Te va encantar

 _No sé porque pero siento que se me olvido algo-pensó Jack_

 ** _Mientras en la casa de Jack_**

 ** _Rias se encontraba buscando a Jack y a Iris pero no los encontraba en ningún lado, así que fue donde estaban las chicas y Max a preguntarles_**

Oigan ¿Saben donde están Iris y Jack?-dijo Rias

Ahora que lo mencionas no lo hemos visto-dijo Reynalle

Yo los vi esta mañana, pero tenían maletas-dijo Xenovia

Es obvio, se fueron a París-dijo Max

¿París?-dijo Rias

Sí, Jack llevo a Iris a pasar las vacaciones a París-dijo Max

 ** _Rias y Akeno se pusieron celosas, Iris estaría con Jack en el país del amor durante las vacaciones, pero no solo ellas estaban celosas, las demás chicas estaban igual_**

Y eso no es todo, le propondrá matrimonio ahí-dijo Max

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todas en shock

Sí, Jack le propondrá matrimonio a Iris en París, ese es mi amigo, tan romántico como siempre-dijo Max

 ** _Eso si sorprendió a las chicas, rápidamente cada una fue a su habitación y empacaron, ahora cada una tenía una maleta, todas estaban caminando hacia la puerta pero Max las detuvo_**

¿Adónde creen que van?-dijo Max

Vamos a Francia, no podemos permitir eso-dijo Rias

No dejare que pasen-dijo Max preparándose para luchar

 ** _Las chicas no se quedaron atrás, también se prepararon para pelear pero de reoente…_**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 ** _La puerta fue destruida por una pequeña explosión causando una nube de humo, cuando la nube se fue, se vio a un hombre que usaba un traje rojo, una máscara del mismo color que cubría toda su cara, además que llevaba un cinturón con unas pistolas y dos espadas en la espalda, a su lado estaba una hermosa chica de cabello rubio de ojos rojos, con unos grandes pechos que se comparaban con los de Akeno y una figura que haría que cualquier mujer moriría por tenerla, la chica tenía a su lado a una niña de unos 5 años del mismo color de cabello que ella y tenia un oso de peluche_**

Hola perras, Deadpool ha llegado-dijo el del traje rojo- _"Así es amigos el gran Deadpool por fin aparece en esta historia"_

Maldita sea, ya llego-susurro Max-Hola Wade

Hola lobito, dime ¿Dónde está Jacky?-dijo Dead

El no está, se fue con su novia a Francia-dijo Max

Ara, ¿Jack tiene novia?-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa que daba miedo

Liz, me estas asustando-dijo Max

Mamá, ¿Papá se fue?-dijo l niña

¡¿Papá?!-gritaron las chicas sorprendidas

No querida, papá regresara y volveremos a estar juntos-dijo Liz

Alguien podría explicarme que está pasando aquí-dijo Rias

Rias, te presento a Deadpool, Liz y a Layla, ellos ayudaron a Jack a derrotar al antiguo Lucifer-dijo Max

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron sorprendidas

¿Dijiste que Jack fue a Francia?-dijo Deadpol

Sí, ¿Por qué?-dijo Max

Justamente venia a llevármelo para haya, conseguí un trabajo y necesito de su ayuda y de la tuya también-dijo Deadpool

¿Qué tipo de trabajo?-dijo Max

Te lo contare luego, vámonos-dijo Deadpool

¿Cómo piensas ir?-dijo Max

Sígueme-dijo Deadpool

 ** _Todos salieron y vieron que en la calle había una gran Jet de lujo con el símbolo de Deadpool_**

¿Cómo conseguiste esto?-dijo Max sorprendido

Lo tome prestado de un amigo, ¿Aun sabes cómo conducirlos?-dijo Deadpool

Claro-dijo Max

Entonces vámonos-dijo Deadpool

 ** _Rias, le llamo a su familia y le dijo a donde iría, todos subieron al Jet y despegaron_**

 ** _Con Jack y Iris_**

 ** _Ellos ya habían llegado al aeropuerto de Francia, bajaron y tomaron un taxi donde los llevo a un gran y lujoso hotel, Iris estaba sorprendida de lo hermoso que era, fueron a la recepción a pedir su habitación_**

Bonjour, Comment allez vous? (Buenos días, ¿Cómo están?)-dijo la recepcionista

Bonjou madame, je suis une salle réservée (Buenos días señora, tengo una habitación reservada)-dijo Jack

 ** _Iris se sorprendió de lo bien que Jack hablo francés_**

Qu´est-ce que ce nom est enregistré la réservation? (¿A qué nombre está registrada la reservación?)-dijo la recepcionista

Jack Styles-dijo Jack

Oh oui, Jack Styles, me suivent s´il vous plait (Oh si, Jack Styles, síganme por favor)-dijo la recepcionista

 ** _La recepcionista llamo al personal para que llevara sus maletas, los llevo hasta el último piso del hotel, los llevo a una hermosa habitación que tenía una cama matrimonial, unos sillones, una pantalla de plasma de 50 pulgadas de alta definición, una mesa de billar, un jacuzzi y lo mejor de todo era que tenía una hermosa vista a la ciudad_**

Voici votre clé (Aquí tiene su llave)-dijo dándole la llave a Jack-Profitez de votre séjoir (Disfruten su estancia)

Merci (Gracias)-dijo Jack y la recepcionista se fue

¿Cuándo aprendiste a hablar francés?-dijo Iris

Antes de matar al antiguo Lucifer viaje por todo el mundo, así que tuve que aprender los idiomas de cada país-dijo Jack

Increíble-dijo Iris

Bien desempaquemos y vayamos a dar una vuelta-dijo Jack

Ok-dijo Iris

 ** _Con los demás_**

 ** _Las chicas se le quedaron viendo a Liz y Layla, la pequeña rubia jugaba con su osito y con Cerbero, y Liz también se les quedaba viendo a las chicas, mientras Max y Deadpool estaban piloteando el jet_**

¿Por qué demonios trajiste a Liz y a Layla?-dijo Max-Ella trata de matar a Jack y es peligroso para Layla

Tranquilo lobito, ella ya no quiere matarlo, solo quiere regresar con él y no te preocupes por Layla, Liz la cuida bien-dijo Deadpool

¿Y de que es el trabajo?-dijo Max

Nada especial, solo matar a una secta satánica que se esconde en Francia y ya-dijo Deadpool

Un trabajo simple-dijo Max

Sí, Oye un pregunta, ¿Qué hace Medaka Kurokami aquí?-dijo Deadpool refiriéndose a Rias

No es Medaka, aunque debo admitir que se parecen bastante-dijo Max

Solo que la otra no tiene ese color de pelo de periodo menstrual-dijo Deadpool

Jajaja es la primera vez que uno de tus chistes me hacen reir-dijo Max riendo

 ** _Mientras que ellos seguían contando bromas pesadas, con las chicas no se la pasaban bien_**

¿Qué relación tienes con Jack?-dijo Rias

Soy su ex-novia, pero muy pronto regresaremos-dijo Liz

¿Ella es tú hija y la de Jack?-dijo Reynalle

Hija adoptiva, Jack y yo la salvamos de unos monstruo hace tres años y desde entonces la criamos como si fuera nuestra hija-dijo Liz

¿Vienes a recuperar a Jack?-dijo Xenovia

Claro, he visto que me equivoque y ahora quiero recuperarlo así que les pido que no s metan-dijo Liz seria

¿O sino qué?-dijo Akeno

Me alegra que preguntes-dijo Liz sonriendo

 ** _De repente los ojos de Liz comenzaron a brillar, y unos colmillos de vampiro le salieron, sorprendiendo a las chicas_**

Les sugiero que no la molesten, ella es una yandere y una vampira, ustedes no le harían nada aunque trabajaran juntas-dijo Max-Liz cálmate por favor, no queremos que ensucies el jet

Sí, no ensucies mi jet, no sabes el trabajo que me costo rob…digo comprarlo, me costó mucho para comprarlo-dijo Deadpool

Ok, me controlare-dijo Liz

Mamá, a veces da miedo-dijo Layla

Woof-Cerbero asistió con las tres cabezas

 ** _Con Iris y Jack_**

 ** _Se encontraban por las calles de Francia, iban a todas partes a tomar fotos, ellos después de dar un paseo fueron a comer a un restaurante lujoso, todo iba bien pero Jack sintió una presencia que le llamo la atención, volteo a ver y se encontró con una chica de cabello largo y verde y con un chico de cabello morado_**

Jack-dijo Iris

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Jack

¿Estás bien?, te quedaste viendo a esos chicos-dijo Iris

Si tranquila estoy bien-dijo Jack

 ** _Acabaron de comer y Jack pago, después de eso ellos fueron a visitar un museo ya que Iris quería conocer cada lugar de Francia, ellos estaban en un recorrido con demás gente pero Jack pudo ver que los mismos chicos del restaurante estaban ahí_**

Nous passons maintenant á la section suivante (Ahora pasaremos a la siguiente sección)-dijo el guía

 ** _Todos fueron a la siguiente sección del museo excepto la chica peli verde y el chico peli morado, ellos fueron a otra sección del museo, a la sección griega_**

El Ghost rider se encuentra aquí. ¿Qué aremos Zeff?-dijo la chica

Tranquila Akane, ya lo tengo planeado-dijo el chico-Nadie nos impedirá regresar a al antiguo Lucifer y a su ejército a la vida

¿Pero qué haremos con el Ghost rider?-dijo Akane

 ** _Zeff echo un vistazo a la sala y vio una estatua de un minotauro, fue hacia la estatua y de su bolsillo saco un polvo blanco, lo soplo a la estatua y esta comenzó moverse, la estatua del minotauro había cobrado vida_**

Ve y acaba con el Ghost rider-dijo Zeff

 ** _El minotauro asistió, agarro su gran hacha y fue en busca de Jack, Zeff y Akane se fueron mientras que el minotauro iba por Jack_**

 ** _Con Jack y Iris_**

 ** _Seguían en su recorrido por el museo hasta que…_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Una de las paredes del museo fue destruida por el minotauro, la gente grito del miedo, varios guardias intentaron detenerlo pero solo fueron aplastados y cortados por el minotauro_**

Iris, saca a la gente de aquí, yo me hare cargo-dijo Jack

Ok-dijo Iris

 ** _Iris se encargo de evacuar el museo mientras que Jack se lanzo contra el minotauro, lo levando y lo llevo a estrellarlo contra varias paredes del museo, el minotauro se quito de encima a Jack con un golpe que lo mando a travesar varias paredes del museo_**

 ** _Jack estaba en la sección de arte del museo_**

 **¡ROOAAR!  
 _El minotauro llego derribando las paredes, Jack saco sus cadenas y las enredo en los cuernos del minotauro, el lo levanto en el aire y le dio unas cuantas vueltas antes de mandarlo a volar, el minotauro se estrello contra las paredes del museo, Jack no perdió tiempo y lo comenzó a golpear_**

 ** _El minotauro agarro a Jack y lo cargo, el minotauro se echo a correr hacia las paredes, haciendo que el cuerpo de Jack las atravesara hasta por fin estar afuera del museo y estrellarlo contra un auto_**

 ** _La gente del lugar rápidamente se fue de ahí._**

[Dragón Shoot]

 ** _Un rayo verde hirió levemente al minotauro, el minotauro volteo a ver quien lo había atacado y vio que fue Iris con su guante activado, el minotauro la iba a atacar pero fue mandado a volar por Jack que lo golpeo con un auto_**

 ** _Con los demás_**

 ** _Habían llegado a Francia, bajaron del jet pero al bajar un círculo mágico apareció y de el salió Grayfia_**

Grayfia ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Rias

Vengo a decirle que en este lugar se encuentra una secta satánica que intenta resucitar al antiguo Lucifer y a su ejército-dijo Grayfia

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron sorprendidos

¿Es la misma secta del trabajo Wade?-dijo Max

Sí es la misma, esos malditos intentaron matarnos a mí y a Liz pero le pateamos el trasero-dijo Deadpool

Ya veo, pero primero debemos encontrar a Jack y a Iris, debemos decirles esto-dijo Max

 **¡BOOMM!**

 ** _Se escucho una fuerte explosión cerca de ahí, todos rápidamente fueron haber que sucedía_**

 ** _Con Jack y Iris_**

 ** _El minotauro tenia a Jack contra el suelo, levanto su hacha y lo intento cortar pero Jack agarro el hacha y la comenzó a derretir, Jack se quito al minotauro lazándole fuego a la cara._**

 ** _La mitad de la cara del minotauro se había quemado, del lado izquierdo de su cara sangraba, Jack saco su arma y le disparo en el pecho_**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Le disparo pero el minotauro no se daba por rendido, la sangre comenzaba a correr del pecho del minotauro, este le dio un antebrazo a Jack que lo hizo estrellarse contra un puesto de flores._**

 ** _Iris no se quedaba atrás, había activado su armadura y ayudo a Jack, ella golpeo al minotauro haciéndolo retroceder, luego Jack llego para darle un golpe que lo mando contra el suelo_**

 ** _El minotauro se puso de pie y comenzó a perseguirlos, pero no se dio cuenta que un hombre de traje rojo se había subido en el_**

Hola Jacky ¿Qué cuentas?-dijo Deadpool

¿Deadpool?-dijo Jack sorprendido

Parece que alguien necesita comer-dijo Deadpool abriendo la boca del minotauro-Toma, no te atragantes-dijo metiéndole una granada y cerrándole la boca y salto donde estaban Jack y Iris, y comenzó a correr con ellos-Chicos, creo que lo perdimos

 **¡BOOMM!**

 ** _El minotauro exploto en pedazos salpicando todo de sangre_**

Y todos vivieron felices por siempre, bueno menos el minotauro porque murió-dijo Deadpool

¿Qué haces aquí Deadpool?-dijo Jack

¿Qué dices? Te envíen una carta que decía que te visitaría, fui a tu casa y el lobito me dijo que habías venido aquí-dijo Deadpool

Ya veo, ¿Viniste tú solo o t acompañaron?-dijo Jack

En realidad…

¡Papá!

 ** _Layla corrió hacia Jack y lo abrazo_**

¿Papá?-dijo Iris sorprendida

Layla ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Jack-Deberías estar en casa con..hay no dime que no la trajiste

Lo siento pero la perra me amenazo con cortarme los genitales y que se encargaría que nunca volviera a comer chimichangas-dijo Deadpool-Te imaginas como estaría yo, el gran Deadpool sin sus chimichangas, me volvería más loco

Hola Jack, tiempo sin vernos-dijo Liz llegando junto con los demás

Jack, ¿Me podrías decir que esta pasando?-dijo Iris molesta

 _Estoy muerto-pensó Jack_

 ** _En un edificio cerca de ahí_**

Al parecer los otros tres que ayudaron a matar al antiguo Lucifer están aquí-dijo Akane

¿Qué haremos Black-sama?-dijo Zeff

 ** _De las sombras una criatura salió, tenía los ojos rojos, su piel era totalmente negra, tenia garras en las manos y en los pies y tenía una cola_**

 **Solo hay que esperar muchachos, muy pronto reviviremos a mi padre y a su ejército-** dijo Black Heart

Hai, Black-sama-dijeron los dos

 ** _Solo espera Jack Styles, tú fin se acerca-pensó Black_**

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este es solo la primera parte, muy pronto subiré la segunda, dejen en los comentarios si tiene una sugerencia y otra cosa que se me había venido a la mente era si también les gustaría que hiciera una parte donde incluya a Hellboy, si quieren que lo haga déjenlo en los comentarios, hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	12. Chapter 12 Caos en Francia parte 2

**_Capitulo 12_**

 ** _Jack y los demás ahora se encontraban en la habitación del hotel, mientras que las chicas hablaban entre ellas, Jack, Max y Deadpool jugaban billar mientras hablaban sobre el trabajo_**

¿Con que una secta que quiere resucitar al antiguo Lucifer y su ejército?-dijo Jack

Sí, esos malditos nos atacaron, pero le pateamos el trasero-dijo Deadpool

¿Qué haremos?-dijo Max

Para serles honesto, no creo que resuciten a Lucifer y a su ejército, sabiendo que estamos aquí-dijo Jack

Tienes razón, nosotros acabaríamos con su ejército en cuestión de segundo-dijo Max

Tal vez no su ejército pero que tal a las tres calamidades-dijo Deadpool

Explícate-dijo Jack

 ** _Deadpool fue donde estaba su mochila de Hello Kitty, y saco una libreta de color rojo que tenía un extraño símbolo_**

Uno de los tipos que matamos la tenia, ahí viene todo su plan-dijo Deadpool dándole la libreta a Jack

Es verdad-dijo Jack leyendo la libreta-Vine todo, planean resucitar a Lucifer y a las tres calamidades

¿Qué son las tres calamidades?

 ** _Volantearon a ver y eran las demás_**

Las tres calamidades son los que ustedes conocieron como los antiguos Maou-dijo Max-Nosotros matamos a cada uno de ellos y sus ejércitos

¿Enserio?-dijeron sorprendidas el grupo Gremory

Sí, acabamos con Leviathan, Belial y el más fuerte de ellos dos Kaido-dijo Jack

Estaremos en serios problemas si resucitan a Kaido primero-dijo Max

Es vedad, ese tipo en realidad era un monstruo-dijo Deadpool

Entonces ¿Qué haremos para evitarlo?-dijo Liz

Tenemos que descubrir a quien resucitaran primero-dijo Max

Lo tengo, primero resucitaran a Leviathan-dijo Jack leyendo la libreta

Tiene sentido, estamos cerca del mar-dijo Max

Por cierto, ¿Te contrataron para hacer este trabajo o lo haces por diversión?-dijo Jack

Un hombre pelirrojo me ofreció mucha plata por hacerlo, su nombre era Sir,,Sirz..ya se me olvido el nombre-dijo Deadpool

Sirzechs-sama-dijo Grayfia

Ese mero-dijo Deadpool

Ya veo, muy bien quiero el 50%-dijo Jack

¡¿Qué?! Olvídalo, es mi trabajo, el dinero es mío-dijo Deadpool

Pero estoy ayudándote a hacerlo y merezco parte del dinero, así que quiero el 50%-dijo Jack

Olvídalo, si quieres te doy el 10%-dijo Deadpool

50%

10%

50%

10%

50%

10%

 ** _Los siguieron regateando mientras que a los demás se le caía una gota de sudor de su cabeza_**

50%-dijo Jack

10%-dijo Deadpool

10%-dijo Jack

50% y es mi última oferta-dijo Deadpool

Ok es un trato-dijo Jack estrechándole la mano

Hijo de puta, me engañaste-dijo Deadpool

Aprendí del mejor-dijo Jack

Bien, ¿Adonde iremos?-dijo Max

Aquí tiene la dirección de donde se reunirán, pero hay dos direcciones, cada grupo ira a uno-dijo Jack-Rias, tú y tu grupa irán a esta-dijo Jack dándole la dirección

Ok-dijo Rias

Nosotros iremos a la otra, si se encuentran con la secta no ataquen-dijo Jack-Llámenos y nosotros iremos

De acuerdo-dijo Rias

 ** _Ambos grupos salieron y se fueron a la dirección que le toco a cada uno_**

 ** _Con Jack_**

 ** _Deadpool, Max, Liz, Layla, Cerbero y Jack se encontraban en el jet volando a la dirección que les toco, Liz aprovecho el momento y se acerco a Jack_**

¿Por qué no regresas con nosotros?-dijo Liz

Ya he hecho una vida en Japón, y he decidido quedarme ahí-dijo Jack

¿Acaso nos odias?-dijo Liz

¿Es cierto papá, nos odias?-dijo Layla

No las odio-dijo Jack cargando a Layla-Es solo que papá a conocido a otra chica

¿Te refieres a mamá Iris?-dijo Layla sorprendiendo a Liz y a Jack

Layla. ¿Desde cuándo le dices mamá a Iris?-dijo Jack

Desde poco, ella me cae bien-dijo Layla-Ella es buena conmigo, ella será mi nueva mamá

Tal vez Liz-dijo Jack

 ** _Con los Gremory_**

 ** _El grupo de Rias caminaban por las calles de Francia hacia la dirección que le dio Jack, Iris estaba enojada, ella quería ir con Jack y aparte eran sus vacaciones a solas con Jack, pero debes de estar con Jack y pasarla bien estaba trabajando a derrotar una secta satánica_**

Ya no estés molesta Iris-dijo Xenovia

Como no lo voy a estar, se suponía que Jack y yo pasaríamos las vacaciones solos y ahora estoy tratando de derrotar a una secta satánica-dijo Iris

Aun lo puedes hacer, solo debemos derrotar la secta rápido-dijo Irina

Entonces acabemos esto rápido-dijo Iris

 ** _En otra parte_**

 ** _En un viejo edificio se encontraba un montón de gente reunida, cada uno vestía una túnica negra, delante de ellos se encontraba Black Heart, Zeff y Akane_**

 **Queridos hermanos hoy traeremos a la vida a Leviathan para que destruya a aquellos que se atrevieron a atacarlo-** dijo Black

¿Cómo haremos eso Black-sama?-dijo un hombre de la multitud

 **Muy fácil, hay un antiguo ritual para traer a la gente a la vida, solo necesitamos la sangre de Leviathan o un familiar suyo-** dijo Black

¿Pero como conseguiremos la sangre? El Ghost rider mato al único familiar de Leviathan que quedaba-dijo otro hombre

 **No se preocupen hermanos míos, aquí tengo la sangre-** dijo Black enseñándoles un frasco con sangre- **Pero también tengo la sangre de Belial y de Kaido** -dijo mostrando otros dos frascos

¿Por qué no resucitamos a los tres de una vez? Y ¿La sangre de Lucifer?-dijo un hombre

 **Por desgracia solo podremos revivir a uno por la falta de poder que tenemos, si tuviéramos más poder podríamos revivir a los tres pero por ahora solo podremos revivir a uno-** dijo Black- **Y lo de la sangre de mi padre, no tengo porque no la pude conseguir pero sé dónde ahí**

¿Por qué no resucitamos a Kaido primero? Así podríamos acabar con todos-dijo un hombre

No es imposible, como saben, Kaido era difícil de controlar, resucitarlo estaríamos en peligro-dijo Zeff

Tendríamos conseguir el cuerno mágico que usa Lucifer-sama para controlarlo-dijo Akane

 **Están en lo cierto, por el momento no tenemos el cuerno, por eso reviviremos primero a Leviathan y a Belial-** dijo Black

 ** _De repente escucharon el sonido del jet y Black sintió la presencia de Jack_**

 ** _Maldición, ¿Cómo descubrió el escondite?-_** pensó Black

 **La mitad del grupo síganme y la otra mitad quiero que maten al enemigo-** dijo Black

 ** _Black creó un círculo mágico y se fue junto con Zeff, Akane y la mitad del grupo_**

 ** _Con Jack y su grupo_**

 ** _Habían aterrizado delante del edificio, por suerte estaban en un lugar deshabitado, Jack y los otros se prepararon para bajar, Deadpool llevo unas granadas y pistolas, Max también llevo unas pistolas y Liz hizo lo mismo_**

Layla, mamá y papá irán a trabajar, no quiero que bajes ¿Ok?-dijo Layla

Ok, mami-dijo Layla

Cerbero, si alguien intenta atacarla, comételo-dijo Jack

Woof-Cerbero asistió con las cabezas

 ** _Los chicos bajaron del Jet y fueron al edificio, entraron tirando la puerta al suelo con una patada, pero de repente todos los miembros de la secta le apuntaron con varias metralletas_**

¡Pónganse de rodillas!-grito uno

Ni que fuéramos tu madre anoche-dijo Deadpool

 ** _Ese comentario no les gusto para nada, los miembros de la secta abrieron fuego contra ellos, varias balas atravesaron los cuerpos de los chicos._**

 ** _Ahora los cuatro estaban tendidos en el suelo con varias heridas de balas y en un charco de sangre_**

Ja no eran tan rudos-dijo un hombre

 ** _Los de la secta estaban por irse, pero uno fue detenido por Jack convirtiéndolo en cenizas, uno iba a atacar a Jack pero…._**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Fue cortado a la mitas por Deadpool, Max se lanzo contra otros, saco sus garras de lobo y se las enterraba en los cuellos de los miembros de la secta, Liz usaba sus colmillos para moderes el cuello e incluso les arrancaba la cabeza con ellos._**

 ** _Uno de la secta intento atacar a Liz por la espalda pero…_**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Jack le disparo en la cabeza_**

Gracias Jack-dijo Liz sonriéndole haciéndole sonrojar

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Deadpool saco sus pistolas y comenzó a dispararles, pero alguien le quiso atacar por detrás y le dio un codazo, volteo y vio que era una hermosa chica que se cubría la nariz porque sangraba_**

Oh no, en verdad lo siento yo…

 ** _Una chica se le subí encima_**

Puta, mona cilíndrela-dijo Deadpool quitándosela de encima y apuntándole

 **¡BANG!**

Estoy muy confundido, es sexista golpearte o es sexista no golpearte porque la línea es muy delgada-dijo Deadpool apuntándole-Sabes que a la mierda

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Segundos después_**

 ** _Deadpool juntaba los cadáveres formando una montaña con ellos, habían matado a todos a excepción de uno, lo dejaron vivo ya que querían más información_**

¿Nos dirás lo que queremos saber?-dijo Jack

Jamás se lo diría a alguien como tú-dijo el hombre

Mira podemos hacerlo a la buena o a la mala-dijo Max

Jamás se los diré-dijo el hombre

Ok, Liz tú turno-dijo Jack

 ** _Liz se acerco al hombre y lo obligo que lo viera directamente a los ojos, los ojos de Liz comenzaron a brillar, el hombre estaba asustado de lo le podía hacerle_**

Ya esta, es todo lo que harán-dijo Liz

Pe..pe..¿pero cómo?-dijo el hombre sorprendido

Fácil, leí tú mente-dijo Liz antes de sonreír-Pero no solo eso, ahora apunta a tu cabeza

 ** _El hombre hizo lo que dijo, saco su pistola y apunto a su cabeza, el estaba asustado porque ahora no era el dueño de su cuerpo no lo podría controlar_**

Dispara-dijo Liz

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _EL hombre cayó muerto, algo de la sangre salpico a Liz, ella lamia la sangre del hombre de una manera sexy y por una extraña razón eso le gustaba a Jack, le gustaba ver a Liz cubierta de sangre de otro_**

¿Te gusta lo que ves Jack?-dijo Liz de manera sensual volteándolo a ver

N..n..no sé de que hablas-dijo Jack nervioso y sonrojado desviando la mirada

 ** _De pronto sonó su celular, era un mensaje de Iris que decía que habían regresado al hotel_**

Chicos debemos regresar al hotel-dijo Jack

Ok, solo déjame volar el lugar-dijo Deadpool

Ok-dijo Jack

 ** _Después que Deadpool colocara una bomba, ellos fueron de regreso al Jet._**

¿Cuánto tardara la bomba en explotar?-dijo Max

Yo creo que….

 **¡BOOOMM!**

Ahora-dijo Deadpool

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Aterrizaron cerca del hotel, en el techo de un edificio abandonado, limpiaron la sangre que tenia y se fueron al hotel, llegando fueron directo a la habitación en donde Jack y Iris se quedaban, llegando entraron y vieron a Rias y las demás_**

¿Qué encontraron?-dijo Jack

Nada, el lugar estaba vacío-dijo Rias-¿Y ustedes?

Encontramos miembros de la secta, lo matamos y le sacamos información-dijo Max

Tengo una pregunta que hacerte Jack-dijo Kiba

¿Cuál?-dijo Jack

Sabemos sobre los dos Maous que intentan resucitar. Pero ¿Quién es Kaido?-dijo Kiba

Yo también quisiera saber-dijo Rias

Rias-sama, creo que eso yo puedo decírselo-dijo Grayfia llamando la atención del grupo Gremory-Kaido era un dragón muy poderoso, contaba con el ejercito yokai más fuerte del inframundo, su poder se asemejaba con Ophis y con el gran dragón rojo

¿Tan fuerte era?-dijo Rias sorprendida

Sí, Kaido también fue conocido como "el rey de las bestias" y como…

"Kaido el inmortal"-dijo Jack llamando la atención a los Gremory-Kaido fue una gran amenaza contra nosotros, el si hacía valer el apodo de inmortal, la pela contra su ejército duro tres días seguidos pero al final salimos vencedores

Entonces será un problema si lo resucitan-dijo Akeno

No creo que lo resuciten en este momento-dijo Max

¿Por qué?-dijo Rias

Necesitan el cuerno-dijo Liz

¿Cuerno?-dijeron los Gremory confundidos

El anterior Lucifer controlaba a Kaido por un cuerno mágico que permitía controlar a cualquier dragón, no importaba que tan poderoso fuera, con el cuerno lo podías controlar-dijo Jack

¿Y donde esta ese cuerno ahora?-dijo Reynalle

Acabando de pelear contra el antiguo Lucifer, encontramos el cuerno y lo escondimos en un lugar que solo los que nos ayudaron saben-dijo Jack-Pero dejemos de hablar de eso y pongámonos a planear para que no resuciten a Leviathan

Estoy de acuerdo, ¿Qué descubrieron?-dijo Rias

Liz-dijo Jack

Planean resucitar a Leviathan cerca del mar, en un viejo edificio abandonado-dijo Liz

¿Cómo lo harán?-dijo Grayfia

Planean realizar u viejo ritual usando la sangre de Leviathan-dijo Liz

¿Cómo la hablaran conseguido?-dijo Akeno

No lo sabemos, pero si sabemos quién está detrás de esto-dijo Liz

¿Quién?-dijeron todos

Black Heart-dijo Liz sorprendiendo a todos

¿El rey oscuro?-dijo Grayfia sorprendida

Así que él estaba detrás de esto, tendremos que detenerlo aquí para que no resucite a ninguno de los tres-dijo Jack-¿Cuándo piensan realizar el ritul?

A las 8: 00 pm-dijo Liz

Faltan dos horas para eso-dijo Max

Bien, tenemos que prepararnos-dijo Jack

¿Y si primero comemos una chimichangas?-dijo Deadpool y todos lo voltearon a ver-¿Qué? Tengo hambre

Ok, después de comer las chimichangas nos prepararemos-dijo Jack

Sí-dijeron todos

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Todos habían acabado de comer y ahora se estaban preparando para la pelea, Iris se estaba preparando en una de los cuartos de las habitaciones que tenía el Penthouse en donde ella y Jack se quedaban (Así es, la habitación que Jack resero era un Penthouse) ella estaba tranquila pero de repente Liz entro a la habitación_**

¿Qué quieres rubia?-dijo Iris

Quiero que dejes a Jack-dijo Liz

¿Qué?-dijo Iris

Ya me oíste castaña, quiero que dejes a Jack-dijo Liz

Claro que no, yo lo amo-dijo Iris

Pero yo lo amo más, se todo de él-dijo Liz

Yo también-dijo Iris

¿Enserio? ¿De qué país es Jack?-dijo Liz

Jack es de México-dijo Iris

Vaya le atinaste a la primera, bueno segunda pregunta, ¿De qué país son los padres de Jack?-dijo Liz

Eso es fácil, la madre de Jack era de México y su padre de E.U para ser exactos de New York-dijo Iris

¿Música favorita?-dijo Liz

Rock, rap, pop y metal-dijo Iris

¿Comida favorita?-dijo Liz

Hamburguesas y costillas de cerdo-dijo Iris

Bien última pregunta, ¿Por qué Jack tiene la maldición del Ghost Rider?-dijo Liz

Eso…eso no lo sé, él nunca me lo ha dicho-dijo Iris

Bueno eso lo entiendo, es un pasado muy duro para él-dijo Liz-Te tengo una propuesta

¿Una propuesta?-dijo Iris

Sí. ¿Qué opinas de compartir a Jack?-dijo Liz

¿Compartirlo?-dijo Iris sorprendida

Sí, solo tú y yo-dijo Liz-No dejaremos que otra zorra se le acerque, además le agradaste a Layla y si ella es feliz contigo yo igual

Ok, lo compartiremos-dijo Iris

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Todos estaban listos para irse, Asia y Godiva se quedarían con Layla y con Cerbero, ya que era muy peligroso para Layla y ella no podía ir y menos quedarse sola, Asia y Godiva se ofrecieron para cuidarla y Layla acepto, cosa que sorprendió a Liz y a Jack, ya que Layla no se quedaba con nadie que no fueran ellos, Max, Deadpool o Cerbero_**

 ** _Pero antes de irse, Iris le dio un beso en los labios a Jack, haciendo que las otras chicas se pusieran celosas, incluyendo a Grayfia por una rara razón, Liz no se quedo a tras y le dio también un beso, sorprendiendo a todos, incluyendo a Jack_**

¿Liz?-dijo Jack

¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso ya no te gustan mis besos?-dijo Liz

No es que yo ya ten…

No importa Jack, hemos llegado a un acuerdo, nosotras te compartiremos-dijo Iris

¿Qué?-dijo Jack sorprendido

Sí, ahora eres nuestro y nosotras somos tuyas-dijo Liz antes de cambiar su expresión a una que daba miedo-Pero si nos enterramos que sales con otra chica, me encargare personalmente en castrarte y luego de matarte

Ok. Entiendo-dijo Jack asustado

¡Sí! ¡Ahora tengo dos mamás!-grito Layla feliz-El amor es tan bonito, no puedo espera a conseguir un novio como papá

Layla aun eres joven para pensar en eso y sobre mi cadáver tendrás un novio-dijo Jack demostrando que era un padre protector

Pero el tío Dead ya me enseño como conseguir novio-dijo Layla- Primero tengo que anestesiarlo, luego amalarlo y meterlo en un auto y el nunca me dejara

 ** _Todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo la pequeña rubia, Jack y Liz miraron a Deadpool muy enojados_**

Yo no le dije eso, Layla te he dicho que no digas mentiras, *Bien cariño sigue mis consejos*-susurro Deadpool-El amor no se puede forzar *Recuerda si no funciona anestesiándolo lo puedes noquear* así que refecciona sobre lo que dijiste *Estoy muy orgulloso de ti*

 ** _Jack jalo a Deadpool hasta el Jet y los demás lo siguieron_**

 ** _En otra parte_**

 ** _La secta se encontraba en un viejo edifico, en el suelo se encontraba unos extraños símbolos hechos por gis, todos recitaban un canto en una lengua antigua, Black Heart comenzó a derramar la sangre de Leviathan en los símbolos y estos comenzaron a brillar en un tono azul_**

 ** _Todo iba marchando a la perfección, pero se escucho el sonido del Jet llegando al lugar, Black Heart mando a la mayoría de los miembros a atacarlos mientras que los demás terminaran el ritual_**

 ** _Afuera del edificio_**

 ** _Todos bajaron del Jet y vieron a los miembros de la secta que se acercaban hacia ellos_**

Ustedes encárguense de ellos, nosotros cuatro iremos a detener el ritual-dijo Jack

Hai-dijo el grupo Gremory

 ** _Jack junto con Deadpool, Max y Liz comenzaron a correr al viejo edificio, los de la secta lo intentaron a tacar pero los Gremory los detuvieron._**

 ** _Rias lanzaba bolas de poder destructivo, Akeno lanzaba sus rayos, Iris actico su armadura y se lanzo al ataque, Xenovia e Irina invocaron sus excaliburn y se lanzaron a atacar, Kiba invoco una gran espada y se lanzo contra el enemigo, Koneko mandaba a volar a los miembros con sus golpes, Reynalle creaba lanzas de luz y se las lanzaba atravesándoles sus cuerpos y Grayfia activo su magia y congelaba a los miembros de la secta_**

 ** _En el edificio_**

 ** _El ritual estaba por terminar pero Black vio como los miembros de su secta caían rápidamente, además Jack se acercaba rápidamente._**

 **Zeff, Akane, encárguense** -dijo Black

Hai, Black-sama-dijeron los dos

 ** _Zeff se acerco a una estatua de un toro hecha de metal, saco un poco de su polvo blanco y lo soplo, los ojos del toro comenzaron brillar a un color rojo, el toro se movió y echaba humo por la nariz_**

Sal y acaba con el enemigo-dijo Zeff

 ** _Akane tomo una espada y se subió al toro, el toro salió corriendo_**

 ** _Afuera_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _El toro golpeo a Max mandando lo a volar, Akane se bajo del toro y se preparo para luchar_**

Eres la chica del museo-dijo Jack

Así es, es un gusto conocerte Ghost Rider, mi nombre es Akane-dijo Akane

¿La conoces Jack?-dijo Liz

No la conozco, pero la vi en el museo donde me ataco el minotauro, pero estaba con un chico-dijo Jack

El era mi hermano Zeff, él fue quien le dio vida al minotauro-dijo Akane

Y veo, bien ¿Quien se hará cargo?-dijo Jack

Déjanos a Deadpool y a mí, tú y Liz sigan-dijo Max recuperado del golpe

Ok, vamos Liz-dijo Jack

Sí-dijo Liz

 ** _Ambos comenzaron a correr, Akane lo iba a impedir pero Deadpool la detuvo con sus espadas, el toro también lo iba a impedir pero Max lo agarro y lo levanto para luego estrellarlo bruscamente contra el suelo._**

 ** _Jack y Liz corrieron hasta el viejo edificio, los miembros que aun quedaban intentaron detenerlos pero fueron asesinados por Jack y Liz, derribaron la puerta y vieron a Black Heart y a Zeff, ambos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros_**

 **Llegas tarde Styles, el ritual esta completado-** dijo Black

 ** _Los símbolos del suelo comenzaron a brillar pro ahora era de color rojo, los símbolos formaron un circulo en el centro de ellos, el circulo parecía a un pequeño pozo de sangre, de él comenzó a salir un hombre bañado de sangre_**

 ** _Afuera_**

 ** _Los Gremory habían acabado con los miembros de la secta pero de repente sintieron una poderosa presencia, una poderosa presencia que superaba a un Maou_**

Esto es….

Leviathan a resucitado-dijo Grayfia

 ** _Con Max y Deadpool_**

 ** _Los dos se encontraban peleando contra el toro y Akane, Max sintió la presencia de Leviathan y dejo de pelear por un momento_**

 _Maldición, ya lo resucitaron-pensó Max_

 ** _Con Jack y Liz_**

 ** _Del circulo salió un hombre bañado de sangre, cuando el circulo desapareció la sangre que tenia el hombre también desapareció, el hombre era de unos 30 años, tenía cabello negro, ojos azules, y vestía una armadura negra con picos en los hombros._**

Vaya, había pasado tiempo desde que no estaba en el mundo humano-dijo el hombre

Dartz-dijo Jack

 ** _El hombre volteo a ver a Jack y su expresión cambio, ahora estaba enojado por ver a Jack_**

Pero que tenemos aquí, el Ghost Rider, Jack Styles, es bueno poder verte de nuevo-dijo Dartz-Así podre matarte por lo que me hiciste

 **Dartz-sama, es bueno tenerlo de vuelta-** dijo Black

Oh si eres tú Black, te agradezco que me hayas resucitado-dijo Dartz-Tengo un favor que pedirte, ¿Me podrías dejarme encargarme solo del Ghost Rider?

 **No hay problema Dartz-sama, Zeff, ve por Akane nos vamos-** dijo Black

Sí Black-sama-dijo Zeff antes de desaparecer

 **Todo suyo Dartz-sama-** dijo Black antes de desaparecer

No sabes cuánto espere por este día, hoy será en día en donde te matare-dijo Dartz

Por favor, si hace tres años no pudiste ¿Crees que podrás vencerme ahora?-dijo Jack

En ese tiempo me confié, jamás pensé que me derrotarías-dijo Dartz-Pero ya que he regresado a la vida, usare todo mi poder

 ** _Dartz comenzó a emanar un aura morada, el suelo comenzaba a agrietarse y el cuerpo de Dartz comenzaba a cambiar, cada vez se hacía más grande, su rostro también cambio, le salieron unos afilados colmillos, sus piel comenzó a ponerse morada y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar_**

 **¡ROOOAAARR!**

 ** _Soltó un gran rugido que hizo a Jack y a Liz retroceder un poco, ellos voltearon a ver a Dartz y se sorprendieron por lo que vieron_**

 ** _Ahora Dartz estaba transformado en una gran serpiente de color morado, con grandes y afilados colmillos y unas alas._**

 **Jajajaja está es mi verdadera forma, prepárate para morir-** dijo Dartz con voz demoniaca

 ** _Continuara_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado, si tienen alguna sugerencia para la historia la pueden dejar en los comentarios y si tiene a una chica de otro anime en mente para el harem de Jack también la pueden dejar en los comentarios, bueno eso es todo hasta el siguiente capitulo_**


	13. Chapter 13 Caos en Francia parte final

**_Capitulo 13_**

 **¡ROOAAARR!**

 ** _Dartz soltó un fuerte rugido que hizo temblar la tierra y que Jack y Liz retrocedieran un poco_**

 **¿Qué te parece mi transformación Styles?-** dijo Dartz

Justo cuando pensé que no podías ser más feo pero me equivoque-dijo Jack asiendo enfurecer a Dartz

 ** _Dartz uso su cola para golpearlos pero Jack y Liz la sujetaron, usaron su fuerza y lo lanzaron afuera del edificio_**

 ** _Afuera_**

 ** _El grupo Gremory ayudaba a Max y a Deadpool, en sus combates pero de repente…._**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Una gran serpiente morada con alas, salió volando del edificio, todos se sorprendieron al ver tal cosa, Akane aprovecho que los demás estaban distraídos y escapo del lugar, Max se encargo del toro partiéndolo a la mitad con sus garras de lobo_**

¿Qué es eso?-dijo Rias

Es el antiguo Maou Leviathan-dijo Grayfia

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron sorprendidos

Es la primera vez que lo veo así-dijo Max

¿Cómo? ¿Nunca lo vieron así cuando lucharon con él?-dijo Irina

No, cuando nos enfrentamos a él era un hombre peli negro –dijo Deadpool

 ** _Dartz miro donde estaba el grupo Gremory y vio a Max y Deadpool y su enojo aumento_**

 **Así que también están aquí, hijo de Fenrir y Deadpool-** dijo Dartzs

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hijo de Fenrir?!-grito sorprendido el grupo Gremory

No puede ser es hijo de unas de las criaturas más destructivas-dijo Rias

¿Quién es Fenrir?-dijo Iris

Fenrir es un lobo monstruoso, padre de los lobos Sköll y de Hati, se dice que antes era un tierno cachorro pero como se fue alimentando fue creciendo y haciéndose fuerte, se convirtió en una gran amenaza, así que lo encerraron-dijo Grayfia- También se predice que el matara al dios Odín en el Ragnarök

Vaya quien te viera lobito, y yo que pensé que no tenias pedigrí-dijo Deadpool

Vete al carajo Wade-dijo Max

 **Hoy me vengare de ustedes-** dijo Dartz

 ** _Dartz se lanzo contra ellos, Max y Deadpool, lo esquivaron, Deadpool salto encima de él y le enterró sus espadas, Max también salto pero él le enterró sus garras, la sangre comenzó a emanar y Dartz se los quito de encima sacudiéndose fuertemente, ambos fueron a parar en donde estaba el Jet_**

 ** _El grupo Gremory no se quedo atrás, ellos también atacaban a Dartz, Rias uso su poder destructivo lazándole varias bolas de destrucción, Akeno le lanzo sus rayos, Reynalle creaba lanzas de luz y se las lanzaba, Kiba creó una gran espada y se lanzo contra Dartz, Xenovia e Irina también se lanzaron contra al igual que Iris y Koneko, Grayfia también estaba peleando, usaba su magia de hielo para congelarlo_**

 ** _Pero sus ataques eran débiles, los únicos que le hacían daño eran Iris, Xenovia, Irina, Reynalle y Grayfia. Dartz evitaba los ataque s de Xenovia y Irina, ya que si una de las Excaliburn lo llegara a tocar seria su fin, algunas de las lanzas de Reynalle se enterraron en su cuerpo, eso lo daño mucho, Iris y Grayfia aprovecharon que estaba débil, Iris lo golpeaba mientras que Grayfia intentaba congelarlo_**

 **¡ROOAARR!**

 ** _Dartz uso su cola para golpear a todos y mandarlo a volar, descongelo la parte de su cuerpo que Grayfia llego a congelar y voló donde estaban_**

 **Grayfia ¿Por qué estas con ellos? Ven conmigo, juntos traeremos al inframundo como era antes-** dijo Dartz

Jamás volvería con ustedes, ahora pertenezco a la casa Gremory-dijo Grayfia

 **¡Entonces muere!-** grito Dartz

 ** _Dartz hiba a golpearla con su cola pero fue detenida por unas cadenas, todos dirigieron su mirada a Jack que había llegado y había detenido a Dartz_**

Oye, el asunto es conmigo déjalos en paz –dijo Jack

 **Entonces ven aquí-** dijo Dartz

 ** _Dartz movió su cola y atrajo a Jack asía él, Jack prendió fuego en su puño derecho y golpeo a Dartz en su cara_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡AHHH! ¡Maldito seas Styes!-** grito Dartz

Ustedes busquen un lugar seguro-dijo Jack

Pero…

¡Háganlo!-grito Jack

 ** _No discutieron y se fueron de ahí_**

 **¿Crees poder derrotarme solo?** -dijo Dartz

Sí pude hacerlo hace tres años, **¿Por qué no ahora?-** dijo Jack transformándose en Ghost Rider

 ** _Con Deadpool y Max_**

 ** _Ellos habían caído donde estaba el Jet, ellos estaba recuperándose del impacto_**

Ah mierda eso me dolió-dijo Deadpool

Maldita serpiente-dijo Max

Chicos necesito su ayuda-dijo Liz llegando donde estaban

¿Liz? ¿No estabas peleando junto con Jack?-dijo Max

Sí pero ahora necesitamos algo para vencer a Dartz y Jack tiene un plan-dijo Liz

¿Cuál?-dijo Max

Deadpool, ¿Cuántos explosivos tienes?-dijo Liz

Los suficientes como hacer explotar una ciudad ¿Por qué?-dijo Deadpool

Era justo lo que quería oír-dijo Liz sonriendo

No estará pensando en…

Oh sí-dijo Liz

Genial, explotaremos a ese hijo de puta-dijo Deadpool

 ** _Con Jack y Dartz_**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Jack saco su pistola y le dio varios disparos a Dartz, Dartz estaba sangrando mucho pero a él no le importaba él seguía luchando, Jack se descuido por un momento y Dartz lo aprovecho, lo capturo en su cola y comenzó a apretarlo_**

 **¡CRACK!**

 **¡AAAHHH!-** grito Jack de dolor

 **Muy pronto romperé todos tus huesos-** dijo Dartz

 **¡CRACK!**

 ** _Jack comenzó a quemar la cola de Dartz haciendo que este lo soltara, Jack uso sus cadenas y las enredo en Dartz, uso casi toda su fuerza para levantarlo y azotarlo contra el suelo_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Lo azoto otra vez_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Otra vez_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Otra vez_**

 ** _Siguió azotándolo contra el suelo una cuantas veces más hasta que decidió arrojarlo al mar y él fue tras él_**

 ** _Con el grupo Gremory_**

 ** _Todos se encontraban viendo la pelea desde un lugar seguro, todos se sorprendieron al ver como Jack arrojo a Dartz al mar_**

¿Por qué lo hizo? El es más fuerte en el mar que en tierra-dijo Rias

Tal vez tenga algo planeado-dijo Akeno

Esperemos que así sea-dijo Grayfia

 ** _De pronto escucharon el sonido del Jet, voltearon a ver y eran Max, Liz y Deadpool que estaban dentro del Jet y se dirigían a donde estaba Jack_**

¿A dónde van?-dijo Irina

Tal vez vaya a ayudar a Jack-dijo Iris

 ** _En el Jet_**

¿Crees que vaya a funcionar?-dijo Max

Claro que funcionara, mis explosivos nunca fallan-dijo Deadpool

¿Pero porque en el mar?-dijo Max

Fácil, si lo hiciéramos en tierra destruiríamos parte del país-dijo Liz

Entiendo, pero como haremos que se coma esto-dijo Max mostrando una gran bolsa llena de explosivos

Uno de nosotros tendrá que ser comido por Dartz y activarlos cuando este dentro de él-dijo Liz

¿Y quién lo hará?-dijo Deadpool

Jack-dijo Liz

 ** _Con Jack_**

 ** _Estaba en una feroz batalla contra Dartz, Dartz aprovecho la ventaja de estar en el mar y creo varias criaturas de agua para atacar a Jack, las criaturas lo atacaron dejándolo herido, Dartz una vez más lo enredo en su cola y comenzó a apretarlo_**

 **Fuiste muy estúpido a arrojarme aquí sabiendo que soy más fuerte en el agua-** dijo Dartz

 **Créeme no fue estúpido-** dijo Jack transformando sus cadenas en una espada

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Jack cortó una ala de Dartz, provocando que lo soltara y que sangrara mucho_**

 **¡AAHH! ¡Maldito!-** grito Dartz de dolor

 ** _Jack salió del agua en su forma normal, escucho el Jet cerca, alzo la mirada y si estaba arriba de ellos, lanzo sus cadenas así el Jet y Liz las agarro, jalo de las cadenas subiéndolo, Dartz iba a detenerlo pero no pudo, iba tratar volar pero como le faltaba una ala se le fe imposible_**

¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-dijo Jack

Lo sentimos, toma-dijo Liz entregándole la bolsa

¿Son todos los explosivos?-dijo Jack

Sí, te aseguro que con ellos mataras a ese idiota-dijo Deadpool

Bien, deséenme suerte-dijo Jack-¡Oye, estúpida serpiente! ¡Acabemos esto de una vez!

 **¡Me parece bien! ¡Ven!** -grito Dartz

¡Banzai!-grito Jack saltando del Jet con la bolsa

¡No te robes mis frases!-grito Deadpool

¡Púdrete Wade!-grito Jack

 ** _Dartz simplemente espero a Jack y…_**

 **¡Tragar!**

 ** _Se comió a Jack_**

 ** _Con los Gremory_**

 ** _Todos estaban en shock, no se podían creer lo que vieron, Jack había sido devorado por Dartz._**

 ** _Las chicas cayeron de rodillas y comenzaron a llorar, todas decían "No es verdad, no es verdad" varias veces mientras negaban con la cabeza, incluso Garyfia comenzó a llorar_**

 ** _Pero la más afectada era Iris_**

¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!-grito Iris mientras lloraba

 ** _Con Dartz_**

 **Jajajaaja-** Dartz se reía como loco- **Por fin, por fin me deshice de él, acabe con el Ghos Rider**

 **¡BIP!**

 **Ahora ya no hay nadie que detenga**

 **¡BIP!**

 **Traeré a mis amigos y a mi ejercito a la vida y volveremos a reinar el inframundo**

 **¡BIP!**

 **¿De donde proviene ese maldito so….**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _EL cuerpo de Dartz exploto esparciendo sangre y todos sus intestinos en el mar, el mar azul ahora era rojo, Liz se aventó al mar para rescatar a Jack_**

 ** _Max y Deadpool aterrizaron cerca del mar y el grupo Gremory corrió donde estaban, Liz salió del mar con un Jack inconsciente_**

¡Jack!-grito Iris yendo donde estaba su novio

No siento su pulso-dijo Liz

Oh no-dijo Max corriendo hacia donde estaba su amigo

Vamos Jack, reacciona-dijo Liz mientras le daba pulso en el pecho

Apártense se primero auxilios-dijo Deadpool-lo que él necesita es respiración boca a boca

Ya se lo daré-dijo Rias

Olvídalo, yo se lo daré, soy su novia-dijo Iris

Yo también soy su novia así que yo se la daré-dijo Liz

No yo

Yo

Que yo

 ** _Las chicas se comenzaron a pelar por darle respiración boca a boca a Jack_**

¡Basta!-grito Deadpool-Yo se lo daré estoy más entrenado

 ** _Deadpool levanto su máscara hasta su boca y estaba acercándose a la boca de Jack_**

Sí te atreves a hacerlo, te partiré tú madre Wade-dijo Jack cobrando la conciencia

¡Jack!-gritaron todos felices

Qué bueno que este bien-dijo Deadpool bajándose la máscara-Si hubieras muerte yo tendría que tomar tú lugar en este fanfic

¿Fanfic? ¿Qué es un fanfic?-dijo Jack

Oh nada-dijo Deadpool-"Chicos si quieren que sea el protagonista en este Fic, déjenlo en los comentarios"

Oye, ¿Sabes que te escucho verdad?-dijo Jack

No te hablaba a ti, se lo decía a nuestros lectores-dijo Deadpool

Eres un idiota, no vuelvas a hacer algo así-dijo Iris abrazando a Jack mientras lloraba

Lo siento, no era mi intención preocuparte-dijo Jack-Sera mejor que vayamos a descansar ya es tarde

Ok-dijo Iris

 ** _Todos subieron al Jet y fueron al Hotel, Jack y Iris se quedaron en su habitación mientras que Liz uso sus poderes de hipnosis en la recepcionista para conseguir habitaciones para los demás_**

Buenas noches-dijo Jack besando a Iris

Buenas noches-dijo Iris

 ** _FIN_**


	14. Chapter 14 Recuerdo y propuesta

**_Capitulo 14_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Jack y Iris se encontraban durmiendo pero no se dieron cuenta que alguien se había colado en su habitación_**

 _Es bueno tenerlo otra vez conmigo-pensó Liz apoyando su cabeza en el pecho bien marcado de Jack_

 ** _Jack comenzó a despertarse_**

Buenos días dormilón-dijo Liz

Buenos días L….¡¿Liz que haces aquí?!-grito Jack despertante a Iris

Mmm, Jack ¿Por qué gritas?-dijo Iris despertando y vio a Liz-¡Liz! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Oh nada, solo quería pasar tiempo con mi novio-dijo Liz apoyándose más en el pecho de Jack

No te le acerques más-dijo Iris enojada

Ara, ara alguien es muy celosa y no sabe compartir-dijo Liz

No estoy jugando, Jack es mío hasta que acaben las vacaciones-dijo Iris jalando a Jack de su brazo derecho

Eso no es justo, también quiero pasar tiempo con él-dijo Liz jalándolo del otro brazo

Es mío-dijo Iris jalando

No, mío-dijo Liz también jalando de su brazo

Mío

Mío

Mío

Mío

¡Ya basta!-grito Jack y ambas lo soltaron-Puedo pasar tiempo con las dos pero ya no pelen

Entonces quiero ser la primera-dijo Liz

No, yo seré la primera-dijo Iris

Yo lo seré-dijo Liz

No, yo lo seré-dijo Iris

 ** _Y así nuevamente comenzaron a pelear por ser la primera quien estaría con Jack_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Todos estaban desayunando a excepción de Deadpool que ya se había ido por que tenia ptro trabajo que hacer, Rias junto su sequito desayunaban junto con las demás chicas y Grayfia en una mesa y Jack y Max en otra_**

¿Cómo te ha ido con eso de la propuesta de matrimonio?-dijo Max

Aun no se lo he dicho-dijo Jack

¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo que te rechace o qué?-dijo Max

No pero gracias por darme esa idea-dijo Jack-Quiero proponérselo pero que sea especial, que lo recuerde todo el tiempo

Tengo una idea-dijo Max

¿Enserio? ¿Cuál?-dijo Jack

Te lo contare, primero….

 ** _Con el grupo Gremory_**

 ** _Se encontraban desayunando, Layla tenía a Cerbero escondido en una mochila rosa, ella le daba carne para que comiera en secreto_**

Toma Cerbero-dijo Layla dándole un filete

Layla, te he dicho que no traigas a Cerbero cuando comemos-dijo Liz

Pero mamá, él murria de hambre-dijo Layla haciendo ojos de cachorro y enseña a Cerbero haciendo lo mismo

 ** _La escena fue tan tierna que les saco un "Aww" a todos_**

Ok, solo por esta vez-dijo Liz

Tengo una pregunta que quiero hacerte hace tiempo Liz-dijo Iris

¿Cuál es?-dijo Liz

¿Cómo se conocieron tú y Jack?-dijo Iris

Bueno, nos conocimos desde niños-dijo Liz

¿Enserio?-dijo Reynalle

Sí, aunque él no me conoció primero como humana-dijo Liz-Yo conocí a Jack convertida en murciélago

¿En forma de murciélago?-dijo Irina

Sí, yo estaba viajando a México y estaba ahotada, descanse en un árbol cerca de una casa-dijo Liz

Y la casa era de Jack ¿Verdad?-dijo Xenovia

Correcto, ese día fue la primera vez que lo vi, era tan dulce con todos a su alrededor, era un príncipe azul-dijo Liz sonrojada antes de cambiar a una cara de enojo-Pero un día unos niños lo molestaron, y lo golpearon, así que decidí atacarlos por golpearlo, los niños salieron corriendo aterrados de mí

No los culpa, yo igual correría de ti-dijo Iris

Después de eso de acerque a él, y sin pensarlo le mordí el cuello y chupe su sangre, era la sangre más deliciosa que había probado en mi vida-dijo Liz feliz pero su expresión rápidamente a una triste-Pero él luego salió corriendo también

Tiene lógica, quien se quedaría cuando te chupan la sangre-dijo Iris

Después de unos días él me conoció en mi forma humana, nos hicimos amigos en poco tiempo todo iba bien pero un día sucedió algo muy trágico-dijo Liz con cierto enojo y tristeza-Los padres de Jack murieron

¿Murieron por una enfermedad o…

No el antiguo Lucifer los mato-dijo Liz con odio y sorprendió a todos-Ellos habían caído enfermos y él apareció diciendo que los curaría si Jack firmaba el contrato y él lo hizo

¿Cuántos años tenía Jack-kun?-dijo Asia

Diez años-dijo Liz

 ** _Todos se sorprendieron y se pusieron tristes a la vez por saber lo que había sufrido Jack a una edad tan joven_**

Cuando Jack se transformo por primera vez en Ghost Rider asesino a mucha gente por sed de venganza y lo peor, ese maldito había regresado para burlarse de él-dijo Liz más enojada-Diciéndole que era patético, débil y estúpido, que nada podía curar a sus padres y que solo jugó con él

 ** _Las chicas se entristecieron más al saber mato a una edad tan joven y también sintieron mucho odio hacia el antiguo Lucifer_**

Pero al final Jack fue quien se burlo de él, aun recuerdo lo que le dijo ese día-dijo Liz

 ** _Flash Back_**

 ** _Jack estaba en el inframundo y enfrente de él estaba un hombre en un estado pésimo, le faltaba las piernas y el brazo derecho. Jack se acercaba a él poco a poco con su pistola_**

Por favor perdóname, todo lo que dije no era cierto

Recuerdas lo que me dijiste, débil, patético, estúpido-dijo Jack pateándole la cara-Pero adivina que, el estúpido fuiste tú al convertirme en el Ghost Rider y darme el poder para matarte

Por favor perdóname-dijo llorando como una niña

¿También recuerdas lo que me dijiste esa vez?-dijo Jack apuntándole a la cabeza-Me gusta como lloras perra

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Disparo y este murió al instante, Jack no conforme con eso creo un círculo mágico debajo del cadáver y de él salieron llamas azules que comenzaron a quemar el cuerpo y Jack disfrutaba ver como ardía_**

 ** _Fin del Flash Back_**

 ** _Todos se sorprendieron por eso, Jack si se enojaba podría ser muy violento_**

Ahh se veía tan guapo-dijo Liz sonrojada

Tú tienes problemas-dijo Iris

¿Y tú Iris? ¿Cómo conociste a Jack?-dijo Liz

Bueno todo comenzó en mi casa….

 ** _Con Jack y Max_**

Es una buena idea ¿Cómo es que no tienes novia?-dijo Jack

Bueno en realidad si tengo-dijo Max

¿Enserio?-dijo Jack

Sí, ella también vendrá a Japón en unos días-dijo Max

Vaya, pero dime ¿Cómo se llama?-dijo Jack

Rebecca-dijo Max

Pues ya quiero conocerla-dijo Jack

Por cierto no me has dicho como conociste a Iris-dijo Max

Es cierto, todo comenzó cuando llegue a Kuo….

 ** _Flash Back_**

 ** _En el aeropuerto de Kuo se encontraba Jack con una maleta, se subió a su moto y arranco, después de un tiempo llego a una casa de dos pisos, bajo de su moto y entro, la casa era hermosa, tenía una pantalla de plasmo de 0 pulgadas en la sala_**

Vaya, le tengo que agradecer a Tony por esto-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack subió y entro lo que ahora sería su habitación desempaco y salió a comprar algo para comer, se subió a su moto y fue a un mini súper_**

Ramen instantáneo, bueno tendré que llevarlo, aun no me manda el dinero Tony y es lo único que puedo comprar ahora-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack pago y salió, estaba por irse pero…._**

¡Ayuda!-se escucho el grito de una mujer

 ** _Jack volteo a ver pero un chico lo tiro, Jack pudo ver que era un ladrón ya que tenía un arma_**

Quítate idiota, no estorbes-dijo el ladrón y se echo a correr

¿Estás bien?-dijo una mujer castaña ayudando a Jack

Sí, ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?-dijo Jack

Ese chico me tobo mi bolso-dijo la señora

Ya veo, enseguida vuelvo-dijo Jack corriendo tras el ladrón

¡Cuidado tiene un arma!-grito la mujer

 ** _En un callejón sin salida_**

Maldición, no tiene nada de valor-dijo el ladrón sacando las cosas del bolso que robo

¿Sabes que robar está mal no?-dijo Jack llegando

¿Quién eres y que quieres?-dijo el ladrón apuntándole con la arma

Tranquilo solo quiero el bolso-dijo Jack-No tienes que…

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _El ladrón le disparo a Jack en la cabeza pero este se asusto al ver como Jack seguía parado y que como la herida de la bala se estaba curando_**

Eres un estúpido-dijo Jack molesto sujetando al ladrón de la camisa- **Mírame a los ojos, tu alma esta manchada con la sangre de inocentes, siente su dolor-** dijo con voz demoniaca, hizo sentir todo el sufrimiento de las personas que asesino y todo lo malo que había echo

 ** _Esto provoco que la cabeza del chico se empezara a quemar hasta quedar solo su cráneo, al verlo muero lo dejo tirado en el suelo._**

 ** _Jack recogió el bolso y las cosas que el ladrón había sacado, el regreso con la mujer y se lo entrego_**

Aquí tiene-dijo Jack dándole el bolso

Muchas gracias, no sé cómo agradecerte eh….

Jack Styles-dijo Jack

Muchas gracias Jack, yo soy Mizuki Hyoudou-dijo la castaña-Dime ¿No quieres acompañarme a mi casa? Se ve que no has comido, puedo ofrecerte algo de comer

Me encantaría Mizuki-san-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack fue por su moto y se subió en ella, Mizuki se subió detrás de Jack y se agarro fuerte, Jack arranco y Mizuki le decía la dirección en el camino, después de un tiempo llegaron a la casa de Mizuki y entraron_**

Jack ¿Por qué no subes y te das un baño? Puedo ver que no te has dado uno desde días-dijo Mizuki

La verdad llevo dos días sin bañarme, creo que le tomare la oferta-dijo Jack

Ven sígueme te llevare al baño-dijo Mizuki

 ** _Ellos subieron las escaleras y Jack pudo ver varias fotos en las paredes donde estaba Mizuki con otro chico en el altar de una iglesia, claramente era su esposo, y vio otras donde estaba ella y su esposo con una chica castaña_**

Mizuki-san ¿usted es casada?-dijo Jack

Sí, y tengo a una hermosa hija llamada Iris, es una buena chica espero quela conozcas-dijo Mizuki

 ** _Llegaron al baño y Mizuki se fue para que Jack se bañara, él se desvistió y doblo su ropa, entro a la regadera y la abrió y comenzó a bañarse, Mizuki entro con algo de ropa para Jack_**

Jack te traje ropa de mi esposo para que te vistas, mientras lavo tu ropa sucia-dijo Mizuki

Está bien Mizuki-san-dijo Jack

 ** _Mizuki tomo la ropa de Jack y puso la ropa de su esposo_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Mizuki se encontraba preparando la comida hasta que escucho que alguien entro, fue a ver y era un hombre castaño y una chica también castaña pero estaba molesta_**

Hola amor ya llegamos-dijo el hombre

Bienvenidos-dijo Mizuki besando a su esposo-¿Por qué estas molesta Iris?

Papá de nuevo intento conseguirme novio-dijo Iris

¿Y ninguno quiso?-dijo Mizuki

¡Mamá!-grito Iris

Iris rechazo a todos, nuestra hija morirá sola-dijo el Sr. Hyoudou

¡Papá!-grito Iris

Que lastima, yo quería nietos-dijo Mizuki

¡Es todo me voy! ¡Me daré un baño!-grito Iris subiendo las escaleras

Hoy tengo algo que me paso-dijo Mizuki-Hoy me robaron y…

¿No te lastimaron verdad? Si es así yo…

Tranquilo, no paso nada, un chico me ayudo, se llama Jack Styles-dijo Mizuki

¿Enserio? Pues quiero conocerlo para agradecerle por ayudar a mi esposa-dijo el Sr Hyoudou-Por cierto ¿De quién es la moto que esta estacionada afuera?

Es de Jack, lo invite a comer-dijo Mizuki

¿Y en donde está?-dijo el Sr Hyoudou

El está…o no olvide que él estaba en el baño-dijo Mizuki

 ** _Rápidamente corrieron a las escaleras pero…._**

¡Pervertido!-se escucho un grito de Iris

 ** _Corrieron al baño y se encontraron con Iris y con Jack, Jack apenas se había puesto el pantalón y dejo a descubierto sus músculos y abdomen bien marcado, Iris estaba sonrojada por ver el cuerpo de Jack_**

¿Por qué me dices pervertido? Fuiste tú la que entro al baño cuando me vestía-dijo Jack

Mamá ¿Quién es él?-dijo Iris

Él es Jack, es un chico que me ayudo hace poco-dijo Mizuki

¿Tú fuiste quien ayudo a mi esposa en ese robo?-dijo Sr Hyoudou

¿Robo?-dijo Iris

Sí-dijo Jack

Te lo agradezco mucho, soy Kaito Hyoudou-dijo el Sr Hyoudou

No tiene que agradecerme solo hice lo correcto –dijo Jack

Veo que estas usando mi ropa-dijo Kaito

Sí bueno, la mía estaba sucia y su esposa me dio está-dijo Jack-Por cierto, ¿usted antes usaba esta ropa?-dijo Jack mostrando una chaqueta de cuero

Oh sí, yo en mi juventud era un chico malo-dijo Kaito

¿Enserio?-dijo Jack poniéndose la camisa

Sí, pero cambien cuando conocí a Mizuki-dijo Kaito

Ya veo, el amor cambia a la gente ¿no?-dijo Jack cerrándose la chaqueta

Se ve que tú si entiendes el amor Jack-dijo Kaito

Bueno la cena estará lista en unos minutos, ¿Por qué no bajas y nos cuentas más de ti?-dijo Mizuki

Ok-dijo Jack

 ** _Los tres bajaron dejando a Iris que tenía un sonrojo en su cara y no dejaba en pensar en Jack_**

 _Es muy guapo….no ¿en qué estoy pensando? Los chicos solo juegan con las mujeres no puedo caer tan fácil-pensó_

Oye linda

 ** _Iris volteo a ver y era Jack_**

¿Vas a bajar o qué?-dijo Jack sonriéndole

 _Me dijo linda ¡Kyaaa!-grito mentalmente Iris echando humo por su cabeza_

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Los cuatro se encontraban en la mesa comiendo_**

Dime Jack ¿De dónde vienes? Pude notar que no eres de aquí-dijo Kaito

Yo nací en New York, mi padre era de ahí y mi madre de México, vivimos en New York hasta que cumplí los cinco y nos mudamos a México-dijo Jack

Ya veo, y ¿Dónde están tus padres ahora?-dijo Kaito

Ellos murieron-dijo Jack triste

Perdón no que…..

Tranquilícese Sr Hyoudou, ya lo supere, ahora sé que ellos están en un mejor lugar-dijo Jack

Por cierto Jack ¿Asistirás a la academia?-dijo Mizuki

Sí, desde mañana asistiré-dijo Jack

Es bueno saberlo ya que nuestra hija también asiste en la academia-dijo Mizuki

¿Enserio?-dijo Jack

Sí, pero te digo un secreto, ella nunca ha tenido novio-dijo Mizuki

¡Mamá!-grito Iris enojada y sonrojada

Es cierto al paso que va mi querida hija morirá solterona-dijo Kaito

¡Papá!-grito Iris más molesta y sonrojada

No veo porque no tiene novio, es una chica muy linda-dijo Jack

 ** _Ese comentario dejo sorprendidos a los Hyoudou, pero más a Iris que ahora estaba más roja que un tomate_**

¿Lo dices enserio Jack?-dijo Mizuki

Claro, a simple vista se ve que es linda, inteligente y amable-dijo Jack haciendo que Iris echara humo por su cabeza de nuevo

¡Sal con ella!-gritaron sus padres

¿Eh?-dijo Jack confundido

¡Papá! ¡Mamá!-grito iris

Sal con ella de seguro tú eres el indicado-dijo Mizuki

¿Indicado?-dijo Jack confundido

Por favor eres la última esperanza que tenemos para ser abuelos-dijo Kaito

¡Ya basta! ¡No pueden hacerle esto a pena lo conocen y de seguro él no….

Ok acepto-dijo Jack

¡¿EH?!-grito Iris sorprendida y sonrojada

 ** _Al día siguiente-academia Kuo_**

 ** _Iris y Jack habían llegado en la moto de Jack, ellos bajaron y rápidamente ganaron las miradas de todos y comenzaron a susurrar a sus espaldas_**

Escucha no solo porque mis padres te lo dijeron lo tienes que hacer-dijo Iris

Tranquila, solo les seguí el juego, tus padres son divertidos-dijo Jack

Si pero…

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _No pudo terminar de hablar ya que alguien le había dado una bofetada en el trasero, voltearon a ver y era un chico un poco mayor a ellos_**

Que buen culo-dijo el chico con cara de pervertido

Oye descúlate con ella-dijo Jack defendiendo a Iris y haciéndola sonroja

Oh si no q….

 ** _No pudo terminar de hablar porque Jack lo agarro del cuello y lo levanto con una mano y lo azoto contra uno de los casilleros_**

Si no te disculpas puedo hacer tú vida un verdadero infierno, ¿Quieres eso dime lo quieres?-dijo Jack muy serie y espantando al chico

No-dijo el chico asustado

Bien, quiero que te disculpes con ella y si me entero que le vuelves a hacer algo a ella o a otra chica, créeme pasaras el resto de tu vida en una habitación de un hospital-dijo Jack soltándolo y el chico cae de rodillas-Discúlpate

L…lo…lo siento-dijo el chico nervioso

Ahora vete pervertido de mierda-dijo Jack y el chico se echo a correr

 ** _Todos los chicos le comenzaron a tenerle miedo a Jack mientras que las chicas tenían corazones en sus ojos y vieron a Jack como un príncipe_**

No debiste hacerlo, se defenderme sola-dijo Iris desviando la mirada para evitar que Jack viera su sonrojo

Lo hice porque no me gusta que se aprovechen o abusen de una mujer, es lo más bajo que puede hacer un chico-dijo Jack antes de ver el trasero de Iris-Aunque tengo que admitir que tiene razón tienes un buen culo

¡Pervertido!-grito Iris lazándole un golpe que esquivo fácilmente

Me lo dice la chica que no dejaba de mirarme ayer mientras me vestía-dijo Jack

 ** _Fin del Flash back_**

Jajaja ¿Enserio le dijiste eso?-dijo Max riendo

Que puedo decir, era la pura verdad-dijo Jack

Vaya, ¿Y qué paso después?-dijo Max

Nos hicimos buenos amigos, al pasar del tiempo me fui enamorando de ella y veme aquí intentando proponerle matrimonio-dijo Jack

Wow una relación algo loca diría yo-dijo Max

Sí un poco-dijo Jack

Oye, ¿Nunca te metiste en problemas? Porque conociéndote digo que sí-dijo Max

Bueno hubo una vez….

 ** _Con las chicas_**

Jajaja ¿Enserio Jack le hizo eso al chico?-dijo Liz riendo

Sí después de eso ese chico ya no volvió a acosar o hacerle algo pervertido a una chica-dijo Iris

Ah típico de Jack, a él nunca le agrado eso del machismo ni la discriminación hacia la mujer-dijo Liz

Eso lo hace más atractivo-dijo Iris

¿Enserio? Cuando peleamos no lo demostró-dijo Rias

Debieron hacerlo enojar de verdad, él nunca ha golpeado a una mujer al menos que este protegiendo algo que quiera mucho-dijo Liz

Aww él estaba peleando por mi-dijo Iris

Pero no mata a las mujeres, bueno eso que si lo hicieron enojar mucho, entonces si los mataría sin pensarlo dos veces-dijo Liz

 _No debemos molestar a Jack-pensaron los Gremory_

Por cierto ¿Jack nunca se metió en problemas? El es una persona que le gusta los problemas-dijo Liz

Hubo una vez y fue vergonzoso…

 ** _Flash Back_**

 ** _Jack y Iris se encontraban solos en el salón, los demás se encontraban afuera ya que era la hora del receso, Iris estaba en sentada en uno de los pupitres mientras que Jack le daba besos en el cuello haciéndola gemir pero lamentablemente la campana había sonado, Iris se reprimió pero Jack le importaba una mierda y siguió dándole besos, Iris pudo escuchar como los demás ya venían al salón_**

Jack…..no aquí espera-dijo Iris

No voy a esperar-dijo Jack

Todos nos verán-dijo Iris

Entonces les daremos un show que disfrutar-dijo Jack

 **¡PAAM!**

¡Dije que no!-grito Iris dándole un fuerte a Jack en la cabeza

¡AH! Solo tenias que decírmelo, no tenias que pegarme-dijo Jack

Te lo dije pero no haces caso-dijo Iris

 ** _Fin del Flash Back_**

Wow tienes valor para hacer eso en la escuela-dijo Max

En realidad no se que me paso, me comporto raro cuando estoy a solas con Iris-dijo Jack

Bueno mejor pongámonos en marcha para la propuesta-dijo Max

Buena idea-dijo dijo Jack

 ** _Con el grupo Gremory_**

¿Enserio lo iban a hacer en el salón?-dijo Reynalle

No claro que no….bueno puede que sí-dijo Iris sonrojada

Ustedes sí que son atrevidos-dijo Irina

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Iris había regresado en su habitación pero se dio cuenta que Jack no estaba, vio en la cama un hermoso vestido negro que tenía una nota_**

 _"Te veo en la recepción en dos horas, te llevare a un hermoso lugar solo para nosotros"_

 _Atte: Jack_

Qué hermoso vestido, gracias Jack-dijo Iris

 ** _Con Jack y Max_**

 ** _Los chicos se encontraban saliendo de una tienda de trajes_**

Bien ya tengo la reservación y el traje-dijo Jack

Yo me encargare del resto-dijo Max-Pero recuerda que la debes llevar a la habitación a las diez

Entendido-dijo Jack

 ** _Más tarde- en la noche_**

Bien, solo falta deshacerme de las demás-dijo Max

¿Desacerté de las chica?-dijo una voz detrás de él y era Liz y Layla

¡Waa! Liz no me asustes así-dijo Max

¿Por qué quieres deshacerte de las chicas?-dijo Liz

Veras….

 ** _Minutos después_**

Ya veo, bueno ayudare-dijo Liz

¿Enserio? Pensé que te opondrías-dijo Max

No, recuerda que lo compartimos y si Jack quiere proponerle matrimonio yo le ayudare-dijo Liz

Yo también-dijo Layla

Bien este es el plan…

 ** _Mientras tanto_**

 ** _Iris esperaba en la recepción con el hermoso vestido que Jack le había dado, Jack entro con un hermoso traje blanco de gala_**

 _Qué guapo-pensó Iris viendo a su novio_

¿Lista mi Lady?-dijo Jack

Sí pero ¿a dónde iremos?-dijo Iris

Ya lo veras-dijo Jack

 ** _Ambos salieron del hotel y se encontraron con un hermoso carruaje con un hermoso caballo blanco_**

Jack esto…

Todo lo que sea por mi lady-dijo Jack

 _No lo dejare de decirlo, tengo al mejor novio del mundo-pensó Iris_

 ** _Jack ayudo a Iris como todo un caballero a subirse al carruaje y luego él subió, el carruaje comenzó a avanzar_**

 ** _Después de unos minutos llegaron a un restaurante sumamente lujoso, Iris no se lo podría creer, estaba viviendo un cuento de hadas hecho realidad, entraron y se sentaron una hermosa mesa_**

 ** _Ordenaron de comer y mientras esperaban hablaron entre ellos_**

Jack esto es muy hermoso-dijo Iris

Solo lo mejor para ti-dijo Jack

Gracias, en verdad eres el mejor novio que puede tener una chica-dijo Iris

Y tú eres la mejor novia que cualquier chico pueda tener-dijo Jack

 ** _Ambos compartieron un tierno beso, rompieron el beso y el camarero había llegado con su comida, ambos comenzaron a comer la deliciosa comida_**

 ** _Acabando de comer, Jack pago la cuenta y salieron del restaurante y volvieron a subirse al carruaje, durante el camino Iris miraba la hermosa ciudad_**

 ** _Tiempo después llegaron al hotel, bajaron y entraron, fueron hacia su habitación, llegaron y entraron en ella_**

Jack este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida-dijo Iris

Y aun no ha acabado, ven-dijo Jack y la llevo hasta la ventana que tenía una hermosa vista a la ciudad

Iris nos hemos conocido por dos años y esos dos años han sido los mejores de mi vida-dijo Jack-Apenas llevamos poco siendo novios pero quiero que eso termine

Jack ¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Iris

Para que lo sepas mira por la ventana-dijo Jack

 ** _Iris hizo lo que le dijo y miro por la ventana, de repente lanzaron fuegos artificiales, era un hermoso espectáculo, pero al final los fuegos artificiales escribieron en el cielo:_**

 _"¿Te casarías conmigo Iris?"_

 ** _Eso la sorprendió y la sonrojo, ella volteo a ver a Jack y este estaba arrodillado con el anillo que le había dado Tony_**

¿Qué dices Iris? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo Jack

 ** _Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de los ojos de Iris_**

Sí, si Jack Styles quiero casarme contigo-dijo Iris poniendo a Jack muy feliz

 ** _Jack le coloco a Iris el anillo y ambos compartieron un profundo beso, que poco a poco comenzó a calentarse, Jack cargo a Iris y la deposito en la cama_**

 ** _Jack comenzó a quitarse el traje y Iris el vestido, ambos estaban ahora desnudos en la cama besándose_**

Te amo-dijeron los dos mirándose a los ojos

 ** _En otro lugar_**

No es justo, la ayude que le pidiera matrimonio, no que fuera la primera en co…

Liz, Layla está aquí-dijo Max con unos binoculares

Perdón hija-dijo Liz también usando unos binoculares

No hay problema mami-dijo Layla

Ahora ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?-dijo Liz viendo a las chicas Gremory amaradas de brazos y piernas, y tenían cinta en la boca

Las soltaremos mañana-dijo Max

 ** _Con Jack y Iris_**

 ** _Los dos estaban durmiendo desnudos abrazándose con una sonrisa en sus caras_**

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Perdón por no poner Lemon pero más adelante abra, hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Capitulo 15_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Jack y Iris se encontraban dormidos abrazados, los rayos del sol golpearon los ojos de Iris y ella comenzó a despertar, ella se sorprendió al verse desnuda junto con Jack, pero recordó lo de anoche y no pudo evitar sonrojarse_**

 _No fue un sueño-pensó Iris viendo el hermoso anillo que Jack le había dado_

Mmm-Jack comenzaba a despertar

Buenos días-dijo Iris sonriendo

Buenos días-dijo Jack también sonriendo

Ayer fue el mejor día de mi vida-dijo Iris

El mío también-dijo Jack

 ** _Ambos se dieron un beso tierno y se vistieron para ir a desayunar, bajaron a la recepción y se encontraron con Max, Liz, Layla y las chicas Gremory que estaban muy molestas, todos salieron a desayunar aun restaurante lujoso cerca del hotel_**

 ** _Jack, Max, Layla, Liz y Iris se sentaron en una mesa y los demás en otra_**

¿Cuánto más se quedaran?-dijo Max

De hecho mañana regresaremos a casa-dijo Jack tomando un sorbo de su café

Ya veo, entonces iremos a vivir contigo-dijo Liz

Por mi no hay problema-dijo Jack

Por mi tampoco-dijo Iris

Les dirás a tus padres sobre tu compromiso-dijo Liz

Claro, se pondrán muy felices al saber que me casare con Jack-dijo Iris

¿Cómo regresaran? Nosotros iremos en avión ¿Pero ustedes?-dijo Jack

No te preocupes, yo me encargare de eso-dijo Liz

 ** _Con el grupo Gremory_**

No es justo, ¿Por qué él la prefiere a ella?-dijo Rias muy celosa

Yo creo que hacen buena pareja y los felicito por su compromiso-dijo Reynalle

Pero tú estabas en contra de que Jack le pidiera matrimonio-dijo Akeno

Sí pero sabiendo más sobre su pasado, creo que es justo que Jack sea feliz con quien él quiera-dijo Reynalle

Pienso lo mismo, Jack merece ser feliz-dijo Xenovia y Asia e Irina apoyaron esa decisión

Pero ¿Por qué con ella? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?-dijo Rias

Para empezar, ella no trato de matarlo-dijo Reynalle

Segundo, ellos se conocen por dos años-dijo Asia

Tercero, a Jack no le gusta las chicas que solo lo quieran por su físico o su poder-dijo Xenovia

Cuarto, a él no le gusta la gente ricachona y presumida-dijo Irina

Y quinto, ella no trata de seducirlo todos los días como ustedes-dijeron las cuatro dejando al grupo Gremory sorprendido ya que era verdad

 ** _Con Jack_**

 ** _Acabaron de desayunar y Jack pago, salieron a dar un paseo, Jack cargaba a Layla en su hombros como lo haría un padre_**

Jack es un gran padre-dijo Iris

Sí, él se lleva bien con los niños-dijo Liz-Por cierto ¿Cómo estuvo?

¿De qué hablas?-dijo Iris

No te hagas la tonta conmigo, se que ayer tú y el tuvieron sexo-dijo Liz

E…e...eso es personal-dijo Iris sonrojada

Vamos, dime al menos de que tamaño la tiene-dijo Liz

Yo mejor me voy con Jack-dijo Max adelantándose

Doce pulgadas-dijo Iris sonrojada

¿Qué?-dijo Liz sorprendida-Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, ya quiero que sea mi turno

Oye ¿De qué hablan?-dijo Jack mirando a Iris y a Liz

Créeme no queras saberlo-dijo Max

 ** _El resto del día la pasaron viajando por las calles de Francia y como una familia, fueron al parque, compraron helado, fueron a algunos museos, comieron en un restaurante súper lujoso y al final regresaron al hotel los cuatro ahora se encontraba en la habitación de Jack dentro del Jacuzzi relajándose, Layla se encontraba durmiendo junto con Cerbero_**

¿Crees que volvamos a ver a Black?-dijo Max

Es posible pero la próxima lo detendremos-dijo Jack

También crees que volvamos a ver a Deadpool-dijo Liz

No lo sé-dijo Jack

Por cierto Jack se me olvide decirte que Andrew se casara-dijo Liz

¿Enserio? Déjame adivinar, es con Yuu-dijo Jack y Liz asistió-Lo sabia tarde o temprano pasaría

¿Quién es Andrew?-dijo Iris

Es mi primo y es una de las personas que nos ayudo a derrotar al antiguo Lucifer-dijo Jack

Tendremos que ir a Teotihuacán-dijo Max

Sí, ¿Quieres ir Iris?-dijo Jack

Claro, me gustaría conocer a tú primo y el país de dónde vienes-dijo Iris

 ** _Siguieron en le Jacuzzi unos minutos más hasta que decidieron salir, se secaron y se prepararon para dormir, Max dormiría en el sillón, mientras que Jac, Iris y Liz en la cama junto con Layla y Cerbero_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Jack e Iris se encontraban en el avión dirigiendo a casa, mientras que los demás estaban en un viejo edificio_**

¿Qué hacemos aquí? Deberíamos estar en camino a casa-dijo Rias

Relájate princesita, estamos aquí para regresar a casa-dijo Liz

¿Y cómo lo haremos?-dijo Akeno

Solo observen y cállense-dijo Liz

 ** _La manera que como Liz las trataba no les gustaba para nada a Rias pero se aguanto su enojo y dejo que Liz continuara con lo que quiera que iba hacer_**

 ** _Liz fue donde se encontraba un objeto cubierto con una manta, quito la manta y revelo un espejo, ella comenzó a hablar en una lengua extraña y el espejo comenzó a brillar_**

Listo, ya esta-dijo Liz-Layla vas primero

Sí mamá-dijo Layla tomando a Cerbero pasando por el espejo sorprendiendo a los Gremory

Bien me toca-dijo Liz antes de pasar por el espejo

¿Van a venir?-dijo Max antes de pasar por el espejo

 ** _Los Gremory dudaron un poco pero pasaron por el espejo, se sorprendieron que al salir del espejo se encontraban en la casa de Jack tan rápido_**

¿Cómo hiciste eso?-dijo Rias

¿Qué? ¿Eso? Es un truco básico de tele transportación, no me digan que no sabían de eso-dijo Liz

No-dijo Rias

Vaya y se supone que ustedes saben todo de lo paranormal-dijo Liz

¿Por qué no usaste eso antes?-dijo Akeno

En cada parte del mundo hay un espejo tele transportador pero como nunca he estado aquí, no se su ubicación-dijo Liz

 ** _Horas después- con Jack y Iris_**

 ** _Habían llegado al aeropuerto de la ciudad, ellos tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a la casa de Iris, llegaron y Jack pago, bajaron del taxi y Iris estaba nerviosa_**

Tranquila, no pasara nada-dijo Jack

Ya lo sé pero por alguna razón no puedo evitar estar nerviosa-dijo Iris

Yo estaré a tú lado no tienes por qué estar nerviosa-dijo Jack

Ok, si estas a mi lado está bien-dijo Iris

 ** _Jack y Iris fueron a la puerta y abrieron, fueron a la sala y ahí se encontraban los padres de Iris tomando té y viendo la televisión_**

Oh iris ya regresaste-dijo la Sra Hyoudou abrazando a su hija

Hola Jack, es bueno que estén d regreso-dijo el Sr Hyoudou saludando a Jack

Es bueno volverlo a ver Sr Hyoudou-dijo Jack

Papá, mamá tenemos algo importarte que decirles-dijo Iris

¿Qué es hija?-dijo su madre

Jack y yo nos vamos a casar-dijo Iris enseñándole el hermoso anillo que Jack le dio

 ** _Los Hyoudou se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que…._**

¡SSIIII!-gritaron emocionados

Sabíamos que eras el indicado-dijo la Sra Hyoudou abrazando a su futuro nuero

Esto hay que celebrarlo-dijo el Sr Hyoudou con una botella de champaña de sepa donde la saco

 ** _Los cuatro comenzaron a celebrar hasta muy tarde, era de noche y Jack e Iris se iban a casa, como estaban un poco ebrios llamaron un taxi y fueron a casa_**

 ** _Llegaron y Jack pago el taxi, bajaron y entraron a la casa donde Max se encontraba viendo la televisión_**

¿No creen que es muy tarde para que lleguen?-dijo Max

No…hic…molestes lobito-dijo Jack

Un momento, ¿Están ebrios?-dijo Max

Solo…hic…un poco-dijo Iris

No puede ser, mejor los llevo a sus habitaciones-dijo Max parándose del sillón

¿Crees que…hic…no puedo…hic…ir a mi habitación solo?-dijo Jack

Jack estas ebrio, déjame ayudarte-dijo Max

Ni madres, yo…hic puedo ir a mi….hic…habitación solo-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack comenzó a caminar y a pocos segundos cayó al suelo, Iris trato de ir a ayudarlo pero también cayó al suelo, Mac cargo a los dos en sus hombros y los llevo a sus habitaciones_**

 ** _Ya que los dejo en sus habitaciones bajo de nuevo a la sala pero se encontró con Layla y Cerbero sentados en el sillón_**

Layla ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar dormida-dijo Max

Mamá me dio permiso de dormirme tarde para ver mi programa-dijo Layla

De eso nada, yo estaba aquí primero, así que dame el control-dijo Max arrebatándole el control

Pero…

Nada, yo estaba aquí primero-dijo Max

 ** _Los ojos de Layla le comenzaron a salir lágrimas y Max se preocupo mucho_**

No llores si lo haces yo….

¡MAMÁ!-grito Layla llorando

Estoy muerto-dijo Max

 ** _Cerbero se fue a esconder a un lugar seguro, ya que sabía como era Liz enojada, de la nada Liz apareció detrás de Max muy molesta_**

Se puede saber que estás haciendo Max-dijo Liz

Yo…

Me quito el control y no me deja ver mi programa-dijo Layla llorando

Max, ¿Sabes lo que le hago a la gente que hace llorar a mi niña?-dijo Liza sacando un cuchillo asustando a Max-Ahora dale el control

Ok-dijo Max dándole el control a Layla y esta deja de llorar

No me hagas volver a venir-dijo Liz a Max antes de irse

 ** _Max se quedo mirando a Layla y esta le saco la lengua_**

 _La tienen muy consentida-pensó Max_

 ** _FIN_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Capitulo 16_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Jack despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza, se vistió y bajo_**

Buenos días Jack-dijo Max

¿Qué paso anoche?-dijo Jack

Tú e Iris llegaron ebrios y los lleve a sus habitaciones-dijo Max

¿Enserio? Solo bebimos algo de champaña-dijo Jack

Parece que no toleras bien el alcohol-dijo Max

Puede ser-dijo Jack

Aahh mi cabeza-dijo Iris llegando

Buenos días-dijo Jack

Buenos días-dijo Iris

No se porque a ti te afecto el alcohol, leí sobre las Sacred Gear y se supone que tú no debes ponerte ebria ni cuando bebas un barril entero-dijo Max

No hables tan fuerte-dijeron Jack e Iris

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Todos estaban reunidos en la sala_**

Hoy iremos al infierno ya que voy a pasar las vacaciones con mi familia y me gustaría que fueran-dijo Rias

 ** _Los Gremory asistieron pero Jack junto con Iris y las demás no_**

Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí-dijo Jack

¿Por qué?-dijo Rias

No queremos ir al infierno, ya estuvimos ahí, y las demás tampoco quieren ir-dijo Jack

Pero….

Gracias por la invitación pero no-dijo Jack

 ** _Rias molesta se fue a su habitación y los demás del grupo hicieron lo mismo_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Rias y su sequito a excepción de Iris se fueron al inframundo, mientras que los demás se había quedado en casa, todos estaba sentados desayunando hasta que alguien toco la puerta, Jack fue abrir y se encontró con una carta_**

 ** _Abrió la carta y era de Sirzechs, decía que tenía que ir al inframundo por el dinero del trabajo que había hecho en Francia_**

¿Qué pasa Jack? ¿De quién es la carta?-dio Iris

Es de Sirzechs, dice que tengo que ir al inframundo por el dinero del trabajo en Francia-dijo Jack

Parece que después de todo si iremos-dijo Max

¿Pero cómo?-dijo Liz

Yo sé cómo, ¿Vienen?-dijo Jack al resto de las chicas

Hai-dijeron todas

 ** _Todos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a una vieja fábrica de autos, Jack los llevo donde al parecer una manta cubría un auto, Jack quito la manta y revelo una limosina de color negro con cráneos_**

Suban-dijo Jack

 ** _Hicieron lo que dijo y se sorprendieron de lo lujoso que era por dentro, tenía una pequeña tv, mini refrigerador, DVD y muchas cosas más_**

¿Desde cuándo tienes esto?-dijo Max

Desde hace un año. Encontré esta limosina en mal estado la traje aquí y la arregle –dijo Jack

Te debió costar mucho trabajo-dijo Reynalle

Nah, solo me tarde tres días en arreglarla-dijo Jack-Bien sujétense por que le viaje será intenso

 ** _Todos se pusieron sus cinturones de seguridad y Jack arranco a gran velocidad_**

Jack ve más despacio-dijo Iris

 ** _Jack no le hizo caso y acelero más_**

¡Jack ve más despacio!-grito Liz

 ** _No le hizo caso y volvió a acelerar, todos se preocuparon ya que el camino se estaba terminando y Jack iba directo a un edificio_**

¡Jack da la vuelta!-grito Iris

¡Da la vuelta nos vas a matar!-gritaron todos

 ** _Jack no les hizo caso y siguió, acelero por última vez y estaba a punto de estrellarse_**

¡GGYYYYAAA!-gritaron todos asustados

 ** _Jack siguió y debes de estrellarse contra la pared, la atravesó, todos abrieron los ojos y vieron un hermoso paisaje, el cielo era purpura, había montañas, arboles, lagos, etc._**

Por fin se callaron-dijo Jack conduciendo

Tú maldito sicópata, por casis nos matas-dijo Iris

No es cierto, este auto para atravesar las paredes dimensionales debe alcanzar una gran velocidad-dijo Jack

Nos lo podías haber dicho antes-dijo Max

Lo siento, ahora, ¿Alguien sabe dónde queda la casa de Gremory?-dijo Jack

Yo tengo un mapa del inframundo-dijo Reynalle sacando un gran mapa-Ahí viene la localización de todas las casas del inframundo

Bien, entonces vamos-dijo Jack

 ** _Con Rias_**

 ** _El grupo Gremory se encontraba avanzando hacia un enorme castillo, entraron y cuando empezaron a caminar sobre una alfombra que había en la entrada principal, un pequeño niño pelirrojo corrió hasta Rias y la abrazo con fuerza_**

¡Rias-onne-sama! ¡Por fin has venido!-grito el niño

Milicas, cuanto me alegro de verte ¿Ha vuelto a crecer?-dijo Rias

¿Dónde está el Gohst Rider? Tenía ganas de verlo-dijo Milicas

El desafortunadamente no pudo venir-dijo Rias

Ah que lastima-dijo Milicas un poco deprimido

 ** _Con Jack y los demás_**

¿Estás seguro que es por aquí?-dijo Jack

Que sí, tú confía en mí-dijo Max leyendo el mapa

Max llevamos media hora así, solo admite que estamos perdidos-dijo Liz

No estamos perdidos, según el mapa estamos a cinco minutos de la casa Gremory-dijo Max

Eso lo dijiste hace veinte minutos-dijo Xenovia

Y hace diez-dijo Irina

Eso es todo dame el mapa-dijo Jack

No, yo soy el guía-dijo Max

¿Qué clase de guía se pierde? Dame el mapa-dijo Jack

No-dijo Max

Que me lo des-dijo Jack volteándose y agarrando el mapa pero Max no lo soltaba

No yo soy el guía-dijo Max

Que me lo des-dijo Jack

¡Jack! ¡Cuidado!-grito Iris

 ** _Jack volteo a ver y estaban a punto de estrellarse contra una gran roca, el rápidamente freno y con unos centímetros casi choca_**

Oh miren tenía el mapa al revés-dijo Max volteando el mapa

 ** _Todos miraron a Max con enojo y Liz le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándole un gran chichón y ella tomo el mapa_**

 ** _Con Rias_**

 ** _Rias junto con Milicas y su sequito seguían caminando por el castillo, hasta que se encontraron con una mujer que se parecía a Rias solo que tenía el cabello corto y castaños_**

Ara, Rias ya has vuelto-dijo la mujer

Hola madre-dijo Rias

Es un gusto volverlos a verlos a todos-dijo la madre de Rias

Encantados de volverla a verla Venelana-sama-dijeron el sequito de Rias

¿Pero donde esta tú nuevo peón y el Ghost Rider?-dijo Venelana

No quiero hablar de eso-dijo Rias desviando la mirada

 ** _Varias horas después-con Jack y los demás_**

Es oficial estamos bien pinches perdidos-dijo Jack

¿Y de quien es la culpa?-dijo Liz viendo a Max

¿Me estas echando la culpa?-dijo Max

¿Quién era el que tenía el mapa al revés?-dijo Liz

Fue un error y además tú supuestamente nos estabas guiando bien y mira en donde estamos en la nada-dijo Max

La culpa la tiene Jack por no ir con Gremory en primer lugar-dijo Liz

Es cierto, si no fuera por él no estaríamos aquí-dijo Max

A mí no me culpen, ustedes tampoco querían ir así que no soy el único culpable-dijo Jack

Papá ya vi porque no llegamos, mira-dijo Layla enseñándole el mapa

Mmm, ya veo, bien chicos sujétense-dijo Jack y arranco

 ** _Jack arranco a una gran velocidad, los demás se agarraron donde podían con miedo, Jack sucio a una gran montaña y estaba a punto de dirigirse hasta la cima_**

¿Qué vas hacer Jack?-dijo Iris

Solo mira-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack acerero a un más y estaba en la cima de la montaña pero siguió acelerando hasta que salió volando_**

¡GGGYYYYYAAAA!-gritaron todos asustados

¡NO QUIERO MORIR SIN HABERME CASADO ANTES CON REBECCA!-grito Max

¡NO QUIERO MORIR VIRGEN!-gritaron Reynalle, Asia, Irina, Xenovia y Liz

¡JACK SI SALIMOS VIVOS DE ESTA, JURO QUE TE MATARE!-grito Iris

¡YYAAAAYYY!-grito Layla emocionada, era la única que disfrutaba esto

 ** _Con Rias_**

 ** _Era la hora de la cena, fueron hasta un enorme salón, la mesa estaba llena de deliciosos manjares_**

Rias ¿Qué le pareció a Jack la remodelación de su casa?-dijo Lord Gremory

A él le pareció bien, le agrado mucho-dijo Rias

Me alegra que le haya gustado, por cierto ¿Dónde está?-dijo Lord Gremory

El….

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 ** _Se escucho un gran choque, salieron rápido del salón y fueron a ver qué había sucedido, llegaron al lugar y se sorprendieron al ver como una limusina se había estrelladlo en unas de sus paredes_**

¿Están bien?-dijo Jack

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Todos le dieron un golpe en la cabeza_**

¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso idiota?!-gritaron todos

 ** _Los Gremory se sorprendieron que era Jack él quien había estrellado la limosina, los chicos bajaron de la limosina y rápidamente Milicas se acerco a Jack_**

Wow, ¿tú eres el Ghost Rider?-dijo Milicas emocionado

¿Eh? Sí lo soy, ¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Jack

Me llamo Milicas y soy tu mayor fan-dijo Milicas enseñándole un comic de Ghost Rider-¿Me das tu autógrafo?

No sabía que tenía un comic-dijo Jack viendo el comic-¿Alguien tiene un bolígrafo?

Toma-dijo Max dándole uno

Gracias-dijo Jack tomando el bolígrafo y autografiando el comic-Ten-dijo dándole el comic

Muchas gracias-dijo Milicas

De nada amiguito-dijo Jack

Jack ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no querías venir-dijo Rias

Solo vine por mi dinero, tú hermano me envió una carta que viniera a recogerlo-dijo Jack

Lamentablemente Sirzechs no está por el momento-dijo Venelana

Es una lástima, ¿Cuándo vendrá?-dijo Jack

Como en una semana-dijo Venelana

¿Tanto?-dijo Jack

Pero si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, durante lo esperas, podemos darte hospedaje a ti y a tus amigos-dijo Venelana

¿Ustedes que dicen?-dijo Jack a los demás

Por mi está bien-dijo Max

Por mi igual-dijeron las demás

¿Iris?-dijo Jack

Nos quedaremos-dijo Iris

Bien aceptamos-dijo Jack

Bien, síganme les enséñale sus habitaciones-dijo Venelana

Por cierto, perdón por la pared-dijo Jack

Descuida, lo podremos arreglar-dijo Venelana

 _Estas serán unas largas vacaciones-pensó Rias_

 ** _FIN_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Capitulo 17_**

Entiende que Iris, Layla y Liz se queden pero ¿porque ustedes también?-dijo Jack acostado en una gran cama y a su lado estaban Iris, Asia, Liz, Layla, Irina, Xenovia y Reynalle

 ** _Ellos han pasado los últimos días en el inframundo en el castillo Gremory, a cada quien le había tocado una habitación con una gran cama pero las chicas decidieron quedarse con Jack_**

No confiamos en Gremory ni en su reina, son capaces de entrar a tú cama en la noche-dijo Reynalle

Ok, ese es un buen punto-dijo Jack

Nosotros nunca hemos estada en sitios como este, nos es incomodo dormir solas-dijo Xenovia

Bien, pueden quedarse por otra noche-dijo Jack-Buenas noches

Buenas noches-dijeron todas

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Rias y su gripo fueron en tren a una ciudad, ellos se dirigían a Lucifad, una ciudad gigantesca y moderna, aparte era la antigua capital del inframundo, llegando ahí dos hombres los estaban esperando, los dos hombre los llevaron a otro tren que los llevo a un sótano el cual era el sótano del edificio más grande de la ciudad_**

 ** _Jack y los demás también fueron ahí pero en su limosina, ellos llegaron poco después que Rias y su grupo, al bajar de la limosina encontraron un ascensor y entraron en el_**

Escuchen, no importa lo que pase no inicien una pelea-dijo Rias

¿Crees que encontremos a algún enemigo?-dijo Max

No lo sé, yo solo quiero mi dinero-dijo Jack

 ** _Al abrirse el ascensor bajaron, miraron enfrente y vieron que estaban en un amplio salón , una empleada se acerco a Rias e hizo una reverencia_**

Bienvenida Gremory-sama, por favor sígame-dijo la empleada

 ** _Después de caminar un rato, Rias vio a una persona que estaba en una esquina_**

¡Sairaorg!-exclamo Rias

Rias, cuanto me alegro de verte-dijo la persona

Chicos este es mi primo por parte materna-dijo Rias

Encantado, soy Sairaorg Bael, futuro líder de la familia Bael-dijo el chico conocido como Sairaorg

 ** _Él era alto, tenia apariencia dura, aspecto energético, un gran físico con muchos músculos, pero parecía no ser arrogante_**

Por fin te conozco Jack Styles-dijo Sairaorg extendiéndole la mano

¿Me conoces?-dijo Jack

¿Y quién no? El que venció al antiguo Luifer y dos veces al antiguo Maou Leviathan , y el Ghost Rider-dijo Sairaorg-Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte y espero pelear contigo

¿Estás seguro de eso?-dijo Jack

Completamente-dijo Sairaorg

Se ve que eres fuerte, tal vez luchemos algún día-dijo Jack

 ** _Ambos se miraban con una gran sonrisa mientras se apretaban las manos, se cayeron bien demasiado rápido_**

Y dime ¿Qué haces aquí Sairaorg?-dijo Rias

Por el idiota-dijo Sairaorg

¿Ya han llegado?-dijo Rias

Agares y Astaroth llegaron antes que Zeferdoll, en cuanto llego este se puso a pelear con Agares-dijo Sairaorg ntes que temblara-Pufff, es por eso que no debemos encontrarnos antes de la reunión

 ** _Avanzaron a una puerta, la cual abrió Sairaorg, al entrar pudieron ver a dos grupos de demonios que expulsaban un aura asesina y un montón de comida, apareció una chica hermosa que llevaba gafas y su miraba era fría y cortante, su familia que estaban vestidos de forma elegante, estaban detrás_**

Zeferdoll, ¿Quieres que te ayude a iniciar una pelea?, incluso si te mato no seré culpada por las personas de encima

¡Cállate zorra! ¡Todas las mujeres de la familia del Maou son unas putas vírgenes! ¡Te dije que me gustaría tener una ceremonia formal de apertura para ti! ¡Como odio a las vírgenes!

 _Que idiota-pensaron las Gremory_

 ** _Sairaorg iba a intervenir pero Jack se le adelanto, todos los demonios se sorprendieron a verlo ya que sabían quién era pero menos el idiota con quien estaba a punto de hablar_**

Oye, quiero que te disculpes con ella ahora-dijo Jack fríamente

Un incompetente humano no vendrá a decir cómo tratar a esta zor…

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _De una patada Jack hizo mandar a volar al idiota contra varias paredes, Sairaorg solo sonrio ante esto y aumentaron sus ganas de luchar contra él_**

Sera mejor que ayuden al idiota antes que muera-dijo Jack

¡Maldito!-gritaron los sirvientes del chico

Gracias-dijo la chica a Jack

No es nada, solo le enseñe a ese idiota como respetar a una mujer-dijo Jack

 ** _La chica salió de la sala junto su familia a arreglarse, después de eso comenzó la reunión , estaban todos los jóvenes demonios y sus familias se presentaban_**

Soy Seekvaria Agares, próxima jefa de la familia Agares, archiduque

Encantados de conocerlos, soy Rias Gremory, próxima líder de la familia Gremory

Soy Sona Sitri, próxima líder de la familia Sitri

Soy Sairaorg Baelm próximo líder de la familia Bael, jerarquía Gran Rey

Soy Diodora Astaroth, próximo líder de la familia Astaroth, por favor cuiden de mí

Oye este chico me trae mala espina-dijo Max a Jack

A mí también y no sé porque-dijo Jack

La familia Glaysa-Laboas parecer haber tenido problemas el otro día ente familiares, el que era el anterior líder murió en un accidente, por lo que Zeferdoll se ha convertido en su próximo líder-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Al entrar en la habitación pudieron ver que había sillones colocados en un sitio más alto que ellos llenis de demonios de clase alta, se notaban que eran bastantes viejos y cuatro lujosos sillones arriba de los otros, los demonios se sorprendieron al ver a Jack y le abrieon paso como si fuera un rey_**

 _Que gente tan rara-pensó Jack_

 ** _Los seis líderes jóvenes avanzaron un paso, el delincuente tenía dificultades para caminar solo debido al golpe de Jack_**

Bueno ya estamos todos reunidos, ustedes seis son los líderes de la próxima generación, esta reunión se realiza en un ciclo regular de manera que podamos examinarlos-dijo Asmodeus

Aunque parece que cuando se vieron lucharon-dijo Belcebú

Ustedes seis son demonios de la próxima generación que tiene el más alto grado de nobleza, por eso quiero que hagan el debut y aumenten su poder de esta manera-dijo Sirzechs

¿Con el tiempo lucharemos contra la Brigada del Caos?-dijo Sairaorg

No lo sé, sin embargo no quiero enviar a demonios jóvenes si es posible-dijo Sirzechs

No lo entiendo, incluso si somos jóvenes dedicamos a realizar parte de la responsabilidad de los demonios, no podemos depender de la bondad de nuestros protectores-dijo Sairaorg

Reconozco tú valor Sairaorg, sin embargo sería una gran pérdida sin uno de ustedes fallece, son la próxima generación, espero que lo entiendas-dijo Sirzechs

Entendido-dijo Sairaorg

Bien, ahora vamos a escuchar sus metas para el futuro-dijo Sirzechs

Mi sueño es llegar a ser Maou-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Casi todos se sorprendieron_**

No existen precedentes de un demonio de la familia del Gran Rey sea Maou-dijo un demonio viejo con bigote

Cuando la gente del inframundo sienta que no hay elección, sino para convertirme en Maou, yo me convertiré en uno-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Otra vez casi todos lo miraban asombrados_**

Mi sueño es convertirme en líder de Gremory y ganar en los Rating Games-dijo Rias

Mi sueño es construir una escuela para los Rating Game en el inframundo-dijo Sona

¿No existe uno ya para eso?-dijo un demonio

Esa es para demonios de clase alta, la que quiero construir es pa demonios de clase media y alta-dijo Sona

 ** _Hubo un silencio hasta que se escucho la risa de los de arriba, todos los demonios salvo los Maous se rieron fuertemente al escuchar las palabras de Sona_**

Jajajaja

¡Esos es imposible!

¡Esto es simplemente genial!

¡Ya veo! ¡Así que tú eres una niña que sueña!

¡Es bueno ser joven! ¡Tengo que decir que menos mal que eso lo has dicho aquí antes del debut!

 ** _Jack apretaba los puños molesto, no le gustaba la forma de cómo se burlaban de Sona_**

Lo digo enserio-dijo Sona

 ** _Serafall asintió a sus palabras, estaba orgullosa de su hermana_**

Sona Sitri-dono, los demonios de clase baja trabajan para sus amos, demonios de clase alta y solo se selecciona por su talento, las viejas familias pensarían que es una pérdida de clase-dijo un viejo demonio-Aunque diga que nuestro mundo está en periodo de cambio este puede ser bueno o malo, no hay interés en un centro de enseñanza para demonios de clase baja, es simplemente una tontería y pérdida de tiempo

Pero qué gran montaña de mierda-dijo Jack llamando la atención de todos-Eso que acabas de decir es una mierda en absoluto, ¿Una pérdida de tiempo enserio?, ella trata de mejorar sus tradiciones y dices que es una pérdida de tiempo, woa no cabe duda que los demonios no ahn cambiado en nada, siguen siendo igual de estúpidos que antes

 ** _Ese comentario ofendió a algunos_**

Déjeme preguntarle algo, si yo resucitara como demonio ¿Seria un demonio de clase baja?, claro que no, sería superior a todos ustedes, más bien ahora siendo humano soy superior a ustedes-dijo Jack-Ella trata de mejorar sus tradiciones y se burlan de ella, dígame ¿Usted quería ser Maou a Lucifer?

 ** _El demonio no dijo nada y solo bajo la cabeza_**

No lo consiguió ¿Verdad? De seguro aquí todos tenían un sueño que cumplir pero no lo consiguieron, y como no lo consiguieron se burlan de ella que quiere cumplir su sueño-dijo Jack-Les diré algo, las personas que tienen un sueño y que no luchan para conseguirlo no los más ineptos y débiles, pero en cambio los que luchan por conseguirlo son los más fuertes, las más valiente, esa personas consiguen mi respeto y de aquí ninguno ha ganado mi respeto, más que tres personas-dijo Jack señalando a Sona, Sairaorg y sorprendentemente a Rias-Así que antes de burlarse del sueño del otro, miren los suyos antes de criticar del los demás por que de seguro ninguno lo ha logrado y se ha rendido para conseguirlo, y si algún tiene ganas de reírse del sueño de mi amiga vamos ríanse pero sí solo no tengo razón en lo que dije

 ** _Todos los demonios se quedaron cayados y miraron al suelo, Serafall miraba con respeto y admiración a Jack por ayudar a su hermana, Sona lo veía de misma manera_**

Eso creí-dijo Jack-Quiero proponer algo ¿Por qué no Rias y Sona juegan eso llamado Rating Game? Pero también quiero participar

 ** _Eso asombro a todos_**

Me parece buena idea Jack, pero no tienes equipo-dijo Sirzechs

Oh sí lo tengo, son: Liz, Max, Xenovia, Reynalle e Irina-dijo Jack

Entonces será oficial, Rias, Sona ¿Les gustaría luchar contra Jack?, el juego tendría lugar dentro de poco, Azazel a reunido los fans de los Rating Games de los distintos poderes para ver a los jóvenes, así que ambas lucharan contra Jack-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Las dos miraron a Jack de forma retadora_**

No pensamos perder contra ti-dijo Rias

Eso lo veremos-dijo Jack

¡Qué emoción! ¡Un partido entre Jack-san, Rias-chan y Sona-chan!-grito Serafall

Esto será interesante-dijo Belcebú

El Ghost Rider contra las herederas de dos clanes ¿Quién ganara?-dijo Asmodeus

Bien, el juego será el veinte de Agosto en tiempo humano-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Después de eso todos regresaron a la residencia Gremory_**

Estamos a veintiocho de Julio en tiempo humano, nos quedan veinte días para entrenar-dijo Azazel-Mañana se reunirán en el jardín para explicar sus métodos de entrenamiento

Sí-dijeron los demonios

 ** _En otra habitación_**

 ** _Jack y los demás estaban platicando sobre el juego, también estaba Milicas y Venelana platicando con ellos_**

Una pregunta Jack-san-dijo Milicas-Cuando vas al baño ¿Cómo orinas?

MIlicas, esas cosas no se preguntan-dijo Venelana- Perdón Jack-san no era su in…

¿Cómo orino?-dijo levantándose-Imagínate como si fuera un lanzallamas

 ** _Jack hizo un movimiento como si controlara un lanzallamas, eso hizo reír a todos, incluyendo a Venelana_**

Jack-san es bueno con los niños-dijo Venelana

El siempre se ha llevado bien con los niños-dijo Liz-También es un buen padre

Sí, mi papá es el mejor papá del mudo-dijo Layla

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Todos fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir, pero Jack y Iris se escaparon y fueron a una de las habitaciones desocupadas de las otras chicas_**

No lo sé Jack, no s pueden escuchar-dijo Iris sonrojada

Solo no tenemos que hacer mucho ruido-dijo Jack dándole besos en el cuello

Ok, tú ganas-dijo Iris

 ** _Jack le comenzó a quitar la playera de Iris dejando ver su lindo sostén de color morado, Jack le quito el sostén y la acostó a Iris en la cama y le comenzó a darle besos en el cuello, comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a sus pechos, antes que Jack comenzara a chupar los pechos de Iris se escucho una voz…_**

¿Piensan hacerlo sin mí?

 ** _Los dos miraron a la persona y era Liz que solo llevaba un sostén pequeño de color morado que estaba a punto de reventar y unas pantis de color morado_**

Liz, te ves sexy-dijo Jack sonrojado

Muchas gracias, ahora yo también me uniré-dijo Liz

 ** _Liz cerró la puerta con seguro y subió a la cama, los tres pasaron varias horas teniendo sexo como animales, trataron de no hacer demasiado ruido para no despertar a nadie_**

 ** _5 horas después_**

Woa, eso fue genial-dijo Jack acostado en la cama desnudo y con Iris y a Liz alado recargándose en su pecho

Sí que lo fue, eres un monstruo en la cama-dijo Liz

Solo espero que no hayamos despertado a nadie-dijo Iris

 ** _En la habitación de alado_**

Me han traumado de por vida-dijo Max temblando en su cama

 ** _FIN_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Capitulo 18_**

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 _ **Todos estaban reunidos en el jardín incluyendo a Jack y a su equipo**_

Déjenme decir esto, lo primero es que ahora diré el programa de entrenamiento, hay gente que consigue resultados en poco tiempo y gente que tiene resultados a largo tiempo-dijo Azazel-Ustedes son de los primeros, empezare por ti Rias

 _ **Rias se dedico a escuchar con seriedad**_

Desde pequeña has tenido mucha suerte, tienes talento, capacidad física y poder mágico, incluso si vives como ahora te convertirás en un poderoso demonio, sigue este entrenamiento-dijo Azazel entregándole un papel-Parece simple pero debes mejorar tus capacidades como Rey-Rias aistio-Ahora Akeno

 _ **Ella simplemente se quedo callada**_

Acepta tu sangre, es lo único que puedo decirte, mientras no la aceptes no podras desarrollar todo tu poder-dijo Azazel-El siguiente es Kiba

Hai-dijo dando un paso al frente

Tendrás que lograr el Balance Breaker, perfeccionarlo y permanece en ese estado tanto como te sea posible, después de eso serás capaz de volverte lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer el entrenamiento básico-dijo Azazel

Hai-dijo Kiba dando un paso atrás

Godiva, tus habilidades son altas, no tengas miedo, ese es ti mayor obstáculo, para superar eso necesitas dejar de esconderte, lo primero será salir de la gente, que tus movimientos sean torpes, solo con eso bastara-dijo Azazel

Hai-dijo Godiva con mucho espíritu

Ahora Koneko, no tengo nada que decir en concepto de física, tienes todo los rasgos elementales de una Torre, pero en el grupo hay más personas con mayor poder ofensivo que una Torre como tú-dijo Azazel

Lo sé-dijo un poco frustrada

Te diré lo mismo que Akeno, si no te aceptas a ti misma no serás capaz de desarrollar tus habilidades como deseas-dijo Azazel

 _ **Koneko simplemente se quedo callada mientras que Jack la miraba preocupado**_

Irism tú igual que Kiba tendrás que perfeccionar y permanecer en Balance Breaker y te tengon un buen compañero para que entrenes-dijo Azazel apuntando al cielo

 _ **Se empezaron a escuchar los sonidos de aleteos, era un enorme dragón de quince metros de altura, con enormes fauces, gruesas piernas, brazos y enormes alas**_

Él es Tannin, ex rey dragón-dijo Azazel

Azazel, te sobra valor para entrar en territorio de demonios-dijo el dragón

Que sepas que he entrado sin problemas, es más tengo autorización-dijo Azazel

Ya veo el nuevo Sekiryuttei, me alegra conocerte-dijo Tannin

Mucho gusto-dijo Iris

Ha pasado tiempo Ddraig-dijo Tannin

[Que nostalgia Tannin]-dijo Ddraig apareciendo en el brazo de Iris

Antes Tannin era un Rey dragón pero se convirtió en demonio-dijo Azazel

Sera un honor ayudar a entrenar al nuevo Sekiryuttei-dijo Tannin

Tienes veinte días para entrenarlo-dijo Azazel

Bien, nos vemos en veinte días-dijo Tannin

Da lo mejor de ti Iris-dijo Jack

De acuerdo-dijo Iris

 ** _Iris se subió en el lomo de Tannin y se fueron volando, los demás también se fueron a cumplir con su entrenamiento, Jack y los demás fueron al jardín del castillo, Jack iba a entrenar a las chicas para el combate, también Milicas estaba presente para ver_**

Bien, yo as voy a entrenar, será un entrenamiento básico-dijo Jack-En nuestros viajes hemos visto y aprendido muchos tipos de energía y poderes, nosotros les enseñaremos uno de los más importantes que es el haki

¿Haki?-dijeron las chicas confundidas

El haki es la capacidad de sentir y utilizar la energía espiritual y dominar a los enemigos, es como un sexto sentido-dijo Liz

Hay tres tipos de haki-dijo Max-Kenbunshoku Haki, Busoshoku Haki y Haoshoku Haki

El Kenbunshoku otorga un sexto sentido del mundo que nos rodea e limita la capacidad pre cognitiva-dijo Liz

Les daremos una demostración-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack saco una venda y vendo los ojos de Liz_**

Observen-dijo Jack sacando su pistola

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Liz esquivo las balas con facilidad, eso sorprendió a las chicas y emociono a Milicas, después Liz se quito la venda y siguieron explicando_**

El Busoshoku permite utilizar nuestro espíritu como una armadura para defendernos de ataques o realizar nuestros ataques más potentes-dijo Max antes que su mano cambiara a un color metalico oscuro-Esto es Busoshoku, también puede transmitirlo a sus armas

Por último el Haoshoku, es el tipo de haki más raro que hay, solo uno de un millón puede usarlo y también otorga la posibilidad de dominar la voluntad de otros-dijo Jack-Les daremos una demostración, Liz por favor

 ** _Liz creó un círculo mágico y de él salió una gran bestia_**

 **¡ROOOOAAAAR!**

 ** _La bestia rugió haciendo que temblara el suelo, la bestia se lanzo contra Jack y este lo volteo a ver, una pequeña explosión de choques golpeo a la bestia y esta callo inconsciente_**

 ** _Todos se sorprendieron, ni siquiera lo golpeo y lo había vencido muy rápido, Liz desapareció de nuevo a la bestia_**

Nosotros les enseñaremos el Busoshoku y Kenbunshoku, que son los básicos-dijo Jack-Bien a entrenar

 ** _Los chicos comenzaron el entrenamiento pero no se dieron cuenta de que Rias y su madre los miraban_**

Jack-san es una caja de sorpresas-dijo Venelana

Sí-dijo Rias desanimada

¿Qué pasa Rias?-dijo Venelana

Es que no se qué hacer para que él se fije en mí, lo he intentado de todo-dijo Rias

Rias, dime algo ¿Has intentado otra cosa que no sea seducirlo?-dijo Venelana

Ahora que lo dices no he hecho otra cosa que eso-dijo Rias

No todos los hombres son pervertidos y les importa el cuerpo de una mujer-dijo Venelana-Hay hombres que se fijan en la bondad, sinceridad y actitud de las mujeres y Jack es uno de ellos

Entonces ¿Qué puedo hacer?-dijo Rias

Trata de conocerlo mejor, habla con él-dijo Venelana

Ok, lo intentare-dijo Rias

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Los chicos estaban descansando en el pasto del jardín, Jack decidió ir a dormir un poco, fue a su habitación y al entrar se encontró con Rias_**

 _No otra vez-pensó Jack_

Mira Rias, no me voy a acostarme contigo-dijo Jack

No, no vengo a eso solo quería saber ¿Sí quieres hablar?-dijo Rias

¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué?-dijo Jack

Sobre nosotros, quiero que nos conozcamos más-dijo Rias

Woa, eso no me lo esperaba-dijo Jack-Pero bien, a mí me gusta el rock, rap, pop y metal

A mí me gusta el pop y el rock-dijo Rias

En mi tiempo libre me gusta ver televisión, leer comics y mangas-dijo Jack

A mí me gusta leer mangas en mi tiempo libre-dijo Rias

¿De qué más quieres que hablemos?-dijo Jack

¿Qué te atrae de una chica?-dijo Rias

Su forma de ser, que sea honesta con ella misma y que me quiera por como soy y no por mi poder y mi cuerpo-dijo Jack-Que sepa defenderse, que sea ruda, que no sea mimada ni consentida

¿No te gusta la gente consentida, ni mimada?-dijo Rias

No, me caen súper mal, de hecho creo que he golpeado a miles de niños y niñas mimadas toda mi vida-dijo Jack

¿Tú crees que soy mimada y consentida?-dijo Rias

Mmm...Yo diría que eres un poco de ambos-dijo Jack-Pero a comparación de los chicos y chicas mimados que me he encontrado eres diferente

Si cambiara ¿Crees que tendría una oportunidad contigo?-dijo Rias nerviosa

Puede ser pero tendrías que cambiar lo que más odio de una chica y lo tienes tú-dijo Jack

¿Qué es?-dijo Rias

Esa cosa del acoso y lo exhibicionismo que tú y Akeno hacen no me gusta-dijo Jack-Sí puedes cambiar eso y Akeno también, tal vez salga con ustedes

 ** _Tras decir eso Jack salió del cuarto dejando a Rias pensando por lo que dijo_**

 ** _Minutos después- En las montañas_**

 _ **Actualmente se pueden apreciar unas montañas con un buen paisaje pero hubo una gran explosión que destruyo gran parte de la zona, cuando el humo se disperso se podía ver a Iris con su armadura activada, Jack había llegado a ver como iba el entrenamiento de su novia mientras que dejo a los demás entrenando con Max y Liz**_

 _Bien hecho, no cabe duda que eres fuerte-dijo Tannin_

 _¿Enserio?-dijo Iris_

 _Sí, para ser la primera chica que tiene a Ddraig eres muy fuerte-dijo Tannin-¿Me pregunto si será porque eres la novia del Ghost Rider?_

 _Buen trabajo Iris-dijo Jack felicitando a su novia_

¿Cómo les va?-dijo Azazel apareciendo de la nada

 _ **Dejaron de entrenar y se dedicaron a hablar**_

¿Cómo va?-dijo Azazel

Tiene mucho potencial, antes de llegar aquí ya podía usar el Balance Breaker, Ddraig me lo dijo-dijo Tannin

Eso es una buena noticia-dijo Azazel –Bueno cambiemos de tema, Jack ¿Qué piensas de Akeno?

Es una buena persona aparte de atractiva y linda-dijo Jack ganándose un pequeño pellizco de su novia-Auch, él pregunto

Bien, quiero que cuides de ella en lugar de mi amigo-dijo Azazel

¿Y quién es tú amigo al que debo remplazar?-dijo Jack

Hablo de su padre, ella lo odia pero no quiere hablar del tema-dijo Kokabiel-Pero dime ¿Aceptas cuidarla?

Ok, acepto-dijo Jack

Bien, ahora el problema de Koneko-dijo Azazel

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Jack

Se a derrumbado, tiene miedo de su poder y se ha excedido con su entrenamiento, Asia puede curarla físicamente pero ya está solo eso-dijo Azazel

Entiendo-dijo Jack

Bueno voy a llevarte al castillo por petición de Venelana-dijo Azazel

Ok-dijo Jack

 _ **Ellos dos se fueron a la mansión, llegando Jack fue con Venelana a una sala**_

¿Qué pasa con Koneko, Venelana?-dijo Jack

Un exceso de trabajo ordinario, se recuperara en unos días-dijo Venelana

Estoy un poco preocupado preocupado-dijo Jack

Esta haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, Koneko no tuvo una infancia feliz, su hermana a abandono de pequeña y Koneko tenía miedo de su poder, es una nekomata, su especie sobresale en el manejo de Youjutsu, pero su hermana también puede usar el Sennjutsu-dijo Venelana-Su aumento de poder no paraba por lo que su hermana mayor mato a su dueño, convirtiéndose ambas en demonios exiliados, Koneko se quedo atrás, Sirzechs la salvo y se convirtió en Torre de Rias y paso a llamarse Koneko

Ya veo-dijo Rikkun

Confió en ti para ayudarla-dijo Venelana

Lo entiendo-dijo Rikku

 _ **Jack fue donde se encontraba Koneko, en una habitación encontró a Rias**_

Jack-dijo Rias

¿Dónde está Koneko?-dijo Jack

 _ **Rias se puso un poco seria y empezó a caminar hasta una habitación, al entra se encontró con Akeno al lado de la cama y a Koneko sentada en la cama con sus orejas de gato**_

Jack-san esto es…

Tranquila ya me lo contaron-dijo Jack calmando a Akeno

Ya veo-dijo Akeno

¿Cómo te encuentra?-dijo Jack

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Koneko algo sombría

Estoy preocupado por ti, si no estuviera preocupado no hubiera venido, sabes que no debes sobre esforzarte, lo único que haces es hacerte daño y nadie quiere que eso pase-dijo Jack

Pero aun soy débil-dijo apretando sus puños

Koneko, yo he estado en ese mismo lugar en el que te encuentras pero mientras estés hay no podrás hacer nada-dijo Jack serio

Yo quiero…..

¿Tú quieres qué?-dijo Jack suavemente

 _ **Koneko miro directamente a Jack, tratando de aguantar sus lágrimas**_

Quiero ser fuerte, al igual que Yuuto-senpai, Xenovia-senpai, Asia-senpai, Akeno-senpai, Irina-senpai, Iris-senpai y también tú, Jack-senpai, quiero hacer mi espíritu y cuerpo fuerte, Godiva también se está haciendo fuerte, yo no tengo el poder curativo de Asia-senpai, a este ritmo voy a ser inútil, a pesar de ser una Torre, soy la más débil del grupo, odio ser inútil-dijo mientras empezaba a derramar lágrimas

 _ **Jack se quedo en silencio**_

Pero no quiero usar mi poder de Nekomata, si lo uso yo..Al igual que mi Nee-sama…No quiero eso..Absolutamente no quiero tal cosa

Lo entiendo, escucha Koneko, el poder solo es algo que tenemos todos, incluso un idiota, pero ¿De qué sirve el poder sino tiene un propósito?-dijo Jack

Pero mi poder es maligno-dijo Koneko

Koneko, soy el Ghost Rider, mi poder es el más maligno de todos pero me has visto yo uso ese poder para el bien, para ayudarlos y hacer cosas buenas, tú misma decides como usar tú poder, si lo usas para el bien o para el mal, tú tomas esa decisión y nadie más-dijo Jack-Veras cuando era niño yo no sabía controlar el poder del Ghost Rider, mataba a gente inocente pero conocí a un gran hombre que me enseño a usar mi poder para el bien

 _ **Todas las chicas de la habitación estaban sorprendidas, especialmente Akeno y Koneko, ambas se encontraban grabando en el fondo de sus corazones lo que decía Jack, Koneko estaba demasiado sorprendida de que la persona que la admira y respeta, algo que no lo admitiría en voz alta se había sentido igual que ella en ese momento**_

Jack-senpai-dijo Koneko

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Jack

Si no puedo liberar mi poder a tiempo ¿Me ayudaría?-dijo Koneko muy sonrojada

Claro, yo y los demás te ayudaremos-dijo Jacksonriendo

Gracias-dijo Koneko

 ** _FIN_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Capitulo 19_**

 ** _Varios después_**

 ** _Habian pasado los veinte días de entrenamiento, los chicos se habían vuelto más fuertes, Xenovia, Irina y Reynalle aprendieron a usar el haki gracias a la ayuda de Jack, Liz y Max_**

 ** _Era de noche y Jack junto su grupo estaban en un lujoso hotel de gran altura que estaba en un bosque en el límite del territorio Gremory, ellos habían llegado ahí con la limosina, habían llegado antes que Rias y los demás_**

 ** _Ellos los estuvieron esperando hasta llego una limosina de la cual bajaron Rias y los demás, las chicas llevaban hermosos vestidos de gala, Jack se acerco a Iris_**

Te vs hermosa con ese vestido-dijo Jack

Gracias-dijo Iris sonrojada

 ** _Jack sintió un aura asesina detrás de él y vio a Liz que lo miraba con ganas de matarlo_**

Tú…tú también te ves hermosa Liz-dijo Jack nervioso

Oh gracias-dijo Liz abrazándolo

 ** _Los chicos fueron guiados hasta el interior del hotel, entraron a un ascensor y salieron a una hermosa sala llena de demonios y mucha comida_**

Hay mucha gente-dijo Godiva desde la espalda de Jack

 ** _Ellos comenzaron a saludar a los demonios, después de terminar de saludar, Jack y su grupo comenzaron a comer. La demás chicas estaban conversando con otras mujeres, Kiba estaba rodeado de mujeres mientras que Godiva e Irina estaban con Jack, Jack paro de comer al notar a una chica de cabello rubio peinado en dos coletas, tenia ojos azules y un hermoso vestido. Jack se limpio y se fijo en la chica_**

¿Tú quien eres?-dijo Jack

Al fin nos conocemos Ghost Rider, soy Ravel Phoenix-dijo la chica

¿Te conozco?-dijo Jack

La última vez que nos vimos usted golpeo a mi hermano-dijo Ravel

Oh, ese idiota que destruyo mi moto-dijo Jack algo molesto por recordar a Riser

Sí-dijo Ravel

¿Cómo ha estado tú hermano?-dijo Jack

Ha estado deprimido desde la golpiza que le dio-dijo Ravel- Ahora soy un Alfil libre ya que mi madre no participa en los juegos, por cierto, ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?-dijo sonrojada

Claro, no hay problema-dijo Jack

Entonces te llamare Jack-sama-dijo Ravel

Deja el sama, con Jack es suficiente-dijo Rikkun

¡No! ¡Esto es importante!-dijo Ravel un poco avergonzada y firme

Está bien, si así quieres llamarme no veo el problema-dijo Jack

 ** _En ese momento una chica se les acerco_**

Ravel-sama, Danna-sama la llama-dijo la chica

Ok,etto Jack-sama ¿Le gustaría tomar él té conmigo y probar una torta preparada por mí la próxima vez que nos veamos?-dijo Ravel nerviosa y sonrojada

Me encantaría-dijo Jack sonriendo y haciendo que Ravel se sonrojara más

Entonces, con su permiso-hizo una reverencia y se fue

Jack-sama-dijo la chica

¿Y tú eres?-dijo Jack

Soy Isabela de la familia Phoenix, soy la escolta de Ravel-sama-dijo la chica

Ya veo-dijo Jack

Quiero agradecerle que aceptara la petición de Ravel-sama, disfrute de la fiesta-dijo Isabela antes de irse

Oye ¿Por qué siempre tienes la atención de las chicas?-dijo Max

No lo sé, tal vez sea irresistible-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack vio como Koneko salió de la sala._**

Chicos, tengo algo importante que hacer-dijo Jack siguiendo a Koneko

 ** _Rikkun siguió de cerca a Koneko, llegaron al elevador y dejo que ella fuera primero, luego llamo al elevador y pulso el botón de descender pero no dejo que el ascensor se cerrara debido a que otras personas entraron, eran Iris y Rias_**

¿Qué paso?-dijo Rias

Koeko salió de la habitación, así que la seguí-dijo Jack

Bien, vamos a buscarla juntos, pero ¿Por qué no la detuviste?-dijo Iris

Quiero ver a donde va y aparte sentí otras presencias-dijo Jack

Ya veo-dijo Rias

 ** _El ascensor comenzó a moverse, al salir no vieron a Koneko por ningún lado pero Jack detecto su presencia, comenzó a correr seguido por Rias e Iris. Al llegar donde se encontraba Koneko, ella estaba parada e inquieta, se escondieron detrás de un árbol. Koneko miraba por todos lados hasta que se quedo mirando un punto fijo, Rias, Iris y Jack miraron al mismo punto y vieron a una hermosa mujer con un kimono negro medio atado, dejando ver gran parte de su físico, tenía orejas de gato en la cabeza y dos colas de gato_**

Hace tiempo que no nos vemos-dijo la mujer a Koneko

Tú-dijo Koneko

Hola, Shirone, tú onee-chan ha vuelto-dijo la mujer

Kuroka-nee-sama-dijo Koneko

Estoy impresionada de que siguieras a mi familiar hasta aquí-nya-dijo Kuroka

¿Qué es esto?-dijo Koneko con cierta ira

No pongas esa cara, acabo de tener un asunto sin importancia que cuidar y he oído que había una fiesta de demonios aquí, por eso estaba un poco interesada nya-dijo Kuroka guiñándole un ojo

Jajaja ¿Acaso eres un miembro de los Gremory?-dijo una voz

 ** _De la oscuridad salió Bikou_**

 _¿Qué hace él aquí?-pensó Jack_

Es mejor que salgan, kuroka y yo dominamos el senjutsu, podemos detectar cualquier variación del flujo espiritual-dijo el joven

 ** _Iris, Jack y Rias salieron de su escondite_**

Buchuo, Iris-senpai, Jack-senpai-dijo Koneko

Dime ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-dijo RJack viendo a Kuroka

Yo soy Kuroka, la hermana mayor de Shirone-dijo Kuroka

Y hemos venido a visitar el partido ya que no estamos de servicio por ahora-dijo Bikou

Por cierto ¿Quién eres tu guapo?-dijo Kuroka

 _¿Quién se cree que es para decirle así a mi novio?-pensó Iris enojada_

Soy Jack Styles, el actual Ghost Rider-dijo Jack

Ya veo, el sujeto que mato a Roarke-dijo Kuroka

Esta chica es mi siervo y no voy a dejar que le pongan un dedo encima-dijo Rias poniéndose alado de Jack

¿Qué dices?-dijo Kuroka -Es mi hermana pequeña y solo yo tengo el privilegio de amarla, no un demonio de clase alta como tú, así que voy a matarte

 ** _Kuroka y Rias se miraban a matar pero de repente Rias se sintió extraña_**

Kuroka no solo aprendió el Sennjutsu, Youjutsu y magia demoniaca, también controla el espacio-dijo Bikou

No he tenido tiempo de aprender a controlar el tiempo pero he investigado como controlar el espacio-dijo Kuroka-Ahora todo el bosque está aislado del exterior, nadie puede entrar ni salir

¿Estás segura?-dijo Jack sonriendo

 ** _Los demonios lo miraron curioso cuando escucharon voces_**

Parece que llegamos a tiempo

 ** _Era Tannin y en su espalda estaba Liz_**

 ** _Mientras en la fiesta_**

Espero que Jack y las demás no tarde-dijo Max

Esta es una buena fiesta

 ** _Se escucho una voz femenina, todos voltearon a ver en la entrada y se sorprendieron al ver a una hermosa mujer pelinegra que tenía dos cuernos en su cabeza y a su lado estaba Deadpool_**

Aunque me entristece que no me invitaran-dijo la pelinegra

Hola lobito ¿Cómo te va?-dijo Deadpool

¡Shiklah-sama!-gritaron todos los demonios

 ** _Todos los demonios se arrodillaron ante ella_**

¡Es un gusto conocerla Shiklah-sama!-gritaron todos los demonios

Así me gusta, así debieron saludarme desde el principio-dijo Shiklah

Shiklah, Deadpool ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Max acercándose a ellos

Oh Max, tiempo sin verte-dijo Shiklah-Dime ¿Dónde está Jack? Tenemos algo muy importante que decirle

Está afuera ayudando a alguien, pero ¿Qué es lo que le tienen que decir?-dijo Max

Veras…

 ** _Mientras con Jack_**

 _Qué raro ¿Por qué estarán aquí Deadpool y Shiklah?-pensó Jack_

Vaya vaya, el ex Rey Dragón Tannin ¿Eh? Pero no está solo-dijo Bikou-¿Quién eres tú?

Me llamo Vlad Elizabeth hija de Alucard-dijo Liz

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron sorprendidas

¿Eres hija de Alucard?-dijo Rias sorprendida

Sí-dijo Liz

Les diré esto una vez, váyanse de aquí y dejen a Koneko en paz, ella es parte de la nobleza de Rias y es parte de nuestra familia-dijo Jack serio

 ** _Eso sorprendió a Koneko y también la hizo sonrojar_**

¿Y tú impedirás que me la lleve?-dijo Kuroka

Por supuesto, la traeré las veces que hagan falta, destruiría cada rincón del mundo con tan solo traerla de vuelta con nosotros-dijo Jack

 ** _Esas palabras llegaron al corazón de Koneko y ella empezó a llorar_**

Jack-senpai, quiero quedarme con usted y con Buchuo para siempre-dijo Koneko entre sollozos

Ya está decidido-dijo Jack sonriendo-Si quieren pelear estamos felices de hacerlo-dijo activando su guante

 ** _Los chicos y Tannin se pusieron en pose de combate_**

Bien, nos vamos, adiós Ghost Rider-dijo Kiroka-Cuida de mi hermana-susurro

Lo hare-dijo Jack

 ** _Bikou y Kuroka desaparecieron dejando a Jack y a los demás solos_**

Jack-senpai, gracias-dijo Koneko llorando

 ** _Jack se acerco a ella y le acaricio la cabeza_**

No es nada Koneko, no dejare que te pase nada ya que te considero parte de mi familia-dijo Jack

 ** _Ella siguió llorando pero esta vez lo abrazo, Jack correspondió el abrazo y miro a Rias que estaba sonriendo, después de unos minutos Koneko dejo de llorar y regresaron al hotel_**

 ** _Rias se sorprendió al ver a Shiklah dentro del hotel_**

Jack, te estábamos esperando-dijo Shiklah

¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?-dijo Jack

Tenemos algo importante que decirte-dijo Deadpool-El lugar donde guardamos el cuerno que permitía controlar a los dragones ha sido atacado

¿Qué?, ¿Robaron el cuerno?-dijo Jack

No, vencimos a los intrusos pero…

 ** _Antes que terminara de hablar el suelo se lleno de oscuridad, del suelo salió Black Heart, todos los demonios se prepararon para pelear_**

 **Vaya, esta sí que es una hermosa fiesta** -dijo Black Heart

¿Qué haces aquí Black? No te basto con lo de París-dijo Jack

 **Créeme estoy enojado por eso Styles, pero no importa ya que traje a unos amigos a la fiesta-** dijo Black Heart

 ** _Del suelo salieron cuatro personas, uno era pelinegro que usaba una armadura parecía a la que usaba Sirzechs, el otro era de cabello que llevaba una katana y el ultimo hizo era un_** ** _hombre excesivamente corpulento y de una enorme estatura._** **_Uno de los rasgos más característicos de su apariencia es su máscara de mandíbula metálica con apariencia de rejilla, un par de cuernos que emergen de dos orificios circulares de su máscara situados a ambos laterales de su cabeza y otros dos más largos que emergen de su abrigo y que son en realidad dos espadas con forma de guadaña. Su cabello es abundante, rubio, y está recogido con un par de trenzas y peinado en forma de flequillo corto_**

 ** _Todos los demonios estaban asustados ya que sabían quiénes eran_**

Así que no resucitaste al dragón-dijo Jack-En su lugar trajiste al Mamut

 **Así es, demonios quiero que conozcan a Jack "La sequia"-** dijo Black Heart

 ** _El rubio se le quedo viendo a Max y a Jack_**

Los matare por lo que hicieron-dijo Jack mirando a Max-A ti por traicionarnos y a ti-dijo viendo a Jack-Por matarme a mí y a Kaido

 ** _Una gran pelea está a punto de comenzar, ¿Qué pasara? ¿Ganaran Jack y su equipo?, lo descubrirán en el siguiente capitulo_**

"Espera"-dijo Deadpool-"Yo y Shiklah acabamos de salir y ¿estás acabando el capitulo?"

Lo siento Dead pero así dice el libreto-dijo el narrador

"Ni madres, quiero que continúe la historia ahora"-dijo Deadpool

No se puede, debes seguir el guio o sino le diré a Dark que te saque de la historia-dijo el narrador

"No no, está bien seguiré el libreto, ya acaba el capitulo"-dijo Deadpool

 ** _FIN_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Capitulo 20_**

Dedo admitir que hiciste un buen trabajo-dijo Jack apludiendo-Reviviste a los tres comandantes de Kaido, al mamut, el espino saurio y el elasmoterio

(Si no saben que es un Elasmoterio, es familiar del rinoceronte, investiguen si quieren)

 **Puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras pero ahora sufrirás nuestra venganza-** dijo Black desapareciendo

Por favor, matamos a estos pendejos antes y los mataremos ahora-dijo Deadpool

Parece que no has cambiado Wade-dijo el peli azul

Tú tampoco Erick-dijo Deadpool

Dejemos de hablar y comencemos esto-dijo el pelinegro

Opino lo mismo Sting-dijo Max-Chicos yo me encargo del mamut, ustedes de los demás

¿Estás seguro Max?-dijo Jack

Tranquilo, se lo que hago-dijo Max

 ** _Rápidamente los tres se lanzaron al ataque, Max levanto a Jack llevándolo contra las paredes del edificio y los demás hicieron lo mismo, los seis cayeron de una gran altura creando enormes cráteres en el suelo_**

 ** _Max se levanto y comenzó a golpear al rubio, este le agarro sus puños y le dio un poderoso cabezazo, Jack lo sujeto de la cabeza y lo lanzo hacia el bosque, corrió rápidamente hacia él_**

 ** _Mientras que Deadpool se encontraba peleando con Erick, ambos sacaron sus espadas y comenzaron a pelear_**

 **¡CRASH!**

 **¡CRASH!**

 **¡CRASH!**

 **¡CRASH!**

 ** _Era el sonido de los choques de sus espadas, Deadpool saco una de sus pistolas y…_**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Le disparo varias veces pero Erick sorprendentemente corto las balas con sus espadas_**

No lo haces nada mal, al parecer estando muerto no afecto tus habilidades-dijo Deadpool

 ** _Con Jack_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _El mando a Sting contra los árboles con un puñetazo, Sting agarro uno de los árboles y…_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Mando a Jack a volar, Jack fue a estrellarse contra unas rocas, Sting apareció en el cielo para atacar a Jack_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Jack esquivo el poderoso ataque de Sting a tiempo, Sting hizo un gran cráter en el suelo con su puño, Jack saco sus cadenas y las enredo en los brazos de Sting, Jack intento atraerlo hacia él pero Sting jalo las cadenas haciendo que Jack fuera arrastrado_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Sting le dio una poderosa patada que lo mando contra una montaña, pero sus manos aun estaban atadas por las cadenas de Jack, de pronto las cadenas estaban en llamas, grito de dolor pero rápidamente fue arrastrado por Jack que le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara tendiéndolo en el suelo_**

No cabe duda que sigues igual de fuerte que hace tres años-dijo Jack

Lo mismo digo, al parecer no te has descuidado-dijo Sting

 ** _En el hotel_**

Onii-sama, debemos ayudarlos, ellos no podrán solos-dijo Rias

Tienes razón, iremos a ayudarlos-dijo Sirzechs

No lo hagan-dijo Shiklah

¿Por qué?-dijo Rias

Ustedes solo serian un estorbo en sus peleas, ellos ya han enfrentado a estos sujetos y saben lo que tienen que hacer para vencerlos-dijo Shiklah

Pero…

Rias creo que ella tiene razón, ellos ya los han enfrentado-dijo Sirzechs-De seguro volverán a vencerlos

Eso espero-dijo Rias

 ** _Con Max_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Max fue a estrellarse contra unas rocas por un puñetazo de Jack, el rubio corría rápidamente para atacar a Max_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Max se quito a tiempo haciendo que Jack se estrellara contra las rocas, Max sujeto a Jack de sus cuernos y lo levanto_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Lo azoto bruscamente contra el suelo_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Siguió azotándolo contra el suelo hasta que lo mando contra una montaña, Jack rápidamente se recupero y le dio un tremendo antebrazo a Max llevándoselo contra los árboles_**

Aun tienes oportunidad de volver con nosotros, cuando revivamos a Kaido todos estos demonios y los humanos estarán bajo nuestras órdenes de nuevo-dijo Jack

Nunca volvería con ustedes, he hecho una nueva vida al lado de mis amigos y no cambiaran eso-dijo Max

No cabe duda que sigues siendo un idiota-dijo Jack-Ahora dejare de jugar contigo y usare mi poder al máximo

 ** _El cuerpo de Jack comenzó a cambiar, se hacía más grande y peludo, su nariz se transformo en una trompa, le salieron gigantescos cuernos, él se había transformado en un gran Mamut_**

 ** _Jack rápidamente ataco a Max, lo embistió con gran fuerza llevándoselo contra unas rocas, Max escupió algo de sangre por el impacto_**

 ** _Max también comenzaba a transformarse en lobo, entero sus garras en la cara de Jack haciendo que este usara su trompa para agarrarlo_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Lo azotaba contra el suelo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, Max se libero de Jack enterando sus garras en su trompa, rápidamente se recupero y se lanzo contra él, se subió a su lomo y lo mordió_**

 ** _Jack soltó un grito de dolor y volvió a agarrar a Max con su trompa pero esta vez lo lanzo lejos_**

 ** _Con Deadpool_**

 **¡CRASH!**

 ** _Los dos habían tenido un gran choque de espadas, Deadpool guardo sus espadas mientras que la espada de Erick se rompió_**

Ja, igual que hace tres años-dijo Deadpool

Esto no ha acabado-dijo Erick

 ** _El cuerpo de Erick comenzó a cambiar, su hacia más grande, le comenzo a aparecer mucho pelaje en el cuerpo y le comenzo a crecer un gran cuerno, el ahora se parecía a un rinoceronte solo que tenía un gran cuerno de unos dos metros, un pelaje café y una altura de tres metros_**

Mierda, olvide que podías hacer eso-dijo Deadpool

 ** _Erick comenzó a correar hacia Deadpool, uso su cuerno para enterrárselo a Deadpool en el pecho, comenzó a correr hacía los árboles derivándolos con el cuerpo de Deadpool_**

 **¡BAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Erick estrello el cuerpo de Deadpool en una montaña y enterrándole más su cuerno en su pecho_**

¿Qué pasa Wade? Ya no eres tan rudo-dijo Erick

¿Eso crees?-dijo Deadpool sacando una granada y quitándole el seguro

 **¡BOOOOMM!**

 ** _Con Jack_**

 ** _Jack estaba luchando contra Sting, que ahora era un espino saurio, Sting intento darle un golpe con su cola pero Jack la agarro y lo cargo para luego estrellarlo contra el suelo_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Siguió azotándola contra el suelo un rato hasta que lo arrojo lejos, rápidamente fue hasta donde lo arrojo para darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara pero Sting agarro el pueño de Jack en su boca y filosos dientes_**

 **¡CRONCH!**

 ** _Sting le arranco el brazo derecho con una mordida, el brazo de Jack volvió a crecer rápidamente, uso sus cadenas para lanzárselas a Sting enredándoselas en su hocico, Jack intento jalarlo pero Sting de nuevo lo atrajo hacia él para…_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Lo golpeo con su cola mandándola a volar_**

 ** _Con Deadpool_**

 ** _La explosión creó una gran nube de humo, Erick se dedico en buscar a Deadpool pero…_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Deadpool le hizo barrios cortés en su cuerpo provocando que Erick sangrara, su pelaje comenzo a pintarse de rojo, Erick regreso en su forma de humano y cayó de rodillas por el dolor_**

¡Maldito seas Wade!-grito Erick

Vaya Erick parece que yo gane-dijo Deadpool apuntándole con su arma

 ** _Pero antes que lo hiciera un destello de luz apareció dejándolo ciego temporalmente_**

¡Puta madre! ¡Mis ojos!-grito Deadpool

 ** _Su ceguera duro unos segundos y vio que Erick había escapado_**

Maldita sea, el puto se escapo-dijo Deadpool molesto

 ** _Con Jack_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Jack fue a parar al hotel donde estaban todos los demonios, Jack comenzó a ponerse de pie pero Sting había llegado ahí muy rápido, el se lanzo contra Jack, lo atropo en sus afilados dientes y lo comenzó a masticar_**

 **¡CRONCH!**

¡AAHHH!

¿Qué pasa Jack? Tú no eres tan débil-dijo Sting

 **¡CRONCH!**

 ** _Las chicas no lo soportaban querían ayudarlo pero Shiklah y Liz las detuvieron_**

No intervengan-dijo Shiklah

 **¡CRONCH!**

¡AAHHH!

¡¿Acaso no ves que está sufriendo?!-grito Iris

Jack, no es débil, él no perderá tan fácil-dijo Liz

 ** _Las chicas estaban dudando pero Liz las miro_**

Confíen en él, no perderá-dijo Liz

 ** _Las chicas se quedaron quietas pero apretaban los puños por no serle de ayuda a Jack_**

 **¡CRONCH!**

¡AAHHH!

 ** _Sting siguió mordiendo a Jack como un juguete pero…_**

 **¡Sorpresa!**

 ** _Jack se transformo en Ghost Rider quemando la boca de Sting, este lo soltó y cayó al suelo, Jack rápidamente lo agarro de su hocico y comenzó a abrirlo, Sting puso resistencia pero…_**

 **¡CRACK!**

 ** _Todos se quedaron en shock en la forma que Jack mato a Sting, él pobre cayó muerto al suelo con sangre saliendo de su boca, pero las únicas dos que les gusto ver eso fueron Liz y Akeno, ambas tenían un sonrojo en sus mejillas, Jack regreso a la normalidad y sentó en el suelo a descansar_**

Woa, eso estuvo de huevos-dijo Deadpool llegando-Lo mataste como King Kong mato a ese dinosaurio en la película, increíble

¿Qué paso con Erick?-dijo Jack

El maldito escapo, me segó y huyo-dijo Deadpool

¿Y Max?-dijo Jack

 ** _Antes que digiera algo fueron golpeados con el cuerpo de Max que había sido arrojado por Jack_**

Hola chicos ¿Cómo les va?-dijo Max

¿Dónde está el mamut?-dijo Deadpool

No tarda en llegar-dijo Max

Tengo una idea, Deadpool préstame tú cinturón de granadas-dijo Jack

Clara pero ¿Para qué?-dijo Deadpool dándole su cinturón

Ya lo veras-dijo Jack-Necesito que lo distraigan cuando llegue, Rias

¿Sí?-dijo la pelirroja

Cuando yo le diga, creen una barrera para proteger a los demás, que sea muy fuerte-dijo Jack

De acuerdo-dijo Rias

 ** _En pocos segundos el rubio llego al lugar, todos los demonios se quedaron quietos por su presencia, no era con alguien con que quisieran luchar_**

Así que ustedes son la nueva generación de demonios-dijo Jack-No cabe duda que son más que unos cobardes

Oye Jack, No los metas en esto-dijo Max-Ellos no tienen nada que ver

Tienes razón, ellos no merecen morir por lo menos no aun-dijo Jack pero vio que faltaba uno-¿Dónde está el Ghost Rider?

 ** _Tras decir eso Jack se le subió a la espalda, el rubio intento quitárselo pero ponía mucha resistencia hasta que lo agarro de la cabeza y lo azoto contra el suelo_**

¿Creíste que atacarme por la espalda me vencerías?-dijo el mamut

Puede ser-dijo Jack sonriendo mostrándole varios seguros de granadas

 ** _Jack se quedo confundido hasta que sintió algo en su cuello y vio que le había amarado un cinturón llenos de granadas_**

¡Ahora Rias!-Grito Jack

 ** _Los demonios hicieron una gran barrera para protegerse_**

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Se creó una gigantesca explosión que derrumbo todo el edificio, los demonios se salvaron por la barrera y porque volaron a tiempo, todos verían los escombros del edificio y rápidamente comenzaron a buscar a Jack, Max y a Deadpool entre los escombros_**

 ** _Los escombros comenzaron a moverse, los demonios se preparaban para pelear pero de hechos salieron Jack, Max y Deadpool con algunas heridas que se estaban sanando_**

Woa, eso estuvo alocado-dijo Max

Sí que lo fue-dijo Deadpool sacudiéndose el polvo-¿Creen que lo matamos?

Yo diría….

¡STYLES!

Que no-dijo Jack

 **¡BAAMMMM!**

 ** _De los escombros salió un Jack muy molesto, tenia sangra en su cuerpo con unas heridas, su máscara se había destruido con la explosión dejando ver los afilados dientes que tenia, se parecían a los de un tiburón_**

Oh Por favor, ¿qué más debemos hacer para matarte?-dijo Deadpool

Esto no ha…Argh

 ** _Jack cayó de rodillas al suelo escupiendo mucha sangre y agarrándose el pecho_**

Ríndete, no puedes pelear más-dijo Max

Acabemos con él mejor-dijo Jack

 ** _Los tres iban a acabar con él pero paso lo mismo que con Deadpool, una luz encegueció a todos_**

¡Mi ojos!-grito Jack

¡No puedo ver!-grito Max

¡Puta madre! ¡No otra vez!-grito Deadpool

 ** _La luz desapareció y todos recuperaron la vista, todos vieron que Jack ya no estaba, los demonios ayudaron a Jack, Max y Deadpool y los llevaron a un hospital para revisar sus heridas y si estaban bien_**

 ** _En otro lugar_**

¿Por qué me regresaste? Aun podía pelear-dijo Jack

 **Bromeas ¿Verdad? Si no fuera por mí estarías muerto-** dijo Black

¿Dónde está Sting?-dijo Erick

 **El fue asesinado por el Ghost Rider-** dijo Black

¡Maldita sea!-grito Jack furioso

 **Relájate, el plan aun no termina, apenas comienza-** dijo Black sonriendo malvadamente

 ** _FIN_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Capitulo 21_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _En la residencia Gremory se encontraba un círculo mágico para transportarlos a la zona del juego, el grupo de Rias usaban el uniforme de verano del instituto, en el grupo de Jack usaban sus ropas de combate, Xenovia e Irina sus trajes de cuero negros, Reynalle usaba el mismo atuendo que utilizo cuando trabajaba para los caídos. Desde afuera del círculo mágico se encontraban Venelana, Milicas, Azazel, que estaban hablando con Rias mientras que Asia, Deadpool, Shiklah y Lyla con Jack_**

Rias, haz lo mejor que puedas, deja en alto el apellido Gremory-dijo Venelana

Da lo mejor de ti Rias-nee-sama-dijo Milicas

Ya te he enseñado todo lo que necesitas, ahora ve y da lo mejor-dijo Azazel

Buena suerte chicos-dijo Shiklah

Suerte Jack-san-dijo Asia

Suerte mamá, papá-dijo Layla

Rómpanles el trasero-dijo Deadpool

 ** _El grupo de Rias fue transportaron a algo que parecía ser un amplio restaurante, al salir de ahí vieron que era un centro comercial, mientras que el grupo de Jack fue transportado en una tienda de colchones_**

 _[Atención por favor, yo la reina del grupo Lucifer, Grayfia seré el árbitro del encuentro entre el grupo Sitri y el grupo Gremory, en el nombre de mi amo, Sirzechs Lucifer, velare por esta batalla entre las dos familias y el Ghost Rider. Ambos grupos han sido transportados a sus bases en este escenario, la tienda por departamentos en el barrio de la escuela de la Academia Kuo. La base de Sona-sama es el primer piso del lado oeste y la de Rias-sama es en el segundo piso del lado este y de Jack-sama es el tercer piso del lado norte. A cado equipo se le ha proporcionado una botella de curación "Lagrimas Phenex", el tiempo para crear estrategias es de treinta minutos, el contacto con el oponente en ese tiempo está prohibido, después de os treinta minutos empezara el juego]_

Bien a descansar-dijo Jack acostándose en un colchón

Oye, ¿No planearemos una estrategia?-dijo Reynalle

No lo veo necesario, además quiero descansar, después de lo de anoche estoy muerto de cansancio-dijo Jack

Yo estoy de acuerdo con Jack-dijo Max acostándose en otro colchón-Déjenos descansar

¿Por lo menos pueden mostrar algo de interés en esto?-dijo Liz

Bien, vengan tengo un plan-dijo Jack

 ** _Las chicas se acercaron y Jack comenzó a decirles su plan_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 _[Ahora es el momento de comenzar, por otra parte, el plazo de tiempo para este juego será de un estilo de bombardeo de tres horas, sin más preámbulos….comiencen]_

Bien, Xenovia e Irina irán por los caballeros-dijo Jack

De acuerdo-dijeron las dos exorcistas

Liz y Reynalle se encargaran de las reinas, torres y peones-dijo Jack

Sí-dijeron las dos

Max y yo nos encargaremos del resto-dijo Jack-Ahora en marcha

 ** _Jack y Max se separaron de los demás y fueron en busca de las demás miembros del grupo de Sona y Rias pero en el camino se escucho un anuncio de Grayfia_**

 _[Alfil de Rias-sama se retira]_

Así que Godiva fue la primera-dijo Jack

 ** _Siguieron caminando pero en el camino se encontraron con Saji_**

¿Quieres que me haga cargo?-dijo Max preparándose para pelear pero Jack lo detuvo

No, yo me encargo de esto-dijo Jack

Ahora Jack….¡Yo te derrotare!

 ** _Saji se lanzó con fuerza hacia Jack, pero él lo esquivo con facilidad, Saji intentaba darle distintos golpes con sus manos y piernas pero Rikkun los bloqueaba. Al ver que no funcionaba decidió usar su Sacred Gear, creo distintas líneas y las lanzo hacia Jack para intentar liar sus piernas o manos, una de ellas lo consiguió enrollarse en las piernas de Jack haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, Saji se lanzo a darle un puñetazo pero Jack lo paro con su mano y rompió la línea, Al agarrar su mano le dio un leve cabezazo en su frente provocando que se alejara de él_**

Te respeto Saji, te respeto por lo que quieres hacer y tu sueño, pero llevo luchando desde que tengo diez años, no podrás derrotarme-dijo Jack

Ya verás cómo lo hago-dijo Saji

 ** _Saji se volvió a lanzar hacia Jack, y lanzo varios golpes que Jack bloqueaba fácilmente, Jack tomo el brazo derecho de Saji y le dio un leve golpe en el estomago que le saco el aire y cayó de rodillas._**

 ** _Saj no se rindió y se volvió a parar, Saj le lanzo a Jack un disparo mágico que Jack destruyo con un simple puñetazo, Saji siguió disparando más ráfagas hasta que paro con claros signos de agotamiento_**

Usaste tu propia energía vital ¿Verdad?-dijo Jack

Si-dijo Saji

Sabes que si la usas morirás ¿Verdad?-dijo Jack

Sí, tengo esa intención. ¡Se rieron de nuestro sueño y no pienso dejar que vuelvan a hacerlo!-grito Saji-Esta pelea está siendo retransmitida por todo el inframundo, ¡Demostrare la seriedad del grupo Sitri frente a los que se reían de nosotros!

Eres un idiota, si quieres cumplir tu sueño no lo conseguirás si estás muerto-dijo Jack molesto

 ** _Saji se enojo y lanzo una esfera mágica mucho más grande contra Jack_**

No destruirá los demás ni a ti pero no hará dañas en tu cuerpo-dijo Saji

Eres un idiota-susurro Jack

 ** _Jack se lanzo contra la esfera,_** **_la golpeo ocasionando una gran onda de choques y una gran explosión, Jack apareció delante de Saji y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago haciéndolo escupir mucha sangre y dejándolo inconsciente y Saji desapareció_**

Yo nunca me burlaría del sueño de un amigo-susurro Jack viendo a Max-Vámonos

 ** _Los dos siguieron caminando pero no encontraban a nadie_**

Esto es muy raro, solo nos hemos topado con Saji pero ningún otro miembro de Sona o Rias-dijo Jack

 _[Segundo peón, un caballo y una torre de Sona-sama se retiran]_

 _[Caballo y torre de Rias-sama se retiran]_

 _[Dos alfiles de Sona-sama se retiran]_

Parece que vamos ganando-dijo Max-No han anunciado a ninguna de nuestras compañeras

 _[Reynalle-sama se retira]_

Hable muy pronto-dijo Max

 _[Xenovia-sama e Irina-sama se retiran]_

¿Quién fue capaz de eliminar a las tres?-dijo Jack

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 ** _Una de las paredes del edificio fue atravesada por el cuerpo de Liz cayendo donde estaba Jack y Max_**

Hola chicos-dijo Liz

Oye ¿Quién elimino a las demás?-dijo Max

Miren haya-dijo Liz señalando al edificio

 ** _Ellos dirigieron su atención al edificio y vieron a Iris que había activado su armadura_**

Debí imaginármelo-dijo Jack

No cabe duda que es fuerte, elimino a las demás muy rápido-dijo Liz

Hola Jack-dijo Iris saltando donde estaban

Realmente me sorprendes, eliminaste a las demás muy rápido-dijo Jack

Bueno, no sería tú novia si no fuera fuerte ¿Verdad?-dijo Iris

Tienes razón-dijo Jack

Deja que te ayudemos Iris

 ** _Los tres voltearon a ver atrás y se encontraron con Rias, Akeno, Sona y Tsubaki_**

Vaya, solo quedan los reyes, reinas y un peón-dijo Max

Yo me encargo de Iris-dijo Liz

No, yo me encargo de ella-dijo Jack

¿Estás seguro?-dijo Max

Sí, ustedes encárguense de las demás-dijo Jack

Ok-dijeron los dos

 ** _Liz y Max se encargaron y Jack de Iris_**

¿Por qué quieres pelear conmigo?-dijo Iris

Quiero ver que tan fuerte te has hecho-dijo Jack

Entonces prepárate-dijo Iris

 ** _Iris se lanzo contra él y le lanzo una patada_**

 **¡BAMM!**

 ** _Jack bloqueo la patada con su mano derecha creando una onda de choques, Iris intento golpearlo con otra patada pero Jack le agarro la pierna y la lanzo lejos_**

 ** _Iris se recupero rápido y se lanzo contra él, ella comenzó a lanzarle golpes sin sesar, Jack bloqueaba los golpes de Iris con algo de dificultad ya que era rápida_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Iris conecto un golpe en la cara de su novio, Jack llevo su mano a su labio y vio que tenía sangre, se limpio la sangre y sonrió_**

No cabe duda que te has vuelto muy fuerte Iris-dijo Jack

Viniendo eso de ti significa mucho-dijo Iris

 ** _Ambos volvieron a pelear, Iris usaba su velocidad a su favor y Jack su fuerza, Iris le hizo una varida a Jack tirándolo al suelo, se lanzo a atacarlo_**

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 ** _Iris se había lanzado a golpearlo pero Jack la esquivo haciendo que Iris creara un gran cráter en el suelo, Jack agarro a Iris por detrás y la levanto para hacerle un suplex alemán que hizo que el casco de armadura se quebrara_**

 ** _Iris se recupero rápido y le dio varios golpes a Jack en el estomago, él le agarro los brazos y le dio un cabezazo que la hizo retroceder, Iris se sobo su cabeza y se volvió a lanzar contra él, Jack le lanzo una patada pero ella le sujeto la pierna y o golpeo en las costillas y lo mando contra unas paredes_**

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

 ** _Iris comenzó a reunir mucho poder, Jack estaba recuperándose de los escombros de la pared, él quito uno de los escombros y vio a Iris_**

[Dragón Shot]

 ** _Iris le lanzo un poderoso rayo verde que golpeo a Jack_**

 **¡BOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

 ** _El ataque provoco una gran explosión y una gran nube de humo, Iris se prepara para recibir a Jack, pero no se dio cuenta que alguien apareció detrás de ella y le dio un golpe en el cuello dejándola inconsciente, cuando el humo se fue se rebeló que el sujeto era Jack que tenía algunas heridas que estaban sanando y sus ropas rasgadas_**

 ** _Iris cayo inconsciente, pero antes que tocara el suelo Jack la agarro y la dejo suavemente en el suelo_**

Te has vuelto muy fuerte Iris-dijo Jack antes que Iris desapareciera

 ** _Jack fue donde estaban los demás y vio como Sona, Rias, Akeno Y Tsubaki peleaban duramente contra Liz y Max. Akeno uso rayos santos contra Max pero este los soporto y se lanzo a atacarla dándole un golpe que la envía al suelo, Tsubaki intento atacarlo por detrás pero Max la sorprendió lanzándola contra el suelo_**

 ** _Rias y Sona peleaban contra Liz, Rias usaba su poder de la destrucción mientras que Sona su poder de agua, ella esquivaba los ataques con facilidad, ella corrió hacia Rias y le dio un golpe en el estomago mandándola contra las paredes, Sona le lanzo un ataque de agua que apenas esquivo, corrió hacia ella, la sujeto y la mando donde estaba Rias_**

Chicos es hora del plan-dijo Jack

De acuerdo-dijeron los dos

 ** _Max y Liz volvieron a lanzarse contra las chicas, ellas atacaron con todas sus fuerza y apenas pudieron lastimarlos, Max y Liz punieron a las chicas en el centro y desaparecieron, las chicas comenzaron a buscarlos a los dos y a Jack ya que también había desaparecido_**

 ** _Pero de la nada comenzaron a sentir un gran poder mágico, miraron arriba y vieron a Jack que estaba en lo más alto con una gran bola de fuego, Jack lanzo la gran bola contra ellas y…_**

 **¡BBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

 ** _Creo una gran explosión y una enorme nube de humo, al dispersarse el humo se pudieron ver a las chicas tendidas en el suelo con algunas quemaduras y después desaparecieron_**

 _[Renuncia confirmada, la victoria es de Jack-sama]_

 ** _Después de ganar el juego salieron del espacio y fueron llevados al hospital, allí estaba Iris y las demás que tenían algunos vendajes, Jack fue donde estaba Iris y la abrazo_**

Te has vuelto muy fuerte Iris, eso me hace feliz-dijo Jack

Es porque me he esforzado mucho, y quería demostrarte que también puedo ser fuerte como tú-dijo Iris

Él le dio un beso en los labios para luego ir donde estaba Saji, iba meterse en la habitación pero sintió el poder de Sirzechs y Sona, pero aun así entro

Jack, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Sorzechs

Vine a hablar con Saji-dijo Jack-Pero quiero saber qué es eso que sostiene

Es algo que pasara a la persona que sobresalió y lucho contra el más impresionante en el Rating Game-dijo Sirzechs

Pero perdí contra él, no debería recibir esto-dijo Saji

Es verdad pero el único demonio joven que podría darle pelea a Jack es Sairaorg, él está en un nivel por encima de ustedes pero vimos tu entusiasmo desde la habitación de espectadores, incluso Odín de los nórdicos te alabo-dijo Sirzechs sacando una medalla y poniéndosela a Saji en el pecho-No debes avergonzarte o sentirte humillado, incluso tú puedes aspirar a la cima, tenemos grandes expectativas en ti

Sabes que te la mereces, lo hiciste muy bien - dijo Jack dándole una palmadita a Saji en la espalda

Gracias Jack-dijo Saji-Y sabes que, tienes razón, no moriré por mi sueño, viviré por él

Eso es lo que quería escuchar-dijo Jack sonriendo

 ** _Después de eso Jack se retiro de la habitación, después de un rato se encontró con Iris y Rias_**

¿Cómo estás?-dijo Jack

Estoy bien Jack-dijo Iris

 ** _De repente alguien se acerco a los chicos, era un hombre viejo que llevaba un sombrero y era tuerto, además tenía una larga barba blanca, Jack pudo reconocer a la persona_**

Tiempo sin vernos Odín-dijo Jack

Lo mismo digo Jack-dijo el viejo

Jack ¿Tú lo conoces?-dijo Rias

Claro, también conozco a Thor y a Loki-dijo Jack

¿Quién es este tipo?-dijo Iris

Soy el viejo de la montaña del norte, Sekiryuutei-dijo el viejo

Él es Odín-sama-dijo Rias-Es la primera vez que nos encontramos, soy Rias Gremory

Ya veo, la hermana pequeña de Sirzechs, te vi en el juego, tan grande, cuando estaba viéndote estaba fascinado por solo estos y estos-dijo Odín mientras miraba los pechos de Rias y luego los de Iris, eso enfureció a Jack

 ** _Antes que Jack golpeara a Odín apareció una hermosa mujer con armadura, la mejer golpeó a Odín con un abanico de papel_**

¡Ya te he dicho que no mires con ojos indecentes! Como va a haber una importante reunión, por favor…¡Serénese como el Dios Rey de los nórdicos!

Ya ya, una valquiria sin aberturas, una reunión sobre las contramedidas de los terroristas con ángeles, caídos, demonios, Zeus e Indra-dijo Odín-Bien, nos vemos hermana de Sirzechs, Sekiryuutei y Ghost Rider, no solo hay cosas malas en la vida, también hay divertidas, ser imprudente es la manera de que los jóvenes Crezcan

 ** _Odín y la valquiria dejaron a Jack y a las chicas solos, ellos regresaron con los demás, después de pasar unos días en el inframundo y después del juego, ellos se disponían a volver al mundo humano_**

Bueno, espero que nos vuelvan a visitar-dijo Venelana

Tal vez volvamos-dijo Jack

Dime algo Jack-san ¿Qué piensas de Rias?-dijo Venelana

Bueno ya que cambio creo que podía salir con ella-dijo Jack haciendo sonrojar a Rias y ganándose un pellizco de Liz y Iris-Auch, ella pregunto

Ahhh, estoy tan conmovido, el futuro de la familia es brillante, creo que no tardare en jubilarme-dijo Lord Gremory mientras lloraba

Cariño, espera a que Rias se gradué de la secundaria antes de hablar de tu jubilación-dijo Venelana

Mándanos una carta en lo que quedan de vacaciones Rias-nee-sama-dijo Milicas

Por supuesto Milicas-dijo Rias

Espero volverlos a ver pronto-dijo Sirzechs

Lo haremos-dijeron todos

 ** _Después de despedirse todos subieron a la limosina y Jack arranco, creo un porta y fueron al mundo humano_**

 ** _FIN_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Capitulo 22_**

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Han pasado unos días desde que Jack y los chicos regresaron al mundo humano, Deadpool y Shiklah regresaron a su casa, todo hiba bien con los chicos, Rias y Akeno habían cambiado su actitud con Jack, ya no lo intentaban seducir ni volvieron hacer lo que antes hacían para llamar su atención_**

 ** _Eso le agrado a Jack, incluso comenzaba a llevarse mejor con ellas que hasta comenzó a sentir algo más que amistad hacia ellas, también incremento sus lazos con Koneko, Godiva y Kiba. Liz, Layla y Max se quedaban en la casa mientras que los demás iban a la academia_**

 ** _Todo iba bien para los chicos pero todo eso cambio un día_**

 ** _Actualmente_**

 ** _Todo parecía normal en la academia Kuo, los estudiantes estaban en sus salones tomando sus clases hasta que se comenzaron a escuchar sonidos de aviones_**

 ** _De la nada varios aviones aterrizaron cerca de la academia, de los aviones bajaron muchos soldados armados_**

¡Rápido rodeen la escuela!

¡No debemos dejar que escape!

¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!

 ** _Los soldados rodearon toda la escuela, todos los alumnos y maestros estaban confundidos por lo que ocurría pero Jack sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando_**

 _¿Qué hace S.H.I.E.L.D aquí?-pensó Jack_

Jack ¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Iris

Eh…No es nada-dijo Jack

 ** _En el jardín de la academia_**

 ** _La academia estaba totalmente rodeada, de uno de los aviones bajo un hombre de piel morena que vestía ropas negras y llevaba un parche en su ojo izquierdo, junto con él bajo una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo y un sexy cuerpo, la mujer vestía un traje de cuero que se ajustaba a su cuerpo_**

¿El está dentro?-dijo el hombre

Sí, director Fury, Jack Styles está adentro-dijo un soldado

Bien, Natasha-dijo Fury

Lo sé director, sacare a Jack en un momento-dijo la pelirroja

 ** _Ella comenzó a caminar hacia la academia, entro y se gano toda la atención de los alumnos y maestros por su belleza, ella camino hasta el salón de Jack, entro y fue donde este estaba sentado_**

Ha pasado tiempo Jack-dijo Natasha

Ni que lo digas, la última vez que nos vimos estuviste a punto de arrestarme-dijo Jack

Jack ¿Conoces a esta mujer?-dijo Iris

Sí, es una amiga-dijo Jack

¿Quién es ella? ¿Es tú nueva novia?-dijo Natasha

Es mi prometida-dijo Jack

Vaya, ¿Me cambiaste tan rápido?-dijo Natasha

Yo que recuerde fuiste tú la que termino conmigo-dijo Jack

Espera un momento Jack, ¿Saliste con alguien mayor que tú?-dijo Xenovia

Sí-dijo Jack-Pero no duro mucho, duramos tres semanas

¿Con cuantas mujeres has salido? Cuéntame-dijo Iris molesta agarrándolo de su camisa

Parece que conseguiste a una chica celosa-dijo Natasha-Pero creo que me he desviado de tema, vengo por ti

¿Para qué me necesita Fury ahora?-dijo Jack

Hace tres días el Helitransporte fue atacado por unos tipos que creo que conoces-dijo Natasha

¿Qué yo conozco?-dijo Jack confundido

El nombre de Jack "La sequia" ´Te suena familiar-dijo Natasha

Ya veo, así que fueron a atacarlos pero ¿Por qué?-dijo Jack

¿Ya olvidaste lo que me diste a cuidar cuando te fuiste?-dijo Natasha

Maldición-dijo Jack levantándose de golpe de su pupitre

¿Qué pasa Jack?-dijo Irina

Les contare en otro momento, Natasha llévame contigo-dijo Jack

Claro pero sabes que hay un protocolo que seguir-dijo Natasha sacando unas esposas

Entiendo-dijo Jack dándose la vuelta

 ** _Natasha le sujeto las manos y lo esposo_**

¿Esto no te trae recuerdos?-dijo Natasha sonriendo

No enfrente de mi novia, me puede matar-dijo Jack

Sí que te conseguiste una chica ruda-dijo Natasha

Chicas dígales a los demás que volveré pronto que no se preocupen-dijo Jack

 ** _Natasha y Jack salieron del salón y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de la academia, todos miraban como se llevaban a Jack como un criminar, eso solo hizo que las chicas se enamoraran más de él al pensar que era un chico malo_**

 ** _Estaban por salir hasta que Rias y los demás se pusieron en el camino_**

¿A dónde se llevaran a Jack?-dijo Rias

¿Amigos tuyos?-dijo Natasha

Sí, descuida Rias no es nada malo, solo me preguntaran algo y regresare-dijo Jack

Pero….

Tranquila no pasa nada, vámonos Natasha-dijo Jack

De acuerdo-dijo Natasha

 ** _Rias y los demás les abrieron paso y ellos salieron_**

¡Bajen las armas, él se ha entregado!-grito Natasha

 ** _Todos los soldados bajaron sus armas y ellos subieron de nuevo a los aviones, Natasha y Jack caminaron al avión donde estaba Fury_**

Tiempo sin vernos director-dijo Jack

Jack, ha pasado tanto desde la última vez que nos vimos-dijo Fury

Escuche que quiere hablar conmigo ¿Es cierto?-dijo Jack

Sí pero llevaremos esa platica en el Helitransporte-dijo Fury

 ** _Tras decir eso los tres entraron en el avión y despegaron_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Helitransporte_**

 ** _Jack seguía esposado y estaba sentado en una silla, Fury y Natasha estaban delante de él, Fury busco un archivo en la computadora, lo encontró después de unos segundos y se lo mostro a Jack, era un video de seguridad donde se encontraba a Jack y a Erick invadiendo el Helitransporte y peleando con algunos soldados_**

¿Reconoces a estos sujetos?-dijo Fury

Sí, viejos enemigos-dijo Jack

Ellos dijeron que habían venido por algo que les pertenecía y que se los habías quitado-dijo Fury-Y además que se lo habías entregado a la persona que más confiabas, dime ¿Qué fue lo que les robaste?

Natasha, tráelo-dijo Jack

 ** _Natasha fue a los pasillos a buscar algo y lo encontró, regreso con Fury y Jack con un cofre, ella se abrió y dentro de ella había una espada_**

¿Qué es eso?-dijo Fury

Esa es Ascalon, es la espada que asesina dragones-dijo Jack

¿Me estás diciendo que nos atacaron por esa espada?-dijo Fury

Esa espada es muy importante director, con esa espada pude matar a Kaido-dijo Jack

¿Quién es esa tal Kaido?-dijo Fury

Era una de los seres más poderosos a los que me he enfrentado y era el jefe de los tipos que los atacaron-dijo Jack

¿Era?-dijo Fury curioso

Lo mate hace tres años, junto a su ejército-dijo Jack

Parece que te faltaron dos-dijo Fury

Se equivoca director, yo junto a mis amigos derrotamos y asesinamos a todo su ejército-dijo Jack

Entonces ¿Cómo explicas que dos de sus subordinados que supuestamente mataste sigan vivos?-dijo Fury

Los han resucitado, Black Heart esta resucitando a los enemigos que ya hemos asesinado-dijo Jack

Dime ¿Que tan fuerte es este tal Kaido?-dijo Fury

Imagínense a Hulk pero el doble de tamaño y lo triple de fuerte-dijo Jack sorprendiendo a Fury y a Natasha-Oh y quítenle la piel verde y póngale unos grandes cuernos en la cabeza

¿Así de fuerte es?-dijo Fury

Sí, por eso buscaban la espada, es la única forma para matar a Kaido-dijo Jack

Es por eso que la querían de vuelta-dijo Natasha

Exacto-dijo Jack

¿Pero si aun no lo resucitan para que la querían ahora?-dijo Fury

Tal vez para destruirla, así no habría problema para resucitarlo sabiendo que la única arma que existe para matarlo está destruida-dijo Jack

Eso tiene sentido, ¿Crees que volverán a intentar a robarla?-dijo Fury

Lo más probable es que sí, ellos no se darán por vencidos tan fácil-dijo Jack

Bien, entonces te llevaras la espada-dijo Fury

Me parece bien-dijo Jack

Y estarás bajo vigilancia-dijo Fury

¿Qué?-dijo Jack

Lo más seguro es que te mantengamos vigilado, de seguro irán por ti y la espada, sería una buena oportunidad atraparlos cuando intenten robar la espada-dijo Fury

De acuerdo-dijo Jack

Y Natasha te vigilara de cerca-dijo Fury

Espero que no te moleste-dijo Natasha guiñándole un ojo

Para nada-dijo Jack sonriendo

Oh por cierto, ¿No sabes acerca sobre un Jet que desapareció?-dijo Natasha

¿Un Jet?-dijo Jack

Sí alguien se infiltro y se llevo uno de nuestros Jet-dijo Fury

 _Maldición Dead. ¿Cómo se te ocurre robarle un Jet a S.H.I. ?-Pensó Jack_

No, no sé nada-dijo Jack

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Natasha llevo a Jack a su casa en auto_**

Qué hermosa mansión, no sabía que te habías vuelto un niño rico-dijo Natasha

No lo soy, es solo que el padre de una amiga la remodelo-dijo Jack

Vaya, parece que tienes buenos amigos-dijo Natasha

Y los tengo-dijo Jack

Oye, no te gustaría volver a salir como los viejos tiempos-dijo Natasha

No lo sé, ahora que estoy comprometido-dijo Jack

¿Tanto le temes a tu novia?-dijo Natasha sonriendo

No es broma, ella da mucho miedo cuando se enoja-dijo Jack

Entonces enojémosla-dijo Natasha seductoramente

¿A qué te…

 ** _No pudo terminar de hablar que Natasha lo atrajo hacia ella y le dio un profundo beso que tomo a Jack por sorpresa, el beso duro unos segundos hasta que se separaron, Jack estaba completamente rojo_**

No vemos Jack-dijo Natasha antes de irse

 _No sé porque atraigo a este tipo de chicas-pensó Jack_

 ** _Jack entro a su casa y se encontró con las chicas que estaban celosas y molestas_**

¿Qué les pasa?-dijo Jack

Explícanos ¿Cómo está eso que saliste con Natasha?-dijo Liz

Bueno, después que rompiéramos estuve un rato trabajando para Fury, ella y yo éramos equipo y por el paso de tiempo salimos pero solo duro tres semanas-dijo Jack-Después de eso vine a Japón

No puedo creer que salieran con alguien mayor que tú-dijo Liz

¿Qué tiene de malo? Habíamos terminado, podía salir con quien quisiera-dijo Jack-¿Acaso tú no saliste con alguien más después que rompimos?

Claro que no, yo no salí con otros chicos-dijo Liz

¿Enserio?-dijo Jack

Sí, mamá se paso un mes enterró llorando y comiendo helado-dijo Layla

¡Layla! Eso era secreto-dijo Liz

Lo siento mamá-dijo Liz

Bien, dejemos eso para otro momento les diré la razón por la que vinieron por mí-dijo Jack

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Jack y los chicos estaban en la sala, les conto lo que le dijo Fury, de cómo Jack y Erick los atacaron para robar a Ascalon y que S.H.I.E.L.D los mantendrían vigilados hasta que los atraparan_**

¿Así que estaremos siendo vigilados?-dijo Max

Sí, pero solo será hasta que atrapen a Jack y a los demás-dijo Jack

Jack, ¿Esta es la espada con la cual mataste a Kaido?-dijo Rias viendo a Ascalon

Sí, esta espada esta bañada con la sangre de miles de dragones y uno de esos dragones es Kaido-dijo Jack

¿Cómo la conseguiste?-dijo Kiba

Fue en un largo viaje, pasamos muchos riesgos para conseguirla pero valió la pena-dijo Jack-Pero lo más importante de esto es que si querían la espada eso significa que están a punto de resucitar a Kaido

Sí eso sucede todos tendremos estar preparados-dijo Max

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Fury mantuvo a sus soldados vigilando la ciudad y buscando en el mundo a Black y sus secuaces, increíblemente Natasha se había integrado en la academia como maestra de historia en el salón de Jack_**

 ** _Se acercaba el festival deportivo, estaban decidiendo los equipos para las distintas competencias. Ya en clase se encontraba Kiryu formando los grupos para las competencias_**

 ****¡Sí! ¡Yo hare la "carrera de endeudamiento de artículos"!-exclamo Irina emocionada

Styles-dijo Kiryu

¿Sí?-dijo Jack

Harás la carrera de las tres piernas, tú pareja será Asia-dijo Kiryu

De acuerdo-dijo Jack

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Asia y Jack estaban practicando para la carrera, a ellos se les complicaba un poco pero no dejaron de intentarlo, después de practicar fueron a la sala del club, cuando llegaron le dieron la noticia que tenían un nuevo rival en los Rating Game, eran contra Diodora Astaroth_**

 ** _Unos días después_**

 ** _Asia y Jack habían mejorado pero también los demás, todos estaban en la sala de la casa sentados, Koneko se sentó en el regazo de Jack mientras que él le acariciaba la cabeza, eso pudo celosas a las demás chicas, estaban viendo los videos de los encuentros de los jóvenes demonios, incluyendo el suyo, Jack se enfoco en el combate de Sairaorg contra Glaysa-Labolas, era muy fuerte eso emociono más a Jack para pelear contra él_**

Se ve que tiene muchas ganas de luchar contra él Jack-dijo Max

Sí, quiero ver que tan fuerte es-dijo Jack

Sairaorg es el primer demonio puro de la familia Bael que no tiene talento, no heredo el poder de la destrucción-dijo Rias

Eso lo hace más emocionante, quiero ver que tan fuerte es sin ese poder destructivo-dijo Jack

Si tan emocionado estas por luchar contra él, solo tenemos que derrotar a Diodora y dejaremos que participas para pelear contra él-dijo Rias

Entonces lo derrotaremos y me enfrentare a Sairaorg-dijo Jack

 ** _De repente un círculo mágico apareció y de él salió un chico con una sonrisa gentil…o eso parecía_**

Encantado, soy Diodora Astaroth, he venido a ver a Asia Argenton-dijo el chico

¿A mí?-dijo Asia

Exacto-dijo Diodora acercándose a ella que estaba alado de Jack- Asia, te amo y ni el destino podrá separarnos, venceré a todos con tal de estar contigo-dijo Diodora tomándole la mano e intento besarla

 ** _Antes que lo hiciera su mano fue sujetado por un brazo que lo apretó con mucha fuerza, Diodora miro el brazo y dirigió su mirada a Jack, él había bajado a Koneko de su regazo y lo sujeto con fuerza_**

No te atrevas a tocarla-dijo Jack de forma amenazante y seria

Por favor, no me gusta que un sucio e idiota humano me toque-dijo Diodora con una sonrisa arrogante

 **PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Jack golpeo a Diodora mandándola a estrellarse contra unas de las paredes, Diodora se incorporo y se toco la boca y vio que estaba sangrando_**

No quiero que te vuelvas a acerca a ninguno de nosotros, porque si lo hace ten por seguro que **devorare tú alma, ¡Ahora lárgate!-** grito Jack con voz demoniaca

 ** _Diodora sumamente molesto creó un círculo mágico pero antes de irse les dijo_**

Esto se ha acabado, ella formara parte de mi harem-dijo Diodora antes de desaparecer

Que chico tan estúpido-dijo Jack abrazando a Asia-Tranquila Asia no dejare que ese idiota te aparte de nosotros

Jack-san-dijo Asia llorando en su pecho

Ya te lo había dicho, no dejare que nadie te aparte de nosotros-dijo Jack

Gracias-dijo Asia siguiendo llorando en el pecho de Jack

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Los chicos se encontraban en el sótano del gran edificio que se construyo en la capital, hoy serian entrevistados, su grupo se había hecho famoso por Rias que era muy popular y por Jack ya que era el Ghost Rider, al llegar fueron recibidos con brazos abiertos por el productor_**

 ** _Fueron guiados hasta la planta superior usando un ascensor, al salir pudieron ver que el interior no era muy distinto que el de los humanos pero había algo que destacaba, dos carteles en el pasillo con la imagen de Rias sonriendo y otra de Jack montado en su moto en su forma de Ghost Rider, al final del pasillo vieron que había un grupo de diez personas siguiendo a alguien familiar_**

Sairaorg, así que tú también estas aquí-dijo Rias

Hola Rias, ¿También te entrevistaran?-dijo Sairaorg

Sí, ¿Tú ya has terminado?-dijo Rias

No, voy ahora, lo más probable es que sea que en un estudio diferente, por cierto he visto el partido –dijo Sairaorg y Rias levanto un poco las cejas-No importa cuánto poder tengas, perecerás si te quedas atrapada, tú objetivo será la apertura ligera, con plenos poderes, por encima de todo, hay incógnitas en un Sacred Gear, no sabemos que pasara ni lo que se puede hacer, he aprendido cosas de tu partido con Sona y Jack, sin embargo-miro a Jack y puso su mano en su hombro-Es contigo con quien deseo pelear

Yo también tengo ganas de pelear contigo-dijo Jack con una enorme sonrisa mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Sairaorg

 ** _Sairaorg también sonrió enormemente_**

Yo me ocupare que no nos pongan restricciones-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Ambos sonrieron desafiantemente, se veía las ganas que querían enfrentarse, después de despedirse se fueron a los vestuarios, al salir de los vestuarios fueron llevados a un estudio, aun no estaba del todo preparado, la entrevistadora se acerco a saludar_**

Hola, es un placer conocerlos, yo soy la locutora de la radiodifusión terrenal estudio 1-dijo la entrevistadora

Encantada-dijo Rias

 ** _Ambas su pusieron a hablar con el personal sobre la entrevista, mientras que los demás observaban el lugar_**

Quiero irme a casa-dijo Godiva escondiéndose detrás de Jack

Tranquila Godiva, no dejaremos que te pase nada-dijo Jack acariciándole la cabeza y Godiva se relajo

También habrán preguntas formuladas por otros miembros del grupo, por favor no se pongan nerviosos-dijo la entrevistadora-Ahora bien ¿Yuuto Kiba-san y Akeno Himejima-san están aquí?

 ** _Akeno y Kiba levantaron la mano_**

Parece que ustedes dos tendrán más preguntas debido a que popularidad aumento-dijo la entrevistadora

¿Enserio?-dijeron los dos

Claro, Kiba-san tiene muchas fans femeninas y Akeno-san muchos fans masculinos-dijo la entrevistadora

Fufu, eso no me importa, solo tengo ojos para Jack-san-dijo Akeno

También usted Jack-san-dijo la entrevistadora

¿Yo?-dijo Jack

Sí, siendo el Ghost Rider y él que mato al antiguo Lucifer ha llamado mucho la atención-dijo la entrevistadora

Entiendo-dijo Jack

Sígame por favor, yo lo guíale-dijo la entrevistadora

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Después de la grabación todos estaban relajando en el vestuario, las preguntas del programa era una colección de preguntas hacia Rias desde el principio hasta el final, Rias se comportó en todo momento con elegancia, ya que era la próxima heredera Gremory, con Kiba todas las fans gritaban al igual que los hombres con Akeno, con Jack hubo muchas expresiones de sorpresa_**

Dime Jack ¿Qué te pidieron?-dijo Rias

Nos pidieron que no contáramos nada-dijo Jack

Entiendo-dijo Rias

 ** _Mientras descansaban alguien entro al vestuario, era una rubia con el cabello trenzado_**

Disculpen, ¿Esta Jack-sama aquí?-dijo la rubia

Ravel-dijo Rias apuntando a Jack-Está ahí

Hola Ravel-dijo Jack

 ** _Ravel empujo una canasta_**

Mi hermano tiene un programa de televisión en este estudio y tenía tiempo libre-dijo Ravel-Además le traje el pastel

Oh sí, gracias-dijo Jack abriendo la canasta y vio un pastel de chocolate-¿Tú lo hiciste?

S…sí, p…prometí que le haría uno y aquí esta-dijo Ravel nerviosa y sonrojada

Gracias-Jack-Kiba ¿Me puedes dar un cuchillo?

 ** _Kiba asintió y le dio un cuchillo, Jack cortó un pedazo y comenzó a comerlo_**

Mmm, está delicioso-dijo Jack mientras comía su pastel

 ** _Ravel tenía lágrimas en los ojos y estaba muy roja_**

¡Jack-sama, voy a estar animándolo en el próximo partido!-grito Ravel antes de salir corriendo

 ** _Jack miraba extrañado por la actitud de Ravel, luego sintió una mirada, volteo a ver y Layla se le quedaba mirando al pastel_**

Papá ¿Me das un pedazo?-dijo Layla

 ** _Jack no lo pensó dos veces y cortó un pedazo para su hija_**

Gracias papá-dijo Layla antes de darle un bocado a su rebanada-Mmm, rico

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Hoy era el día del combate contra Diodora, el grupo Gremory se transportaron, Jack y los demás se quedaron en la casa para relajarse y hacer sus tareas_**

 ** _Al instante un círculo mágico apareció y fueron transportados, al abrir los ojos vieron que se trataba de un lugar muy espacios, estaba alineado por gruesos pilares y el suelo hecho de rocas, al mirar alrededor había una entrada a un santuario_**

Esto es extraño-dijo Rias

 ** _Todos estaban alerta, de repente un círculo mágico apareció al otro lado del santuario, todos se pusieron en posición defensiva hasta que Kiba grito_**

¡No es el símbolo de Astaroth!-grito Kiba

Ninguno es similar-dijo Akeno mientras cubría su mano de electricidad ****

Si mi memoria no me falla-dijo Rias con un aura roja en su cuerpo y del círculo aparecieron muchos demonios con aura hostil- A juzgar por el círculo mágico, están afiliados con la facción del antiguo Maou de la brigada del Caos

El pariente sanguíneo del falso Maou, Gremory, vas a morir aquí-dijo uno de los demonios

 ** _Con Jack_**

Oye Jack ¿No sientes algo que está mal?-dijo Max

Ahora que lo mencionas, siento que algo va a salir mal-dijo Jack

¡Kyyaaa!

 ** _Se escucho el grito de Asia que venía de su habitación_**

¡Asia!

 ** _Todos corrieron a la habitación de Asia y ella ya no estaba_**

¡Jack-san!

 ** _Todos miraron por la ventana, allí vieron como Asia estaba atada de manos y pies, estaba siendo agarrada por Diodora, que sonreía con superioridad_**

Hola Ghost Rider, me llevare a esta chica conmigo-dijo Diodora

¡Suéltela!-grito Jack muy enojado

Me parece que no-dijo Diodora- Me quedare con ella y la hare mía hoy mismo, y también me preocuparía por Rias y su nobleza ya que ahora están con agentes de la brigada del caos, no podrán contra ellos

 ** _Jack saco su pistola y disparo hacia Diodora, antes que la bala le diera en la cabeza desapareció junto con Asia, Jack estaba sumamente furioso_**

 ** _Con Rias y los demás_**

Maldita sea-dijo Kiba-Tenemos que derrotarlos

Sí pero será muy difícil-dijo Rias

 ** _Cuando iban a atacar se oyó un grito femenino, era Akeno que había gritado porque un viejo le había levantado la falda_**

¡Kyaaa!-grito Akeno

Desde luego, bonito trasero, las jóvenes tiene las mejores curvas-dijo el viejo

¡Odín-dono! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!-gritaron todos

No es obvio, este juego ha sido tomado por la brigada del caos, el comité de juego y las diferentes facciones están cooperando para encargarse de ellos-dijo Odín-Sabemos que Diodora Astaroth se ha unido a la facción del antiguo Maou, ha recibido la "serpiente" de Ophis, así que pensaba que necesitaban ayuda, pero creo que no hace falta

¿Y eso porque?-dijo Akeno viéndolo enojada mientras sujetaba su falda

Porque ese niño idiota ha hecho algo que no se debe hacer nunca-dijo Odín serio y divertido

¿Él qué?-dijeron todos

Enfurecer al Ghost Rider-dijo Odín

 **¡ROOOAAAAARRR!**

 ** _Los chicos voltearon a ver a los enemigos y vieron como eran convertidos en cenizas con una cadena que tenía llamas, cuando no quedo ninguno pudieron ver a Jack enojado con sus cadenas y a su lado estaban los demás_**

¿Qué ha pasado chicos?-dijo Rias

Diodora secuestro a Asia-dijo Max sorprendiendo a todos y enojándolos ya que ese idiota había secuestrado a su amiga

Odín por favor, llévame donde está Asia-dijo Jack a Odín

 ** _Odín no se negó y los guio al templo donde también a Asia, Odín los dejo en la entrada del templo, Jack comenzó a detectar la presencia de Asia y los demás corrieron mientras seguían a Jack, el interior del templo era bastante amplio, con gigantescos pilares, cuando pasaron la ermita otro santuario apareció a la derecha, cuando entraron sintieron una presencia, delante de ellos había diez personas pequeñas_**

*Rias Gremory*

 ** _Se escucho la voz de Diodora, Jack comenzó a emanar fuego al escuchar su voz_**

*Jajajaja Ghost Rider, no me vas a encontrar si miras a tu alrededor, te estoy esperando en el santuario al final de otro santuario, vamos a jugar ya que el Rating Game ha quedado anulado esto es un sustituto, vamos a echar un partido. La regla es que no puedes utilizar las mismas piezas una vez más hasta que llegues a donde estoy, en este partido enviare a mis ocho peones y dos torres, por cierto mis peones han ascendido a reinas, tú turno Rias Gremory*

 ** _FIN_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Capitulo 23_**

Bien participare-dijo Rias

 ** _Jack comenzaba a emanar más fuego pero Liz se acerco para calmarlo_**

Jack, se que ahora lo quieres matar pero tiene a Asia como rehén, deja que Rias y los demás se encarguen de esto-dijo Liz pero Jack seguía muy molesto-No queras mostrarle tú lado malvado a Layla verdad-susurro en su oído y Jack comenzó a calmarse

Bien los que irán serán Iris, Koneko y Godiva-dijo Rias

Hai-dijeron las tres

¡Esperen!-grito Xenovia-Yo también quiero ayudar

De acuerdo-dijo Rias-Entonces te dejaremos a las torres a ti

Entendido-dijo Xenovia

Koneko e Iris atacaran a los peones, Koneko utiliza tú Sennjutsu y tú Iris utiliza tú Balance Breack para acabar rápido con ellas-dijo Rias

Entendido-dijo Iris

Acabaremos rápido-dijo Koneko

Godiva será el apoyo, Jack deja que beba de tú sangre-dijo Rias y Jack asistió-Bien, ¡Adelante!

 ** _Los sirvientes de Diodora tomaron actitud defensiva, Jack saco sus cadenas y la transformo en una espada, se hizo un corte en la palma de su mano derecha y Godiva comenzó a beber su sangre, después de eso el cuerpo de Godiva se cubrió con un aura, sus ojos se pusieron de color rojo y empezaron a brillar, Xenovia convoco a Durandal y se lanzó contra las dos torres_**

Quiero recuperar a Asia, ella es mi amiga y no dejare que le hagan daño-dijo Xenovia

 ** _Las dos torres se lanzaron contra Xenovia con gran velocidad, pero Xenovia ni se inmuto_**

La juzgue y la amenace de muerte por unirse a los demonios-dijo Xenovia-Pero aun así ella me ha tratado muy bien y me llamo amiga, por eso…¡Voy a salvarla!

 ** _Xenovia libero una ola destructiva de Durandal que supero a las torres, después cambio sus movimientos y puso a Durandal en lo alto y con lágrimas en sus ojos_**

¡Por eso te lo suplico Durandal! ¡Dame poder para salvar a mi amiga!-grito Xenovia

 ** _Ante su plegaria el aura de Durandal aumento mucho, una inmensa cantidad de energía emanaba de la espada, alrededor de Xenovia todo comenzó a romperse por el aura sagrada que emitía Durandal_**

Me di cuenta de que no puedo reprimir bien a Durandal, yo no soy una usuaria de técnica ¡es por eso que me olvidare de las cosas complicadas y atacare sin contenerme!-exclamo Xenovia

 ** _La espada empezó a crear pilares de luz, un agujero se creó en el techo de la capilla y las oscilaciones de Xenovia fueron en dirección hacia las torres, estas se las tragaron cuando impactaron con las torres, ante el impacto del templo tembló con violencia. Cuando la vibración se detuvo se pudo ver dos grandes pilares frente a Xenovia, la mayor parte de la capilla había desaparecido ante el ataque, no quedaba nada de las torres, Xenovia respiraba con dificultad ante la cantidad de energía que uso_**

Koneko, Godiva, Iris, su turno-dijo Rias

Hai-respondieron las tres

 ** _Koneko saco sus orejas y cola de gato, Iris activo su Balance Breack, Godiva no se movía de su sitio pera estaba tranquila observando a los peones, tres de ellas se lanzaron hacia la vampira, la cual las detuvo completamente sin ningún problema. Otras tres se lanzaron hacia Koneko pero Gasper las vio y también las paro, sin duda el beber la sangre de Jack le daba un gran control de su poder, al ver que las dos restantes estaban muy confundidas por lo que paso, Iris se lanzó contra ellas, las golpeo a ambas en el pecho y las dejo inconscientes. Koneko hizo lo mismo con las que estaban paralizadas por Godiva pero ella uso su Sennjutsu, las golpeo a ambas en el pecho para que no usaran su poder demoniaco y ya de paso dejarlas inconsciente, al contrario que Xenovia a las tres les había resultado más fácil a pesar de que estaban promovidas a reinas, cuando Xenovia se recupero siguieron avanzando, quedaban aun dos caballos, dos alfiles, la reina y Diodora_**

 ** _Avanzaron un pequeño rato más hasta que vieron a una chica con una capucha y junto a ellas había otras dos_**

Estábamos esperándole Rias Gremory

 ** _La mujer que hablo era la reina de Diodora, se quito la capucha revelando su cabello rubio y ojos azules, las otras dos también se quitaron la capucha, eran las dos alfiles de Diodora_**

Ara ara, entonces iré yo-dijo Akeno dando unos pasos adelante

Yo también te apoyare-dijo Rias-Kiba podrá encargarse de los caballeros

Ara Buchou, conmigo basta-dijo Akeno

¿Qué dices? Incluso si aprendiste a usar el rayo santo eso es tabú-dijo Rias

 ** _Ambas comenzaron a discutir pero pararon ante las palabras de Koneko_**

Akeno-senpai, Jack-senpai dice que tendrá una cita contigo el domingo si los derrotas con facilidad-dijo la loli peli blanca

 ** _Jack y los demás miraron sorprendidos a Koneko, nunca esperarían que la pequeña fuera tan….no tenían la palabra exacta, Akeno enseguida se envolvió en electricidad_**

Fufu, Puedo tener una cita con Jack-san-dijo Akeno y Jack asintió confundido ganándose una mirada asesina de Liz y Iris

¡¿Cómo?! ¡Akeno!-grito Rias

 ** _Ambas empezaron una guerra verbal sobre la posible cita que paso a besos en la boca, con lengua y otras cosas que no venían al tema, las dos alfiles enemigas veían extrañados tal escena, la reina solo estaba furiosa y les grito a ambas_**

¡Ustedes dos! ¡Paren de una puta vez! ¡No nos hacen caso por pelear por un hombre….!

¡Tú cállate!-gritaron las dos

 ** _Las dos lanzaron un ataque combinado de rayos santos y poder de la destrucción, esto provocó una explosión mayor que la que provoco Xenovia con Durandal, al disiparse el humo se veían los cuerpo de la reina y los alfiles. Los tres tenían humo saliendo de su cuerpo, sin duda ese ataque les había dolido hasta el alma, las dos se vieron y decidieron hacer tregua, era más importante Asia que su discusión, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al altar, ahí vieron a alguien familiar_**

Ha pasado tiempo

¡Freed!-grito Kiba-¡¿Qué?!  
A ver si adivino, estas preguntándote: ¡¿Está vivo? Pues sí, sí, soy muy teco y estoy vivito con mucha claridad-dijo Freed

¡Maldito! ¡¿Dónde están los caballos?!-grito Kiba

Ahh esos-dijo masticando algo y luego lo escupe en donde están los chicos y ellos vieron que era un dedo-Me los comí

¡¿Te los has comido?!-gritaron todos

Esa persona ya no es humana-dijo Koneko

Jajaja, justo después de ser derrotado por ustedes y recuperado por Valery fui despedido por el cabrón de Azazel-dijo Freed

 ** _Tras decir eso hizo un sonido raro y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, le salieron cuernos de su cuerpo, creció y sus brazos y piernas se hicieron más gruesas_**

Los que me recogieron fueron los de la brigada del Caos, dijeron que me darían poderes y lo hicieron-dijo Freed, jajajaja, me convertí en una quimera jajaja

 ** _De la espada de Freed creció un ala de murciélago y un brazo gigante, su cara cambio y de su boca crecieron grandes colmillos afilados_**

Jajajaj, ¿Sabes qué? El hobby de Diodora es maravillosamente loco y hace latir mi corazón, su gusto son las mujeres, sin duda tiene un gran sabor ese niño rico-dijo Freed-Al parecer tiene un fetiche con las rubias, además también las que son creyentes apasionadas y fuertes ¿Sabes lo que trato de decir? Las chicas que están en su caso fueron famosas doncellas monjas Santas, su sabor es algo raro, el niño demonio las sedujo y las convirtió en sus juguetes, ahora son demonios

Entonces Asia…

Esa tonta monja, Diodora fue el que provoco que la expulsaran, el escribió ese guion, no solo le encantaba por ser una monja santa, sino por su Sacred Gear-dijo Freed-Hizo que le curara una herida que se provoco el mismo, eso provoco que fuera exiliada, Pensaba que vendría a él pero no fue así, Tú fuiste y la salvaste-dijo señalando a Jack-Eso lo frustro mucho pero ahora la tiene y le hará lo que debió hacerle desde el principio jajaja

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Jack lo golpeo en el estomago tan fuerte que le atravesó su estomago, Freed escupió mucha sangre, Jack enterró más su puño en su estomago y Freed grito de dolor_**

Muere de una maldita vez-dijo Jack

 ** _El cuerpo de Freed comenzó a arder en llamas hasta que se hizo totalmente cenizas, todos a excepción de Max se aterro por lo violento que era Jack, Layla aparto la mirada poniendo su cabeza en la pierna de Max, ella se enojo con Jack y fue donde estaba_**

Te dije que te controlaras, Layla está asustada-dijo Liz molesta

Perdón, pero me hizo enfurecer-dijo Jack

Pues contrólate mejor, no quiero que Layla te vea como un monstruo-dijo Liz

Bien, sigamos-dijo Jack

 ** _Corrieron hasta el último lugar que era el santuario en el extremo más profundo, al llegar ahí apareció un dispositivo gigantesco, el dispositivo estaba tallado en la pared. Tenía joyas ubicadas en varias partes, además de símbolos y letras también en varias partes, Al seguir observando vieron a Asia que estaba atada en el centro_**

¡Asia!-grito Jack

Jack-san-susurro Asia

 ** _Pero alado de ella se encontraba Diodora que tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara_**

Tú-dijo Jack molesto viéndolo

Bueno al parecer no han tenido problema para llegar hasta aquí-dijo Diodora sonriendo-Dime una cosa-dijo viendo a Jack-¿Asia sigue siendo virgen?-eso sorprendió a todos-Es que me gusta estrenarlas y no me gustaría que ya hubiera sido usada por ti, aunque pensándolo bien, creo que sería bueno forzarla mientras grita tu nombre

 ** _Su sonrisa se hizo más grande al ver como Jack emitía fuego en su cuerpo_**

Jajaja, asombroso. Y no te has transformado, pues yo también lo elevare con la serpiente de Ophis, te mos…

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _No pudo terminar ya que Jack le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo estrello contra el suelo, Diodora escupió mucha sangre y algunos dientes, él se levanto e intento convoca su poder demoniaco pero Jack estaba enfrente de él. Jack lo sujeto y lo levanto para luego quebrarle la columna estrellándolo duramente contra su rodilla, Diodora escupió más sangre y Jack lo soltó, Diodora no podía caminar, así que intento arrastrarse para huir del él pero Jack fue tras él. Diodora creó varias barreras defensivas en todo su cuerpo pero no sirvieron de nada ya que Jack las destruyo todas de un golpe, él lo sujeto y…_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio otro puñetazo que lo mando a estrellarse contra las paredes_**

¡Esto debe ser mentira! ¡No puedo ser superado! ¡He ganado contra Agares! ¡Tenía pensado en ganar contra Bael! ¡No puedo perder! ¡Soy el heredero de la casa de Astaroth!-grito Diodora

 ** _Diodora intento levantarse pero Jack lo sujeto de su camisa_**

 **¡RROOOAAAARR!**

 ** _Jack le soltó un rugido demoniaco poniendo blanco del miedo a Diodora_**

 **Tú alma esta manchada con la sangre de inocentes, siente su dolor-** Dijo haciéndolo sentir todo el sufrimiento de las chicas que engaño y abuso

 ** _Esto provoco que la cabeza de Diodora se empezara a quemar hasta quedar solo su cráneo, al verlo muero lo dejo tirado en el suelo. Después de eso se acerco a Asia y tras él fue Liz_**

Te dije que te controlaras-dijo Liz-Mira a Layla

 ** _Jack miro a su hija que tenía su cara en la pierna de Max y las demás querían animarla_**

Perdón, hablare con ella para arreglarlo-dijo Jack

Más te vale-dijo Liz

 ** _Jack llego a donde estaba Asia_**

Tranquila todo va estar bien-dijo Jack

Gracias-dijo Asia sonriendo con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas

 ** _Pero el ambiente relajado cambio cuando Kiba hablo_**

No puedo quitarle las restricciones a sus extremidades-dijo Kiba

 _Maldición-pensaron todos_

 ** _Jack intento quitárselas pero no podía, se transformo en Ghost Rider pero tampoco pudo liberarla, Max y Liz fueron a ayudarlo pero ni con tres dioses no pudieron liberarla_**

 _Maldita sea, ¿Ahora qué hago?-pensó Jack-Tengo una idea_

Iris ven aquí-dijo Jack

Hai-dijo Iris acercándose

Chicos, apártense tengo una idea-dijo Jack

 ** _Los dos hicieron lo que dijo Jack y se apartaron_**

Iris necesito que almacenes todo el poder que puedas y luego me lo des a mí-dijo Jack

¿Estás seguro de eso?-dijo Iris

Lo estoy-dijo Jack

 ** _Iris activo su guante y Jack puso sus manos en las mejillas de Asia_**

Te sacaremos de aquí, pero debes confiar en nosotros-dijo Jack

De acuerdo-dijo Asia

 ** _Cerró_** **_los ojos y se concentro, su aura de Ghost Rider azul apareció, Asia se sentía extraña, notaba un agradable calor recorriendo su cuerpo, tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación, los demás solo veían como el aura que cubría a Jack viajaba por el cuerpo de Asia hasta las restricciones de metal que la sujetaban_**

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Transfer]

 **¡BBOOMM!**

 ** _Iris le traspaso todo ese poder a Jack y él la traspaso a las restricciones que sujetaban a Asia, y luego las hizo explotar, provocando que se rompieran y liberaran a Asia_**

¡Asia-senpai está bien!-grito Godiva y Koneko asintió

Ara ara, bien pensado Jack-san-dijo Akeno

No se me hubiera ocurrido-dijo Rias-Concentrar el poder en las restricciones de metal y luego hacerlos explotar, una gran idea

Gracias Jack-san-dijo Asia

No es nada-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack iba a abrazarla pero sucedió algo que nadie esperaba, un pilar de luz rodeo a la maga y esta desapareció. La luz desapareció y no quedaba nada, Jack estaba en shock, no percibió la presencia de Asia en ningún lado_**

¿Asia?-fue lo único que salió de Jack

Un objeto creado por un Longinus perece por el ataque de otro Longinus, maldito usuario de la niebla, se relajo, hay que reajustar

 ** _Una voz s escucho, todos menos Jack que seguía buscando a Asia, dirigieron su vista al dueño de la voz_**

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Rias

Soy el verdadero sucesor del verdadero gran Maou Belcebú, me llamo Shalba, parece que se decidieron de Diodora, me ahorraron trabajo-dijo Shalba-Ahora hermana de Sirzechs, tendras que morir aquí, destruiré a todos los parientes sanguíneos de los Maou actuales

Entonces piensas matar a Glaysa-Labolas, Astaroth y a nosotros-dijo Rias

Exacto, nosotros somos los verdaderos sucesores y somos llamados loa antiguos por los familiares de los actuales Maou, es difícil de soportar-dijo Shalba-Muestro plan ha fracasado, no pensaba que un Longinus de nivel medio como el Boosted Gear venciera a uno de alto nivel como el Dimensión Lost, No lo esperábamos, Aun así te voy a matar, hermana de Sirzechs

¡No desafías al Maou directamente pero si quieres matar a sus parientes! ¡Eres escoria!-grito Rias

Ya ves lo que me importa-dijo Shalba

¡Escoria! ¡Y además mataste a Asia! ¡No pienso perdonarte!-grito Rias

 **¡GROOAAARRRR!  
 _Todos voltearon a ver de dónde venía el rugido y vieron que era de Jack, el estaba transformado en el Ghost Rider pero parecía diferente, el fuego que rodeaba su cráneo era carmesí_**

Todos corran-dijo Max

Pero ¿Por qué?-dijo Iris

¡Que corran!-grito Max

 ** _Los Gremory estaban confundidos pero el hicieron caso a Max y comenzaron a correr, Liz cargo a Layla y corrió también_**

Acabas de cometer una gran estupidez-dijo Max a Shalba antes de correr

 ** _Antes de Shalba digiera algo Jack había aparecido delante de él, le sujeto el brazo derecho y se lo arranco, el demonio gritaba de dolor por la pérdida de su brazo. Shalba crea un ataque de luz y trataba de lanzárselo a Jack pero él detuvo su brazo con su puño destruyendo el ataque, para después arrancarle su otro brazo_**

 ** _Shalba grito de dolor, su sangre caía de su cuerpo hasta el suelo de la capilla, Jack le dio una patada a Shalba que lo estrello contra el suelo_**

 ** _Shalba uso todo su poder contra él pero no le hizo nada, Shalba estaba tendido en el suelo pero sintió como Jack lo sujetaba de su cabeza_**

 **¡CRACK!**

 ** _Jack le rompió el cuello y Shalba cayó muerto al suelo_**

 **¡GRROAAAARR!**

 ** _Jack rugió al cielo como muestra de su victoria, pero esto no termino ahí, él seguía destruyendo todo lo que veía, los demás no sabían qué hacer, estaban desesperados_**

Liz debemos detenerlo-dijo Max

Lo sé pero ¿Cómo?-dijo Liz

Parece que tienen problemas

 ** _Una grieta apareció en el aire y de ahí salió Valery, Bikou y un chico rubio con gafas_**

Valery-dijo Rias sorprendida

Tranquila no vengo a pelear, solo a observar-dijo Valery viendo a Jack-Así que este es el poder del hombre que mato a mí padre, es impresiónate-dijo sonriendo complacida

¿Cómo lo paramos?-dijo Akeno

Es difícil, en este momento no es Jack quien controla el Ghost Rider, sino Zarathos-dijo Max-Con tan solo percibir la presencia de alguien malvado, lo matara sin dudarlo

Oigan, esta chica es de su grupo ¿Verdad?-dijo el chico rubio

 ** _El chico le entrego a una persona a Rias_**

¡Asia!

 ** _Todos se reunieron alrededor de ella sonriendo de alegría ya que respiraba_**

¿Pero cómo?-dijo Rias

Nos encontrábamos investigando la Brecha Dimensional cerca de aquí-dijo Bikou-Entonces ella apareció volando, Valery la reconoció y la trajimos hasta aquí, si no la hubiéramos encontrado hubiera parecido en la nada

 ** _Xenovia abrazo con cuidado a Asia mientras lloraba_**

Mamá-dijo Layla y Liz la volteo a ver-¿Papá se quedara así para siempre?

No hija, él regresara a a normalidad, solo que en este momento no controla su poder-dijo Liz

¿Podremos acércanos a él si le decimos que Asia está viva?-dijo Rias a Valery

Podrías morir pero no te detendré -dijo Valery

Por favor ayúdanos-dijo Akeno

No sé cómo puedo pararlo-dijo Valery

 ** _Todos prestaron atención Jack que seguía rugiendo, Layla no podía ver a su padre así, le dolía tanto_**

¡Papá!-grito Layla corriendo donde estaba Jack

¡Layla regresa aquí! ¡Es peligroso!-grito Liz

¡Layla vuelve!-grito Max

¡Layla!-gritaron las demás

 ** _Layla no les hizo caso y siguió corriendo hacia su padre_**

¡Papá, por favor ya no sigas!-grito Layla mientras corría-¡Papá!

 ** _Layla por fin llego delante de él y Jack solo la miraba_**

Papá, ya no sigas, tú no eres así-dijo Layla mientras lloraba-Quiere de regreso a mí papá, él que es bueno con todos, el que me cuida y protege

 ** _Jack solo camino unos cuantos pasos hacia ella_**

Mira esto tu me lo diste-dijo Layla dándole un collar con un camafeo que Jack tomo-Dijiste que siempre debería llevarlo para recordarte y me dijiste que nunca me harías falta si lo llevaba conmigo

 ** _Jack abrió el camafeo y vio una foto de él con Layla en la cual los dos estaban sonriendo_**

 **Lay…..la-** dijo Jack

Sí papá, soy yo-dijo Layla

 ** _A Jack se le salieron unas lágrimas que cayeron en la foto, Layla fue a abrazarlo y Jack la recibió, en el momento del abrazo Jack había regresado a la normalidad pero estaba llorando_**

Perdón, perdóname por favor-dijo Jack llorando

Te perdono papá-dijo Layla

 ** _Los demás rápidamente llegaron donde estaban y no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña lagrima al ver esa escena de padre e hija_**

Te prometo que nunca más me veras así y que seré un mejor padre-dijo Jack

No necesitas prometerme eso, ya eres el mejor papá del mundo-dijo Layla

 ** _Los dos rompieron el abrazo y fueron con los demás, Jack se sorprendió al ver a Asia, se alegro mucho saber que seguía viva, ella comenzó a despertar, cuando estaba totalmente despierta Jack la abrazo con fuerza_**

Pensé que te había perdido-dijo Jack

Yo igual, tuve mucho miedo, no sabía que haría sin ti-dijo Asia

Nunca volveré a permitir que te pase eso de nuevo, lo juro por mi vida-dijo Jack

Parece que ya estas mejor

 ** _Jack volteo a ver y se encontró con Valery, Bikou y el chico rubio_**

Un poco-dijo Jack

Bien, mira hacia arriba-dijo Valery

¿Eh?-dijo Jack confundido

 ** _El cielo se rompió y apareció un enrome agujero, en él se podía ver a un enorme dragón rojo, más grande que Tannin_**

Fíjate bien Iris Hyuduo, hay dos dragones llamados los Red Dragons-dijo Valery-Uno es Ddraid y el otro es el, el dragón rojo que se registró en el Apocalipsis, el verdadero dios dragón emperador rojo del apocalipsis, el Gran rojo, se llama True Dragon, decidió vivir en la brecha dimensiona y nadar hay por toda la enternidad, el campo del Rating Game esta hay dentro, en una pequeña sección poniendo una barrera. Ophis quería confirmar eso, mi objetivo es derrotarlo

Con que el dragón más poderoso ¿Eh?-susurro Iris

Gran Rojo, ha pasado tiempo

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver a una niña que vestía un vestido de una sola pieza_**

¿Quién es ella?-dijo Jack

Ophis, jefa de la brigada del Caos, el ser más poderoso junto al Gran rojo-dijo Valery

 ** _Todos estaban asombrados ante lo que dijo Valery, ella estaba en un nivel muy lejano a ellos_**

Definitivamente pondré mis manos en el silencio-dijo Ophis

 ** _Se escucho un aleteo y al instante llegaron Azazell y Tannin_**

Hola Tannin-dijo Iris

Me alegra que estés bien Iris, tienen suerte de haber detenido a Jack, sino nos hubiera matado a todos-dijo Tannin

 ** _Tras decir eso él y Azazel miraron la brecha_**

Cuanta nostalgia Gran Rojo, recuerdo que cuando quise luchar con él no me prestó atención-dijo Tannin resentido

Ha pasado tiempo Azazel, he oído que derrotaste a Cruzerey Asmodeus-dijo Ophis

Bueno en realidad fue Sirzechs, todos sus líderes han sido derrotados-dijo Azazel

¿Y Onii-sama?-dijo Rias

La barrera se derrumbo y volvió a la sala de observación-dijo Azazel antes de ver a Ophis-Parece que la facción de los antiguos Maous ha sido derrotada

Lo sé-dijo Ophis

Hay otra llamada facción de héroes ¿Verdad?-dijo Azazel pero ella no hizo caso, él creó una lanza de luz y le apunto con ella-¿Pelearemos?

Me voy-dijo Ophis

 ** _Ella empezó a marcharse hasta que se detuvo por un grito de Tannin_**

¡Espera Ophis!-grito Tannin

Tannin-dijo Ophis sonriendo-Los reyes dragones se reunirán una vez más, eso es interesante, lástima que no estén los "otros"-dijo antes de desaparecer

Nosotros también nos vamos-dijo Valery

 ** _Tras decir eso, ella junto a Bikou y el chico rubio se fueron, también Jack y los demás regresaron al mundo humano a relajarse_**

 ** _FIN_**


	24. Chapter 24 Llegada a México y problemas

**_Capitulo 24_**

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Cuando volvieron a la academia, ganaron la carrera de las tres piernas y otras pruebas, ahora Iris estaba buscando a Jack, no lo encontraban en ninguna parte de la casa, fue a la sala donde se encontraban todos menos Jack y Max_**

Chicas ¿No han visto a Jack?-dijo Iris

No, no lo hemos visto-dijo Xenovia

Ahora que lo mencionas tampoco he visto a Max-dijo Liz

Mamá-dijo Layla ganando la atención de su madre-Papá me dio esto, me dijo que te lo diera-dijo mostrándole una carta

 ** _Liz la tomo y la abrió, comenzó a leerla y decía._**

 _*Liz, sí estás leyendo esto es porque ya te has dado cuenta que no estoy, me fui a Teotihuacán ya que me llevo la invitación de la boda de Andrew, lleve a Max y a Natasha conmigo ya que solo me dieron dos boletos para la boda, espero que no te enojes*_

 _Atte: Jack_

 ** _Liz rompió la carta en pedazos y se levanto del sillón muy enojada_**

¡VOY A MATARTE JACK!

 ** _Mientras en México_**

 ** _Jack junto a Max y Natasha se encontraban por las calles de Teotihuacán, viajaban en la limosina de Jack, de repente Jack sintió un escalofrió en su espalda_**

¿Qué pasa Jack?-dijo Natasha

No sé porque pero siento que moriré en este lugar-dijo Jack

Creo que exageras-dijo Max

Recuérdame la misión por favor Natasha-dijo Jack

Black y sus muchachos están aquí, ellos piensan llevar a cabo un ritual antiguo-dijo Natasha-Sí no me equivoco es un viejo sacrificio

Ya veo, piensa a hacer un viejo ritual mexicano-dijo Jack

¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la casa de tú abuelo?-dijo Max

Unos diez minutos-dijo Jack

 ** _De regreso a Kuo_**

Voy a matarlo, voy a matarlo ¡Voy a matarlo!-grito Liz furiosa

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué decía la carta?-dijo Iris

Ese maldito se ha ido a México a la boda de Andrew y además ha llevado a Max y a Natasha debes de llevarme a mí y a Layla-dijo Liz enojada

Que cruel-dijo Iris

Lo sé prefiere llevar a esa pe…

No me llevo a mí-dijo Iris

¿Qué?-dijo Liz

Siendo su prometida, debí ser yo quien lo acompañara-dijo Iris

Tú…

Dejen de pelear, lo importante ahora es saber ¿Qué hacer en este momento?-dijo Rias

Yo se que vamos a hacer, empaquen sus cosas, nos vamos a México-dijo Liz

 ** _De regreso con Jack_**

 ** _Los tres llegaron a una gran mansión que se encontraba en las salidas de Teotihuacán, tenía una gran y hermoso jardín, una fuente de agua en el medio del jardín_**

¿Qué mierda Jack?-dijo Max sorprendido

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Jack

Dijiste que no eras un niño rico-dijo Natasha

Y no lo soy, está es la casa de mi abuelo, él es el rico yo no-dijo Jack

 ** _Llegaron a la entrada de la mansión, estaciono la limosina y bajaron, ellos fueron a la puerta y Jack toco, la puerta se abrió revelando a una hermosa chica pelirroja vestida de Maid_**

Oh es usted joven Jack, bienvenido-dijo la Maid pelirroja

Hola Erza, vine a ver a Andrew ¿Está aquí?-dijo Jack

Claro, sígame-dijo Erza

 ** _Erza los llevo a una gran sala donde un chico peli verde de ojos amarillos que vestía una playera roja y unos jeans_**

Andrew-dijo Jack

Jack-dijo el peli verde

 ** _Ambos se abrazaron y sonrieron_**

Ha pasado tanto primo-dijo Andrew

Lo sé, han sido dos años-dijo Jack-Por cierto ¿Cómo sigue el abuelo?

Ya sabes cómo es, no toma su medicina y solo bebe su alcohol-dijo Andrew-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Liz y Layla? Pensé que las triarías contigo

No, ellas se quedaron en Japón, traje a Max y a Natasha en su lugar-dijo Jack

Ya veo, tiempo sin vernos-dijo Andrew

Es bueno volverte a ver-dijo Natasha

Lo mismo digo-dijo Max

Oh por cierto Max, una chica vino a buscarte-dijo Andrew

¿Una chica?-dijo Max

Sí, su nombre era Rebecca-dijo Andrew

¿Rebecca estuvo aquí?-dijo Max sorprendido

Bueno, en realidad aun sigue aquí-dijo Andrew

¿En dónde está?-dijo Max

En la última habitación a la derecha, Erza llévalo por favor-dijo Andrew

A la orden joven Andrew, sígame por favor-dijo Erza

 ** _Tras decir eso comenzaron a caminar dejando a Andrew, Jack y a Natasha en la sala_**

Bien ¿Me dirás la verdadera razón por la cual viniste? Aparte de mi boda claro-dijo Andrew

Me conoces tan bien-dijo Jack

Crecimos juntos, no me puedes esconder nada-dijo Andrew

Te diré todo después, por el momento quiero ver al abuelo-dijo Jack-Espérame aquí Natasha

 ** _Jack camino por los pasillos de la mansión hasta que llego a una gran puerta, abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación, ahí se encontró con una persona de gran tamaño que tenía un pañuelo negro en la cabeza, una chaqueta blanca, un bigote blanco y tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo, y estaba rodeado de muchas enfermeras y unas maquinas medicas_**

Ha pasado tiempo abuelo-dijo Jack

Han pasado dos años desde que decidiste mudarte a Japón-dijo el hombre-Dime ¿cómo te ha ido?

Me va muy bien-dijo Jack

Me alegra oír eso-dijo el hombre tomando una gran botella de sake

Y al parecer no has dejado de tomar sake debes de tu medicina-dijo Jack

El joven Jack tiene razón, señor Edward debería de beber así-dijo una enfermera

Beberé todo lo que quiera, ustedes que cuidarme sin sermones-dijo el abuelo de Jack

En verdad no cambias abuelo-dijo Jack

No cambies de tema, dime ¿Has traído a Liz y a mi nieta?-dijo su abuelo-Porque tengo ganas de verla

No, ellas se quedaron en Japón, traje conmigo a Max y a Natasha-dijo Jack

¿Natasha? ¿Volviste a trabaja para S.H.I.E.L.D?-dijo Edward

Es temporal, solo hasta que solucionemos aun problema-dijo Jack

Ya veo, si estás bien con eso no puedo hacer nada-dijo Edward-Dime ¿Te quedaras para la boda de Andrew?

Claro, también vine por eso-dijo Jack

Bien, entonces dile a Erza que lleve a los demás a las habitaciones que están vacías para que descansen-dijo Edward

De acuerdo abuelo-dijo Jack saliendo del cuarto

 ** _Mientras en Kuo_**

 ** _Las chicas tenían sus maletas listas, Iris y Rias le dijeron a sus padres que irían a México, Liz las llevo a un viejo edificio donde se encontraba el espejo mágico, hablo en una lengua extraña y el espejo brillo_**

 ** _Todas entraron una por una, la última que entro fue Iris y al entrar el espejo dejo de brillar_**

 ** _Mientras en México_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba en la sala de la mansión junto con Andrew, Max, Natasha y una chica peli rosa que usaba una playera blanca y unos pequeños shorts, tenía un sexy cuerpo, unos hermosos ojos verdes y lo que más resaltaba era que tenia pintados sus labios de colar rosa y de forma de corazón_**

Chicos ellas es Rebecca, mi novia-dijo Max

Mucho gusto, Max me ha hablado mucho de ustedes-dijo Rebecca

Mucho gusto Rebecca-dijeron los tres

Max, podríamos hablar un minuto a solas-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack tomo a Max y se fueron a un rincón_**

¿Cómo es posible que salgas con ella?-dijo Jack

¿Qué tiene de malo?-dijo Max

No tiene nada de malo, te felicito al encontrar a alguien así de hermosa como tú novia pero…

¿Pero?-dijo Max

Ese labial, es de esa bruja-dijo Jack

Oh sí, olvide decirte que es una de las hijas de Big Mom-dijo Max rascándose la cabeza

¿Cómo pudiste olvidar esa parte?-dijo Jack

Perdón, pero la verdad no creí importante esa parte-dijo Max

Solo espero que no haigas hecho nada para hacerla enojar, sino estaríamos en problemas-dijo Jack

Tranquilo no he hecho nada-dijo Max-Además tú también saliste con una hija de Big Mom, ¿acaso ya olvidaste a Bonney?

Créeme, no lo he olvidado-dijo Jack

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Los chicos se encontraban comiendo en una gran mesa que se encontraba en el comedor, todo iba bien hasta que…_**

 **¡PAAMMM!**

 ** _Una de las paredes fue derribada creando una gran nube de humo, cuando el humo se fue revelo al grupo Gremory con una Liz súper furiosa que le daba una mirada de muerte a Jack asustándolo_**

¡Abuelo!-grito Layla corriendo a los brazos de Edward

Layla, ¿Cómo has estado?-dijo Edward

Bien abuelo-dijo Layla

¿Abuelo? ¿El es el abuelo de Jack?-dijo Iris sorprendida

Es muy grande-dijo Reynalle sorprendida

¡¿Dónde está Jack?!-grito Liz

¡Me voy!-grito Jack echándose a correr

¡Vuelve aquí cobardee!-grito Liz persiguiéndolo

¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo Edward mirando a los Gremory

Yo soy Iris Hyuduo, prometida de Jack-dijo Iris

¿Prometida?-dijo Edward y Andrew sorprendidos

Sí, ella es mi segunda mamá-dijo Layla

Jack, explícanos esto-dijo Andrew

¡No es buen momento!-grito Jack

 ** _Jack siguió huyendo de Liz hasta que llego a la entrada de la mansión, abrió la puerta para escapar pero se encontró con una mujer peli verde y una chica peli blanca_**

Oh Jack, no sabía que habías regresado, ¿Cómo te va?-dijo la mujer peli verde

Bueno yo….

¡Jack!

Protéjame tía Makino-dijo Jack escondiéndose detrás de la peli verde

¿Eh?-dijo la peli verde confundida

¡Jack ven aquí, te voy a ma….¡¿Makino-san?!-grito Liz sorprendida al ver a la peli verde

Hola Liz, tampoco sabía que estabas de regreso, dime ¿Por qué persigues a Jack?-dijo Makino

Etto…por nada-dijo Liz nerviosa

¿Enserio?-dijo Makino

Sí, yo…voy con los demás-dijo Liz yendo donde estaban los demás

Gracias tía-dijo Jack

De nada, pero debes dejar de enojar a Liz, un día no estaré para salvarte-dijo Makino

Lo tomare en cuenta, por cierto Yuu felicidades-dijo Jack a la peli blanca

Gracias Jack, me alegra saber que estarás en la boda-dijo la peli blanca

No lo perdería por nada-dijo Jack

 ** _Los tres fueron al comedor donde estaban todos_**

Jack ¿Quiénes son estas chicas?-dijo Makino

Mucho gusto, yo soy Iris, la prometida de Jack-dijo Iris mostrando su anillo

¿Prometida?-dijo Makino sorprendida

Sí, Jack me lo propuso hace poco-dijo Iris

Jack-dijo Makino volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa que daba miedo-¿Me podrías explicar que es lo que pasa?

Etto….yo

A mí también me gustaría saberlo-dijo su abuelo

Max ayúdame-dijo Jack

Lo que pasa es que él sale con ella y con Liz al mismo tiempo-dijo Max sorprendiendo a la familia de Jack-Y además está enamorado de otras siete u ocho chicas más

¿Eres un mujeriego?-dijo Makino molesta-Así no te educo tú madre y menos yo

No lo soy es solo que….

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Makino

Es difícil de explicar, veras en verdad estoy enamorado de todas ellas-dijo Jack haciendo sonrojar al grupo Gremory-Y de ella-dijo señalando a Natasha y haciéndola sonrojar-Y pensé tener un harem para solucionar el problema

¿Un harem?-dijo Makino

Es cuando….

Se lo que es, solo que nunca imagine que de todos nosotros, tú salieras con esa idea-dijo Makino

Debo admitir que es una gran idea primo-dijo Andrew viendo a las chicas

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Yuu le dio un golpe al estomago haciendo que cayera de rodillas_**

¿Qué tanto les ves?-dijo Yuu molesta

N...nada querida-dijo Andrew

Más te vale-dijo Yuu

 _Ella me cae bien-pensó Iris_

 _Mierda, sí Iris se hace amiga de Yuu estoy perdido-pensó Jack_

Bien aceptare que tengas ese harem pero estas chicas tendrán que pasar unas pruebas-dijo Makino

¿Pruebas?-dijeron todas

Mamá no te referirás a las pruebas para….

Sí, las pruebas para saber si serán buenas esposas para Jack-dijo Makino-A Yuu le hice esas pruebas y las paso, ahora es su turno

Mi más sentido pésame enserio-dijo Yuu a todas

Estamos muertas-dijo Liz cayendo de rodillas

Y una cosa más Jack, hay tres chicas que también están enamoradas de ti-dijo Makino-Verdad Erza

M…M…Makino-san, prometió que no lo diría-dijo Erza sonrojada

Enserio Jack, dime tú secreto-dijo Max

Sí primito no seas envidioso-dijo Andrew

 **¡PAAM!**

 **¡BAAM!**

Ustedes se callan-dijeron sus novias

Sí-dijeron los dos con grandes chichones en sus cabezas

¿Y quiénes son las otras dos?-dijo Jack

Ya lo veras, mientras tanto descansen bien porque mañana comenzara las pruebas-dijo Makino sonriendo

 ** _Las chicas temblaron de miedo por la sonrisa que les dio Makino_**

 ** _Mientras en otra parte_**

 ** _En un bosque se encontraba Zeff y Akane_**

¿Qué necesitamos para el sacrificio?-dijo Zeff

Necesitamos a un descendiente de Quetzalcoatl-dijo Akane

¿Y en donde lo encontraremos?-dijo Zeff

Por lo que me dijo Black-sama, el Ghost Rider es uno y aparte tiene un primo que también lo es-dijo Akane

Solo necesitamos a uno para que vuelva Tezcatlipoca y así iniciaremos la guerra de estas dos familias-dijo Zeff

Sí aunque me siento un poco mal por la descendiente de Tezcatlipoca, debes de celebrar su boda, tendrá que ir al funeral de su novio-dijo Akane

Eso no importa hermana, lo que importa es acabar con Jack Styles y con su familia de una vez por todas-dijo Zeff

 ** _FIN_**


	25. Chapter 25 Empiezan los problemas

**_Capitulo 25_**

 ** _5:00 A.M_**

 ** _Todas las chicas se habían quedado en una misma habitación mientras que Jack y los chicos se quedaron en otras habitaciones, Layla se quedo con Rebecca, las chicas se encontraban dormidas en sus camas, de repente Makino entro junto con Yuu y Erza con un despertador, un micrófono y dos bocinas_**

 ** _Las tres se pusieron unos orejeras y pusieron el micrófono en el despertador_**

 **¡DING! ¡DING! ¡DING! ¡DING! ¡DING! ¡DING!**

 ** _Las chicas cayeron de sus camas al escuchar tal escándalo_**

¡Rápido despierte holgazanas!-grito Makino

Makino-san ¿Qué significa esto?-dijo Liz levantándose del suelo

Esto es el inicio de sus pruebas-dijo Makino-Una buena esposa siempre se despierta temprano para hacerle el desayuno a su esposo y familia

Pero son las cinco de la mañana-dijo Iris

Sin excusas, ahora bajen a la cocina, la primera prueba comenzara pronto-dijo Makino

 ** _Las chicas se vistieron y fueron a la cocina donde se encontraba Makino, Yuu, Erza y otras dos chicas, una era peli blanca con ojos azules y de grandes pechos, la otra chica era peli azul de pechos grandes_**

¿Quiénes son ellas, Makino-san?-dijo Rias

Ellas son Mirajane y Juvia, ambas al igual que ustedes, ellas están enamoradas de Jack-dijo Makino

Ya veo, son la competencia-dijo Iris

Hay mucha competencia-dijo la peliblanca

Juvia tiene muchos rivales de amor-dijo la peli azul

Bien, la primera prueba será hacerle el desayuno a Jack-dijo Makino-Cada una de ustedes cocinaran un desayuno diferente y cada una se lo llevara a Jack y él decidirá quien es la ganadora de esta prueba ahora ¡Comiencen!

 ** _Todas agarraron un delantal y comenzaron a cocinar, cada una agarro diferentes recipientes e ingredientes_**

Dime algo Yuu, ¿Makino-san siempre es así?-dijo Iris

Para serte sincera se está controlando en este momento-dijo Yuu

¿Es más estricta y violenta?-dijo Iris sorprendida

Créeme aun no han visto nada-dijo Yuu

 ** _Más tarde-6:00 A.M_**

 ** _La cocina estaba hecha un desastre al igual que las chicas, cada una había preparado un diferente desayuno para Jack_**

Bien es hora de despertar a Jack-dijo Makino

 ** _Cada una agarro su plato y fueron al cuarto de Jack, Makino entro primero y se acerco a la cama de Jack para despertarlo_**

Jack, Jack es hora de despertar-dijo Makino sacudiéndolo

Mmm, no moleste tan temprano tía-dijo Jack dormido

¡Jack despierta ahora!-grito Makino

Ya estoy despierto-dijo Jack despertándose de golpe y vio su reloj-Tía son las seis de la mañana, yo me levanto hasta las ocho

Nada de eso señor, ahora es tiempo que pruebes la comida que las chicas te han hecho-dijo Makino

¿Comida?-dijo Jack confundido

 ** _Jack miro a las chicas y vio que cada una tenía un plato con comida, cada una comenzó a presentar su platillo y Jack comenzó a comer cada platillo, las chicas habían preparados hot cake, Waffles, huevos revueltos, pasteles y más platillos_**

¿Qué opinas Jack? ¿Cuál te gusto más?-dijo Makino

La verdad todo me gusto-dijo Jack

¿Enserio? ¿No hay alguno que no te guste o te guste más?-dijo Makino

No, todo estuvo delicioso-dijo Jack

Bien parece que esta vez todas obtienen un punto-dijo Makino

 ** _Las chicas se alegraron al saber que Jack le había gustado la comida que le habían preparado_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba en la sala junto a Andrew y Max, él le conto sobre la misión que tenia y sobre como Black quería resucitar a Lucifer_**

Con que de eso se trataba, un sacrificio-dijo Andrew

Sí, lo peor es que no sabemos por que lo harán o a quien sacrificaran-dijo Jack

Es un problema-dijo Andrew

Sí que lo es, debemos estar preparados para lo que sea-dijo Max

Por cierto Jack ¿Dónde están las chicas?-dijo Andrew

La tía Makino a comenzado con sus pruebas y en este momento se encuentran limpiando la mansión-dijo Jack

¿No crees que tú tía se le pasando la mano?-dijo Max

Lo sé pero no podemos contradecirle, ella es peor que Liz y Iris combinadas-dijo Jack

Vaya eso da mucho miedo-dijo Max

Por cierto Andrew ¿Te gustaría ver mi limosina?-dijo Jack

Jack siendo sinceros ¿Crees que me importa que tengas una limosina?-dijo Andrew

No, pero creo que a Yuu le importaría saber sobre tú colección de Yuri y hentai que tienes guardado-dijo Jack

 ** _Andrew comenzó a sudar frio al pensar a Yuu muy molesta por descubrir su secreto_**

Venga primito, vamos a ver esa limosina-dijo Andrew

No que no-dijo Jack

 ** _Mientras con las chicas_**

¿Es necesario hacer esto?-dijo Reynalle mientras trapeaba el suelo

Claro, una buena esposa siempre debe tener limpio su hogar-dijo Makino

Creo que está abusando-dijo Rias

Menos habla y más barrer-dijo Makino

 ** _Las chicas se pasaron unas horas limpiando toda la mansión, cuando creyeron que habían terminado Makino saco un guante blanco y paso un dedo por el piso, las paredes y los cuadros de la mansión y vio que aun tenían polvo_**

Vaya al parecer ninguna se lleva un punto-dijo Makino-Oh esperen

 ** _Makino se sorprendió al ver la parte inferior del castillo completamente limpio y brillante, paso un dedo al igual que lo hizo en la parte de arriba y no tenía nada de polvo_**

Vaya Erza, has dejado este lugar reluciente, sin duda serás una gran esposa para Jack-dijo Makino

Gracias Makino-san-dijo Erza algo sonrojada

Bien es obvio que Erza se lleva el punto en esta prueba, ahora las demás limpien de nuevo-dijo Makino

¿Qué? Nos tardaremos el resto del día-dijo Xenovia

Sin excusas, a trabajar-dijo Makino

 ** _Mientras con los chicos_**

 ** _Los tres se encontraban en el patío viendo la limosina_**

Woow, debo admitir que hiciste un gran trabajo-dijo Andrew viendo la limosina

Sí, ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?-dijo Jack

Tomare la oferta ya que tengo que ir por el traje para la boda-dijo Andrew

Bien, entonces sube-dijo Jack

 ** _Los tres subieron a la limosina pero antes que arrancaran Layla y Rebecca llegaron_**

¿No pensaran irse sin nosotras verdad?-dijo Rebecca

Pero solo vamos por el traje de Andrew-dijo Max

No importa, podemos ir a otro lugar estando afuera-dijo Rebecca

Sí, podeos por un helado-dijo Layla

O por ropa-dijo Rebecca

Ok suban-dijo Jack

 ** _Las dos subieron a la limosina y Jack arranco_**

 ** _En un lugar de México_**

 ** _Akane y Zeff se encontraban caminando en un pantano_**

¿Por qué estamos aquí?-dijo Akane

Venimos en busca de un poderoso aliado-dijo Zeff

¿Un poderoso aliado?-dijo Akane

Sí, un enemigo natural de Quetzalcoatl-dijo Zeff

¿De quién se trata?-dijo Akane

Cipactli-dijo Zeff

 ** _Los siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron a una gran criatura que parecía estar durmiendo, se acercaron para verla mejor y notaron que la criatura parecía un cocodrilo y a un pez, vieron que aparte de la gran boca de cocodrilo, tenía otras bocas con grandes colmillos, cada una de sus bocas estaban encadenadas_**

 ** _Ellos se acercaron más esta estar delante de él, el cocodrilo quiso atacarlos pero las cadenas se lo impedían_**

Cipactli, la gran bestia voraz, un enemigo de Quetzalcoatl-dijo Zeff

¿Por qué esta así?-dijo Akane

Es una bestia que nunca se cansa de comer, es por eso que cada una de sus bocas están encadenadas-dijo Zeff

Y ¿Cómo lo liberaremos?-dijo Akane

Yo me encargo de eso-dijo Zeff

 ** _Él se puso frente a frente del cocodrilo y este soltó un gruñido_** ****

Quieres salir de aquí ¿Verdad?, quieres tomar venganza contra Quetzalcoatl-dijo Zeff y el cocodrilo gruño-Pero lastimosamente él ya no está, pero para tú suerte tiene dos nietos con los que puedes llevar a cabo tú venganza-dijo mostrándole unas foto de Jack y Andrew-Así que te liberaremos y podrás tomar tú venganza, Akane corta las cadenas

 ** _Akane saco su espada y…._**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Akane corto cada una de las cadenas y el cocodrilo se levanto rápidamente_**

 **¡ROOOOAAAAARRRR!**

Ahora ve a buscarlos y cobra tu venganza por mantenerte aquí por una eternidad-dijo Zeff

 ** _Cipactli se sumergió en el agua hasta el fondo_**

Ahora a esperar-dijo Zeff

 ** _Con las chicas_**

Aww, por fin terminamos-dijo Irina cansada

Si por fin-dijo Iris

 ** _Las chicas pasaron varias horas limpiando la mansión, cada vez que creían haber terminado Makino siempre lo revisaba con el guante blanco y para su desgracia siempre encontraba polvo, así que tuvieron que limpiarlo unas cuatro veces_**

Eso lo juzgare yo-dijo Makino sacando el guante blanco

 ** _Las chicas comenzaron a rogar que no encontrara nada de polvo, Makino paso un dedo por el piso, las parede y los cuadro y para la suerte de las chicas no encontró polvo_**

Muy bien, por fin lo hicieron-dijo Makino poniendo feliz a las chicas

Por fin a descansar-dijo Iris

Tomare un baño-dijo Liz

Esperen-dijo Makino

 _¿Ahora qué?-pensaron todas las chicas_

Ya que se esforzaron mucho este día he decidido darles un premio-dijo Makino

¿Qué tipo de premio?-dijo Akeno

Verán cada año viene la feria al centro del pueblo y quería llevarlas ¿Qué dicen?-dijo Makino

Aceptamos-dijeron todas

Bien, vayan a tomar un baño y vístanse, nos iremos cuando llegue Jack-dijo Makino

 ** _Las chicas le hicieron caso y se fueron a preparar_**

 ** _Mientras con Jack_**

 ** _Los cinco habían ido a rentar los trajes para la boda, fueron a comprar un helado y a otros lugares_**

Oye Jack, hoy viene la feria al pueblo ¿Por qué no vamos?-dijo Andrew

¿Feria? Yo quiero ir, Papá ¿Podemos ir?-dijo Layla

No lo sé, ya es muy tarde-dijo Jack

Por favor-dijo Layla haciendo ojos de cachorro

Ok, pero también llevaremos a las demás-dijo Jack

Por mi está bien-dijo Andrew

 ** _Después de unos minutos llegaron a la mansión donde encontraron a las chicas listas para ir a la feria, ellos dejaron las cosas y estaban listo para irse pero antes Jack fue con su abuelo_**

Abuelo, iremos a la feria, ¿Quieres que te traigamos algo?-dijo Jack

Tráiganme algo de sake, casi se está acabando-dijo Edward

Sabía que me pedirías eso, está bien traeré sake-dijo Jack

Diviértanse-dijo Edward

 ** _Jack regreso con los demás que estaban en la limosina y arranco rumbo a la feria_**

Espero que no les ofenda por preguntarles esto pero, ¿Cómo conocieron a Jack?-dijo Iris a Mirajane, Juvia y Erza

Nosotras somos amigas de Jack desde los catorce-dijo Erza

¿Enserio?-dijo Iris

Sí, de hecho Liz ya nos conocía-dijo Mirajane

¿Y cómo fue que se conocieron?-dijo Rias

Cada una de nosotras tiene un duro pasado, pero Jack-sama nos salvo-dijo Juvia

¿Las salvo?-dijo Xenovia

Es una larga historia-dijo Erza

Ya llegamos-dijo Jack

 ** _Las chicas miraron por las ventanas del auto y vieron varios juegos mecánicos, de destreza, puesto de comida, de ropa y de otras cosas. Todos bajaron de la limosina y comenzaron a caminar, por el camino se encontraron con un hombre rubio_**

Marco-dijo Jack

Jack-dijo el rubio

 ** _Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos y un abrazo_**

Tiempo sin verte-dijo Jack

Han pasado dos años desde que fuiste a Japón, dime ¿Has venido a la boda de Andrew?-dijo Marco

Claro, no me la podía perder-dijo Jack

¿Y tú abuelo?-dijo Marco

Se quedo en la mansión pero me pidió que le llevara sake-dijo Jack

¿Y quiénes son ellos?-dijo Marco viendo al grupo Gremory

Son unos amigos que viene conmigo-dijo Jack

Típico de él, bueno espero que disfruten de la feria-dijo Marco

Lo haremos-dijo Jack

 ** _Los dos se despidieron y Jack comenzó a caminar junto con los demás_**

Jack ¿Quién era él?-dijo Iris

Él era Marco, un amigo de la familia, lo he conocido desde bebe-dijo Jack

Entonces es como de la familia-dijo Asia

Sí, la mitad del pueblo son miembros de la familia-dijo Andrew-Nuestra familia a tenido muchos aliados por los últimos años

¿Y qué pasa con la otra mitad?-dijo Akeno

Son parte de mi familia-dijo Yuu-Mi familia y la de Andrew y Jack, han sido enemigos desde hade de mil años

¿Por qué?-dijo Kiba

Nosotros somos descendientes de un dios mexicano, somos descendientes de Quetzalcoatl-dijo Jack

Y yo soy descendiente de Tezcatlipoca, venimos de dos clanes diferentes-dijo Yuu

¿Pero aun no entiendo lo de la pelea entre ustedes?-dijo Rias

Verán, desde hace mil años todos creían que Quetzalcoatl había sido el dios que fundó el pueblo y todo México-dijo Makino-Pero otros decían que el dios que lo había hecho fue Tezcatlipoca, así inicio una guerra entre ambos clanes que parecía no acabar, hasta ahora

¿Hasta ahora?-dijo Irina

La boda de Andrew y Yuu significara la unión de los dos clanes y acabara con esta guerra-dijo Makino

Ya veo, una buena forma de acabar con una guerra-dijo Rias

Bueno, dejemos de hablar de eso y vamos a divertirnos-dijo Jack

 ** _Todos fueron a divertirse, se subieron a varios juegos, compraron ropa y comieron deliciosa comida mexicana, Jack se encontraba viendo a Layla que se había subido al juego del carrusel junto con Liz, se veía que lo estaba disfrutando mucho, Akeno se acerco a él y se puso a su lado_**

Etto…Jack-san-dijo Akeno

¿Qué pasa AKeno?-dijo Jack

No he tenido la cita que me prometiste-dijo Akeno

Oh es cierto, perdón-dijo Jack

No pasa nada pero ¿Qué te parece si la tenemos mañana?-dijo Akeno

Me parece bien así podre mos….

¡GYAAAAA! ¡UN MONSTRUO!

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 ** _Hubo una gran explosión cerca de donde estaban, varias de las personas de la feria comenzó a correr lejos de ahí, Jack sintió algo y miro al cielo, pudo ver como algo caía hacia ellos_**

 **¡PAAMMM!**

 ** _Cipactli apareció delante de ellos y miro a Jack con odio_**

 **¡ROOOOAAARRR!**

Cipactli, ¿Cómo demonios te liberaste?-dijo Jack

¿Lo conoces?-dijo Akeno

Enemigo de mi familia, Akeno busca a los demás, yo me encargo de él-dijo Jack

De acuerdo-dijo Akeno

 ** _Akeno comenzó a correr para busca a los demás, Cipactli iba a atacarla pero Jack saco sus cadenas y las enredo en su boca, atrajo a Cipactli hacia él y…._**

 **¡PAAMMM!**

 ** _Golpeo a Cipactli enviándolo hacia un puesto de comida, Jack rápidamente fue hacia él para atacarlo_**

Layla, quédate aquí, iré a ayudar a papá-dijo Liz

Ok mamá-dijo Layla

 ** _Liz fue a ayudar a Jack mientras que Layla se quedo en el juego, Jack se encontraba en aprietos ya que Cipactli está a centímetros de darle un mordisco a su cara_**

 **¡PUMM!**

 ** _Liz llego hacia ellos dándole una patada a Cipactli lanzándolo lejos de ellos_**

Gracias-dijo Jack levantándose

De nada-dijo Liz-¿Cómo es que se libero?

No lo sé, es raro ya que estaba ocultado en lugar más desconocido de México-dijo Jack

Sin duda esto es extraño-dijo Liz

Debemos detenerlo antes q…

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 ** _Jack fue arrollado por un auto que fue arrojado por Cipactli_**

¡Jack!-grito Liz

¡Papá!-grito Layla

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Cipactli le dio un fuerte golpe a Liz mandándola a volar_**

¡Mamá!-grito Layla

 ** _Cipactli vio a Layla y se acerco a ella, Layla tenía mucho miedo por lo que le Cipactl le iba hacer, Cipactli abrió su boca e iba a morder a Layla pero de repente…._**

 **¡PPAAMM!**

 ** _Cipactli fue mandado a volar, Layla levanto la mirada y pudo ver dos hermosas alas azules de fuego y un cabello rubio, era Marco que tenía sus brazos convertidas en alas azules de fuego, bajo al suelo, regreso sus a la normalidad y fue a ver a Layla_**

¿Estás bien Layla?-dijo Marco

Sí, gracias tío Marco-dijo Layla

 **¡RROOOOAAARRR!**

Mantente detrás de mí-dijo Marco

 ** _Cipactli se lanzo contra Marco pero de repente un rayo golpeo a Cipactli haciéndolo caer al suelo, Marco volteo atrás y vio a los chicos Gremory, Andrew, Makino, Yuu, Max y Rebecca venían corriendo, la que lanzo el rayo fue Akeno_**

Marco-dijo Andrew

Chicos, me alegra que estén bien-dijo Marco

¿Qué es eso?-dijo Rias

Es Cipactli, una criatura mexicana que es enemigo de Quetzalcoatl, fue encadenado hace mucho en el pantano más lejano de México-dijo Makino-Me sorprende que este libre y que este aquí

 **¡ROAAARR!  
 _Cipactli se levanto muy molesto por el ataque anterior_**

¿Alguien tiene tres espadas que me preste?-dijo Andrew

Kiba, hazle tres espada por favor-dijo Rias

Hai Buchou-dijo Kiba

 ** _Kiba le hizo caso a Rias y creo tres espadas, se las entrego a Andrew y él tomo dos con sus manos y puso la tercera en su boca, las espadas de repente tomaron un un tono metalico negro y un aura demoniaca las rodeo_**

 **Santouryu hogi**

 ** _Andrew comenzó a girar las espadas que tenía en sus manos, Cipactli no dudo y se lanzo contra él_**

 **¡ROOAARRR!**

 **¡Sanzen sekai!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Todos quedaron en shock por lo que vieron, Cipactli tenía tres grandes corte que cubría todo su cuerpo, Andrew bajo sus espadas y la sangre broto de todo el cuerpo de Cipactli, cayo inconsciente al suelo en un charco de su propia sangre_**

 _No cabe duda que toda la familia de Jack es fuerte-pensaron los Gremory sorprendidos_

No esperaba menos de mi novio-dijo Yuu con orgullo

Era de esperarse del tercer mejor espadachín del mundo-dijo Makino

¿Tercero en el mundo?-dijo Iris

Claro, el segundo mejor espadachín es mi esposo-dijo Makino

¿Y quién es el primero?-dijo Kibé

Un hombre que posee la espada más poderosa de todas-dijo Makino

¿Posee una Excaliburn?-dijo Xenovia

No es una Excaliburn, se podría decir que es una espada común y corriente-dijo Makino sorprendiendo al grupo Gremory

¿Qué paso?-dijo Jack llegando junto con Liz

Nada, ya me hice cargo-dijo Andrew

Ya veo, debemos descubrir quien fue que lo libero-dijo Jack

Sera algo difícil-dijo Andrew-Por lo mientras ¿qué haremos con él?

Tengo unas cadenas, se las pondremos en sus bocas y mañana lo llevaremos al pantano en donde estaba-dijo Jack

¿Es seguro llevarlo hasta mañana?-dijo Natasha

Es mejor, ya es de noche y el pantano está muy lejos de aquí-dijo Jack-Además no creo que en este momento nos haga algo, además podremos comenzar la investigación en el pantano

¿Investigación? ¿Qué investigación?-dijo Makino

Nada importante mamá, cosas de trabajo-dijo Andrew

Bien, ayúdenme a llevarlo a la limosina-dijo Jack

 ** _Andrew, Max y Marco ayudaron a Jack a llevar a Cipactli a la limosina, Jack saco de la cajuela unas cadenas y con ayuda de los chicos se las colocaron en cada boca_**

¿De qué metal están hechas las cadenas?-dijo Marco

Adamantium, unos de los metales más fuertes del mundo-dijo Jack

Sera difícil que las rompa-dijo Andrew

¿Y cómo lo llevaremos a la mansión? No cabe en la cajuela, ahí está el Sake de tú abuelo-dijo Max

Ya tengo una idea-dijo Jack

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Toda la gente de las calles de Teotihuacan se quedaban mirando la limosina de Jack, en la parte de arriba de la limosina se encontraba Cipactli encadenado y chorreaba algo de sangre en el techo_**

¿Esta es tu idea?-dijo Iris

¿Qué tiene de malo? Si alguien pregunta solo fuimos a cazar cocodrilos-dijo Jack

¿En Teotihuacan?-dijo Yuu

Sí fuera Yucatán, Quintana Roo, Tabasco, Veracruz o Tamaulipas se lo creerían-dijo Andrew

Pero estamos cerca de Veracruz, así que diremos que fuimos haya y que lo cazamos-dijo Jack

Sí tú lo dices-dijo Andrew

 ** _Después de unos minutos llegaron a la mansión, bajaron a Cipactli de la parte de arriba de la limosina y lo llevaron a la pequeña choza de jardinería de la mansión, cerraron la choza con candados y entraron a la mansión_**

 ** _Jack bajo el Sake de su abuelo y entraron a la mansión, cuando entraron Akeno se puso a tararear una canción, esa actitud hizo que Rias le preguntara_**

Vaya Akeno, pareces estar de buen humor ¿Has encontrado algo que satisfaga tu personalidad sádica?-dijo Rias

No, no es eso, Fufu, es por mañana, no puedo dejar de sonreír-dijo Akeno con una gran sonrisa-La cita, mañana Jack-san será mi novio

 _Se me olvido-pensó Jack_

¡¿QUUEEEE?!-gritaron todas las chicas sorprendidas y enojadas

 ** _Mientras en otro lugar_**

Tú plan fracaso hermano-dijo Akane

Te equivocas hermana, esto es el comienzo-dijo Zeff

 ** _De la nada apareció un hombre de cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros, un traje negro, un sombrero de copa y una pequeña barba_**

¿Quién eres?-dijo Akane

Tranquila hermana, es un aliado-dijo Zeff-Has llegado tarde

Lamento la demora, veo que el plan con Cipactli salió como planeamos-dijo el hombre

Sí salió como lo dijiste Lucci, aun no puedo creer que hagas esto a tú propia hermana-dijo Zeff

Créeme es por el bien del clan-dijo Lucci

 ** _FIN_**


	26. Aviso importante

**_Nota: Hola chicos, este no es un capitulo es un aviso que les quiero dar, pero esta vez no se los diré yo, se lo dirán todo el elenco de Ghost Rider en Kuo_**

¡Hola a todos!-grito todo el elenco

Hoy le venimos a dar un aviso importante-dijo Iris

Y es que tomaremos un descanso-dijo Rias

Pero no todas las historias, solo será la nuestra-dijo Max

La razón es que nuestro amigo DARKGODBZ, se tomara un tiempo para seguir con las demás historias-dijo Liz

Pero no se preocupen, cada dos o tres semanas subiremos un nuevo capítulo-dijo Akeno

Y además Dark-san, nos pidió que le diéramos otro aviso aparte de este-dijo Asia

A partir del 27 de Septiembre se subirán tres historias nuevas-dijo Xenovia

Una de ellas se tratara sobre un Crossover entre Highschool of the Dead y Marvel zombie-dijo Jack-El nombre a un no está decidido

Otra se llamara "Suicide Squad DxD", en esta historia tendrá a Issei como protagonista tomando el papel de Deadshot, tendrá su harem y el equipo será creado parecido al del comic-dijo Reynalle

Y la última será "Pregúntale a los personajes", en este Finc podrán enviarnos preguntas a todos los protagonistas de los Fanfincs y también tendrán algunas parodias-dijo Irina

Yo tengo otro mensaje-dijo Jack-Sabemos que nuestro amigo ha subido muchos Finfics del Ghost Rider, solo le diremos que la ultima historia que incluya al Ghost Rider será el crossover de Highschool of the dead y de Marvel zombie ya que tendrá protagonista al Ghost Rider

Pero no solo estará él, también estaré yo, él gran Deadpool-dijo Deadpool

También estarán Wolverine, la mole, Hulk y otros como protagonistas-dijo Jack-También habrá un harem pero pequeño, de dos o tres chicas

Oh otro aviso importante, también hay fanfics que no dan, y les queremos preguntar que ¿Si debemos eliminarlas y empezar con estas tres?-dijo Yuu

Y sobre el avance de la historia en México, se combinara con la saga de Loki-dijo Andrew

También les daremos un pequeño spoiler-dijo Jack-Haremos algo parecido al Injustice, eso se dará en el capítulo 40 o 45

También habrá una unión entre todas las historias del Ghost Rider para enfrentar una gran amenaza-dijo Andrew

Así que denos sus opiniones para si hacer estos Fanfics o no-dijo Jack

Nos vemos al próximo capítulo-dijo Iris

Hasta luego amigos-dijo Layla

 ** _FIN_**


	27. Chapter 26 Problemas y un viejo amor

**_Capitulo 26_**

 ** _En un lugar en México_**

 ** _Pantanos de Centla_**

 ** _Eran las seis de la mañana y en n los pantanos de Centla se encontraban Jack, Max, Andrew y Natasha caminando por el pantano, los tres chicos se encargaban de cargar a Cipactli, ellos llegaron al lugar menos visible del pantano y bajaron a Cipactli_**

¿Es seguro que lo dejemos aquí?-dijo Natasha

Este era el lugar en donde estaba-dijo Andrew-No podemos ponerlo en otro lugar

Oye Jack ven a ayudarnos, ¿Jack?-dijo Max viendo a su amigo

 ** _Jack había encontrado las antiguas cadenas de Cipactli y vio que la habían cortado_**

Las cadenas fueron cortadas-dijo Jack mostrando las cadenas

¿Cortadas? ¿Cómo?-dijo Natasha

Ese corte es un corte limpio y es hecha con una espada-dijo Andrew

La única forma de cortarla con una espada es con Haki-dijo Jack

Esperen un momento, percibo un olor familiar-dijo Max olfateando las cadenas

¿Olor familiar? ¿De quién?-dijo Jack

Puedo detectar el aroma de aquella chica de Francia y de su hermano también-dijo Max

Ya veo, así que se trata de ellos-dijo Jack

¿De Francia? ¿Qué chica de Francia?-dijo Andrew

Les contare luego, ahora vámonos-dijo Jack

 ** _Tiempo después- 12:00 P.M_**

 ** _Los cuatro habían llegado a la mansión, Jack estaciono la limosina y bajaron de ella, ellos fueron a la puerta y entraron_**

Por fin legamos, paz y tran….

¡¿Cómo es posible que sean tan irresponsables?!-se escucho el grito de un hombre

Hable demasiado pronto-dijo Jack

 ** _Ellos fueron a la sala de la mansión donde se encontraron a las chicas, al abuelo de Jack y a tres hombres, uno de ellos eran Lucci, otro era un hombre de unos 30 años, era pelinegro de ojos cafés y llevaba un traje de color blanco y el otro parecía tener 60 años, tenía su cabello negro con algunas canas y vestía un traje de color negro_**

Tranquilízate Mario, mis nietos detuvieron a Cipactli y lo acaban de llevar al pantano a donde pertenece-dijo Edward calmado

Aun así ¿Cómo pueden ser tan irresponsables? Su deber era que Cipactli nunca escapara del pantano-dijo Mario

Papá, no hay que preocuparnos más, como dijo Edward, Cipactli fue detenido por Jack y Andrew-dijo el pelinegro

Pero su deber era mantenerlo en ese pantano desde el inicio Alex-dijo Mario

¿Y como sabemos que ellos lo desataron?-dijo Lucci

¿Nos están acusando?-dijo Jack

Así es-dijo Mario

Les recuerdo que nosotros no somos los únicos que saben sobre Cipactli y del pantano-dijo Andrew-Ustedes también lo saben, pudo que uno de los suyos lo haya liberado

¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Nosotros nunca lo haríamos-dijo Mario

Tampoco nosotros, escuchen es obvio que no fue ninguno de nosotros-dijo Jack-Tal vez sea algún desconocido que quiera perjudicar a ambas familias y que quiera arruinar la boda de Andrew y Yuu

¿Y quién sería?-dijo Mario

Tendríamos que mantener vigilada la ciudad para que no vuelva a suceder algo parecido-dijo Andrew-Y el resto de México también

Buena idea, mandare a Marco y a los demás a vigilar la ciudad, y me comunicare con el resto de mis aliados para que nos mantengan informado de la situación en las otras ciudades-dijo Edward

Está bien, nosotros también enviaremos a nuestros hombres-dijo Alex

Lucci, tú y tú equipo ayudaran-dijo Mario

De acuerdo abuelo-dijo Lucci

Nadie impedirá la boda de mi querida nieta-dijo Mario

Yo tampoco permitiré que alguien la boda de mi nieto-dijo Edward

Con su permiso, nos vamos-dijo Alex

 ** _Ellos estaban por irse pero Lucci se le quedo mirando a Jack_**

Me alegra que volvieras-dijo Lucci

Ambos sabemos que no es cierto-dijo Jack

Tienes razón-dijo Lucci-Dime ¿Te has hecho más fuerte?

Lucci, no queremos que inicies una pelea-dijo Alex

Tranquilo papá, solo fue una pregunta-dijo Lucci

Sí me hecho más fuerte, ¿Por qué preguntas?-dijo Jack

Curiosidad-dijo Lucci

Pues deberías ser menos curioso, gatito-dijo Jack soriendo

Soy un Jaguar-dijo Lucci molesto

Para mí solo eres un gato que se para en dos patas-dijo Jack

 ** _Ambos se miraron retadoramente y antes que se golpearan fueron detenidos por sus abuelos, Mario tomo a Lucci y él y su hijo se fueron de ahí. Y Edward sujeto a Jack_**

¿Por qué me detuviste abuelo?-dijo Jack

Sabes bien que sí pelean perderíamos la paz entre los clanes, comenzaríamos una guerra-dijo Edward soltándolo-Además no me gusta que peles por cualquiera estupidez

Ok, lo entiendo-dijo Jack

Jack-san

 ** _Jack miro atrás suyo y se sorprendió por lo que vio, era Akeno pero llevaba su pelo suerto y un vestido de una sola pieza con un adorno_**

Woow-dijo Jack

Espero que no haya olvidado nuestra cita, me prometiste que me enseñarías la ciudad-dijo Akeno

No se me olvido, espero no haberte hecho esperar-dijo Jack

Me alegra escuchar eso -dijo Akeno algo tímida-Pero hoy serás mi novio por todo el día

 ** _Jack iba a decir algo pero noto las miradas asesinas que las demás chicas le daban_**

Mejor nos vamos ya-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack y Akeno salieron de la mansión y Jack llevo sus dedos a sus labios y silbo, rápidamente llego una moto de color gris con llamas_**

Ara, no se parece a la moto que tienes haya en Kuo-dijo Akeno

Esta era la moto de mi padre, la deje aquí para cuando viniera de visita-dijo Jack

Ya veo-dijo Akeno

 ** _Los dos se subieron a la moto, Akeno se agarro de la cintura de Jack y este arranco_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Los dos pasearon por la ciudad, Jack la llevo a los lugares más importantes de Teotihuacán, después de unas tres horas encontraron una tienda de ropa, Akeno entro a probarse varios vestidos, Jack pudo notar que Akeno no había dicho ni su "ara ara" ni "Fufu", ellos ahora estaban comiendo algo de una tienda de comida, Akeno no soltaba la mano de Jack_**

Jack-san ¿Podemos ir al parque?-dijo Akeno

Ok, vamos-dijo Jack

 ** _Ambos se subieron a la moto y fueron al parque, al llegar bajaron de la moto, ellos compraron unos helados y se sentaron en una banca del parque, Jack sintió varias oscuras y Akeno también, detrás de ellos se encontraban las chicas, Max, Andrew, Yuu, Rebecca, Layla y Cerbero en su forma de cachorrito, Iris, Liz y Rias estaban muy enojadas, ellas sin darse cuenta estaban asfixiando al pobre cerbero_**

 ** _Akeno enredo su mano a la de Jack y comenzó a correr donde estaba la moto, ellos su subieron rápido a la moto y Jack arranco de inmediato_**

 ** _Después de unos minutos Jack y Akeno se escondieron en un pequeño callejón mientras los demás seguían para adelante, Jack sabía que Max o Cerbero podían detectarlo por su aroma y los demás por él Haki pero no lo hicieron, por suerte el Haki de Xenovia, Irina, Asia y Reynalle aun no estaba bien desarrollado_**

Fufu, parece que los perdimos-dijo Akeno mientras sacaba la lengua

 ** _Jack bajo de la moto y comenzó a mirar a todos lados y se sorprendió por lo que vio, Akeno lo miro confundida y luego miro a su alrededor, estaban justo al lado de varios moteles para adultos_**

Parece que por la persecución no me fije a donde me metí-dijo Jack-Lo mejor será que regresemos a la mansión, alguien puede malinterpretar esto

 ** _Jack quiso regresar a la moto pero Akeno lo detuvo sujetándolo de su chaqueta_**

Está bien-dijo Akeno confundiendo a Jack-Si quieres estar en lo más profundo de mí, está bien, Jack-dijo mientras sonreía con inocencia

 ** _Jack iba a decir algo pero Akeno se le acerco a su cara, estaban por besarse pero una voz los interrumpió_**

Caray, tratando de tener sexo con esta bella jovencita al medio día, tienes tanta suerte Jack-dijo Odín apareciendo con una mirada pervertida

¿Odín?-dijo Jack confundido

Aww, ha pasado mucho desde que estuve aquí, me pregunto cómo estará Edward desde nuestra última pelea-dijo Odín

 ** _Al escuchar eso sorprendió a Akeno, no sabía que el abuelo de Jack fuera tan fuerte que lucho contra Odín_**

¡Odín-sama! ¿No le parece que este no es un sitio adecuado para usted? ¡Usted es un dios, así que por favor actúe como lo que es!-grito la albina

Déjame Rossweisse, eres una Valkiria que tiene que cuidar de los Héroes, así que necesitas aprender las cosas típicas que se hacen en estos lugares-dijo Odín

Ya sé que soy una Valkiria que no tiene ni voz ni voto, pero ustedes dos tampoco deberían estar aquí al mediodía, aún son estudiantes de secundaria ¿Verdad? Vuelvan a casa y estudien-dijo Rossweisse

 ** _Jack y Akeno estaban confundidos ante la escena que se desarrollaba, Akeno cambio su cara cuando vio un hombre de gran tamaño que acompañaba a Odín_**

Tú-dijo Akeno

Akeno ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo el hombre enfadado

¡Esto no es asunto tuyo! Además ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-dijo Akeno molesta y mirándolo fijamente

¡Eso no importa! De todos modos sal de aquí, todavía es demasiado pronto para hacerlo-dijo el hombre

 ** _El hombre agarro el brazo de Akeno y trato de llevársela a la fuerza pero Jack no tardo y sujeto el brazo del hombre y lo separo de Akeno, la puso detrás de él y saco sus cadenas_**

No la vuelvas a tocar así-dijo Jack molesto

¿Y tú quien te crees mocoso?-dijo el hombre molesto

Ella te ha preguntado qué haces aquí-dijo Jack

He venido como guardaespaldas de Odín-dono, yo soy uno de los líderes de Grigori, Barakiel y también soy el padre de Akeno Himejima-dijo el hombre-Y ahora ¿Quién eres tú mocoso?

Yo no le harbaría así Barakiel, él es Jack Styles el actual Ghost Rider-dijo Odín

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron Barakiel y Rossweisse sorprendidos

Y su abuelo es Edward Newgate o como nosotros lo conocemos "Shirohige"-dijo Odín

 ** _Ahora los dos junto a Akeno estaban sorprendidos, Jack no solo era el Ghost Rider sino que era el nieto del hombre más fuerte del mundo, no cabía duda que venía de una familia muy poderosa_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Ellos habían regresado a la mansión, Odín se encontraba con Edward bebiendo Sake, Edward tenía una gran botella y Odín también_**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo Edward-dijo Odín

Han pasado veintidós años desde que me hiciste esta cicatriz-dijo Edward refiriéndose a la herida que tenía en el centro de su pecho

Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde entonces-dijo Odín-Ha nacido una nueva era y todo gracias a tú nieto

A veces no puedo creer lo fuerte que se ha hecho-dijo Edward

Su poder se asemeja mucho al tuyo, sin duda es tú nieto-dijo Odín

 ** _Mientras en la sala_**

 ** _En la sala se encontraban Akeno, Barakiel y Jack sentados en uno de los sillones de la sala, Jack estaba un poco apartado y estaba alado de Akeno, Barakiel tenía una mirada furiosa en Jack, Akeno tenía una mirada seria_**

 _Siento que estoy haciendo mal tercio-pensó Jack_

Akeno, quiero hablar contigo-dijo Barakiel molesto

No te dirijas a mi tan a la ligera-dijo Akeno con odio en sus palabras

 _Vaya, no es amable aun siendo su padre-pensó Jack_

¿Por qué te encuentras con el Ghost Rider en secreto?-dijo Barakiel molesto

¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera! ¡¿Qué derecho tienes para opinar al respecto?!-grito Akeno con odio

Yo soy tú padre…..

¡Entonces, ¿Por qué no viniste en ese momento?! ¡Fuiste tú el que dejo morir a mi madre!-grito Akeno molesta-¡Es a él a quien yo necesito ahora! ¡Así que aléjate de mi vista! ¡Tú no eres mi padre!

 ** _Akeno aparto la mirada de Barakiel y el se levanto y se fue_**

Akeno…..

 ** _Antes que Jack terminara Akeno lo abrazo_**

Por favor no digas nada, solo déjame permanecer así un rato más-dijo Akeno abrazándolo con fuerza-Por favor Jack

 ** _Jack asintió pero sintió algo húmedo en el hombro donde estaba la cabeza de Akeno, Jack le dio caricias en la espalda para calmarla_**

 ** _Mientras con las demás_**

 ** _Las chicas se encontraban con otra prueba de Makino, ellas ahora estaban lavando ropa, Rossweisse se unió a ellas para demostrarles como se hacia_**

Makino-san esto ya es un abuso-dijo Rias

¿Por qué lo dices? Lavar la ropa es una tarea importante de una esposa-dijo Makino

Sí pero esta ropa es suya-dijo Iris

Mamá enserio ya te estás pasando con estas pruebas-dijo Andrew

¿De qué hablas? Son pruebas para ver si serán buenas esposas para Jack-dijo Makino-Oh Rossweisse, lo hiciste bien, esta muy limpia esta ropa, serias una buena esposa

No, no es nada-dijo Rossweisse sonrojada- _Incluso con todos estos elogios ¿Por qué no tengo novio?-pensó Rossweisse mientras fantaseaba_

Creo que se le fueron los humos a la cabeza-dijo Reyalle en voz baja

Yo también lo creo-dijo Natasha

 ** _Mientras con Jack_**

 ** _El se encontraba en la cama de su habitación con un maletín metálico de color negro y gris_**

 _Se ve que Akeno odia a su padre, no la culpo yo igual tuve uno como él-pensó Jack viendo el maletín-Aun no la he usado, tal vez si…_

 **¡TOC! ¡TOC!**

Adelante-dijo Jack

 ** _La puerta se abrió y Akeno entro a la habitación_**

Akeno, ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que sucedió ahí de abajo?-dijo Jack

Quería contarte acerca de mí y ese hombre Barakiel-dijo Akeno un poco triste-Mi madre, Shuri Himejima fue una sacerdotisa que nació y se creció en el templo Shinto. Un día conoció a un oficial ángel caído que fue gravemente herido en la batalla y se enamoro, así fue como yo nací. Mi madre y yo fuimos rechazados por la familia Himejima, pero empezamos a vivir una vida tranquila junto a ese ángel caído, pero esos días duraron poco tiempo, destetaba mis alas negras y me alejaron de los demás. Eventualmente trataron de eliminarme a mi existencia, mi madre con tal de proteger a su pequeña hija….

¿Murió protegiéndote?-dijo Jack y ella asintió

Después de eso huía de los cazadores todo el tiempo, solo era una niña-dijo Akeno-Tenía un límite, cuando mi cuerpo y espíritu se agotaron por completo...conocí a Rias

Ya veo, así se conocieron-dijo Jack

Decidí contarte mi pasado y olvidarme a todo-dijo Akeno antes de sacudir su cabeza de un lado a otro-¡Pero no puedo! No hay manera de llamarle padre al hombre que nos hizo a un lado

Lo entiendo-dijo Jack

¿Eh?-dijo Akeno confundida

Mi padre fue así-dijo Jack

Pero Liz nos dijo que…

El no era mi padre biológico, era mi padrastro-dijo Jack

¿Padrastro?-dijo Akeno

Sí, mi verdadero padre dejo a mi madre cuando estaba embarazada de mí-dijo Jack

Eso es terrible-dijo Akeno-¿Cómo se llamaba tú padre?

Mi abuelo me dijo que nunca se lo dijera a nadie-dijo Jack

Por favor dime-dijo Akeno

¿No se lo dirás a nadie?-dijo Jack

Te lo juro-dijo Akeno

Mi padre se llamaba Go….

Oye Jack, tú tío….¿Qué hace Akeno aquí?-dijo Liz entrando a la habitación

Solo hablábamos, ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?-dijo Jack

Tú tío acaba de llegar-dijo Liz-Te espera en la sala-dijo antes de irse

Bueno Akeno me tengo que ir pero antes te daré un consejo-dijo Jack-Dale una oportunidad a tú padre y pídele que te cuente lo que paso en realidad

Pero él….

De seguro él se preocupo mucho al escuchar la noticia de que tú t tu madre fueron atacadas y se dirigió al lugar tan rápido como pudo-dijo Jack-Tal vez no llego a tiempo ára salva a tú madre, pero te salvo a ti, él debe estar lamentándose por no salvarla

Gracias Jack me has ayudado mucho-dijo Akeno-¿Pero quiero saber una cosa?

¿Cuál?-dijo Jack

Liz nos conto que cuando te transformarte por primera vez en el Ghost Rider mataste a mucha gente inocente-dijo Akeno

Así es-dijo Jack

Dime ¿Cómo te detuvieron?-dijo Akeno

Mi abuelo junto a otros miembros de mi familia me detuvieron-dijo Jack-¿Viste la cicatriz que tenía mi abuelo en el lado derecho de sus costillas?

Sí-dijo Akeno

Yo se la provoque-dijo Jack sorprendiendo a Akeno- También dañe a muchos miembros de mi familia pero aun a pesar que los lastime y que mate gente inocente me siguieron aceptando

Tienes una gran familia-dijo Akeno

Lo sé, y no la cambiaría por nada-dijo Jack

Bueno tengo que regresar con las chicas, no pienso perder contra ellas-dijo Akeno sonriendo

Suerte la necesitaras, enserio-dijo Jack

 ** _Akeno salió de la habitación y fue con las chicas mientras que Jack fue a la sala, al llegar ahí vio a Andrew que estaba acompañado de dos hombres y de una chica de su edad_**

 ** _Uno de los hombres era pelirrojo, llevaba_** ** _una larga capa negra sobre los hombros, una camisa blanca que está medio abrochada dejando su pecho al descubierto, unos pantalones marrones ligeramente holgueros, cortados por debajo de la rodilla y recogidos a la mitad de la pantorrilla, con botones de oro por la parte exterior, un par de sandalias_** **_y una barba corta desaliñada_**

 ** _Lo que más llamaba la atención en él era que tenía cicatriz de quemadura en el ojo izquierdo y no tenia el brazo izquierdo_**

 ** _El otro hombre se parecía mucho a él solo que su pelo era largo, llegaba hasta los hombros y era de color naranja y una barba, la mayor parte de su torso estaba vendado como su antebrazo derecho y el izquierdo_**

 ** _La chica era de la edad de Jack, era morena, alta y tenía una gran melena color marrón oscuro que van acorde a sus ojos, llevaba puesto un Bikini negro, unos pantalones de pirata, tacones grandes de color azul oscuro, dos brazaletes u pulseras en cada brazo_**

Tío Shanks-dijo Jack

Oh Jack-dijo el pelirrojo abrazándolo-Tanto tiempo sin verte, te extrañamos mucho

Y yo a ustedes-dijo Jack

No se oliven de mí-dijo el hombre de pelo naranja-abrazándolo con fuerza

Gildarts….no respiro-dijo Jack

Oh lo siento-dijo Gildarts soltándolo-No sabes lo feliz que nos hace tenerte de vuelta aquí, incluso Kana-chan tenía muchas ganas de verte

¿Es eso cierto?-dijo Jack mirando a la castaña

No sé de qué habla, yo ya no tengo ningún interés en ti-dijo Kana desviando la mirada

¿Enserio?-dijo Jack

Enserio, tú y yo ya no somos nada-dijo Kana

Al parecer sigues enojada por lo que paso aquel tiempo-dijo Jack

 ** _En ese momento las chicas llegaron junto con Makino a la sala_**

Makino-san ¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo Asia

El hombre pelirrojo es mi esposo Shanks, el segundo espadachín más fuerte del mundo-dijo Makino sorprendiendo a las chicas-el hombre de pelo naranja es Gildarts su hermanastro, es igual de fuerte que mi esposo pero no usa espada

¿Y la chica?-dijo Rias

Ella es…

Kana, la primera novia de Jack y su primer amor-dijo Liz algo enojada

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron las chicas sorprendidas

 ** _FIN_**


	28. Chapter 27 Comienza la guerra por Jack

**_Capitulo 27_**

 ** _Las chicas se encontraban en la sala observando a Jack que estaba, con Andrew, sus tíos y Kana_**

¿Desde cuándo te vistes así?-dijo Jack

¿Qué te importa? Yo puedo vestirme como quiera-dijo Kana

Solo era una pregunta, no tenias que responderme de esa manera-dijo Jack algo molesto

Pues no te metas en donde no te importa-dijo Kana también molesta

 ** _Los dos se vieron con miradas de enojo que hasta se podían ver chispas saliendo_**

Jack

 ** _Los dos concentraron su vista a Iris y a las demás_**

Nos podrías explicar que sucede aquí-dijo Iris

Jack ¿Quiénes son estas chicas?-dijo Gildarts

Ellas son mis novias-dijo Jack sonriendo viendo a Kana

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los tres sorprendidos

Así es, ellas son las novias de Jack-dijo Andrew

¿Cómo es eso posible?-dijo Shanks

Tengo un harem-dijo Jack aun sonriendo

 ** _Gildarts y Shanks lo abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar_**

Ese es nuestro Jack-dijo Shanks llorando

Por fin se ha vuelto un hombre-dijo Gildarts llorando

Me aplastan-dijo Jack

 ** _Los dos lo soltaron y Jack miro a Kana, ella tenía una mirada de enojo hacia las chicas_**

¿Estás celosa}'-dijo Jack sonriendo

N…n..no sé de que hablas-dijo Kana

¿Enserio? Porque me pareció verte celosa-dijo Jack

No estoy celosa-dijo Kana

¿Enserio?

Enserio

¿Enserio?

Porque yo…..

¡Que no estoy celosa!-grito Kana yéndose de ahí

Un punto para mí-dijo Jack sonriendo

¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?-dijo Rias

Como les dije, Kana fue la primera novia de Jack y su primer amor-dijo Liz-Ellos eran muy felices y todo eso pero rompieron de una forma muy dura

¿Por qué rompieron?-dijo Xenovia

Bueno, digamos que tal vez nos haya descubierto cuando le confesé mis sentimientos a Jack y cuando nos besamos-dijo Liz

En pocas palabras rompieron por ti-dijo Reynalle

Si-dijo Liz

¿Cómo pudiste?-dijo Irina

En la guerra y el amor todo se vale-dijo Liz

¿Y cómo siguieron después de eso?-dijo Erza

Bueno, ellos se dejaron de hablar, Kana casi mata a Jack y él se fue a matar a Lucifer-dijo Liz

Espera, salían antes de que Jack fuera el Ghost Rider-dijo Akeno

Sí, salían desde los seis años pero terminaron a los diez-dijo Liz

Eso significa que lo besaste a los….

A los diez años-dijo Liz

En verdad eres mala-dijo Mirajane-Robarle el novia a una niña

Juvia pienso lo mismo, eso es muy cruel-dijo Juvia

Como dije antes, en la guerra y el amor todo se vale-dijo Liz

¿Aun no ha superado lo de hace siete años?-dijo Jack

Lamentablemente no-dijo Gildarts-Incluso tiene una foto tuya donde practica el tiro al blanco

¿Tanto me odia?-dijo Jack

En el fondo te sigue amando, solo que no lo demuestra-dijo Gildarts

Ah las mujeres, son difíciles de comprender-dijo Shanks

¿Qué significa ese comentario Shanks?-dijo Makino seria

N…n...nada querida-dijo Shanks nervioso

Bueno vayamos al comedor, la comida estará lista en un momento-dijo Makino

Ok-dijeron todos

 ** _Mientras con Kana_**

 _Es idiota de Jack, como se le ocurre eso-pensó Kana molesta-¿Yo celosa? Por favor_

Oh mamá Kana

 ** _Kana volteo hacia atrás y vio a Layla que estaba con Cerbero_**

Layla, ¿Cómo has estado?-dijo Kana abrazandola

Bien, mamá-dijo Layla

Layla, ya te he dicho que no me digas mamá-dijo Kana

No puedo, tú eres como una mamá para mí, aparte de mí mamá Iris y las demás-dijo Layla

Pero yo no salgo con tú papá-dijo Kana

No importa, tú me has tratado como una hija es por eso que te quiero como mí mamá-dijo Layla

Oh que lindas cosas dices-dijo Kana abrazándola más fuerte

Mamá…no respiro-dijo Layla

Lo siento-dijo Kana soltándola

Oye Kana-dijo Yuu llegando-La cena esta lista

Ok-dijo Kana-Vamos Layla

Sí mamá-dijo Layla

 ** _Con Odín y Edward_**

Dime Odín ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que has venido a México?-dijo Edward dándole un sorbo a su Sake

Veras, hay una organización que trata de resucitar al antiguo Lucifer-dijo Odín-Yo junto a los demás líderes de las facciones estamos tratando de detenerla

Ya veo, pero eso no explica la razón por la que estás aquí-dijo Edward

Tenemos la sospecha que ellos harán un ritual de sacrificio aquí-dijo Odín

¿Sacrificio?-dijo Edward

Sí pero no cualquier tipo de sacrificio, ellos buscan a un descendiente de Quetzalcoatl-dijo Odín

Ahora tiene sentido el ataca de Cipactli, buscaba a Jack y a Andrew-dijo Edward-Ahora mandale esta información a Marco y a los demás

Por cierto también vine por la boda de tú nieto-dijo Odín-Pero no seré el único que venga a la boda

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Edward

Muy pronto lo sabras-dijo Odín bebiendo su Sake

 ** _Con los demás_**

 ** _Los demás se encontraban cenando, en el lugar se podría sentir una aura asesina que salía de Kana mirando a todas las chicas, ella a diferencia de los demás tenía una jarra de cerveza que le llamo la atención de Jack_**

¿Desde cuanto tomas?-dijo Jack

¿Eso que te importa? ¿Vas a comenzar a interrogarme?-dijo Kana

De nuevo, con una actitud-dijo Jack enojado-Solo era una pregunta

Pues deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas-dijo Kana-molesta

Oigan chicos, cálmense-dijo Shanks

Es que tío, solo le digo una pregunta y se molesta-dijo Jack

Porque me preguntas de mi vida personal-dijo Kana

Enserio chicos, estamos cenando, después discuten-dijo Gildarts

Ok-dijeron los dos

 ** _Siguieron cenando hasta que Iris hizo la pregunta que hizo explotar a Kana_**

Jack ¿Ya les contaste sobre nuestro compromiso?-dijo Iris

¡¿Qué?!-grito Kana

¿Compromiso?-dijo Shanks

Sí, le propuse matrimonio a Iris en parís hace unos meses-dijo Jack

¿En parís?-susurro Kana mientras doblaba la cuchara que tenía en sus manos

¿Cómo fue que te lo propuso?-dijo Makino

Fue genial, me llevo a cenar a un restaurante lujoso en un carruaje-dijo Iris pero no se daba cuenta del aura asesina que salía de Kana- Luego fuimos al hotel donde nos hospedamos y ahí vi el mejor espectáculo de fuegos artificiales y con ellos formaron la pregunta para casarme con Jack

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Un tenedor paso entre las caras de Jack e Iris, el cuchillo rozo sus mejillas y fue a clavarse a la pared, todos voltearon a ver quien había lanzado el cuchillo y vieron que fue Kana_**

¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!-grito Jack enojado

¡Eso quiero preguntarte a ti!-grito Kana también enojada

 ** _Ambos se miraron con enojo, se podía sentir la tención en el comedor, Gildarts y Makino iban a intervenir pero de repente escucharon como las puertas de la entraran se abrieron, todos fueron a la entrada y se encontraron con los padres de Rias, Sirzechs junto con Grayfia y Milicas_**

Papá, mamá-dijo Rias sorprendida

Hola Rias-dijo Venelana

¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Rias

Cuando dijiste que vendrías a México a una boda del primo de Jack, decidimos venir también-dijo su padre

Y también queríamos conocer sobre la cultura mexicana-dijo Sirzechs-Por cierto Jack ¿Está es tú casa? Es muy grande y lujosa

No es mía, es de mi abuelo-dijo Jack

¿Y cómo se llama tú abuelo?-dijo Lord Gremory

Mi abuelo se llama Edward Newgate-dijo Jack

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los Gremory sorprendidos

¿Tú abuelo es "Shirohige?-dijo Sirzechs sorprendido

Sí-dijo Jack

Y no solo eso, Jack es un…

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Jack le dio un golpe en el estomago a Andrew sacándole el aire y este se agarro el estomago_**

¿Qué era lo que iba a decir?-dijo Venelana

Nada importante-dijo Jack agarrando a Andrew-Si me disculpan, tengo que hablar con mi primo

 ** _Jack se llevo a Andrew a un rincón de la casa_**

¿Qué te pasa? Me sacaste el aire-dijo Andrew

Ni se te ocurra decir quién es mi padre ni que soy un D.-dijo Jack

¿Siguen molesto por eso? Pensé que ya lo habías aceptado-dijo Andrew

Acepte ser un D. pero no ser hijo de ese hombre-dijo Jack

Ok, ya entendí, no diré nada de tú padre ni que eres un D.-dijo Andrew

 ** _Los dos regresaron con los demás y Jack se sorprendió a los padres de Iris_**

Oh Jack, que gusto volverte a ver-dijo la

Lo mismo digo Sra. Hyoudou-dijo Jack

Por favor, seremos familia pronto llámame suegra o por mi nombre-dijo la Sra. Hyoudou

Está bien Mizuki-san-dijo Jack-Por cierto ¿Qué hacen aquí en México?

Escuchamos que tú primo se casaría así que venimos a felicitarlo y a conocer sobre tú país y de México-dijo Kaito

Ya veo, pues bienvenidos-dijo Jack

¿Qué pasa aquí?

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver atrás y vieron a Edward y a Odín, los Gremory se sorprendieron al ver al hombre más fuerte delante de ellos_**

Nada abuelo, solo son visitas-dijo Jack-Ellos son los Gremory, la familia de Rias

Es un gusto conocerlo-dijeron los Gremory

Y ellos son los Hyoudou, los padres de Iris-dijo Jack

Un gusto conocerlo señor-dijo Kaito

El gusto es mío, es bueno conocer la familia de la novia de mi nieto-dijo Edward-Jack lleva a tus suegros a conocer la ciudad, yo tengo que hablar con Odín y con los Gremory en privado, llévate a los demás también

Me parece buena idea, vengan-dijo Jack

 ** _Todos a excepción de Edward, los Gremory y Odín, Jack se llevo a Milicas para que también conociera la ciudad, salieron de la mansión y se subieron a la mansión_**

¿De qué quiere hablar Edward-sama?-dijo Venelana

Quiero hablar sobre esa organización que quiere a mis nietos-dijo Edward

 ** _Mientras los demás_**

 ** _Jack llevo a los padres de Iris a conocer la ciudad, después de recorrer la ciudad los llevo a un restaurante lujoso_**

Wow, que restaurante tan hermoso-dijo Mizuki

¿Quiénes serán los dueños?-dijo Iris

Nosotros-dijo Makino

¿Qué?-dijeron los Hyoudou y los Gremory sorprendidos

Sí, nosotros somos los dueños-dijo Shanks-Tenemos varios restaurantes en el país

¿Y su comida es deliciosa?-dijo Rias

Claro, la mejor de México-dijo Makino

¿Y quién es el cocinero?-dijo Iris

La están viendo justo ahora-dijo Mirajane

¿Tú trabajas aquí?-dijo Akeno

Sí, he trabajado aquí desde que tengo catorce años-dijo Mirajane- También mis hermanos trabajan aquí

¿Tienes hermanos?-dijo Koneko

Sí, entremos y lo conocerán-dijo Mirajane

 ** _Bajaron de la limosina y entraron y vieron que era igual de lujoso por dentro que por fuera_**

Buenas noches bienve…¡Jack!-grito una chica peliblanca de cabello corto

Hola Lisanna, tiempo sin vernos-dijo Jack

Qué bueno volverte a ver-dijo Lisanna abrazándolo

 ** _Lisanna sintió varias auras asesinas que la miraban, miro a ver a las demás chicas y pudo ver como la miraban, ella se asusto pero se aterro al ver la mirada de Mirajane, ella rápidamente rompió el abrazo_**

Chicos les presento a Lisanna, es mi hermana menor-dijo Mirajane

Mucho gusto-dijeron todos

El gusto es mío-dijo Lisanna-Vengan les daré una mesa

 ** _Lisanna los llevo a una gran mesa y los demás se sentaron y pidieron su comida_**

Voy al bar-dijo Kana

Te acompaño-dijo Jack

Gracias pero puedo ir sola-dijo Kana

Insisto, no quiero que te pases de copas-dijo Jack

¿Perdón? ¿Crees que no puedo con el alcohol?-dijo Kana

Si lo creo-dijo Jack

Jack, no sabes en lo que te metes-dijo Andrew

Muy bien Jacky, te reto a una competencia de bebida-dijo Kana

Acepto-dijo Jack

 ** _Max agarro a Jack y se agacharon debajo de la mesa_**

¿Qué demonios haces?-dijo Max

¿Qué? Solo es una competencia de bebida-dijo Jack

Tú te empedas con la champaña, no creo que puedas con cerveza-dijo Max

Tranquilo ganare-dijo Jack levantándose-Muy bien hagámoslo

Esto se pondrá interesante-dijo Andrew

Sí que lo hará-dijo Yuu

 ** _Jack y Kana fueron al bar seguidos por los demás, Lisanan había llegado con la comida_**

Oigan ¿Qué esta pasando?-dijo Lisanna

Jack y Kana tendrán una competencia de bebida-dijo Iris

Esto no me lo pierdo-dijo Lisanna dejando la comida en la mesa

 ** _Jack y Kana llegaron al bar donde se encontraron con un chico moreno de pelo blanco peinado de punta y de gran estatura_**

Jack, Kana tiempo sin verlos-dijo el chico

Hola Elfman-dijeron los dos

¿Qué les doy?-dijo Elfman

Danos dos barriles del mejor alcohol, estamos en una competencia-dijo Kana

¿Desafiaste a Kana a beber?-dijo Elfan y Jack asintió-Tú sí que tienes agallas

 ** _Elfman les dio dos grandes barriles de alcohol y Kana y Jack comenzaron a beberlo, después de cinco barriles aun los dos seguían sobrios, Max se sorprendió al ver a Jack aun sobrio después del primer barril_**

 ** _Los dos ahorra iban con el decimo barril, las demás personas del restaurante fueron a ver la competencia y cada uno comenzó a animar a su favorito_**

¡Jack, Jack, Jack!-gritaron la mitad del restaurante apoyando a Jack

¡Kana, Kana, Kana!-grito la otra mitad del restaurante apoyando a Kana

¿En qué barril van?-dijo Andrew

En el veinteavo-dijo Max

Wow, eso sí es beber-dijo el padre de Iris

 ** _La competencia duro hasta que ambos llegaron al cincuentavo barril, Kana ya estaba mareado y tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas por el otro lado, Jack seguía sobrio y no se detenía, Kana se sorprendía al ver a Jack que seguía bebiendo más rápido que ella_**

 **¡PAAM!**

 ** _Kana cayó al suelo con los ojos hechos remolinos_**

¡El ganador!-grito Andrew levantando la mano de Jack

 ** _Todos comenzaron a felicitarlo, Max se hizo camino hasta llegar hasta él_**

¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso? Si con una simple copa de champaña te embriagaste-dijo Max

Por favor, soy nieto de Edward Newgate, el alcohol no es nada para mí-dijo Jack

 ** _Las personas regresaron a sus mesas y a su comida, los demás hicieron lo mismo, Jack cargo a Kana y la llevo a la limosina para que descansara, antes que el cerrara la puerta de la limosina Kana lo detuvo agarrándole el brazo_**

No te vayas, me siento sola si te vas-dijo Kana

¿Qué?-dijo Jack sorprendido

Cada vez que no estoy contigo me siento muy sola, contigo me siento segura y eres muy lindo-dijo Kana-Igual que el primer día que nos conocimos en Santa Catarina

Creo que ya estás muy ebria-dijo Jack

Moo, no me ignores-dijo Kana metiéndolo a la lumosina

Kana-dijo Jack sorprendido

 ** _Kana se subió al regazo de Jack dejando enfrente de él sus pechos grandes_**

 _Se volvieron muy grandes-pensó Jack viendo los pechos de Kana_

¿Acaso olvidaste cuando me dijiste que fuera tú novia?-dijo Kana

Claro que no, siempre lo recuerdo-dijo Jack-Te envié una carta de amor y te escribí una canción

Y fue una canción muy tierna-dijo Kana-Oye, quiero volver contigo

¿Enserio?-dijo Jack

Sí, lamento haber sido ruda contigo es solo que no me gusta verte con otras chicas-dijo Kana

Pero tengo un harem, tendrás que verme con otras chicas-dijo Jack

Soy mexicana Jack, se que los hombres de este país siempre tienen más de una mujer y tú no eres la excepción-dijo Kana-Puedo soportarlo mientras que tengas un lugar en tú corazón para mí

Kana, yo siempre he guardado un lugar en mí corazón para ti-dijo Jack

¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo Kana

Claro-dijo Jack

Oh Jack-dijo Kana antes de besarlo

 ** _Ambos se dieron un apasionado beso que en poco se volvió una guerra por el dominio, Kana enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Jack y él llevo sus manos al redondo y bien formado trasero de Kana, ambos rompieron el beso dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva_**

Te has vuelto tan sexy-dijo Jack

Gracias, oye regresemos con los demás-dijo Kana

Un momento, ¿No estabas ebria?-dijo Jack

Me recupero rápido-dijo Kana

Ok-dijo Jack

Pero quiero que lo nuestro quede en secreto por el momento-dijo Kana-Por lo menos hasta mañana

¿Por qué?-dijo Jack

Quiero que sea sorpresa-dijo Kana

De acuerdo-dijo Jack

 ** _Ambos regresaron con los demás y comenzaron a comer, minutos después terminaron de cenar, antes de pagar Andrew hablo_**

Oye Jack, ¿Por qué no cantamos algo antes de irnos?-dijo Andrew

¿Tú cantas Jack?-dijo su suegra

Bueno no lo he hecho desde los catorce-dijo Jack

Vamos, canta una canción-dijo su suegro

No lo sé-dijo Jack

Vamos Jack, podemos cantar una de las canciones que escribimos juntos-dijo Mirajane

¿Tú también cantas Mirajane?-dijo Irina

Sí, Jack y yo hacemos un buen dúo, incluso ganamos un concurso de canto-dijo Mirajane

Vamos primo, todos quieren escucharte-dijo Andrew-¡¿Verdad que sí?!

¡SÍ!-gritaron todas las personas del restaurante

Ok, ok pero solo una-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack y Mirajane fueron al escenario del restaurante, ambos tomaron un micrófono y la música comenzó a sonar_**

 ** _Jack:_**

 _Fuiste ave de paso, y no sé porque razón  
me fui acostumbrando, cada día más a ti  
los dos inventamos, la aventura del amor  
llenaste mi vida, y después te vi partir  
sin decirme adiós, yo te vi partir _

**_Los Gremory y los Hyoudou se sorprendieron de lo bien que cantaba Jack_**

Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino  
y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo  
hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti  
Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma  
y descubrir el amor juntos cada mañana  
hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti

…..

 ** _Mirajane:_**

 _No hay nada más triste, que el silencio y el dolor  
nada más amargo, que saber que te perdí  
hoy busco en la noche, el sonido de tu voz  
y donde te escondes, para llenarme de ti  
llenarme de ti, llenarme de ti_

 ** _Jack y Mirajane:_**

 _Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino  
y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo  
hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti  
Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma  
y descubrir el amor juntos cada mañana  
hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti  
Hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti_

Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino  
y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo  
hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti  
Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma  
y descubrir el amor juntos cada mañana  
hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti

 ** _Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, Jack estaba por bajar pero…._**

¡Otra, otra, otra!-gritaron todos

Vamos Jack, no podemos dejar así a nuestro público-dijo Mirajane

Ok-dijo Jack

 ** _Los dos volvieron a preparase y la música comenzó a sonar_**

Está canción la escribí cuando rompí con mi novia Liz-dijo Jack haciendo sonrojar a la mencionada-Espero que te guste y a los demás

 ** _Mirajane:_**

 _A veces se que sí,  
que pierdo la cabeza,  
y puedo aparentar que esto no me interesa,  
hasta puedo llegar a ser indiferente,  
si no estás conmigo._

Pero no mi amor,  
tú no eres así,  
no me digas adiós,  
esto no ha comenzado,  
deja me demostrar que esto no ha sido en vano,  
cuando te conocí la vida entro en mi

 _"Porque no estabas tú."_

 ** _Jack:_**

Junto a dios el dolor,  
se metió en mis sueños,  
nuestro amor no murió eras mi veneno,  
nos dejamos llevar,  
fuimos indiferentes,  
y lo nuestro llego a su fin.

 ** _Jack y Mirajane:_**

 _Pero no mi amor,  
tú no eres así,  
no me digas adiós,  
esto no ha comenzado,  
deja me demostrar que esto no ha sido en vano,  
cuando te conocí la vida entro en mi._

 ** _Todos volvieron a aplaudir, Liz tenía un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, le había gustado mucho la canción que Jack le había escrito_**

Canta muy bien

 ** _Todos voltearon atrás y vieron a la familia de Rias junto con Odín_**

Canta bastante bien-dijo Lord Gremory

Sin duda es una caja de sorpresas-dijo Venelana

¿Cuándo fue que llegaron aquí?-dijo Andrew

Hace unos minutos, acabamos de hablar con Edward-sama y nos dijo donde podrían estar-dijo Grayfia

Ese chico si que oculta muchas cosas-dijo Odín-Primero lo de su padre, luego su abuelo y ahorra esto

¿Su padre? ¿A que se refieres?-dijo Iris

¿No se los ha dicho?-dijo Odín ellas negaron con la cabeza-El padre de Jack es un….

Odín toma una revista hentai-dijo Andrew dándole una revista

Oh y es de colección-dijo Odín tomando la revista y comenzando a leerla

 _Por poco-pensó Andrew_

Andrew

 _Mierda-pensó Andrew con miedo_

 ** _Andrew volteo a ver a su novia y vio como le daba una sonrisa que espantaba_**

Dime ¿De dónde conseguiste esa revista?-dijo Yuu sonriendo

Yo...bueno…yo…Me la dio Gildarts-dijo Andrew

Maldito mentiroso, esa revista te la dio tú padre-dijo Gildarts

Oh es cierto-dijo Andrew

¡Traidores¡-grito Shanks

Oh ya veo, con que fue usted suegrito-dijo Yuu

Espera Yuu-dijo Makino

Gracias Ma…

Yo me hago cargo-dijo Makino

¡¿Eh?!

 ** _Makino agarro a Shanks de la oreja derecha y lo comenzó a arrastrar como si fuera un niño pequeño_**

¡Otra, otra, otra!

 ** _Todos dirigieron su mirada al escenario y vieron como toda la gente del restaurante pedía otra canción, Andrew se hizo camino hasta el escenario y subió_**

Esperen, esperen-dijo Andrew-Sé que quieren otra canción pero esta noche no

 ** _Toda la gente comenzó a abuchear_**

Pero en tres cuatro días será mi boda y todos están invitados-dijo Andrew-Ahí estará mi primo y Mirajane para cantar junto todo el Cartel

 ** _Todos comenzaron a aplaudir mientras que Jack y Mirajane entraron en shock, Andrew bajo del escenario y fue seguido por Jack y Mirajane_**

Oye Andrew ¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Jack

¿Qué? ¿Sobre la boba?-dijo Andrew

Sí, no decidas por nosotros-dijo Mirajane

Oigan no se enojen, es una gran oportunidad para ustedes-dijo Andrew-Así todos los conocerán

En eso tiene razón-dijo Mirajane

Pero aun así, no está la banda completa-dijo Jack

No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo-dijo Andrew

 ** _Regresaron con los demás y se fueron a la limosina, ahí se encontraron con un Shanks noqueado y a una Makino sonriendo_**

¿Qué le hiciste mamá?-dijo Andrew

Nada, solo lo eduque-dijo Makino

 ** _Jack arranco y se fueron a la mansión, al llegar Andrew y Jack llevaron a Shanks a su habitación, luego les enseñaron a los padres de Rias y Iris donde dormirían, las chicas estaban por irse a dormir pero Makino las detuvo_**

¿Qué pasa Makino-san?-dijo Asia

Chicas, déjenme decirles que han llegado a los últimas cinco pruebas-dijo Makino

¿Enserio?-dijo Akeno

Sí, mañana comenzaremos con la prueba de seducción-dijo Makino

 ** _Todas se sonrojaron al escuchar eso, Kana se acerco para escuchar_**

¿Seducirlo?-dijo Irina sonrojada

Sí, una buena esposa siempre debe complacer a su esposo para que no la engañe con ninguna otra mujer-dijo Makino-Pero no solo lo seducirán, también deben lograr que duerma con ustedes

 ** _Las chicas se pusieron más rojas mientras que Kana se enojo_**

Oigan ¿De qué hablan?

 ** _Voltearon a ver y se encontraron con Jack que se acercaba donde estaban_**

De nada importante Jack, solo de la próxima prueba-dijo Makino

Ya veo-dijo Jack

 ** _Kana se acerco a Jack y le dio un apasionado beso, eso lo sorprendió a él y a las chicas, Jack respondió el beso poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, las chicas estaban sumamente celosas, los dos se separaron_**

¿Pensé que querías que fuera secreto hasta mañana?-dijo Jack

Cambie de opinión-dijo Kana mirando a las demás-Yo también participare Makino

Bien-dijo Makino

¿Qué? Eso no es justo-dijo Xenovia

Sí, ella no ha hecho ninguna de las pruebas-dijo Rias

Eso no es cierto-dijo Makino-Desde que Kana rompió con Jack, la entrene en secreto

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todas

Siempre supe que regresarían así que la prepare para este día-dijo Makino

No voy a perder contra ustedes-dijo Kana

 ** _Todas las chicas se repartieron miradas retadoras, sin duda se remanaría sangre_**

 _¿Qué está pasando aquí?-pensó Jack confundido_

 ** _FIN_**


	29. Chapter 29 Despedida de soltero

**_Capitulo 28_**

 ** _Lugar desconocido_**

 ** _En una habitación oscura se encontraba Jack amarrado en una silla e inconsciente, él comenzaba a despertar poco a poco y cuando estaba totalmente despierto miro a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro_**

 _¿Dónde mierda estoy?-pensó Jack_

 ** _De repente las luces se prendieron y Jack pudo a ver a Max que estaba atado a una mesa de tortura, a Andrew que estaba atado y colgando en el aire y por último a Deadpool que también estaba atado y colgado pero debajo de él había un tanque de pirañas_**

¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?-dijo Jack

Vaya, por fin despiertas bella durmiente-dijo Deadpool

¿Qué es lo que hacemos aquí y porque estoy atado a una silla?-dijo Jack

¿No recuerdas lo que paso anoche?-dijo Andrew

Único que recuerdo fue que fuimos a Monterrey a juntar la banda, cantamos unas canciones y luego de ahí no recuerdo nada-dijo Jack

Pues prepárate porque lo que viene dolerá mucho-dijo Max

¿De qué hablas?-dijo Jack

 ** _Se escucho una puerta abriéndose y en la habitación entraron Liz, Yuu, Rebecca, Erza, Mirajane, Akeno, Iris y todas las chicas con trajes negro de dominatrix que revelaba mucho de sus cuerpos y unos látigos_**

Qué bueno que despertaste Jack-dijo Liz

Sí, así será más divertido-dijo Iris

¡¿Qué MIERDA ESTA PASANDO?!

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _Teotihuacán-dos días antes_**

 ** _6:30 A.M_**

 ** _En las calles de Teotihuacán se encontraban Jack, Max, Andrew y Natasha en la limosina en dirección a las pirámides del sol y la luna_**

¿Por qué iremos a las pirámides?-dijo Max

Sí piensan hacer un viejo sacrificio, de segura será ahí-dijo Andrew

Y si están ahí atacaremos por sorpresa-dijo Natasha

Exacto-dijo Andrew

¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?-dijo Natasha

Quince minutos-dijo Jack

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Llegaron a las pirámides, Jack estaciono en poco lejos del lugar ya que era un lugar privado, bajaron y caminaron a las dos pirámides más grandes_**

Ustedes revisen la pirámide de la luna, yo iré a revisar la pirámide del sol-dijo Jack

Yo iré contigo-dijo Natasha

No es necesario, puedo solo-dijo Jack

Insisto, así podre conocer más sobre tú cultura y antepasados-dijo Natasha

Aun creo que…

Dije que iré contigo y se acabo-dijo Natasha agarrando a Jack de su mano y comenzando a arrastrarlo a la pirámide

¿Qué le pasa a Natasha?-dijo Max

No losé, ella y las demás han actuado extraño-dijo Andrew

¿Crees que se deba por la nueva prueba de tu madre?-dijo Max

Es posible, ven tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Andrew

 ** _Con Natasha y Jack_**

 ** _Los dos se encontraban subiendo a la gran pirámide, Jack estaba concentrado en la misión pero Natasha estaba pensando en otras cosas_**

 _Bien, estoy a solas con él, es mi oportunidad-pensó Natasha-Cuando lleguemos arriba lo tumbo al suelo y me lanzo a él_

¿En qué piensas Natasha?-dijo Jack

¿Eh? En nada, no pienso en nada-dijo Natasha

¿Segura? Porque parece que…

Enserio, no estoy pensando en nada-dijo Natasha-Por cierto Jack, quiero preguntarte algo

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Jack

¿Tú ya lo has hecho con alguna mujer?-dijo Natasha

¿Hacer qué?-dijo Jack

Tú sabes, sexo-dijo Natasha

Oh eso-dijo Jack algo sonrojado-Sí lo he hecho, lo hice con Iris y Liz

Oh ya veo, así que ya no eres virgen-dijo Natacha feliz

 _Bien, eso me facilita las cosas-dijo Natasha_

¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Jack

Curiosidad-dijo Natasha

 ** _Mientras con Andrew y Max_**

¿Cuánto nos falta?-dijo Max

Como unos ochenta escalones más-dijo Andrew

Espera-dijo Max

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Andrew

¿Sientes eso?-dijo Max

Sí, siento un dos Hakis fuertes-dijo Andrew

Y reconozco de quienes son-dijo Max

 **¡PAAM!**

 ** _De la nada algo cayó del cielo y aterrizo delante de ellos creando una gran nube de polvo, cuando el polvo se fue revelo a Jack, Akane y Erick_**

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-dijo Max

Vinimos por él-dijo Erick señalado a Andrew

 ** _Con Jack y Natasha_**

 ** _Los dos llegaron a la cima de la pirámide y pudieron ver como había una cama de piedra que tenía un extraño círculo rojo en el centro_**

¿Qué significa esto?-dijo Natasha

Un viejo círculo para realizar sacrificios-dijo Jack

¿Con que está hecho?-dijo Natasha

 ** _Jack pasó su mano al círculo y vio que era…_**

Sangre-dijo Jack

¿Sangre?-dijo Natasha

Sí, no cabe duda que es un viejo sacrificio-dijo Jack

 _Bien, es momento de hacer mi estrategia-pensó Natasha_

Oye Jack, ¿Qué tal si olvidamos esto y hacemos algo más divertido?-dijo Natasha de modo sensual

¿Divertido?-dijo Jack

Si, algo como esto-dijo Natasha antes de besarlo

 ** _Jack se sorprendió por el beso, él correspondió al beso llevando sus manos a las caderas de Natasha y ella enredo sus brazos al cuello de Jack haciendo que profundizara más el beso_**

 ** _Jack se resbalo y cayó al suelo llevándose a Natasha con él, Jack quedo abajo y Natasha arriba, ellos siguieron el beso por un rato más hasta que lo rompieron por falta de aire, Natasha iba a quitarse su traje de cuero hasta que…_**

 **¡BOOM!**

 ** _Hubo una explosión, Jack y Natasha se levantaron y vieron que provenía en la pirámide de la luna, rápidamente Jack cargo a Natasha y salto de la gran pirámide cayendo de pie, bajo a Natasha y corrieron a donde estaba la pirámide_**

 ** _Al llegar ahí vieron como Max y Andrew se encontraban peleando contra Jack y Erick, Jack tenía dos grandes cuchillas peleando contra Max, mientras que Andrew se encontraba peleando contra Erick y Akane_**

Mira quien se animo a venir-dijo Erick viendo a Jack y Natasha

Yo me ocupo del Ghost Rider-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack tomo a Max y lo lanzo contra una de las pirámides, volvió a colocar sus cuchillas en su abrigo y rápidamente se transforme en mamut y se lanzo contra Jack_**

 ** _´Jack intento detenerlo pero fue arrastrado contra una de las pirámides, Natasha iba ir a ayudarlo pero Akane se le puso en su camino, ella saco su espada y se lanzo contra Natasha_**

 ** _Con Jack_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba aturdido por el ataque del Mamut, se estaba poco a poco hasta que…_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Fue embestido por el mamut creando un gran hoyo en la pirámide, Jack tomo su trompa y prendió fuego en sus manos haciendo que el mamut retrocediera, de la nada Max llego y cargo al mamut_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Lo azoto bruscamente contra el suelo, Jack aprovecho el momento y tomo al mamut por su trompa y lo levanto, en el aire comenzó a darle vueltas hasta que lo soltó mandándolo lejo_ s**

 ** _Con Andrew_**

 **¡CRASH!**

 ** _Los dos habían tenido un gran choque de espadas, Erick se había transformado en corrió a atacar a Andrew_**

 **¡CRASH!**

 ** _Tuvieron otro gran choque de espadas creando un hoyo debajo de ellos_**

No esperaba menos del hijo de "Akagami"-dijo Erick

Gracias-dijo Andrew

 ** _Los dos se separaron y se alistaron para volverse a atacar pero…._**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _De la nada un mamut apareció llevándose a Erick contra una pirámide_**

 ** _Con Natasha_**

 ** _Akane se encontraba lanzando varios ataque a Natasha pero ella los esquivaba, Natasha saco un hilo delgado y lo enredo en el brazo de Akane, ella la atrajo a ella para darle una patada haciendo que soltara su espada, luego dio un salto al aire quedando atrás de ella y haciéndola caer, ella la sometió agarrándole la cabeza_**

¿Te rindes niña?-dijo Natasha

Nunca vieja bruja-dijo Akane

¿Vieja?-dijo Natasha sorprendida y enfadada a la vez

 ** _Akane de la nada saco una pequeña navaja y rompió el hilo, le dio un codazo a Natasha en la cara quitándosela de encima, tomo rápidamente su espada y tiro a Natasha al suelo, ella trato de levantarse pero Akane puso su espada cerca de su cara_**

Ultimas palabras abuela-dijo Akane

Sí. No te confíes-dijo Natasha agarrando la espada

 ** _De repente una descarga eléctrica golpeo el cuerpo de Akane, la descarga venia del brazalete que llevaba Natasha, Akane cayó al suelo inconsciente, Natasha se levanto y se acerco a Akane para esposarla pero de repente una luz brillante apareció de la nada segándola_**

 ** _Cuando la luz se fue Akane ya no estaba_**

¿Qué acaba de pasar?-dijo Natasha

 ** _Con los demás_**

 ** _Jack, Andrew y Max se acercaron en los escombros de la pirámide pero de la nada una extraña lata salió de los escombros, de ella salió un extraño gas verde, los tres se comenzarón a sentir muy cansados, su vista se comenzaba a nublarse_**

 ** _De los escombros se levantaron Jack y Erick en su forma humana con unas mascaras de gas, los dos comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia ellos_**

Vaya, parece que ya no son tan rudos-dijo Erick sacando su espada

Yo pido al traidor y al Ghost Rider-dijo Jack sacando sus cuchillas

 ** _Jack le dio un golpe al estomago del mamut pero este ni sintió cosquillas, Jack alzo sus cuchillas_**

¡Hasta nunca!

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _De la nada una bala golpeo una de las cuchillas de Jack haciendo que la soltara, Jack y Erick miraron a la dirección de donde había provenido la bala y vieron al cielo un Jet, dentro del Jet se encontraba Deadpool_**

¡Oigan culeros! ¡Dejen a mis amigos!-grito Deadpool

Wade-dijo Erick molesto

 ** _Jack simplemente dio un golpe al suelo y levanto una gran parte del suelo y la lanzo contra Deadpool, Deadpool esquivo el ataque de Jack y lanzo unos misiles hacia ellos_**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Provoco una gran explosión creando una enorme nube de humo, cuando el humo se fue Jack y Erick ya no estaban, solo estaban Andrew, Jack y Max. Deadpool aterrizo y vio a verlos_**

¿Están bien?-dijo Deadpool

¿Qué… haces tú…aquí?-dijo Max a duras penas

Esa no es la forma de hablarle al tipo que salvo tú trasero-dijo Deadpool

¡Jack!

 ** _Natasha llego corriendo donde estaban y fue a ver a Jack_**

Hola Natasha-dijo Deadpool

¿Deadpool? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Es ese un Jet de S.H.I.E.L.D?-dijo Natasha viendo el Jet

¿Qué? Claro que no-dijo Deadpool

Mira en este momento no quiero pelear contigo, ayúdame a llevarlos al Helitransporte-dijo Natasha

Ok-dijo Deadpool

 ** _Natasha y Deadpool llevaron a los tres al Jet y volaron directo al Helitransporte_**

 ** _Minutos después-Helitransporte_**

 ** _Max, Andrew y Jack se encontraban en la enfermería del Helitransporte_**

¿Qué fue lo que paso Natasha?-dijo Fury

Fuimos atacados, al parecer el enemigo tenían un gas venenoso con ellos en caso de emergencias-dijo Natasha

Los estudios que me han entregado indican que no es un veneno común y corriente-dijo Fury

Claro que no, para que tumbe a Jack debe ser uno muy potente-dijo Deadpool

Tú que sabes más sobre lo paranormal, ¿Sabes una forma en la que podamos curarlos?-dijo Fury

Mmm, hay una pero a Jack no le gustara-dijo Deadpool

¿Cuál es?-dijo Natasha

No lo sé tal….

Wade

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver a Jack que intentaba pararse_**

Jack, necesitas reposo-dijo Natasha acostándolo

Trae a….Layla-dijo Jack a duras penas

 ** _En Teotihuacán_**

¿En dónde estarán?-dijo Yuu

 ****Dijeron que solo irían a las pirámides y regresarían pero ya se tardaron-dijo Rebecca

Solo espero que no les haiga pasado nada malo-dijo Iris

No lo digas ni de broma-dijo Liz

 ** _De repente las puertas de la mansión se abrieron revelando a Deadpool_**

¿Deadpool? ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Liz

No hay tiempo para explicaciones, ¿Dónde está Layla?-dijo Deadpool

Aquí estoy tío Dead-dijo Layla

Genial, ven conmigo-dijo Deadpool tomándola de la mano

 ** _Deadpool estaba llevando a Layla a la salida de la mansión pero fue detenido por Liz_**

¿A dónde crees que llevas a mí hija?-dijo Liz

Ya te dije que no hay tiempo para explicar, Jack está muriendo en este momento-dijo Deadpool

¡¿QUÉ?!

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _El grupo Gremory se encontraba en el Helitransporte viendo a Jack, Andrew y Max tendidos en las camas en la enfermería_**

¿Qué les paso?-dijo Erza

Fuimos atacados-dijo Natasha-Fueron Jack, Erick y una chica, ellos soltaron un extraño gas que puso así a los chicos

¿Por qué tú no estás afectada?-dijo Rias

Yo estaba peleando con la chica ene l momento que soltaron el gas, es por eso que estoy bien-dijo Natasha

Ya veo, ¿Pero para que quieren a Layla?-dijo Rias

Eso no losé-dijo Natasha

Layla tiene poderes mágicos muy poderosos, ella puede salvar a los chicos-dijo Liz

¿Enserio?-dijo Akeno

Sí, solo que sellamos sus poderes por los peligrosos que eran-dijo Liz antes que mirara a su hija-Layla, tu padre necesita que lo cures

No, no mamá, no quiero usar los poderes que herede de ese hombre malo-dijo Layla

 ** _Al oír eso las chicas parecían ver la misma situación que la de Akeno_**

Layla, se que los odias pero hazlo por tu padre-dijo Liz

Ok, por papá lo hare-dijo Layla

 ** _Liz levanto la blusa de su hija y hizo aparecer un extraño sello en su estomago, ella creo unos sellos en sus dedos y toco el estomago de Layla, el sello de su estomago desapareció y su cuero comenzó a brillar, el grupo Gremory se sorprendió por tal poder que trasmitía Layla_**

 ** _Ella se acero a Jack, Andrew y Max, paso sus manos por sus pechos y el gas verde que habían exhalado salió de sus cuerpos, Layla absorbió el gas y seguía en pie, Jack se acerco a su hija, levanto su blusa y le volvió a poner el sello, el cuerpo de Layla dejo de brillar y revelo que estaba llorando_**

Layla, no llores-dijo Jack abrazando a su hija

No quiero volver a usar ese poder-dijo Layla llorando-Me hace recordar a ese hombre

Su verdadero padre debe ser un hombre terrible-dijo Akeno

Y lo es, su padre es Mephisto-dijo Liz

¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron todos sorprendidos

 ** _Minuto después- Teotihuacán_**

 ** _Los chicos regresaron a la mansión, Layla fue directamente a su cuarto mientras que Jack, Max, Deadpool y Andrew se sentaron en la sala a hablar_**

¿Qué es lo que te trae a México?-dijo Jack a Deadpool

Bueno recibí la invitación de Andrew para su boda y como no tenía nada que hacer vine aquí-dijo Deadpool

¿Y dónde está Shiklah?-dijo Andrew

Ella vendrá después, tuvo que resolver algunos asuntos-dijo Deadpool-Pero dejando eso de lado, díganme ¿Ya hicieron la despedida de soltero?

No-dijeron los tres

Genial, oigan si quieren los puedo llevar a un prostíbulo que conozco aquí en México-dijo Deadpool

No iremos a un prostíbulo-dijo Max

¿Por qué no?-dijo Deadpool

Tenemos novias y tú estás casado-dijo Max

Max tiene razón pero debemos hacer la despedida del soltero y el prostíbulo no es mala idea-dijo Jack

¿Hablas en serio?-dijo Max-Sí Iris y Liz se enteran te mataran

No, no me matarían-dijo Jack

¿Enserio?-dijo Max

Solo me castrarían-dijo Jack asustado

¿Entonces qué? ¿Dónde haremos la despidida?-dijo Deadpool

Mmm…tengo una idea

 ** _Mientras en otro lugar de la mansión_**

 ** _Milicas se encontraba caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión hasta que escucho a alguien llorando, él fue al lugar donde se escuchaba los sollozos y vio que era la habitación de Layla_**

 ** _Abrió un poco la puerta y vio a Layla que estaba llorando y a su lado estaba cerbero para consolarla_**

¿Por qué llorar?-dijo Milicas entrando a la habitación

Nada que te importe-dijo Layla

Oye no seas así conmigo, solo quiero ayudarte-dijo Milicas

No necesito tu ayuda-dijo Layla

No es verdad, puedo notar que necesitas ayuda-dijo Milicas acercándose a ella-¿Qué pasa?

Yo….yo use el poder de mi padre-dijo Layla llorando

¿Tú padre?-dijo Milicas confundido

Sí, mi padre era un hombre terrible, yo herede su poder pero no lo quiero-dijo Layla

Oye no llores, no debes llorar por eso Jack-san te quiere como su hija aun con ese poder ¿No?-dijo Milicas

Sí-dijo Layla

No pienses en tú otro padre, piensa en las personas que te quieren en este momento-dijo Milicas-Y no solo por tener ese poder debes ser como tu padre

Tienes razón-dijo Layla limpiándose las lagrimas-Gracias Milicas, eres muy lindo

G…gracis-dijo Milicas sonrojado

Aww, te sonrojaste que lindo-dijo Layla

¿Qué pasa aquí?

 ** _Los dos voltearon a ver atrás y vieron a Jack con una expresión de pocos amigos, él era un padre protector y al ver a Layla y Milicas solos no le caía bien_**

Milicas, ¿No estarás ligando con mi hija verdad?-dijo Jack serio

N…n…no Jack-san yo….

Porque si es así, primero debes derrotarme para que puedas salir con ella-dijo Jack espantando al pequeño pelirrojo

Papá, no espantes a Milicas, él solo estaba animándome-dijo Layla

¿Es eso cierto?-dijo Jack y Milicas asistió-Bien, vengan el desayuno está listo-yéndose de ahí

Gracias-dijo Milicas

No hay de que-dijo Layla

 ** _Antes de irse, Layla le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar a Milicas_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

¿Qué, irán a Monterrey?-dijo Makino

Sí, decidimos ir para reunir a la banda-dijo Andrew

Pero es muy peligroso ir en este momento-dijo Makino

No pasara, toda la gente conoce a Jack, si nos ven con él no nos harán daño-dijo Andrew

De acuerdo pero no quiero que hagan un desastre-dijo Makino

No lo haremos-dijo Andrew

 ** _De repente las puertas de la mansión se abrieron y revelaron a dos hermosas chicas, una era pelirroja y la otra era pelinegra_**

¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo Liz

Mucho gusto, yo soy Kushina Uzimaki y ella es Mikoto Uchiha-dijo la pelirrojo

Mucho gusto chicas, díganme ¿Qué las trae por aquí?-dijo Makino

Venimos a…

Oye Andrew, ¿has visto las llaves de la limosina?-dijo Jack llegando

¡Es él!-gritaron las dos

 ** _Kushina y Mikoto se lanzaron hacia a Jack y lo derribaron, Jack quiso levantarse per ellas lo abrazaron con fuerza evitando que lo hiciera, las demás chcias se pusieron muy celosas por eso, ¿Quiénes eran ellas para abrazar a su Jack?_**

Oigan, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo Jack

Moo, ¿Ya no te acuerdas de nosotras?-dijo Mikoto haciendo un lindo puchero

¿Las conozco?-dijo Jack

Moo en verdad eres malo Jack, ¿Cómo es posibles que olvides a tus prometidas?-dijo Kushina haciendo un puchero igual de lindo que Mikoto

¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron todos sorprendidos

Jack ¿Cómo está eso que estas comprometido con ellas?-dijo Iris molesta

 ****Sí, tú nunca me dijiste nada de eso-dijo Luz igual de molesta

¿Y quiénes son ustedes?-dijo Mikoto

Somos las novias de Jack-dijo Liz

¿Novias? Ja, él necesita a verdaderas mujeres no a niñas tontas-dijo Mikoto

¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Iris enojada

¿Acaso eres sorda?-dijo Kushina

 ** _Antes que se mataran apareció Edward_**

Oh Mikoto, Kushina por fin llegaron-dijo Edward

Es un gusto volverlo a ver Edward-sama-dijeron las dos

Abuelo, ¿Las conoces?-dijo Jack

Claro, son tus prometidas-dijo Edward-¿Acaso se te olvido?

Nunca me lo dijiste-dijo Jack

¿No lo hice?-dijo Edward

No, no lo hiciste-dijo Jack

Bueno pero ahora ya lo sabes-dijo Edward-Pro deberías acordarte de ellas, las conociste cuando a Japón

¿Japón?...¡Ahora las recuerdo!-grito Jack-¿Kushina? ¿Mikoto?

Qué bueno que ya nos recordaste querido-dijo Kushina sensualmente

Aléjate de él-dijo Liz tomando a Kushina lejos de Jack

¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Kushina enojada

No dejare que cualquier mujerzuela venga y robe al padre de mi hija-dijo Liz

¿Hija?-dijeron las dos sorprendidas

Papá ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Layla llegando

No es nada Layla solo que….

Estas mujerzuelas vienen a quitarte a tu papá Layla-dijo Liz

¿Qué? No lo permitiré-dijo Layla abrazando a Jack

Así que ella es la hija de Jack-dijo Mikoto viendo a Layla

Es tan linda-dijo Kushina abrazando a Layla y apartándola de Jack-Yo y Mikoto seremos tus nuevas mamis

No-dijo Layla zafándose de Kushina-Yo no quiero como mamá a alguien que me aparte de mi papá

¿Ni siquiera por esto?-dijo Kushina mostrándole un chocolate

Necesitaran más que eso-dijo Layla

Y que tal con diez-dijo Mikoto sacando otros nueve chocolates

Bienvenidas mamá Kushina, mamá Mikoto-dijo Layla tomando los chocolates y yéndose de ahí

Layla, me has traicionado-dijo Liz deprimida

Ven, nosotras somos las indicadas para Jack-dijo Kushina

No lo son, nosotras si la somos-dijo Iris

Nosotras-dijeron Kushina y Mikoto

Nosotras-dijeron Liz, Iris y las demás

Nostras

Nosotras

Nosotras

¡Alto!-grito Edward y todos se cayaron-Si quieren saber quiénes son las mejores prometidas de Jack, tendrán que seguir con las pruebas de Makino

¿Pruebas?-dijeron Kushina y Mikoto

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Kushina y Mikoto se encontraban en la cocina cocinando para Jack, ellas estaban haciendo la primera prueba que hicieron las demás chicas, en el comedor se encontraba Jack junto con las demás chicas y su tía_**

 ** _Kushina y Mikoto salieron de la cocina con muchos platillos para Jack, Jack provo el primero y le gusto bastante, el comenzó a comer los demás y todos le gustaron_**

Más por favor-dijo Jack

Claro-dijeron Kushina y Mikoto

 ** _Kushina y Mikoto prepararon más comida y se la llevaron a Jack, él comía como un animal, las chicas se sorprendieron ya que era la primera vez que lo veían comer así, en ese momento llegaron Max, Andrew y Deadpool_**

Wow, nunca vi comer así a Jack-dijo Max

Parece que ha regresado a como era antes-dijo Andrew

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Deadpool

Bueno siendo el un…..

 **¡CRANK!**

 ** _Antes que Andrew terminara de hablar un cuchillo paso por su mejilla haciéndole un pequeño corte, el cuchillo se clavo en una de las paredes, él volteo a ver a su primo y vio su expresión molesta_**

Te dije que no dijeras nada de eso-dijo Jack

Perdón se me olvido-dijo Andrew

 ** _Jack no le tomo importancia y siguió comiendo_**

Bien parece que Kushina y Mikoto se llevan un punto-dijo Makino

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Kushina y Mikoto se encontraban limpiando toda la mansión, después de unos minutos habían acabado, Makino saco un guante blanco y paso su dedo por el piso, paredes y cuadros, todo estaba completamente limpio, no había ningún rastro de polvo ni mugre_**

Kushina y Mikoto se llevan otro punto-dijo Makino

 ** _Makino y Kushina se burlaron de las demás haciéndolas enojar_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Kushina y Mikoto ahora estaban lavando y planchando la ropa_**

Oh muy bien Kushina-chan, Mikoto-chan, no cabe duda que sarán unas grandes esposas-dijo Makino

Muchas gracias Makino-chan-dijeron las dos

 ** _Mientras con los chicos_**

Ropa-dijo Jack

Listo-dijeron Andrew, Max y Deadpool

Cervezas

Listo

Traje de baño

Listo

Excusa perfecta para decirle a la tía Makino

Listo

Bien, salimos a las siete de la noche, llegaremos ahí como a las once de la noche-dijo Jack

¿Pasaremos a comer algo por el camino?-dijo Max

No es mala idea, podemos pasar a un restaurante o por unos tacos-dijo Andrew

Voto por los tacos o una chimichangas-dijo Deadpool

Yo igual-dijo Max

Bien pasaremos por unos tacos o chimichangas por el camino-dijo Jack-Ya le marque a Josh, dijo que nos recibirá

¿A dónde irán?

 ** _Los cuatro voltearon a ver atrás y se encontraron con Kushina Y Mikoto_**

¿Nosotros? A ninguna parte-dijo Jack

¿Enserio? Porque pensé haber oído que llevarían cervezas a un lugar con un tal Josh-dijo Kushina

Ok, ¿Qué quieren para no decir nada?-dijo Andrew

Llévenos con ustedes-dijo Kushina

No, se supone que irán puros hombres-dijo Max

¿Entonces porque vas tú?-dijo Mikoto

Jajaja, te la hicieron lobito-dijo Deadpool riéndose

Está bien pueden ir pero no le digan nada a nadie-dijo Jack

Ok-dijeron las dos

 ** _Tiempo después-7:00 P.M_**

 ** _Jack junto con Andrew, Max, Deadpool. Kushina y Mikoto se encontraban en la limosina dirigiéndose a Monterrey_**

Oye Jack, ¿Puedes poner algo de música?-dijo Mikoto

¿Cómo que quieren escuchar?-dijo Jack

Yo tengo una canción muy genial en mi celular pero ¿Tienes un cable auxiliar?-dijo Deadpool

Sí toma-dijo Jack dándole el cable a Deadpool

 ** _Deadpool agarro el cable, conecto su celular y puso su música_**

 _Hiya Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you want to go for a ride?  
Sure Ken  
Jump in_

 _I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver a Deadpool con caras de WTF_**

¿Qué? Es un clásico-dijo Deadpool

No mames, mejor pongamos algo de mi música-dijo Jack sacando su celular

 ** _Jack desconecto el celular de Deadpool y puso el suyo_**

 _Yo no creo en la democracia  
Son los que generan la violencia  
Con su ignorancia y prepotencia  
Lastiman al pueblo, mujeres y hombres  
Ayudan al rico mientras joden a los pobres  
Aquí no hay trabajo, aquí no hay dinero  
por eso la banda trabaja de callejero_

Esa si es música-dijo Max

Sí, no como esas pendejadas-dijo Andrew

Culeros, no sabrían reconocer la buena música aunque se la pusieran en la cara-dijo Deadpool

 ** _Siguieron por su camino hasta que tuvieron hambre, Jack vio un restaurante y se estaciono ahí, bajaron y entraron a comer_**

 ** _Después de comer siguieron, tardaron unas horas hasta llegar a su destino, llegaron a Monterrey donde encontraron dos camionetas con varios hombres con armas_**

Jack ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están esos tipos ahí?-dijo Mikoto algo asustada

Tranquila no pasa nada-dijo Jack

 ** _Uno de los tipos se acerco en donde estaba Jack y hablo_**

¿Qué pedo los trae por acá cabrones?-dijo el tipo

Tú hermana cabrón-dijo Jack

Ahuevo pinche Jack, es bueno verte de nuevo-dijo el tipo estrechando su mano

A mí igual Josh, dime ¿Cómo ha estado todo desde que me fui?-dijo Jack

Pues ya sabes, un pinche desmadre-dijo el tipo conocido como Josh

¿Y el Emilio como anda?-dijo Jack

Pues bien, todos estamos bien gracias al dinero que nos mandaste hace años-dijo Josh

Qué bien, por cierto él es mi primo Andrew-dijo Jack señalando a Andrew-Venimos a celebrar su despedida de soltero aquí ¿Hay algún problema?

Claro que no cabrón, sabes que esta es tú casa, es más mañana mismo comenzamos con el desmadre-dijo Josh

Vale, solo déjame ir a mi casa a preparar todo-dijo Jack

Va, te escoltamos-dijo Josh

 ** _Josh regreso con los demás tipos y se subió a la camioneta, ellos comenzaron a irse y Jack los siguió_**

Oye ¿Cómo es que conoces a esta gente?-dijo Kushina

Aquí vivía antes, hice a muchos amigos-dijo Jack

¿Y ellos son delincuentes?-dijo Mikoto

Sí pero son buena gente-dijo Jack

 ** _Ellos condijeron hasta una gran casa que tenía una gran piscina, se parecía mucho a la mansión de Teotihuacán_**

 ** _Jack estaciono y todos bajaron de la limosina_**

¿Esta es tu casa?-dijo Max

Sí-dijo Jack

Dices que no eres un niño rico y estas demostrando lo contrario-dijo Max

La casa era de mis padres pero me la heredaron-dijo Jack

Ya veo-dijo Max

Bueno Jack, nos vemos mañana-dijo Josh

Va, te traes a todos-dijo Jack

Ya estas-dijo Josh

 ** _Josh y los demás tipos se fueron dejando a Jack y a los demás solos, ellos entraron a la casa y pudieron ver que era muy lujosa, casi como la mansión de su abuelo_**

¿y dices que no eres rico?-dijo Max

Ya deja ese tema, ahora escojan una habitación y desempaquen-dijo Jack

Ok-dijeron los cinco

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Cada uno había escogido una habitación y estaban listos para dormir, Jack se encontraba listo para dormir pero de repente su puerta se abrió revelando a Kushina y a Mikoto usando solo ropa interior haciendo sonrojar a Jack_**

C..c…chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí y solo usando ropa interior?-dijo Jack sonrojado

Verás nosotras nunca hemos estado aquí-dijo Mikoto

Nos da miedo dormir solas, así que queríamos saber si podemos dormir contigo-dijo Kushina

Y así nosotras dormimos-dijo Mikoto

Ok, pero solo por esta vez, escojan un lado de la cama-dijo Jack

 ** _Kushina y Mikoto no lo pensaron dos veces y se metieron a la cama junto con Jack, las dos se acostaron alado de él usando su pecho como almohada_**

Chicas, esto es algo incomodo-dijo Jack

ZzzzzZ-las dos se habían quedado dormidas

Ya que-dijo Jack antes de quedarse dormido

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Jack, Kushina y Mikoto seguían dormidos hasta que un extraño olor invadió su habitación haciendo que despertaran_**

¿Qué es este olor?-dijo Kushina

Nunca había olido algo igual-dijo Mikoto

Es Marihuana-dijo Jack

 ** _Los tres se vistieron rápido y fueron a la sala donde se encontraron a un chico que parecía de su edad, tenía apariencia robusta la cabeza rapada con algunos tatuajes en sus brazos y su cabeza, el chico estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala y junto a él estaba Josh_**

Oh Jacky, por fin te vuelvo a ver cabrón-dijo el pelón abrazándolo

¿Qué cuentas Emilio?-dijo Jack

Nada ya sabes, changándole al trabajo-dijo Emilio-Oye, Josh me conto que trajiste a tú primo a celebrar su despedida de soltero y que quieres reunir al Cartel ¿Es cierto?

Sí, todo es verdad-dijo Jack

Pues bien, ya estamos casi reunidos todos, solo faltan dos integrantes pero ya llegaran en la fiesta-dijo Emilio

¿Fiesta?-dijo Jack

¿No querías que celebráramos la despedida de soltero de tu primo? Tranquilo solo invite a unas cuantas personas-dijo Emilio

Ok-dijo Jack

 ** _Mientras en Teotihuacán_**

Oigan ¿Alguien ha visto a Jack o a Andrew?-dijo Yuu

No ¿Por qué preguntas?-dijo Iris

Es que no los encuentro en ningún lado-dijo Yuu

Tranquila, de seguro deben estar afuera recorriendo la ciudad-dijo Liz

Oigan ¿Han visto a Max?-dijo Rebecca legando-No lo encuentro por ningún lado

Ok, eso ya es extraño-dijo Liz

No se preocupen, ellos están en Santa Catarina-dijo Makino

¿Fueron a Monterrey? ¿A qué?-dijo Kana

Según por lo que me dijo Andrew, fueron a juntar a la banda para la boda-dijo Makino

Oh ya veo, entonces todo está bien-dijo Iris

Oh, Kushina y Mikoto fueron con ellos-dijo Makino

¡¿QUÉ?!

 ** _Devuelta en Santa Catarina_**

¿Esto llamas tú una pequeña fiesta?-dijo Jack viendo al desorden que estaba enfrente de él

 ** _Había varios chicos y chicas en su piscina con trajes de baño, cervezas y otras cosas, la fiesta había comenzado con pocos pero al pasar el tiempo casi toda la ciudad estaba en la casa de Jack, el estaba parado junto con Emilio, Andrew, Josh, Max, Deadpool y otros dos tipos, uno era pelinegro que usaba un short rojo y el otro tenía la cabeza rapada que usaba un short azul, ambos tenían varios tatuajes en sus cuerpos, ellos eran Daniel y Bryan, amigos de la infancia de Jack, el pelinegro era Daniel y el de la cabeza rapada era Bryan_**

Vamos no te agüites, es una buena fiesta-dijo Bryan

Bueno sí pero esto ya llego a otro nivel-dijo Jack

Oh vamos, ¿No me digas que has cambiado desde que no estas aquí? Antes te gustaba echar desmadre con nosotros-dijo Daniel

Miren, yo ya cambien y soy alguien nuevo, y no hay nada que me hará volver como era an….

Jack ¿Qué opinas de nuestros trajes de baño?

 ** _Jack volteo a ver atrás de él y vio a Kushina y Mikoto con unos Bikinis que apenas si cubrían sus cuerpos, Kushina llevaba uno color rojo y Mikoto uno de color negro_**

Wow, Jack enserio te tengo celos ahora-dijo Deadpool

¿Qué opinas?-dijo Kushina

S…s…se les ven bien-dijo Jack sonrojado

Qué bueno, pero que estamos haciendo aquí, la fiesta está allá-dijo Mikoto

 ** _Las dos tomaron a Jack de los brazos y se lo llevaron a la piscina_**

¿Y nosotros que hacemos aquí? Vamos al desmadre-dijo Emilio

¡Sí!-gritaron los demás

 ** _La fiesta siguió y varias personas iban llegando a la fiesta, Emilio y los demás vio como Jack se estaba divirtiendo con Kushina y Mikoto pero a él le parecía que aun no se estaba divirtiendo lo suficiente, así que abrió una cerveza y le echo una pastilla, la revolvió bien y se la dio a Jack, él acepto la cerveza y se la comenzó a tomar. Él se comenzó a sentir extraño, se sintió con más energía que lo usual, de repente el comenzó a actual como un chico loco, se subía al tejado de la casa y se aventaba a la piscina, tomaba más cerveza y coqueteaba con Kushina y Mikoto, incluso les tocaba los pechos y sus traseros, a las chicos no les incomodo eso, es más les gustaba que Jack fuera así_**

 ** _Andrew, Max y Deadpool se sorprendieron que Jack, que era un tipo tranquilo y maduro ahora se comportara de esa manera, a Deadpool le cayó bien ya que le recordaba al Jack que había conocido años atrás, y a Andrew le recordó a su primo de pequeño, Emilio y los demás se alegraron a que Jack se comportara como antes_**

 ** _La fiesta siguió un buen rato, a Emilio se le ocurrió una idea y fue a hablar con Jack_**

Oye Jack, ¿Qué te parece si te damos un concierto en vivo en este momento?-dijo Emilio

Me parece una idea muy chingona, hagámoslo, es más hay que hacer un video en vivo en Youtube-dijo Jack

Gran idea-dijo Emilio

Reúne a los demás y que traigan los instrumentos y el equipo de sonido-dijo Jack

Ok-dijo Emilio

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Todo estaba listo para el concierto, los chicos de Josh estaban listo con varias cámaras para grabar en vivo, Jack tenía una guitara eléctrica y delante de él un micrófono, Emilio estaba en la batería, Josh y Bryan tenían bajos y Daniel otra guitara, primero iban a tocar rock y luego rap. Todas las personas estaban listas para que comenzara el concierto_**

 ** _Uno de los chicos de Josh les dio una señal de que ya estaban al aire y Jack comenzo a toca su guitara para luego ser seguido por los demás_**

 _The good life is what I need  
Too many people stepping over me  
The only thing that's been on my mind  
Is the one thing I need before I die_

 _All I want  
Is a little of the good life  
All I need  
Is to have a good time  
Oh  
The good life  
All I want  
Is a little of the good life  
All I need  
Is to have a good time  
The good life  
(The good life)_

 _I don't really know who I am  
It's time for me to take a stand  
I need a change and I need it fast  
I know that any day could be the last_

 _All I want  
Is a little of the good life  
All I need  
Is to have a good time  
The good life  
All I want  
Is a little of the good life  
All I need  
Is to have a good time  
The good life_

 _Hold on, hold on  
I always wanted it this way  
(You never…_

 _Hold on, hold on  
I always wanted it this way  
(You never wanted it this way)  
Hold on, hold on  
I always wanted this way  
(You didn't ask for it this way)  
I always wanted it this way_

 _All I want  
Is a little of the good life  
All I need  
Is to have a good time  
The good life  
All I want  
Is a little of the good life  
All I need  
Is to have a good time  
The good life  
(The good life)_

 ** _Todas las personas les comenzaron a aplaudir y pidiendo más, los chicos se tomaron unos segundos y volvieron a tocar solo que esta vez empezó Emilio_**

 _Just let me say one thing  
I've had enough  
You're selfish and sorry  
You'll never learn how to love  
As your world disassembles  
Better keep your head up_

 _Your name, your face  
Is all you have left now  
Betrayed, disgraced  
You've been erased_

 _So long, so long  
I have erased you  
So long, so long  
I've wanted to waste you  
So long, so long  
I have erased you  
I have escaped  
The bitter taste of you_

 _Just let me clear my head  
I think I've had too much  
You're so disappointing  
But you make good use of it  
As your world disassembles  
Better keep your head up_

 _Your name, your face  
Is all you have left now  
Betrayed, disgraced  
You've been erased_

 _So long, so long  
I have erased you  
So long, so long  
I've wanted to waste you  
So long, so long  
I have…_

 _So long, so long  
I have erased you  
So long, so long  
I've wanted to waste you  
So long, so long  
I have erased you  
I have escaped  
The bitter taste of you_

 _Your name, your face  
Is all you have left now  
Disgraced, betrayed  
You've been erased_

 _So long, so long  
I have erased you  
So long, so long  
I've wanted to waste you  
So long, so long  
I have erased you  
I have escaped  
The bitter taste  
I have escaped  
The bitter taste of you_

 ** _Mientras en Teotihuacán_**

 ** _Layla se encontraba en su habitación acompañada por Milicas, los dos niños se habían vuelto buenos amigos, aunque los dos querían ser más que eso, los dos se encontraban viendo videos de risa en Yutube hasta que vieron un video que les llamo la atención_**

¿Ese no es Jack-san?-dijo Milicas señalando el video

Sí se parece a mí papá-dijo Layla

Dice que está siendo emitido en vivo-dijo Milicas

Veamos-dijo Layla dándole click al video

 ** _En el video_**

 _This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late_

 _Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

 _No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_

 _Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late_

 _The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't bleed us again_

 _This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong_

 _Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_

 ** _La gente del video se encontraba aplaudiendo y pidiendo más, Milicas y Layla estaban sorprendidos de que Jack estaba dando un concierto en vivo, ellos se hicieron palomitas, fueron por dulces y soda par ver el concierto_**

 ** _Varios minutos después_**

 ** _Jack y los demás habían terminado de cantar, Jack tomo el micrófono y hablo_**

 _Espero que se la estén pasando bien cabrones, esas fueron nuestras canciones de rock, ahora viene el rap-dijo Jack y todos comenzaron a aplaudir-Primero va comenzar mi amigo del alma, Emilia_

 ** _Tras decir eso, Jack bajo del escenario y se fue a la piscina donde estaban Kushina y Mikoto, Emilio tomo el micrófono y la música comenzó a sonar_**

 _¡Todos con las manos en el aire!-grito Emilio_

 ** _Afuera del video_**

 ** _Milicas y Layla estaban tan centrados en el video que no se dieron cuenta que Rias junto con las demás chicas habían entrado a la habitación_**

¿Qué es lo que están viendo?-dijo Rias

¡WAAHH!-gritaron los dos asustados

Cálmense, somos nosotras-dijo Liz

Lo sentimos, es que nos sorprendieron-dijo Milicas

Bueno, ¿Nos dirán que estaban viendo?-dijo Rias

Este…nosotros…

 ** _En ese momento Kana voltea a ver la computadora y se sorprende por lo que veo_**

¡Esas malditas!-grito Kana llamando la atención de todos

 ** _Todas dirigieron sus miradas a video y se sorprendieron por lo que vieron, Emilio estaba cantando pero lo que les llamo la atención fue que Jack estaba en una piscina junto con Kushina y Mikoto, ambas chicas se encontraban besando a Jack mientras que este jugaba con sus pechos, también estaban Andrew, Max Y Deadpool rodeados por varias chicas hermosas, Liz agarro la computadora y la lanzo por la ventana_**

¡Mi computadora!-grito Layla

Lo siento hija, te comprare una nueva luego, ahora tengo que matar a ese perro infiel-dijo Liz

Espera Liz-dijo Yuu tomándola del hombro-Yo también tengo que enseñarle a ese cabeza de musgo que solo tiene una mujer

Y yo tengo que enseñarle a ese pulgoso que solo debe tener ojos para mí-dijo Rebecca

Bien, ¿Ustedes vienen?-dijo Liz a las demás

¡Sí!-gritaron las chicas

 ** _Las chicas se preparaban para salir pero fueron detenidas por Makino, Shanks y Gildarts_**

¿Adónde van con tanta prisa?-dijo Makino

Por unos malditos infieles-dijo Iris

¿Infieles?-dijo Makino confundida

 ** _Liz saco su celular y puso el video, Makino se sorprendió al saber que le habían mentido_**

No me lo puedo creer-dijo Makino

Yo tampoco-dijo Shanks

Me engaño-dijo Makino

No me invito-dijo Shanks

¡¿Qué?!-grito Makino

¿Qué tiene de malo? Es una despedida de soltero, es normal que hagan un desastre-dijo Shanks

Tiene razón, aun recuerdo la mía, desperté en una tina llena de hielo en las Vegas-dijo Gildarts

Ustedes son….

¿Qué pasa aquí?

 ** _En ese momento llega Edward acompañado por los padres de Rias y Iris_**

Esto es lo que pasa-dijo Liz enseñándoles el video

Ya veo-dijo Edward

Queremos ir por ellos y enseñarles una lección-dijo Rias

Hacen bien, deben enseñarle a su hombre que debe ser fiel-dijo Venelana

Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Mizuki

Yo igual, vayan por esos infieles-dijo Grayfia

Yo creo que exageran-dijo Lord Gremory

¿Disculpa?-dijo Venelana

Es una despedida de soltero, esas cosas pasan-dijo Lord Gremory

Estoy de acuerdo, son jóvenes dejen que se diviertan-dijo Kaito

Sí, déjelos pasar un buen rato-dijo Sirzechs

Edward-sama ¿Quién tiene la razón?-dijo Venelana

 ** _Edward se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, llevo su mano a los bolsillos de su pantalón y saco unas llaves_**

Liz-dijo Edward dándole las llaves-Ve por ese mocoso y darle un castigo

Téngalo por seguro Edward-sama-dijo Liz

 ** _Las chicas no lo dudaron dos veces y salieron de la mansión, Liz los llevo a un garaje donde se encontraba una gran camioneta 4x4 de color negro, todas se subieron al vehículo y Liz arranco_**

 ** _Mientras en la fiesta_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba cantando arriba del escenario hasta que…._**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Una camioneta había aparecido derribando unas de las paredes de la casa, de la camioneta bajaron Liz y las demás, todos comenzaron a correr porque ya conocían a Liz y a su temperamento_**

 ** _Las chicas no perdieron el tiempo y buscaron a sus hombres. Yuu y Rebecca encontraron a Max, Andrew y Deadpool escondidos en la piscina, los sacaron de ahí y los amarraron_**

 ** _Las demás buscaron a Jack, Kushina y Mikoto, ellas encontraron a Kushina y Mikoto primero, ellas querían darles pelea y lo hicieron, dieron una dura pelea contra Rias y Akeno pero al final una fuerte descarga por parte de Akeno las dejo fuera de combate_**

 ** _Al final encontraron a Jack que estaba dormido en el jardín. Ellas llevaron a todos a la camioneta y regresaron a Teotihuacán_**

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Bueno Jack, supongo que ya sabes porque estás aquí-dijo Liz

Bueno en realidad no-dijo Jack

 **¡SLAP!**

 ** _Liz azoto su látigo cerca de los pies de Jack asustándolo_**

¡Mentiroso!-grito Liz

Sabes muy bien que hiciste, fuiste a otro lado a estar a solas con esas chicas-dijo Iris

No en…

 **¡SLAP!**

 ** _Ahora fue Erza que azoto su látigo_**

¡Silencio!-grito Erza

Jajaja, ¿no puedes con ellas?-dijo Max burlándose de su amigo

 **¡SLAP!**

¡AUCH!

Tú mejor no hables-dijo Rebecca

Cariño, no fue mi intensión, ellos me obligaron-dijo Max

Que chingon, échanos la culpa a nosotros-dijo Deadpool

Cállate, fuiste tú el que quiso juntarse con esas chicas-dijo Max

Sí pero nunca dije que le coquetearas-dijo Deadpool

Si per….

¡Cállense ustedes dos! ¡Que el más jodido aquí soy yo!-grito Jack

Perdón-dijeron los dos

Muy bien chicas se que están un poco molestas por lo que sea que haiga echo ayer-dijo Jack-Pero deben creerme cuando les digo que no me acuerdo de nada de ayer

Mírame a los ojos-dijo Liz y Jack lo hizo-Dice la verdad

¿Qué?-dijeron las demás

¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Mirajane

Conozco tan bien a Jack que se cuando miente o no-dio Liz

¿Entonces ya estoy perdonado?-dijo Jack

No aun no, Edward-sama me dio la tarea de darte un castigo y recibirás un castigo-dijo Liz-Yuu, Rebecca les dejo en sus manos a esos tres

Ok-dijeron las dos

 ** _Layla tomo la silla y comenzó a arrástrala, todas las demás la seguían, ellas llegaron a una habitación con una enorme cama, desataron a Jack y lo empujaron a la cama_**

Chicas ¿Qué me van hacer?-dijo Jack asustado

Tranquilo, ya verás que este castigo será como un premio para ti-dijo Liz

 ** _De la nada unas cadenas aparecieron y atraparon a Jack enredándose en sus muñecas y pies, Jack conocía a la perfección esas cadenas, del ropero que había en la habitación salieron Kushina y Mikoto que vestían la misma ropa que las demás_**

¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-dijo Jack

Veras, Makino-san nos dio un nuevo reto el cual es que nos acostemos contigo-dijo Rias comenzando a desvestirse

 _Mi tía y sus locos retos-pensó Jack_

Al principio ninguna de nosotras quiso perder-dijo Iris quitándose el sostén

Así que se nos ocurrió la brillante idea que todas lo haríamos al mismo tiempo-dijo Akeno quitándose las panties

 ** _Ahora todas las chicas estaban desnudas y se subieron a la cama y comenzaron a desvestir a Jack_**

 _Como odio mi suerte-pensó Jack_

Este día eres nuestro querido-dijeron todas sonriendo

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado, dejen en los comentarios que les pareció, y no se desesperen ya se acerca la pelea contra Loki y Lucci, y he decidido que voy otra historia llamada "Mi propio legado" tendrá a protagonista a Issei solo que será menos pervertido. Les daré un pequeño resumen._**

 ** _Isse perdió a sus padres cuanndo era bebe pero fue criado por tres tipos que eran tenibles por todo el inframundo, uno era el Ghost Rider, otro hijo de Sparda y el ultimo era nieto de Kratos dios de la guerra, a hora él a la edad de 17 años comenzara a crear su propia aventura en Kuo y dejara su marca a donde vaya_**

 ** _Me gustaría que dejen en los comentarios que opinan de esta idea, bueno eso es todo, hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	30. Chapter 29 DxDvsLoki, JackvsLucci part 1

**_Capitulo 29_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Andrew, Max y Deadpool se encontraban desayunando en el comedor, ellos habían sufrido el peor día de sus vidas a manos de Rebecca y Yuu_**

Espero que a Jack le haya mejor que a nosotros-dijo Max

Eso espero-dijo Andrew

¿Qué le habrán echo?-dijo Deadpool

 ** _En ese momento llega Jack con una sonrisa de idiota, con el cabello muy alborotado y su ropa mal puesta, él se acerco a la mesa y se sento_**

Jack ¿Qué te paso?-dijo Max

¿Qué me paso? Tuve la mejor noche de mi vida-dijo Jack sonriendo preocupando a los tres

¿Qué te hicieron esas malditas amigo?-dijo Deadpool

 ** _En eso llegan las chicas y al igual que Jack estaban sonriendo_**

Buenos días querido-dijeron todas a Jack

Buenos días-dijo Jack

 ** _Cada una pasó a darle a Jack un beso en sus mejillas y se pusieron a hacerle el desayuno_**

Ok, ¿Ya enserio que paso anoche?-dijo Andrew

Lo hice-dijo Jack

¿Hiciste que?-dijo Max

Tuve sexo con ellas-dijo Jack

¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron los tres sorprendidos

Tal como lo oyen, ellas me llevaron a una habitación, me encadenaron y lo hicimos, después de un tiempo rompí las cadenas y tome el control-dijo Jack

Me inclino ante ti, pudiste acostaste con diecisiete hermosas mujeres-dijo Deadpool

¿Pero cómo lo hiciste?-dijo Max

Siendo el Ghost Rider tengo poder ilimitado, así que no fue difícil-dijo Jack

Enserio tú eres un maldito hombre con suerte-dijo Andrew

 ** _En eso las chicas llegaron con mucha comida para Jack, después de lo de anoche tenía que recuperar mucha energía_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Los chicos estaban preparando todo para el día de mañana ya que se celebraría la boda, Andrew se estaba su traje mientras que los otros hacían lo mismo_**

 ** _Mientras que con Yuu, ella se encontraba probando su hermoso vestido de novia, las demás están allí para ayudarla_**

¿Qué te parece Yuu?-dijo Makino

Mmm…me queda algo apretado en mis caderas-dijo Yuu

Ara, entonces tendré que agrandarlo de ahí-dijo Makino antes de voltear a ver a las demás-Por cierto quiero preguntarles que anoche hubo varios gritos y gemidos ¿Me podían explicar que paso?

 ** _Las chicas se sonrojaron de vergüenza pero aun así le contaron todo a Makino_**

Ya veo, debo admitir que fue muy astuto de su parte-dijo Makino-Creo que es un punto para todas

Díganos Makino-san, ¿Nos pondrá más pruebas?-dijo Iris

Claro, aun faltan dos pero serán después de la boda, así que por el momento descansaran-dijo Makino-Por cierto, también deben probarse sus vestidos

Hai-dijeron todas

 ** _Con los chicos_**

Oye, este traje me aprieta-dijo Deadpool

Sí hubieras llegado antes te hubiéramos rentado uno mejor, pero este era el único que quedaba-dijo Jack

Maldición, así no podre moverme a gusto-dijo Deadpool

Deja de quejarte tanto y vístete-dijo Andrew

 ** _En ese momento llega Shanks_**

Chicos, vengan hay alguien que los quiere ver en la sala-dijo Shanks

 ** _Los chicos fueron a la sala y se encontraron con Odín, Rossweise, Azazel, Edward, Alex y Mario_**

Oh Azazel, es raro verte aquí-dijo Jack

Bueno me dijeron que habría una boda y no dude en venir-dijo Azazel

Ya veo, bueno ¿Para qué nos llamaron?-dijo Jack

Ya sé porque viniste en realidad-dijo su abuelo

Oh entonces lo sabes-dijo Jack

Sí, se lo dije a Mario y le dije que vigilara la ciudad por si algo raro sucedía-dijo Edward

¿Y que descubrieron?-dijo Jack

Al parecer los que te quieren a ti y a Andrew tienen a alguien infiltrado entre nosotros-dijo Mario

¿Un infiltrado?-dijo Andrew

Así es, aun no sabemos quien pueda ser pero lo descubriremos-dijo Alex

Ya veo, nosotros también ayudaremos-dijo Jack antes de ver a Odín-¿Piensas quedarte hasta la boda?

Claro, quiero aprender más de este país, es más he pensado en tener unas vacaciones aquí-dijo Odín

¡Odín-sama! Tenemos la reunión con los otros dioses Japoneses, así que deje de pensar que estas son vacaciones –dijo Rossweise-A este paso va tener problemas con varias personas cuando lleguemos a casa

Eres una mujer que no sobé como calmarse. ¿Por qué no te relajas un rato? Es por eso que no consigues ni a un solo hombre-dijo Odín

¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con que yo no tenga novio o no! ¡Estoy soltera porque quiero!-grito Rossweisse

 ** _De repente toda la clama que había cambio por seriedad_**

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Son los terroristas?-dijo Rossweisse

No sé, pero esto nuca es buena señal-dijo Azazel

 ** _Todos los demás se reunieron en la sala, todos miraorn por las ventanas y vieron a un hombre flotando, el hombre tenía el cabello largo de color azul plateado y utilizaba una túnica blanca, eso sorprendió a los padres de Iris, todos salieron de la mansión_**

Encantado de conocerlos, soy el dios nórdico del mal. Loki-dijo el sujeto

Loki-dijo Jack

Oh pero si es el amigo de mi hermano, el Ghost Rider-dijo Loki

¿Tú eres Loki?-dijo Deadpool

Pero si es Deadpool, así es yo soy Loki el di….

Que mierda te paso-dijo Deadpool

¿Disculpa?-dijo Loki

Antes eras pelinegro y usabas un traje genial y ahora sales con esta porquería-dijo Deadpool

Es verdad, siéndote sincero te veías mejor siendo pelinegro y con el traje verde-dijo Jack

Dime ¿Te pintaste el pelo porque te cansaste de perder contra tu hermano?-dijo Deadpool

¿O es que quieres llamar la atención de Odín?-dijo Jack

¡Cállense!-grito Luki

Solo decíamos-dijeron los dos

Bueno, dejando las idioteces a un lado, vine a detener la estupidez que tratas de hacer-dijo Loki mirando a Odín

Si se trato por la unión de las facciones serias mi hipócrita no crees-dijo Jack

No me importa si se une para luego destruirla, no me gusta la paz-dijo Loki

Otra razón por la cual Thor es mejor-susurro Jack

¡¿Qué dijiste?!-grito Loki

Nada-dijo Jack-pero dime una cosa ¿Estás haciendo equipo con alguien como la brigada del caos?

No, si estoy aliados a otros tipos pero no son ellos-dijo Loki

¿Se puede saber con quién?-dijo Jack

Lo sabrán pronto pero antes, Odín ¿Aun estás planeando algo fuera del mundo Nórdico-dijo Loki

Al menos hablar con Edward, Sirzechs y Azazel es mil veces mejor que hablarte a ti, Quiero aprender sobre este mundo, también ellos están interesados en nuestro Yggdrasil-dijo Odín-Después de que firmemos la paz estoy pensando en intercambiar culturas mandando mensajeros

Es oficial, solo haces idioteces, es hora que tengamos una discusión-dijo Loki

 ** _Loki empezó a emanar su poder mágico, los jóvenes demonios salieron al ataque, Iris también iba a unirse a la pelea pero fue detenida por sus padres_**

Iris, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-dijo su padre

Etto..yo…

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Jack aterrizo cerco de ellos creando un cráter en el suelo_**

Eso me dolió-dijo Jack sacudiéndose el polvo y levantándose

Jack, queremos que nos explique qué es lo que está pasando-dijo Kaito

¿No se lo dijiste?-dijo Jack

Rias me dijo que no debía decírselos-dijo Iris

¿Decirnos qué? Iris dínoslo ahora-dijo su madre

Yo soy un demonio-dijo Iris sacando sus alas sorprendiendo a sus padres-Rias me dijo que no debía decirles ya que los humanos no debían saber sobre los demonios ¿Ahora ya no me quieren?

 ** _Tras decir eso sus padres la abrazaron_**

No digas estupideces, nosotros te amaremos sin importar en que te conviertas-dijo su madre

Para nosotros siempre serás nuestra hija y princesa-dijo su padre

Papá, mamá-dijo Iris llorando

 ** _A Jack y los demás les conmovió la escena pero…_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Los jóvenes demonios fueron enviados a volar donde estaban los demás por parte de Loki_**

Jajaja, unos simples demonios no son rivales para mí-dijo Loki riendo

En ese caso me toca a mí-dijo Jack

 ** _Los puños de Jack cambiaron a un color metálico oscuro y se lanzo contra Loki. Loki no pudo esquivar el golpe que Jack le lanzo así que lo bloqueo, el choque provoco una expansiva muy fuerte, después de eso Loki se alejo un poco_**

Nada mal, se ve que tus habilidades no han disminuido para nada-dijo Loki

Gracias por el cumplido-dijo Jack

 ** _Loki le lanzo un golpe a Jack y este se cubrió, aun cubriéndose lo mando contra el suelo creando un gran cráter en el suelo, pero Jack se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a lanzarle varios golpes sin parar, Loki regreso algunos golpes mientras bloqueaba algunos, después de unos minutos Loki se alejo de Jack, tenía algunos moretones pequeños mientras que Jack también tenía moretones en su cuerpo_**

Jajaja, nada mal, aun no estás al nivel de un dios pero no lo haces nada mal-dijo Loki antes de ver a Rias y a Akeno-Gremory, dos líderes de los caídos, muchos demonios, humanos, el Ghost Rider, el Sekiryuutei y el más importante Shirohige está contigo. Odín ers un poco exagerado

Un idiota como tú apareciendo, así que me parece que al final tome una buena decisión-dijo Odín

Muy bien, entonces ¡Sal, mi adorable hijo!-grito Loki

 ** _De repente un brecha apareció en el espacio, de él salió un lobo gris de diez metros. Al ver al lobo los demonios y caídos sintieron un temor, incluso temblor, mientras que Jack y los demás seguían como si nada_**

¿Por qué? De todas tus criaturas ¿Porque llamas a mí padre?-dijo Max

 ** _Los padres de Rias y Azazel se sorprendieron al escuchar a Max_**

Alégrate lobito, tienes una hermosa reunión familiar-dijo Deadpool

Púdrete-dijo Maz

 ** _Fenrir aulló y se lanzo contra ellos, tenía su mandíbula abierta para morderlos pero Max se lanzó contra él agarrándolo de su mandíbula_**

¡¿Por qué no te vas de aquí?!-grito Max

 ** _Max levanto a su padre lo mando a estrellarse contra la fuente de la mansión, Fenrir se levanto rápidamente y miro a Max_**

 **¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a tu padre?-** dijo Fenrir

 ** _Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Fenrir_**

 **Te deje con Kaido para que fueras el orgullo de la familia pero mira que paso, te uniste al bando enemigo-** dijo Fenrir enojado

Eso a ti no te importa, me dejaste a mí y a mi madre desde que yo nací, así que no me puedes decir nada-dijo Max

 ** _Max se transformo en lobo y se lanzo contra su padre, padre e hijo se encontraban peleando como bestias, ambos se daban mordidas y rasguños en todo su cuerpo_**

Es bueno ver una pelea familiar-dijo Loki viendo la pelea entre Fenrir y Max

 ** _Mientras que Loki veía la pelea, Azazel y Barakiel crearon una lanza de lus y de relámpago sacro con su máximo poder y se lo lanzaron a Loki, pero sus lanzas chocaron por un círculo mágico que apareció como escudo que se expandió hasta el cielo, las lanzas fueron detenidas al chocar con el escudo_**

¿Acaso se les olvida que la magia Nórdica es más avanzada que la suya?-dijo Loki

¡Entonces usare la misma magia!-grito Rossweisse

 ** _Ella creó un círculo mágico y los lanzo contra Loki, los círculos mágicos de Loki detuvieron los ataques de Rossweisse_**

Ahora es mi turno-dijo Loki

 ** _Loki hizo un movimiento con la mano y notaron como los instintos de Fenrir aumentaron, a Max se le dificulto controlar a su padre pero lo derribo_**

[Half Dimension]

 ** _De repente el espacio se distorsiono, por una extraña razón Fenrir no se movia, Max se separo de su padre y vio como este no se movía pero si aulló_**

Hola guapo me extrañaste-dijo Valery apareciendo

Valery-dijo Jack

Hola, hola ¿Cómo están?-dijo Bikou

Vaya, la Hakuryuukou-dijo Loki

¿Cómo estas, dios del mal Loki-dono? Soy la Hakuryuukou Valery, y vine a eliminarte-dijo Valery

Dudo que seas capaz de hacerlo, pero me conformo con esto por ahora, volveré pronto-dijo Loki y hizo volver a Fenir-Odín, la próxima vez, Fenrir y yo cortaremos tu garganta como el padre de todos que eres pero antes de irme les mostrare con quien estoy aliado

 ** _Tras decir eso un círculo mágico apareció y de él salió Black acompañado por Jack, Erick y Lucci, al ver a Lucci con ellos les sorprendió mucho a su padre, abuelo y a su hermana_**

Ellos me buscaron para poder su objetivos que es acabar con el Ghost Rider y poder hacer un sacrificio-dijo Loki

¡Lucci! ¡¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos?!-grito Mario enojado

Ustedes tienen la culpa, ¿Cómo se les ocurre aprobar esa boda?-dijo Lucci

¿Nos traicionaste por la boda de tú hermana?-dijo Alex

Así es, no acepto unir a los dos clanes, él nuestro por mucho es superior al de ellos-dijo Lucci

¿Aun sigues con idea en tu cabeza?-dijo Mario

Yo pondré fin a esta guerra entre los clanes, Jack Styles no mejor dicho, Gol D. Jack-dijo Lucci

¡¿D?!-gritaron los demonios sorprendidos

Te espero en media hora en las pirámides, ahí lucharemos y por fin acabaremos con esta guerra para saber quien es el mejor-dijo Lucci

¿Cómo se que no es una trampa?-dijo Jack

Te doy mi palabra, será uno contra uno-dijo Lucci

Ahí estaré-dijo Jack

 ** _Tras decir eso Loki y los demás desaparecieron_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de la mansión, incluyendo a Valery y a Bikou, los dos se sorprendieron al saber que Shirohige el hombre más fuerte del mundo era el abuelo de Jack, ahora Valery estaba más interesada en él_**

¿Así que usted es el abuelo de Jack?-dijo Valery

Así es ¿Quién eres tú mocosa?-dijo Edward

Yo soy Valery Lucifer, la actual Hakuryuukou y su futura nuera-dijo Valery

Nada de eso-dijo Iris-Jack es mío y de las demás, si quieres estar con él tienes que compartirlo con nosotras

Chicas como ustedes no lo merecen, él merece a una verdadera mujer como yo-dijo Valery

Tú….

Ya dejen de pelear, este no es momento para estupideces-dijo Jack

 ** _Todo se sorprendieron en la formo de cómo Jack les hablo_**

Odín, ¿Nos dejarías ir a enfrentar a Loki?-dijo Jack

Claro mocoso, se lo dejo en sus manos-dijo Odín

Bien, Max, Andrew, Deadpool, Liz, Natasha preparen sus cosas, vamos por Loki-dijo Jack

Espera, nosotros también queremos ayudar-dijo Rias

No, nosotros podemos solos-dijo Jack

Oye Jack, no sería mala idea que nos den una mano-dijo Andrew

Sí, aparte recuerda que peleamos contra Loki y mi padre-dijo Max

De acuerdo, partimos en media hora, Valery trae al resto de la brigada, pueden de ser de ayuda-dijo Jack

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Los demás miembros de la brigada del caos habían llegado y se preparaban para luchar, Irina y Xenovia se encontraban platicando con Arthur el portador de la Excaliburn Ruler, la más poderosa de las Excaliburn, Jack se encontraba preparándose en su habitación junto con Natasha_**

¿No crees que debamos llamar a Tony y a los demás?-dijo Natasha

No losé, si quieres hazlo yo iré por Lucci-dijo Jack

¿Enserio iras?-dijo Natasha

Sí-dijo Jack

Jack, ellos te quieren a ti o tu primo para sacrificarlos, de seguro es una trampa-dijo Natasha

No lo es-dijo Jack

¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Natasha

Una de mis habilidades siendo el Ghost Rider es que puedo saber cuando una persona está mintiendo, y Lucci no lo hacía cuando me reto-dijo Jack

Pero…

Tranquila, no me pasara nada-dijo Jack saliendo de la habitación

 ** _Jack fue a la sala donde estaban los demás, al llegar ahí todos los demonios se le quedaron mirando_**

¿Por qué me miran así?-dijo Jack

Tú deberías saberlo Gol D. Jack-dijo Liz

Con que es por eso-dijo Jack

¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada al respecto?-dijo Liz

No vi la necesidad de hacerlo-dijo Jack

¿Sabes que representa minimo la D. en tu nombre?-dijo Rias

Lo sé a la perfección, significa que soy un enemigo para los dioses-dijo Jack

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mantuviste en secreto tú verdadero nombre?-dijo Iris

¿Por ese hombre?-dijo Jack-Por mi padre

¿Hablas de tu verdadero padre?-dijo Akeno

Sí, el nombre de mi padre era Gol D. Roger-dijo Jack

¿Entonces por qué usas el apellido Styles?-dijo Reynalle

Es el apellido del hombre que cuido de mí y mi madre por tanto tiempo, su nombre era Frank Styles-dijo Jack

¿El hombre que te cuido?-dijo Irina confundida

Mi padre dejo a mi madre cuando estaba embarazada de mí, pero ese hombre fue quien la cuido durante el embarazo, cuando yo nací él me cuido como si fuera su verdadero hijo, es por eso que uso su apellido debes el de mi padre, le debo tanto a ese hombre por cuidarme a mí y mí madre-dijo Jack-Pero no a mi padre, es por eso que no llevo su apellido

Pero de seguro que no lo hizo de mal corazón-dijo Iris

¿A no? Entonces ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde ha estado todos estos años?-dijo Jack con enojo en cada una de sus palabras-¿Dónde estuvo la vez que Roarke mato a mi madre? Sera mejor que nunca lo vea porque si no lo matare con mis propias manos

 ** _Tras decir eso se fue dejando a las chicas sorprendidas por el odio que tenía Jack asía su padre, Jack fue al lugar donde se encontraban Valery, Kuroka, Max, Andrew, Deadpool y su abuelo_**

¿Ya están listos?-dijo Jack

Claro, ¿Y tú?-dijo Max

Estoy preparado para ir por Lucci-dijo Jack

Jack. Hable con Alex y Mario, ello se encargaran de él-dijo Andrew

Diles que no lo hagan, Lucci me reto a mí no a ellos-dijo Jack

Piénsalo bien, ellos nos quieren para sacrificarnos, debe ser una trampa-dijo Jack

No lo es-dijo Jack

Abuelo, ayúdame-dijo Andrew

Jack, sabes perfectamente que jure delante la tumba de tu madre que no dejaría que nada malo te vuelva a suceder-dijo Edward

Lo sé abuelo, pero debes confiar en mí esta vez, déjame enfrentarme a Lucci, se que lo venceré-dijo Jack

 ** _Edward se mantuvo pensando por unos segundos hasta que decidió hablar_**

De acuerdo te dejare ir, pero si me enterró que perdiste y tengo que ir por ti no te lo perdonare-dijo Edward

Lo entiendo abuelo-dijo Jack antes de ver a las chicas-¿Ustedes ya están listo para ir a enfrentar a Loki?

Claro, déjanos a ese tipo a nosotros-dijo Valery

Vaya, parece que tu rostro se hizo más varonil desde la última vez que te vi-Nya-dijo Kuroka acercándose a Jack-Oye ¿Te puedo pedir un favor-Nya?

¿Qué quieres?-dijo Jack

¿Intentarías tener un bebe conmigo?-dijo Kuroka

 ** _Eso tomo por sorpresa a Jack_**

Sabes, quería tener un hijo con un dragón, pero te encontré a ti, el sujeto que mato al antiguo Lucifer, además eres el Ghost Rider, nieto del hombre más fuerte del mundo y un D., eres un sujeto muy valioso-Nya-dijo Kuroka-No se puede pedir más ya posees la genética de los enemigos de los dioses, yo quiero tener un hijo, es por eso que quiero a alguien que me de sus genes-Nya

 _¿Por qué Jack siempre se lleva a las mujeres?-pensaron Max, Andrew Y Deadpool algo celosos_

Nyahaha, obtendrás una buena ganancia si es ahora. ¿Qué tal si tenemos contacto físico hasta que quede embarazada-Nya?-dijo Kuroka

Ni hablar Kuroka-dijo Valery poniéndose delante de Jack-Yo seré la primera que se acueste con él

Parece que alguien no sabe compartir-Nya-dijo Kuroka

 ** _Jack salió de la habitación aprovechando que las dos estaban distraídas , Jack camino por los pasillos donde se topo con Barakiel_**

Oye, Gol D. Jack-dijo Barakiel

Me gustaría más que me llamaras Styles-dijo Jack

Entonces, Jack Styles ¿Te gusta mi hija?-dijo Barakiel

Sí, es una gran mujer, debes estar orgullosa de ella-dijo Jack

Lo estoy, oye ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-dijo Barakiel

¿Cuál?-dijo Jack

Si yo llego a morir o si me sucede algo, quiero que la cuides-dijo Barakiel

Es muy extraño el favor que me pides, pero lo hare-dijo Jack-Pero ¿No crees que es mejor que arregles las cosas con ella que pedirme ese favor?

Ella en ese momento me odia por lo que sucedió con su madre-dijo Barakiel

Ella no te odia-dijo Jack

¿Eh?-dijo Barakiel confundido

Puedo sentir dentro de ella que te sigue amando, solo tienes que hablar con ella y arreglarlo todo-dijo Jack-Antes que sea demasiado tarde

¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Barakiel

Yo también soy padre y también sé cómo se siente ella, mi padre no estuvo cuando yo nací y cuando mi madre murió-dijo Jack-Es por eso que se cómo se siente, por eso te aconsejo que hables con ella antes que se convierta en alguien como yo

¿En alguien como tú?-dijo Barakiel

En alguien que tiene pensado matar a su padre si es que lo ve-dijo Jack

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Los jóvenes demonios acompañados por la brigada del caos, Barakiel, Andrew, Deadpool, Max y Liz estaban afuera de la mansión listos para ir tras Loki, Jack les había dicho en donde estaría así que le dio la dirección_**

Buena suerte a todos-dijo Odín

Cuídate hija-dijeron los padres de Iris

Lo hare-dijo Iris

Tengan cuidado-dijo Sirzechs

La tendremos-dijo Rias

 ** _Tras decir eso el círculo comenzó a brillar y los chicos desaparecieron_**

 ** _Mientras en las pirámides_**

 ** _Lucci se encontraba solo en las pirámides, estaba esperando a Jack, en eso una ráfaga de viento pasa por el lugar, Lucci mira detrás de él y ve a jack_**

Así que viniste-dijo Lucci

Nunca le digo no a una pelea-dijo Jack

Bien, si sabes que solo habrá un ganador en esta pelea ¿Verdad?-dijo Lucci

Claro que lo sé y ese seré yo-dijo Jack preparándose para pelea

Ja, tan engreído como siempre-dijo Lucci poniéndose en pose de combate

 ** _Ambos se miraron hasta que se lanzaron a atacarse, los dos prepararon sus puños y lanzaron un puñetazo_**

 **¡PPAAAMM!**

 ** _Sus puños chocaron creando una gran onda de choques que levanto un montón de polvo, los dos se miraban con un gran enojo y furia. Los dos se separaron y se volvieron a lazar a atacarse_**

¡LUCCI!

¡JACK!

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Continuara…._**


	31. Chapter 30 DxDvsLoki, JackvsLucci part2

**_Capitulo 30_**

 ** _Rias junto a los demás habían llegado al lugar donde se encontraba Loki, era un lugar deshabitado solo se encontraba Loki junto con Fenrir, Jack y Erick_**

Si vinieron después de todo-dijo Loki-Pero parece que les falta uno, ¿Dónde está el Ghost Rider?

Él se está ocupando de otro asunto, pero nosotros nos encargaremos de detenerte-dijo Rias

 ** _Tras decir eso Iris y Valery activaron sus Balance Breaker y se lanzaron contra Loki, Valery se movió en zigzag y acorto su distancia con Loki a gran velocidad, Iris voló a una gran velocidad contra el_**

Maravilloso, así que los dos dragones celestiales unirán fuerzas para derrotarme, nunca he estado tan emocionado-dijo Loki

 ** _Loki cubrió su cuerpo con un escudo mágico para defenderse, además aparecieron muchos círculos mágicos de ataque. Los círculos crearon ataques de luz que fueron lanzados contra ambas chicas. Valery y Iris esquivaban todos los ataques de los círculos, después de esquivar, Iris uso la mayor parte de su poder en un puñetazo para destruir el escudo de Loki._**

 ** _Al destruirlo Valery comenzó a liberar una gran cantidad de poder demoniaco y apareció una ecuación de poder demoniaco en su mano_**

Magia Nórdica ¿Eh?, eres muy interesante-dijo Loki

 ** _Valery se lanzo contra Loki y cuando impacto con él se produjo una enorme explosión, donde antes estaba Loki apareció un enorme agujero_**

¿A dónde fue?-dijo Iris

¡JAJAJA!

 ** _Dirigieron sus miradas arribas de ellas y vieron a Loki que tenía sus ropas rasgadas pero no tenía ningún rasguño_**

Eso fue demasiado débil para dañarme-dijo Loki-Creo que ya es hora que comience la diversión

 ** _Tras decir eso chasqueo los dedos y Fenrir camino hacia adelante, rápidamente se lanzo contra los demonios, antes que los tocara, Max se lanzo contra él y lo derribo_**

 ** _Max contuvo a su padre en el suelo mientras unos extraños círculos mágicos aparecieron a su alrededor, de ellos salieron una enorme cadena. Era la cadena Gleipnir, todos salvo Valery y Iris agarraron la cadena y se la lanzaron a Fenrir, Max rápidamente se separo de su padre y dejo que lo atraparan con la cadena_**

 ** _El gran loco intento escapar pero solo consiguió que las cadenas lo apretaran más haciendo que aullara de dolor_**

Fenrir ha sido capturado-dijo Barakiel

 ** _Jack y Erick se trnasformaron y se lanzaron contra ellos, Jack se llevo a Max contra unas montañas mientras que Erick embistió a Deadpool y a Andrew_**

 ** _Loki no se quedo atrás, chasqueo de nuevos sus dedos y aparecieron dos lobos más_**

¡Saluden a Skoll y a Hati!-grito Loki

 ** _Max se quito a Jack de encima tomandolo de su trompa y mandándolo contra las montañas_**

Genial, ahora trajiste a mis hermanos-dijo Max

 **Mira que tenemos aquí Skoll, nuestro pequeño hermanito-** dijo Hati mirando a Max

 **¿Qué crees que debamos hacer hermano?-** dijo Skoll

 **Matémoslo-** dijo Hati

Vengan malditos-dijo Max

 ** _Los dos lobos se lanzaron contra su hermano, Max se transformo en lobo y se lanzo contra sus hermanos, el derribo a Skoll y estaba por morderlo pero Hati lo derribo, Skoll se levanto y fue a ayudar a Hati, Max estaba en desventaja pero Liz y Natasha llegaron para quitarle a Skoll de encima_**

 ** _Valery disparo muchos ataques de poder demoniaco mezclado con magia nórdica, la mayoría las desvió Loki pero algunos dieron en su cuerpo, aun con los impactos parecía no recibir daño_**

Parece que aprendiste magia nórdica pero no es suficiente-dijo Loki

 ** _De la nada la trompa de Jack agarro a Valery, ella trato de liberarse pero Jack era muy fuerte, él la azoto bruscamente contra el suelo provocando que destruyera parte de su armadura, Jack levanto a Valery y estaba por azotarla de nuevo pero_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Iris le dio una patada a Jack haciendo que soltara a Valery y mandando a Jack contra el suelo_**

Gracias-dijo Valery

No es nada-dijo Iris

 ** _Mientras con Jack y Lucci_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Jack fue mandado contra las pirámides por una patada de Lucci, Jack rápidamente se levanto y corrió hacia Lucci_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Jack le lanzo un puñetazo pero fue bloqueado con una patada de Lucci, el choque provoco una onda de choque que levanto mucho polvo, los dos se separaron y se lanzaron de nuevo a atacarse, Jack le lanzo un puñetazo a Lucci pero…_**

 **[Soru]**

 ** _Lucci desapareció antes que Jack le conectara el golpe. Lucci apareció delante arriba de él y…._**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Lucci le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la espalda a Jack y llevándoselo bruscamente al suelo, en el piso se creó un gran oyó por el impacto, Lucci se aparto de Jack y este de levanto_**

No cabe duda que te has hecho mucho más fuerte-dijo Jack sacudiéndose el polvo

Gracias por el cumplido, he estado entrenando por los últimos tres años-dijo Lucci

Se nota, pero bueno es hora de la verdadera pelea-dijo Jack

Pienso lo mismo-dijo Lucci

 **[Soru]**

 ** _Lucci rápidamente apareció frente a Jack y levanto un dedo_**

 **[Shigan]**

 ** _El dedo de Luci se entero en el pecho de Jack como una bala, Jack escupió sangre por el impacto_**

 **[Ouren]**

 ** _Lucci enterró su dedo en todo el cuerpo de Jack a una gran velocidad_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Jack fue a parar contra una de las pirámides, el se levanto y vio que en su pecho y torso tenía muchos agujeros que parecían de balas, sus heridas comenzaron a sanar pero se detuvieron en cierto punto dejando unas cicatrices_**

 _El daño fue tan grave que no me regenero por completo, no cabe duda que se ha hecho muy fuerte-pensó Jack_

 ** _Lucci apareció delante de él y le lanzo una patada, Jack detuvo su pierna con su mano, lo sujeto y le lanzo un puñetazo al estomago_**

 **[Tekkai]**

 ** _Jack vio como el pecho d y estomago de Lucci brillo, él antes de conectar el golpe puso Haki en su puño_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _El golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo que Lucci retrocediera, Lucci levanto la mirada y vio que Jack ya no estaba._**

 ** _De la nada sintió como lo sujetaron por la espalda, era Jack, el comenzó a abrazarlo tan fuerte que se escuchaba los huesos de Lucci romperse, Lucci no perdió el tiempo y dio un gran salto en el cielo, el se volteo y…_**

 **[Geppou]**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Lucci azoto bruscamente a Jack contra el suelo haciendo que lo soltara, Lucci dio un gran salto al cielo_**

 **[Rankyaku]**

 ** _Lucci hizo un movimiento con su pierna y mando una onda de forma de media luna contra Jack, él la esquivo a tiempo haciendo que el ataque impactara contra el suelo, Lucci apareció entrente de él_**

 **[Shigan]**

 ** _Jack esquivo el ataque de Lucci y comenzó a lanzarle un montón de golpe a una gran velocidad, Lucci no se quedo atrás y hizo lo mismo, ambos recibían poderosos goles de parte del otro_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Los dos se golpearon al mismo tiempo en sus rostros, los dos rápidamente se separaron, Jack rápidamente fue a atacar a Lucci, cubrió su puño de Haki y le dio un puñetazo a su cara mandándolo contra una pared, los escombros de la pared se le vinieron encima_**

 ** _Pero rápidamente se levanto pero ahora lucia diferente, ahora tenía la apariencia de un leopardo, había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, ahora tenía garras y dientes afilados y una cola de leopardo_**

Ahora peleare enserio-dijo Lucci

 **[Soru]**

 ** _Lucci apareció delante de Jack y le dio una tremenda patada que lo envió al cielo, rápidamente apareció donde estaba y….._**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio otra poderosa patada que lo envió al suelo, Jack estaba por pararse pero Lucci rápidamente apareció y le dio un tremendo rodillazo a su estomago, Jack escupió mucha sangre por el golpe_**

 ** _Lucci se quito de encima de él y espero que se levantara, Jack se comenzó a levantar sujetándose el estomago_**

GHAA-Jack escupió sangre-¿Cómo te volviste tan rápido?

Déjame decirte que me desilusionas, ya no eres tan fuerte como antes-dijo Lucci

 ** _Ese comentario molesto a Jack y rápidamente se lanzo contra él, antes que tocara a Lucci este desapareció para luego aparecer en el aire_**

 **[Rankyaku]**

 ** _De nuevo lanzo la onda en forma de media luna_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _La onda le creó una gran cortada a Jack en el pecho, de su pecho le comenzó a salir mucha sangre pero se comenzó a regenerar pero al igual que con los otros ataques se detuvo a siento punto_**

 _Rayos, sus ataques son tan fuertes que no me regenero por completo-pensó Jack_

 ** _Lucci apareció arria de él y se lanzo a atacarlo_**

 **[Shigan]**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Jack esquivo el ataque a tiempo haciendo que el dedo que Lucci golpeara contra el suelo, pero él rápidamente sujeto a Jack de la cabeza y lo arrojo contra unas paredes_**

 **¡RROAAAAR!**

 ** _De los escombros salió Jack transformado en el Ghost Rider, el rápidamente corrió a atacar a Lucci pero este lo esquivo con mucha facilidad y le dio una patada que lo envió al aire, rápidamente Lucci apareció en donde estaba y lo sujeto por el cráneo sin importarle que se quemaba_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Lucci enterró el cráneo de Jack contra el suelo bruscamente creando un gran cráter, el fuego en el cráneo de Jack comenzó a apagarse lentamente hasta que regreso a la normalidad, en la cara de Jack se podía ver sangre saliendo de su boca_**

 ** _Lucci levanto a Jack agarrándolo de su cabeza_**

¿Qué pasa Jack? Tú no eres tan débil, ¿No me digas que en todos estos años te has confiado por el poder del Ghost Rider y por eso eres tan débil?-dijo Lucci soltándolo y….

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un poderoso rodillazo que lo mando contra una pirámide y provoco que esta cayera encima de Jack_**

 ** _Lucci se acerco a los escombros y cuando todo el polvo se fue pudo ver que Jack no estaba_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Lucci recibió un fuerte golpe que lo mando contra la otra pirámide, el se levanto y miro al quien lo ataco, el se sorprendió al ver a Jack que tenía sus ropas rasgadas y con varias heridas en su cuerpo pero se sorprendió más al ver su cuerpo cubierto de Haki, su cuerpo había gana más musculatura, tenía una aura roja rodeando su cuerpo y tenia fuego en sus brazos y piernas, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue su cara estaba dividida en dos, el lado derecho estaba normal pero el lado izquierdo era de calavera_**

Tienes razón, me he confiado mucho en la transformación-dijo Jack-Así que usare esto, Ghost Force

 ** _Lucci rápidamente se lanzo hacia él a atacarlo con sus puños_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Jack detuvo los puños de Lucci con sus manos lo que provoco una onda de choques que levanto mucho polvo, los dos se separaron y volvieron al ataque_**

 **[Madara]**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Los dos recibían y bloqueaban ataques a una velocidad increíble, la sangre comenzó a brotar de los cuerpos de ambos_**

 ** _Mientras con el equipo DxD_**

 ** _Valery había activado su Juggernaut Driver y se encontraba luchando junto con Liz, Natasha y Iris contra Skoll, mientras que Andrew y Deadpool luchaban contra Erick, Max junto los demás se encontraban peleando contra Hati_**

 ** _Barakiel se encontraba en una dura pelea contra Jack, el caído le lanzo una lanza de rayo santo contra el mamut, Jack ni siquiera se movió, el recibo la lanza ganando una fuerte descarga eléctrica, Barakie pensó haber ganado pero_**

No funcionara-dijo Jack como si nada

No cabe duda que eres un monstruo-dijo Barakiel

 ** _El gran mamut embistió al caído llevándolo contra unas rocas, Barakiel se levanto rápidamente y esquivo otra embestida de Jack haciendo que este se golpeara contra las rocas, el aprovecho la oportunidad para subirse al lomo del mamut_**

 ** _Creo dos lanzas de rayo y se las enterró al mamut en su lomo, esta vez recibió una descarga más poderosa, el mamut cayó al suelo, Barkiel creyó que esta vez si había ganado pero de repente Jack se levanto como si no le hubiera pasado nada_**

Patético-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack levanto su trompa y con ella golpeo a Barakiel, el caído se cubrió con sus brazos para reducir el impacto, el fue a estrellarse contra una montaña, el enseguida cayó al suelo, mientras que Jack se acercaba a él lentamente y mientras lo hacía regresaba a su forma de humano_**

Pensé que un líder de los caídos me daría más pelea-dijo Jack mientras sacaba sus cuchillas

 ** _Jack levanto una de su cuchillas y estaba a punto de matar a Balakiel pero un poderoso rayo lo golpeo, eso no le hizo nada solo lo puso más furioso, volteo a ver atrás y vio a Akeno_**

Parece que tienes ganas de morir mocosa-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack rápidamente corrió hacia ella y di un gran salto para atacarla_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Akeno se sorprendió por lo que vio, Barakiel había llegado en el momento preciso para recibir el ataque en lugar de ella, él cayó al suelo con una gran cortada en su pecho y con mucha sangre_**

 ** _Akeno fue rápidamente a ayudar a su padre pero Jack se puso en su camido_**

 **¡Sanzen Sekai!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Andrew apareció haciedole una gran cortada a Jack y dejando fuera a ayudar a su padre_**

¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo Akeno

No puedo darme el lujo de perderte a ti también-dijo Barakiel con sangre en la boca-Akeno-dijo tomando su mano-perdóname, perdóname por no haber estado ese día y por no estar contigo todo este tiempo, no hubo ningún día en que no pensara en ti, sé que he fallado como padre pero quiero que me perdones

Tou-sama-dijo Akeno con lágrimas en sus ojos

¡Akeno! ¡Cuidado!

 ** _Akeno miro atrás suyo y vio como Skoll se lanzo contra ella y su padre listo para morderlos pero…_**

 **¡SCRASH!**

 ** _Una poderosa onda de choques golpeo al lobo mandándolo contra las montañas del lugar y haciendo que estas cayeran en él, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por tal cosa, miraron al tipo que lo había hecho y se sorprendieron al ver al abuelo de Jack acompañado de Marco, Shanks y Gildarts_**

Abuelo ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Andrew

Venimos a ayudarlos ya que veíamos que la tenían difícil-dijo Edward antes de ver a Barakiel- Ayúdenlo su cortada es muy grave

Asia ayudalo-dijo Rias

Hai-dijo Asia

 ** _Asia se acerco a Barakiel y comenzó a curarlo_**

Vaya, que tenemos aquí, a los humanos más poderosos del mundo-dijo Loki- Díganme ¿los envio Odín?

No, nosotros venimos por nuestra cuenta-dijo Gildarts

Muy bien, Marco tú encárgate de Hati, Shanks tu de Erick, Gildarts de Jack, yo me encarga de Loki-dijo Edward

Hai-dijeron los tres

 ** _Los cuatros fueron respectivamente contra su rival, Marco se transformo en un Fénix de color azul sorprendiendo a los demonios, llego donde estaba Hati y lo mando a volar con una patada_**

 ** _Shanks fue donde Erick se enfrentaba a Deadpool, el saco su espada y con un solo ataque dejo fuera de combate a Erick, este desapareció rápidamente en un círculo mágico que apareció en el suelo_**

 ** _Gildarts se enfrento a Jack que se había transformado en mamut, este intento golpearlo con su trompa pero Gildarts lo detuvo fácilmente con una sola mano, Gildarts agarro la trompa de Jack y lo levanto para darle muchas vueltas en el aire para luego soltarlo_**

 ** _En el aire. Gildarts apareció para luego golpear a Jack mandándolo contra el suelo bruscamente creando un cráter gigantesco y una gran nube de polvo, cuando el polvo se fue Jack había desaparecido_**

 ** _Todos estaba sorprendidos de lo fuerte que eran, acabaron con sus rivales en tan poco tiempo, Loki también se sorprendió, ahora estaba solo_**

 **¡SCRASH!**

 ** _Edward había dado un gran salto en donde estaba Loki, ahí golpeo el aire provocando una gran onda de choques y que rompiera el escudo de Loki, Loki recibió la onda de choques y cayó al suelo, ahora si lo habían lastimado enserio_**

 ** _Edward se acercaba rápidamente a Loki este no se quedo con los brazos cruzados y comenzó a lanzarle bolas de magia nórdica, los ataques golpearon a Edward pero este seguía corriendo como si nada, Loki por primera vez estaba en su vida estaba asustado de su rival, Edward levanto su alabarda y…._**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Hizo un gran cráter ya que Loki se había quitado a tiempo, Loki cargo todo su poder en un ataque y se la lanzo a Edward_**

 **¡BBOOOMM!**

 ** _El ataque dio en el blanco creando una gran nube de humo, todos los demonios estaban preocupados por Edward, Loki esta sonriendo victorioso hasta que una mano lo agarro del cuello, del humo salió Edward que no estaba muy contento_**

 ** _Edward lanzo a Loki al aire mientras creó una burbuja en su puño derecho, Loki se encontraba cayendo directo al ataque de Edward, el intentaba volar para evitarlo pero había usado todo su poder en aquel ataque de hace poco_**

 **¡SCRASH!**

 ** _Edward golpeo a Loki directo a sus costillas creando una gran onda de choques que incluso partió todo el suelo a la mitad, Loki vomito mucha sangre por tal ataque, él cayo al suelo inconsciente y con mucha sangre en la boca_**

 ** _Los demonios veían a Edward con miedo y con respeto, no cabe duda que él merecía el titulo "Del hombre más fuerte del mundo", de repente un círculo mágico apareció y de el salieron Odín, Rossweisse, los padres de Rias y Iris_**

Tal y como esperaba de ti Edward-dijo Odín

Ya está todo arreglado Odín-dijo Edward tomando a Loki y lanzándolo en donde estaba Odín

 ** _Rossweisse rápidamente saco unas esposas y esposo al dios_**

Me encargare personalmente del castigo que le tocara a este idiota-dijo Odín

Oigan ¿Dónde está Jack?-dijo Liz

Él aun sigue en su combate con Lucci-dijo Shanks

Vayamos a ayudarlo-dijo Iris

¡Hai!-gritaron todos

 ** _Todos los jóvenes demonios crearon un círculo mágico debajo de ellos y desaparecieron del lugar_**

 ** _En las pirámides_**

 ** _Los jóvenes demonios aparecieron cerca del campo de batalla_**

 **¡BAAMMM!**

 ** _De repente un poderosa onda de choque venia hacia ellos, la lograron esquivar a tiempo, la onda d choques derrumbo varias paredes y creó una gran nube de polvo_**

 ** _Cuando el polvo se comenzaba a ir ellos podían ver la silueta de dos personas, una estaba de pie y la otra tirada en el suelo, cuando el polvo se fue por completo se sorprendieron por lo que vieron_**

 ** _Vieron a un Lucci en forma de leopardo que tenía muchas heridas y sangre en su cuerpo pero lo que más les sorprendió fue ver a Jack tendido en el suelo con heridas muy graves y en un charco de sangre_**

¡JACK!

 ** _Jack hizo un esfuerzo para poder ver atrás y vio a los chicos_**

¿Ch…chi….chicos?

 ** _Continuara…._**


	32. Chapter 31DxDvsLoki, JackvsLucci final

**_Capitulo 31_**

 **[Rankyaku Gaicho]**

 ** _Lucci lanzo una onda en forma de pájaro hacia Jack, este la esquivo a tiempo y luego desapareció para aparecer delante de Lucci_**

 **¡** **Kasai no eikyo!**

 ** _Jack le dio un tremendo puño de fuego a Lucci en su estomago que lo mando bruscamente al suelo, Jack no perdió el tiempo y fue de nuevo a atacarlo, prendió fuego a su pierna y fue al ataque_**

 ** _¡Jigoku no kikku!_**

 **¡BOOMMM!**

 ** _Jack golpeo a Lucci en el estomago y creó una gran explosión de fuego, Jack se aparto de él y Lucci se levanto poco a poco_**

GHAA-Lucci vomito sangre-Je, al parecer esa forma tuya es más fuerte a la del Ghost Rider-diji Lucci sonriendo mientras se limpiaba la sangre

Es una forma que no utilizaba hace años, es mi forma más poderosa-dijo Jack

Ya veo-dijo Lucci

 **¡Soru!**

 ** _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Lucci apareció delante de Jack, el solo levanto su mano derecha y…_**

 **[Tobu Shigan Bachi]**

 **¡BANG!**

¡AAHH!-Jack grito de dolor al sentir el proyectil enterrándose en su hombro

 ** _Lucci se movió a una gran velocidad mientras seguía lanzándole atacando a Jack_**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

¡HAAAH!-grito Jack de dolor

 ** _Lucci detuvo los ataques por un momento y se paro delante de Jack, volvió de nuevo a levantar su brazo pero esta vez su uña fue tenia fuego_**

 **[Tobu Shigan Hi Bachi]**

 ** _Lucci le lanzo una pequeña bola de fuego, la bola de fuego al tocar a Jack se transformo en una cruz de fuego que le causo grandes quemaduras_**

 ** _Jack estaba por caer al suelo pero se mantuvo de pie, el comenzó a prender fuego en su mano derecha pero el fuego era de un color carmesí_**

Ahora mismo te mostrare el verdadero fuego del infierno-dijo Jack

 ** _El fuego comenzó a rodear todo su brazo y Jack corrió hacia Lucci_**

Si estas tratando de intimidarme déjame decirte que no funcionara-dijo Lucci

¡Toma esto! **¡** **J** **igoku no funka!**

 **[Tekkai]**

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 ** _El ataque golpeo directo al estomago de Lucci, su Tenkkai no fue lo suficiente fuerte para retenerlo, el golpe de Jack hizo una gran erupción de fuego en el estomago de Lucci que hizo estrellarse contra la otra pirámide_**

 ** _La pirámide se vino abajo, haciendo que los destrozos cayeran sobre Lucci, Lucci quito los escombros y rápidamente corrió hacia Jack_**

 **[Rankyaku Hyobi]**

 ** _Lucci le mando una onda en forma de remolino a Jack que no pudo esquivar_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _La onda no solo le dejo una gran cortada en su cuerpo si no que también lo dejo muy confundido_**

Ahora te mostrare más poderosa que puede realizar un usuario de Rokushiki-dijo Lucci

 **[Rokushiki Ougi]**

 ** _Lucci desapareció para luego aparecer justo delante de Jack, Lucci coloco sus puños delante de Jack_**

 **[Rokuogan]**

 ** _Una poderosa onda de choques golpeo a Jack mandándola a volar, Jack estaba tendido en el suelo, el a duras penas se comenzaba a poner de pie_**

GHHAA-Jack vomito mucha sangre

 ** _Jack se puso de pie y puso sus manos como si fueran pistolas_**

 **¡Shigan!**

 ** _Jack comenzó a lanzarle a Lucci varias balas de fuego, Lucci no tuvo que otra que correr para esquivarlas, Jack siguió disparando en todos los lados en donde iba Lucci_**

 **[Soru]**

 ** _Lucci apareció detrás de Jack_**

 **[Shigan]**

 ** _Jack esquivo el ataque de Lucci y agarro su brazo, el lo derribo y luego tomo su cola, lo levanto en el aire y le comenzó a dar muchas vueltas hasta que lo soltó_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Lucci fue a estrellarse contra los escombros de una de las pirámides, el se levanto y agarro un gran escombro y se la lanzo a Jack_**

 ** _Jack destruyo el escombro con facilidad pero no se dio cuenta que detrás del encontró venia Lucci_**

 **[Rankyaku Gaicho]**

 ** _Le mando una onda en forma de pájaro que Jack esquivo apenas por poco, pero Lucci sujeto a Jack del cuello con su cola, el coló sus puños delante de él pero antes que hiciera su ataque Jack agarro la cola de Lucci y le prendió fuego haciendo que Lucci lo soltara_**

 ** _Jack le prendió fuego a sus dos manos y se lanzo hacia Lucci_**

 **¡** **Kasai no daburuinpakuto!**

 ** _El impacto fue directo al estomago de Lucci haciendo que escupiera mucha sangre y que retrocediera varios metros, Jack estaba muy agotado, hacia mucho que no se enfrentaba con alguien tan fuerte como Lucci y hacia mucho que ya no usaba el Ghost Force_**

 ** _Lucci se recupero rápido y corrió hacia Jack_**

 **¡PPAAMM!**

 ** _Lucci había lanzado un puñetazo que fue bloqueado por otro puñetazo de Jack, pero Lucci rápidamente le dio un rodillazo a Jack mandándolo varios metros atrás, Jack se detuvo y y prendió fuego a su pierna derecha y corrió hacia Lucci, Lucci no se quedo atrás y tambio corrió hacia Jack_**

 **¡BBOOMMM!  
 _Hubo una gran explosión que mando a ambos a estrellarse contra los escombros de las pirámides, Jack fue el primero en levantarse_**

Aaah, rayos a pasado mucho tiempo desde que no uso el Ghost Force que mi cuerpo esta muy fatigado-dijo Jack cansado

 ** _De la nada Lucci apareció delante de él y puso sus puños delante de él, Jack no pudo reaccionar a tiempo como para escapar_**

 **[Rokuogan]**

 ** _De nuevo fue golpeado por una gran onda de choques que incluso destruyo los escombros que estaban detrás de él, Jack estaba tamboreándose pero se puso firme y prendió fuego en su brazo derecho_**

 **¡Shiken!  
 _Un gran pilar de fuego golpeo a Lucci mandándolo contra el suelo con quemaduras muy graves, pero eso no lo hizo abandonar la pelea, el se levanto y se lanzo contra Jack_**

 ** _Jack esquivo a Lucci saltando arriba de él pero extendió sus manos y dedos, y lanzo una pequeñas bolas de fuegos de color verde_**

 **¡Luciérnagas!**

 ** _Cuando estuvo en el suelo cerro sus manos_**

 **¡Chidowa!**

 **¡BOOOOOMM!**

 ** _Las pequeñas bolas de fuego crearon una enorme explosión y una gran nube de humo, cuando el humo se desvaneció reveló que Lucci ya no estaba ahí, Jack lo busco pero de la nada él apareció delante de él con varias quemaduras_**

 **[Shigan]**

¡AAHHH!-Jack grito de dolor

 **[Ouren]**

 ** _Lucci volvió a enterrar su dedo en todo el cuerpo de Jack a una gran velocidad creando varios agujeros en su cuerpo_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _El último fue tan fuerte que mando a Jack al suelo, Lucci rápidamente apareció para darle una patada pero Jack le sujeto la pierna y lo aparto lejos de él, rápidamente se levanto y volvió aprenderle fuego a su brazo derecho_**

 **¡Kioguen!**

 **¡BOOOM!**

 ** _Un gran muro de fuego golpeo a Lucci, no cabía duda que la pelea que estaban teniendo era monstruosa, Lucci se encontraba con el cuerpo ensangrentado y con varias quemaduras en su cuerpo, por su parte Jack aun teniendo la habilidad de regenerarse lo hacía por completo por los poderosos ataque que Lucci le daba, su cuerpo tenía varios agujeros parecidos a los de balas y cortes en su pecho_**

 ** _Los dos corrieron al mismo tiempo a atacarse y…._**

 **¡PPAAAM!**

 ** _Ambos se golpearon sus caras al mismo tiempo, los dos salieron volando y pararon al suelo, los dos se volvieron a parar y en un momento a otro desaparecieron_**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar eran las poderosas ondas de choques_**

 **¡BOOONNG!**

 ** _Lucci y Jack chocaron sus puños ocasionando una gran onda de choques y creando un gran cráter debajo de ellos_**

¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa Jack? Luces cansado-dijo Lucci sonriendo

Son cosas tuyas, yo aun puedo seguir-dijo Jack también sonriendo

 ** _Los dos se separaron y rápidamente volvieron a lanzarse a atacarse_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Los dos intercambiaban puñetazos y patadas a una gran velocidad, sus golpes ocasionaban que cada una sangrara más_**

 ** _Los dos se separaron un poco y Lucci volvió a colocar su puños delante de Jack_**

¿Crees que caeré de nuevo con eso?-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack dio una gran salto al cielo pero Lucci apareció arriba de él y le dio una tremenda patada, antes que Jack cayera al suelo, Lucci apareció debajo de él y puso sus puños en el aire justo donde iba cayendo Jack_**

 **[Rokuogan]**

 ** _Por tercera vez Jack fue golpeado por una poderosa onda de choques, Jack cayó al suelo muy herido, el aun estando herido se levanto, el se encontraba tambaleándose de un lado a otro pero aun así siguió retando a Lucci_**

 ** _Lucci simplemente camino lentamente hacia él y volvió a colocar sus puños delante de él_**

 **[Rokuogan]**

 ** _Por cuarta vez Jack fue golpeado por una fuerte onda de choques, la onda de choques fue tan fuerte que derribo la pared que estaba detrás de Jack_**

 ** _Jack escupió mucha sangre antes de caer al suelo, estaba muy herido y cansado, había llegado a su límite no podía más_**

 _Este es mi fin, perdón abuelo parece que no cumpliré mi promesa-pensó Jack rendido_

¡JACK!

 ** _Jack hizo un esfuerzo para poder ver atrás y vio a los chicos_**

¿Ch…chi….chicos?-dijo Jack a duras penas

Vaya así que están aquí, eso significa que Loki fracaso-dijo Lucci

¡¿Qué demonios crees que está haciendo?!-grito Liz enojada a Jack

¿Qué….que hacen aquí?-dijo Jack

¡Eso queremos saber nosotras! ¡¿Qué haces tirado en el suelo como un debilucho?!-grito Liz-¡Levántate y pelea!

Tú…tú no lo entiendes Liz….él es más fuerte que yo-dijo Jack

¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Oye Lucci, ¿Qué te parece si peleas contra mí?!-grito Liz

¿Eh?-dijo Lucci

¡No me digas que tienes miedo a perder contra una chica, gatito!-grito Liz

 ** _Ese comentario enfureció a Lucci y comenzó a caminar donde está el equipo DxD_**

Oye, espera-dijo Jack intentando levantarse pero erra inútil-Tú pelea es conmigo

Tú ya ni siquiera puedes pararte, ya no vale la pena seguir luchando contigo-dijo Lucci

¡Así es deja a ese debilucho y ven a pelear conmigo!-grito Liz

Liz ¿No crees que se te estás pasando la mano?-dijo Iris pero cayó a oídos sordos

¡Idiota ¿Acaso quieres que te mate?!-grito Jack

¡Crees que me importa! ¡Tú ya te diste por vencido!-grito Liz empanzando a llorar-¡¿Dónde está él Jack que luchaba hasta el final?! ¡El Jack que daba todo en cada pelea, el que sacrificaba su cuerpo por salvar a los que quería! ¡¿Dónde está el Jack fuerte del cual me enamore?!

¿Terminaste? Eso espero porque tú sigues-dijo Lucci mirándola

Tienes razón

 ** _Luccio abrió los ojos sorprendido y miro a tras, Jack estaba de pie con fuego recorriendo su cuerpo_**

Yo no soy ningún debilucho, ni nada por el estilo-dijo Jack

Jack-dijo Liz limpiándose las lagrimas-¡Derrótalo! ¡Y volvamos todos juntos, Jack!

¡Por supuesto!-grito Jack

 ** _De repente todo el fuego de Jack cambio a color carmesí y hizo una gran erupción creando una gran cráter debajo de él_**

¿Aun puedes moverte?-dijo Lucci

Hasta que no logre vencerte, no pienso bajar el ritmo-dijo Jack

Sin duda eres un digno rival-dijo Lucci

 ** _Los dos desparecieron pero volvieron a aparecer en el centro chocando sus puños creando una gran onda de choques que levanto mucho polvo_**

 ** _Los dos se separaron para luego volverse a lanzarse uno contra el otro_**

 **[Madara]**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Los dos intercambiaban puñetazos y patadas a una gran velocidad, Lucci se separo de Jack y le lanzo una onda en forma de media luna, Jack la esquivo y le prendió fuego a su brazo izquierdo_**

 **¡** **Shōbō kunren!**

 ** _El golpe fue tan fuerte que estrello a Lucci bruscamente al suelo, Jack ahora le prendió fuego de color carmesí a su mano derecha y se lanzo al ataque_**

 **¡** **J** **igoku no funka!**

 **¡BBOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _Jack golpeo a Lucci en su estomago y creó una enorme explosión de fuego, el impacto fue tan fuerte que enterró a Lucci varios metros bajo tierra_**

 ** _Lucci salió del suelo y rápidamente ataco a Jack_**

 **[Shigan]**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Jack esquivo a tiempo el ataque de Lucci y luego tomo su cola_**

 **¡BBBAAMM!**

 ** _Azoto bruscamente a Lucci contra el suelo_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Siguió azotándolo un buen rato hasta que lo soltó, antes que fuera a estrellarse contra el suelo, Lucci levanto su brazo y…._**

 **[Tobu Shigan Hi Bachi]**

 ** _Lucci le lanzo una pequeña bola de fuego, la bola de fuego al tocar a Jack se transformo en una cruz de fuego que le causo grandes quemaduras_**

 ** _Jack dio un gran salto al cielo y prendió fuego en sus brazos_**

 **¡** **Hibashira!**

 ** _Un gran pilar de fuego golpeo a Lucci provocándole más quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, Jack aun estando en el aire, prendió fuego a su pierna izquierda y con un movimiento le lanzo algo parecido a su onda de forma de medio luna solo que esta era de fuego_**

 **¡Faiāburēdo!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _No solo le causo una gran cortada en su pecho sino también una gran quemadura, Jack volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento pero esta vez lo repitió varias veces_**

 **¡Ame no kasai burēdo!**

 ** _Lucci no se quedo atrás y le lanzo varias ondas a Jack_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Cada uno había recibido el ataque del otro, ahora los dos tenían grandes cortes en todo su cuerpo, en el caso de Lucci tenía varios cortes y grandes quemaduras, Jack fue hacia Lucci y le lanzo una patada pero Lucci lo esquivo, Lucci puso sus puños delante de Jack pero este retrocedió_**

No volveré a caer de nuevo en eso-dijo Jack

 ** _De la nada Jack fue capturado por la cola de Lucci, él puso sus puños delante de Jack_**

 **[Sai Dai Rin Rokuogan]**

 ** _Jack fue golpeado por una gran onda de choques, el impacto hizo que sangrara mucho, Lucci soltó a Jack y este se comenzó a tambalear, Lucci comenzó a caminar donde estaba el equipo DxD, Jack estaba por caer al suelo pero se mantuvo de pie_**

 **¡RROOOOAAAR!**

 ** _Jack soltó un rugido demoniaco al cielo, Lucci se sorprendió al ver a Jack que aun no caía, Jack comenzó a emanar mucho fuego_**

 **¡DAI ENKAI!**

 ** _Creo un gran remolino de fuego que lo rodeo pero luego se convirtió en una enorme bola de fuego_**

 **¡ENTEI!**

 ** _El rápidamente se lanzo al ataque_**

 **[Tekkai]**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _El impacto fue tan fuerte que creó una enorme explosión de fuego que mando a volar a Lucci muy lejos del lugar donde estaban, Jack cayó al suelo agotado y su cuerpo regreso a la normalidad, rápidamente las chicas fueron a ayudarlo mientras que los chicos fueron al lugar donde cayó Lucci_**

 ** _Los chicos llegaron donde estaba Lucci y lo vieron tirado en el suelo inconsciente con muchas quemaduras y sangre, ellos intentaron acercarse más pero un círculo mágico apareció debajo de Lucci y en un momento a otro desapareció, ellos regresaron con Jack y las chicas_**

Oigan, no siento mis piernas ni mis brazos-dijo Jack

¿Qué?-dijeron todos

No siento nada-dijo Jack

Esto es más grave de lo que pensé, llevémoslo rápido a la mansión-dijo Andrew

Hai-dijeron todos

 ** _Crearon un círculo mágico debajo de ellos y desaparecieron para luego aparecer en la mansión donde estaban los demás_**

¡Jack!-gritaron todos preocupados

¿Qué paso?-dijo Erza

La pelea contra Lucci lo dejo muy agotado y herido-dijo Andrew

¿Por qué no se regenera?-dijo Kana

Debe ser porque los ataques de Lucci fueron tan fuerte que no sus heridas no se regeneraron por completo-dijo Max

Oye…abuelo-dijo Jack mirando a su abuelo-Gane

 ** _Tras decir eso Jack quedo inconsciente_**

¡Rápido traigan al doctor!-grito Edward

Sí, voy enseguida-dijo Marco saliendo de la mansión

 ** _Cinco horas después_**

 ** _Jack despertó y miro a su alrededor, vio que estaba en su cuarto pero había varia maquinas medicas y también vio a todas las chicas que estaban dormidas algunas en el suelo y otras estaban dormidas a su lado pero Jack pudo notar que cada una tenía lagrimas en sus ojos_**

 ** _Quiso moverse pero sintió mucho dolor al hacerlo, volteo a ver su cuerpo y vio que tenía muchas vendas, el vio a su lado derecho y vio a iris que estaba durmiendo, él la sacudió con cuidado para despertarla_**

Iris, Iris-decía Jack mientras la sacudía

Mmm…¿Jack? ¡Jack despertaste!-grito Iris abrazándolo

 ** _El grito despertó a las demás y ellas vieron como Jack había despertado_**

¡Jack!-gritaron todas lazándose hacia él

 ** _Todas las chicas lo abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar_**

Eres un idiota, no me hagas preocuparme así-dijo Liz llorando

Idiota, idiota, idiota-decía Erza llorando

Oigan déjenlo descansar-dijo Edward entrando a la habitación junto con los demás

¿Qué paso abuelo?-dijo Jack

Quedaste inconsciente después de la batalla con Lucci, habías perdido mucha sangre y te rompiste varios hueso-dijo Edward-Tuvimos llamar al doctor ya que no te regenerabas

El doctor dijo que te pondrás bien en una semana, ya que como usaste gran parte de tu poder eso tardara para que regrese y te regeneres por completo-dijo Marco

Ya veo, entonces me quedare en México por un tiempo más-dijo Jack acostándose

Eso será mejor porque podemos celebrar el cumpleaños de Layla aquí-dijo Liz

¿Es en una semana?-dijo Jack

¿Cómo es posible que se te olvide el cumpleaños de tu hija?-dijo Liz

Lo siento, pero ¿Dónde está ella ahora?-dijo Jack

Está en su cuarto jugando con Milicas-dijo Rias

¿Qué? ¿Están solos?-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack quiso salir de la cama para ir a ver a su hija pero Liz lo detuvo_**

Tranquilo papá celoso, solo están jugando no es nada del otro mundo-dijo Liz

Está bien-dijo Jack volviéndose a acostar

Sera mejor que descanses, debes tener energía para el día de mañana-dijo Edward

Ok, buenas noches-dijo Jack

Buenas noches-Jack

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Hoy era el día de la boda de Andrew y Yuu_**

 ** _Todos se encontraban en la sala principal del salón donde estaban esperando pacientemente el inicio de la boda_**

 ** _En las bancas delanteras se encontraban los padres de Andrew, el abuelo de Yuu, Edward, Marco , Odín, Rossweisse, los padres de Rias, los padres de Iris, Deadpool acompañado por Shiklah, Max acompañado por Rebecca, incluso estaba la brigada del caos, las chicas estaban sentadas junto con Jack, este tenía un bastón que usaba para caminar_**

 ** _Las puertas de repente se abrieron y de ellas entra Andrew vestido con un smoking con un moño negro y una camisa de color violeta. Camino hasta el altar donde estaba el padre que lo casaría_**

 ** _De pronto comenzó a sonar la clásica canción de bodas cuando entra la novia, al abrirse las puertas entro Yuuu que venía acompañada de su padre para entregarla al altar, Andrew se quedo embobado de lo hermosa que Yuu se veía_**

 ** _Yuu usaba un bello vestido de novia completamente blanco que se ajustaba a su cuerpo con un velo que cubría su cara, una vez que Alex estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Andrew le entrego a Yuu y le pidió que la cuidara por el resto de su vida y él le dijo que no se preocupara que estaba en buenas manos_**

 ** _Una vez que los dos estaban en el altar, el padre empezó a hablar para dar inicio a su boda, estuvieron por varios minutos haciendo lo típico de una ceremonia hasta que llegaron a la parte que estaban esperando Yuu y Andrew_**

Andrew quieres recibir a Yuu como esposa y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarla y respetarla todos los días hasta que la muerte los separe-dijo el padre

Acepto-dijo Andrew

Yuu, quieres recibir a Andrew como esposo y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarlo y respetarlo todos los días hasta que la muerte los separe-dijo el padre

Acepto-dijo Yuu

 ** _Una vez hecho pidieron los anillos, cada uno tomo el anillo que le entrego al otro y Yuu le puso el anillo a Andrew y viceversa_**

Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia-dijo el padre

 ** _Los dos se acercaron y se dieron un beso que transmitían los sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro, de pronto todos los demonios comenzaron a aplaudir y felicitar a los novios, después del tierno momento pasaron al patio trasero donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta_**

 ** _Emilio junto con Josh, Daniel y Bryan se acercaron a Jack y se sorprendieron al ver como usaba su bastón para caminar_**

¿Qué te paso Jack?-dijo Josh

¿Esto? Pele con Lucci y así quede-dijo Jack

Pues dinos donde esta para enseñarle que nadie se mete con nuestro amigo-dijo Bryan

No es necesario, yo ya lo puse en su lugar-dijo Jack

¿Seguro?-dijo Emilio

Sí tranquilos-dijo Jack

Bueno, veníamos que ya está todo listo para comenzar a tocar-dijo Daniel

Bien, comencemos-dijo Jack

 ** _Los cinco se subieron al escenario, Josh tomo una guitara eléctrica y Jack un micrófono mientras los demás preparaban los demás, toda la gente comenzó a reunirse cerca del escenario, Josh comenzó a tocar la guitara y Jack comenzó a cantar_**

 _Viajo en silencio y no expreso mis sentimientos  
Pero tu bien sabes q te llevo aquí adentro  
Cuando llega la noche y es la hora de partir  
Voy viendo tu silueta alejándose de mí  
Un profundo sentimiento se apodera de mi cuerpo  
Y es q si no estoy contigo es como si estuviera muerto  
Tristezas se apoderan de mi mente y de mi alma  
Por qué solo a tu lado puedo conocer la calma  
Se tiene mucho el tiempo q no estás tú conmigo  
Pero me parece eterno y me pierdo en el olvido  
El viento me acaricia y me recuerda a tus manos  
La brisa de la noche me hace pensar en tus labios  
El brillo de la luna es igual al de tus ojos  
Sabes que sin ti tan solo soy un despojo  
Y aquí sobre mi cama el aroma de tu cuerpo  
Q me mantiene vivo y me eleva al firmamento_

 _Eres lo mejor q en mi vida a pasado  
Te juro pierdo el rumbo cuando no estás a mi lado  
El viento me repite tu nombre a cada instante  
La brisa de la noche me recuerda lo distante_

 _Cuando estoy contigo cada día es alegría  
Pero lejos de ti me sumerjo en la agonía  
Del recuerdo de tus besos y el sabor de tu saliva  
Despierto en las madrugadas y abrazo a una pinché almohada  
Deseando fueras tú la q comparte mi cama  
Te juro q estremezco cuando no estás tú conmigo  
Quisiera mandarle al tiempo pudieran ser eternos  
Todos los momentos en q me elevas al cielo  
Mi vida es codiciada muchos quieren mi cabeza  
La verdad no me preocupa si la muerte se atraviesa  
Con tal de estar contigo juro resucitaría  
Para estar a tu lado lo q te resta de vida_

 _Eres lo mejor q en mi vida a pasado  
Te juro pierdo el rumbo cuando no estás a mi lado  
El viento me repite tu nombre a cada instante  
La brisa de la noche me recuerda lo distante_

 ** _Al terminar de cantar todas las personas aplaudieron y pidieron otra canción, la música comenzó a sonar y Daniel tomo un micrófono y se unió a Jack_**

 **Jack:**

 _Mira quien la gira y los inspira con su buena rima el perro fiero  
Carnicero que salió de Santa Catarina, empezamos tocando en  
Patios y en tarimas y ahora en los camerinos hay botellas de  
Tequila, vuelve el que aniquila con su verso callejero pelado mas  
Culero ya vieron que carga fiero no se pa que le mueven si luego  
Van a peinarse hay que ser tres x L pa enfrentarse con el cartel. Mi  
Flaca el que me atraca con un aca de matraca flaca hasta los  
Pinches placas y aka sigo como el tico así los que no me  
Chingaron no es por falta de verijas si ya todo el mundo sabanas no  
Se pa que cobijas._

 **Jack y Daniel:**

 _Mira quien vuelve al 100  
Son los perros más violentos  
Mira quien vuelve al 100  
Pa dejarlos sin aliento  
Mira quien vuelve al 100  
Son los perros más sangrientos  
Mira quien vuelve al 100  
Pa dejarlos casi muertos_

 **Daniel:**

 _Dices y dices y dices pero nada haces es muy cierto que  
Hasta entre perros hay varias clases mis frases serán sinceras de  
Aquí a que muera las tuyas son puras mentiras y ni así pegas  
Mejor dedícate a otra cosa en esto nunca gozaras la vida que el  
Tirano goza, por que el rap viene de la calle y en la calle solamente  
Caben los perros reales, en la calle no hay lugar para los  
Mentirosos aquí a la gente como tu se les llaman jotos digo la  
Verdad sin dudar sostengo mi palabra para darme a respetar.  
Directo de la aurora puro santa barrio bueno el mero mero donde  
Sobran huevos y no falta el cotorreo, mejor recuerda quien es la  
Mera verga antes de que se te vuelva a soltar la lengua._

 **Jack y Daniel:**

 _Mira quien vuelve al 100  
Son los perros más violentos  
Mira quien vuelve al 100  
Pa dejarlos sin aliento  
Mira quien vuelve al 100  
Son los perros más sangrientos  
Mira quien vuelve al 100  
Pa dejarlos casi muertos_

 **Jack:**

 _Vamos para arriba y eso no puedes negarlo vas con la policía y  
Presumías que eras un pinche malandro levantaste denuncia ya  
Quedaste como leandro retírate del rap tu bien sabes de que hablo,  
Aca nomas yo rifo donde quiera y como siempre el rap es de la  
Calle y de la calle el delincuente mejor ya ni le busques no vaya a  
Ser que me encuentren y termine denunciado por andar tumbando  
Dientes_

 **Jack y Daniel:**

 _Mira quien vuelve al 100  
Son los perros más violentos  
Mira quien vuelve al 100  
Pa dejarlos sin aliento  
Mira quien vuelve al 100  
Son los perros más sangrientos  
Mira quien vuelve al 100  
Pa dejarlos casi muertos_

 ** _Todas la personas volvieron a aplaudir, esta vez Emilio, Josh y Bryan tomaron un micrófono y la música comenzó a sonar_**

 **Jack:**

 _Con la pena tengo clara la tatema,  
el que juega y no le sabe te aseguro que se quema,  
contra corriente rema se cansa nunca llega,  
la muerte no da tregua y el dinero te ciega,  
corrupto es el sistema corrupto el individuo,  
corruptos somos todos que ya estamos corrompidos,  
México bandido no a nacido quien te salve,  
cada vez más violencia cada vez más hambre,  
la calle está que arde el que manda es el que mata,  
ya no rinde la plata la raza ya no aguanta,  
los patrones ya no gastan en fiestas y canciones,  
ni en carros ni en mansiones ahora compran municiones  
en el barrio hay explosiones aquí ejecutan diario,  
y existe mil razones pa ver niños de sicarios,  
que será lo necesario cual será la solución,  
si yo supiera como lo pondría en una canción,_

 _Ya no van los niños a los parques ya no van  
Ya no van a jugar ya no van ya no van  
Ya no van los niños a los parques ya no van  
Ya no van a jugar ya no van ya no van_

**Emilio:**

En la ciudad la delincuencia es un deporte,  
no creo que la gente mucho tiempo lo soporte,  
así seguimos en el circulo vicioso,  
vivimos con orgullo en el país más peligroso,  
aquí el que tiene la plata es el poderoso,  
el más escandaloso el mas faramayoso,  
aquí el que mete la pasa se mete al pozo,  
los muertos al panteón y los vivos para el gozo,  
mi jefa tiene miedo el vecino tiene miedo,  
hay locura y hay locura por el miedo,  
en las calles ta la guerra en las calles ta la muerte,  
la bendición y te deseo mucha suerte,  
sangre mafia en todas las ciudades,  
muertos familiares conocidos y amistades,  
feria y poder son las enfermedades,  
yo te pido diosito que nunca nos desampares

 **Josh:**

 _Vivo en el país donde la gente atraca,  
con guerras en la calle y sonidos de matraca,  
negocios ilegales pa ganarse la plata,  
donde a hierro mata el que anda de malata_

 _Vivo en el país donde la gente atraca,  
con guerras en la calle y sonidos de matraca,  
negocios ilegales pa ganarse la plata,  
donde a hierro mata el que anda de malata_

 **Jack:**

 _Ya no van los niños a los parques ya no van  
Ya no van a jugar ya no van ya no van_

 **Bryan:**

 _Es muy triste la situación,  
ya nadie sale de su habitación,  
no te dejes tirar mas ya no tienen pasión,  
en todas partes hay mucho temor,  
escucha la canción por un instante,  
todo disfrazado por los gobernantes,  
no te espantes ellos son los maleantes,  
los que viven recio no hay aprecio por la vida e un negocio,  
y todo mundo tiene precio,  
les apagan la mente pa tomar la tierra,  
pensando en la guerra hipsonio la noche entera,  
ya no hay dando vuelo puro veneno,  
violentos por que cargan truenos,  
recuerden que los niños son los buenos,  
últimamente puras pesadillas cuando logro el sueño_

 **Josh:**

 _Vivo en el país donde la gente atraca,  
con guerras en la calle y sonidos de matraca,  
negocios ilegales pa ganarse la plata,  
donde a hierro mata el que anda de malata_

 _Vivo en el país donde la gente atraca,  
con guerras en la calle y sonidos de matraca,  
negocios ilegales pa ganarse la plata,  
donde a hierro mata el que anda de malata_

 **Jack:**

 _Ya no van los niños a los parques ya no van  
Ya no van a jugar ya no van ya no van  
Ya no van los niños a los parques ya no van  
Ya no van a jugar ya no van ya no van_

 ** _Todas las personas aplaudieron muy alto y pidieron más, Jack bajo del escenario y fue con las chicas a descansar un poco, en eso Emilio comenzó a cantar_**

 _Yo no creo en la democracia  
Son los que generan la violencia  
Con su ignorancia y prepotencia  
Lastiman al pueblo, mujeres y hombres  
Ayudan al rico mientras joden a los pobres  
Aquí no hay trabajo, aquí no hay dinero  
por eso la banda trabaja de callejero_

 _Para su familia, para llevar el pan a su casa  
Saca su pistola y no comen si fracasa  
Los políticos no conocen la calle,  
no conocen la pobreza  
nomás saben de agandalle_

 _Los políticos no conocen la vida que se vive en las colonias  
ellos están en la del valle  
Ellos se ponen su ropa de marca  
No les importa que nos lleve la parca  
Así es la vida, la ley nos la ensartan  
Nomas lo que la aguja marca_

 _Yo no creo en la democracia  
Viven en la abundancia y en la ignorancia  
Mi pueblo vive en la pobreza  
Mi gente no les importa, no les interesa  
Yo no creo en la democracia  
Disfrutan de su opulencia y viven de su arrogancia  
Mi gente vive en la pobreza  
Mejor me fumo un toque, me tomo una cerveza_

 _Para olvidarme de esos que a mi pueblo roban, matan y traicionan  
no lo perdonan.  
No dan pa´ mis hijos y a la raza la emocionan  
Con Justin Bieber su campaña promocionan  
Prometen mientras más duro te la meten  
Mienten, para que el culo te revienten  
Aguantan, mi gente porque es muy creyente  
Creen en las farsas del presidente  
Y así es como la viven la vida día a día  
Que haga reflexionar a mi dios le pediría  
A Peña Nieto, Carlos Salinas y a todita su compañía  
Nomas enriquecen al pueblo con mentiras e hipocresía_

 _Por eso yo les dedico esta canción(esta canción)  
Pa´que la escuchen sus hijos en su mansión(en su mansión)  
Que se den cuenta que chingan a la nación  
La llevan a la perdición_

 _Yo no creo en la democracia  
Viven en la abundancia y en la ignorancia  
Mi pueblo vive en la pobreza  
Mi gente no les importa, no les interesa  
Yo no creo en la democracia  
Disfrutan de opulencia y viven de su arrogancia  
Mi gente vive en la pobreza  
Mejor me fumo un toque, me tomo una cerveza_

 _Para pagar los miles hay que ganar los miles  
No importa dónde sale mientras llenen los barriles  
Y aunque vengan con cañones y misiles  
Somos más fuertes los civiles  
Chingo de carnales están hasta la madre  
Del gobierno que nos tiene sufriendo en un infierno  
Un eterno invierno del que todos queremos salir  
Y en México sobrevivir_

 _Yo no creo en la democracia  
Viven en la abundancia y en la ignorancia  
Mi pueblo vive en la pobreza  
Mi gente no les importa, no les interesa  
Yo no creo en la democracia  
Disfrutan de suculencia y viven de su arrogancia  
Mi pueblo vive en la pobreza  
Mejor me fumo un toque, me tomo una cerveza_

 ** _Toda la gento aplaudió más fuerte, Emilio y los demás siguieron cantando por un buen rato mientras que Jack se fue a sentar donde estaban Max, Deadpool y Andrew_**

Felicidades Andrew-dijo Jack

Gracias-dijo Andrew

Sí felicidades te has condenado-dijo Deadpool

Oye no sea así con él-dijo Max

Les doy tres meses máximo-dijo Deadpool

Te voy a patear el trasero-dijo Andrew

Bueno ustedes sigan con la fiesta yo ya me voy-dijo Jack

¿A dónde vas?-dijo Andrew

A casa, estoy muy cansado, quiero dormir un poco-dijo Jack

Ya veo, descansa-dijo Andrew

 ** _Jack fue acompañado por Kushina y Mikoto hacia la mansión, ellas lo ayudaron a llegar a su cama y lo acostaron, ellas para asegurarse que estuviera bien, se durmieron a lado de él_**

 _Esta semana será muy dura-pensó Jack antes de quedarse dormido_

 ** _FIN_**


	33. Chapter 32 Amor joven

**_Capitulo 32_**

 ** _Sueño de Jack_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba en un lugar parecido a su casa en Kuo, se encontraba exactamente en su habitación, salió de su cuarto y de inmediato se encontró con Liz pero parecía más madura, sus pechos eran más grandes y también su trasero_**

Liz ¿Qué te paso? Te ves más sexy-dijo Jack

¿De qué estás hablando Jack? Así he sido siempre, por cierto gracias por el cumplido-dijo Liz-Oye pensé que te ibas a rasurar el bigote ayer

¿Bigote?-dijo Jack confundido

 ** _El llevo sus manos a su cara y pudo sentir que tenía pelo debajo de su nariz, rápidamente corrió a baño para mirarse al espejo, al llegar se miro al espejo y se sorprendió al ver que tenía un vigota casi tan grande como el de su abuelo_**

 _¿Qué demonios? Así casi me parezco a mi padre-pensó Jack_

Jack-dijo Liz llegando-¿Qué te pasa? Estas actuando muy extraño hoy, precisamente el día que Layla traerá su novio

¿Layla tiene novio?-dijo Jack sorprendido-Pero si solo tiene siete años

¿De qué hablas? Ella ya tiene dieciocho-dijo Liz

¿Qué?-dijo Jack más sorprendido

Enserio ¿Estás bien?-dijo Liz

¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Ya llegue!

Oh ya llego Layla-dijo Liz emocionada

 ** _Jack no perdió tiempo y corrió a las escaleras, al llegar abajo Jack vio que estaban todas la chicas solo que más sexys y hermosas al igual que Liz pero hubo una chica rubia que le llamo su atención_**

¿Liz?-dijo Jack

Oh papá, parece que no te rasuraste, así te pareces al abuelo Roger y al abuelo Edward-dijo Liz

¿Qué te paso? Has crecido-dijo Jack

Bueno es normal eso hace la gente-dijo Liz

Jack-dijo Liz llegando-Enserio ¿Qué te pasa?

¿Eh? Pasa algo malo papá-dijo Layla-Porque si es así le puedo decir a Milicas que venga otro día

¿Milicas?-dijo Jack sorprendido-¿Qué hace Milicas aquí?

Pues es mi novio-dijo Layla

¡¿Qué?!-grito Jack

¿Enserio papá? ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Layla

Ignóralo hija, haz pasar a Milicas, no lo hagas esperar afuera-dijo Liz

Ok mamá-dijo Layla

 ** _Layla abrió la puerta y ahí estaba un Milicas de unos veintidós años que se parecía mucho a Sirzechs_**

Mucho gusto Milicas, eres bienvenido-dijo Liz

Muchas gracias Liz-san-dijo Milicas-Pero esta será una visita rápida ya que tengo algo que decirle a Layla

¿Qué es amor?-dijo Layla

 ** _Milicas se inclino delante de ella y saco una sortija con un diamante, eso sorprendió a todos_**

Layla, hemos estado saliendo desde diez años

 _¿Diez años-pensó Jack sorprendido_

Quiero llevar esto al otro nivel, así que Layla Styles ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo Milicas

Si, si Milicas, me casare contigos-dijo Layla feliz

 ** _Milicas le coloco la sortija a Layla y luego los dos se besaron con mucho amor_**

Oh que lindos, me hace recordar cuando tú y yo éramos jóvenes Jack, ¿Jack?-dijo Liz viendo a Jack

No, no, no ¡NOOOOO!

 ** _Fuera del sueño_**

¡NOOOOO! ¡LAYLA!-grito Jack despertándose de golpe

Jack ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Kushina levantándose junto con Mikoto

¿Por qué gritas?-dijo Mikoto

 _Todo fue una pesadilla-pensó Jack_

¿Dónde están las demás?-dijo Jack

Están afuera preparando todo para el cumpleaños de Layla-dijo Kushina

Bien iré a ayudar-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack quiso caminar pero sintió mucho dolor, Kushina y Mikoto fueron a ayudarlo y lo llevaron de nuevo a la cama_**

Recuerda que el doctor dijo que necesitas una semana de reposo-dijo Kushina

Pero…

Nada, tú te quedaras en la cama mientras nosotras ayudamos en los preparativos de la fiesta-dijo Mikoto

Está bien-dijo Jack

 ** _Mikoto y Kushina se arreglaron y fueron al jardín donde estaban las demás chicas_**

Muy bien, quiero decirles que quiero darle a Layla la mejor fiesta de su vida así que necesitaremos muchas cosas-dijo Liz-Primero la decoración, a Layla le gustan mucho las princesas así que quiero una decoración de princesas ¿Quién se hará cargo?

Nosotras-dijeron Kana, Juvia y Erza

Bien, segundo la comida, Mirajane ¿Puedes hacerlo?-dijo Liz

Déjamelo a mí-dijo Mirajane

Tercero los disfraces, ya que la fiesta será de princesas debemos conseguir un perfecto disfraz de princesa para Layla y para nosotras, ya la fiesta será de disfraces ¿Quién los puede conseguir?

Nosotras-dijeron Rias, Akeno e Iris

Cuarto los dulces, ¿Quién puede conseguir buenos dulces?-dijo Liz y Koneko junto con Godiva levantaron la mano-De acuerdo yo y las demás nos encargaremos del espectáculo y las invitaciones, ahora a trabajar

 ** _Las chicas se distribuyeron y comenzaron a hacer la parte que les toco_**

 ** _Mientras con Jack_**

 ** _Él se encontraba en su cama viendo televisión hasta que llegaron Max y Deadpool_**

Hola Jacky ¿Qué cuentas?-dijo Deadpool

Nada, aquí no más sin hacer nada-dijo Jack

¿No piensas ayudar en los preparativos de la fiesta?-dijo Max

Las chicas no me dejan ayudar ya que dicen que necesito reposo-dijo Jack-Esto es aburrido me siento inútil sin hacer nada

¿Quieres hacer algo divertido? Se de algo que te gustara-dijo Deadpool

¿Y qué seria eso?-dijo Jack

Escuche que pasado mañana habrá una carrera callejera en la noche, el primer lugar se lleva medio millón de dólares-dijo Deadpool

¿Pasado mañana? Es un día después del cumpleaños de Layla-dijo Jack

Losé ¿Qué dices te apuntas?-dijo Deadpool

Ok, estoy dentro-dijo Jack

¿Estás loco? Estas en recuperación y vas a competir en una carrera callejera-dijo Max

Es mucho mejor que estar acostado todo el día-dijo Jack-Solo necesitare algo que decirle a las chicas para que no se den cuenta

Tranquilo, yo me hare cargo de eso-dijo Deadpool

 ** _Mientras con las chicas_**

 ** _Todas estaban haciendo el trabajo que les toco, Liz estaba caminando por los pasillos de la mansión, paso cerca de la habitación de Layla y escucho algo que le llamo su atención y entro, ahí pudo ver como su hija tenía una flor en su mano derecha mientras le quitaba los pétalos con la izquierda_**

Me ama, no me ama, me ama, no me ama-decía Layla cada vez que quitaba un pétalo de la flor

¿Qué haces hija?-dijo Liz

¡Waahh!-grito Layla sorprendida-¿Mamá? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Eso debería decírtelo a ti ¿Qué haces con esa flor?-dijo Liz

Etto…yo…

 ** _Liz miro un cuaderno en la cama de Layla y fue a verlo_**

¡No lo mires!-grito Layla sonrojada

 ** _Liz vio el cuaderno y vio que había un dibujo de un corazón y dentro de él estaba el nombre de Layla y Milicas_**

Layla, ¿No me digas que te gusta Milicas?-dijo Liz

Etto...sí-dijo Layla sonrojada

Oh hija, encontraste a tu pareja-dijo Liz feliz abrazándola-Esto no debe saber tú papá

¡No!-grito Layla

¿Por qué no?-dijo Liz

Papá le dijo a Milicas que si quiere salir conmigo primero debe vencerlo en un combate-dijo Layla

Vamos, no tomes enserio lo que diga tú padre-dijo Liz

Además, no sé si yo le gusto a Milicas-dijo Layla

Ya sé, yo y las demás te ayudaremos a enamorarlo-dijo Liz

¿Enserio mamá?-dijo Layla

Sí, solo espera aquí-dijo Liz

 ** _Liz llego donde estaban todas las chicas y las reunió_**

Bien chicas tenemos una nueva tarea y es enamorar a Milicas de Layla-dijo Liz

¡¿QUUUEE?!

 ** _Mientras en otro lugar_**

 ** _Max y Deadpool se encontraban caminando por los pasillos hasta que sin querer se tropezaron con Milicas que también iba caminado por allí, del taje de Milicas salió una hoja que Deadpool alcanzo a tomar y comenzó a leer_**

Lo siento mucho-dijo Milicas

Descuida, fue nuestra culpa por no fijarnos-dijo Max

Tu cabello es tan hermoso como el oro-dijo Deadpool

¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Max

Solo estoy leyendo esta carta de amor-dijo Deadpool y Milicas se sonrojo-Déjame decirte que algo tierna pero con malas rimas

Oye no leas cosas que no son tuyas-dijo Max quitándole la hoja y dándosela a Milicas-Toma

Gracias-dijo Milicas

 ** _Milicas estaba por irse pero Deadpool hablo_**

Así nunca conquistaras a Layla-dijo Deadpool y Milicas se detuvo

¿Qué Layla? ¿Intentas conquistar a Layla?-dijo Max sorprendido

Sí-dijo Milicas sonrojado

¿Tienes idea a quien tendrás de suegro?-dijo Max-Jack es muy sobre protector con Layla, si te acercas a ella no dudara en asarte vivo-dijo Max asustando al pequeño pelirrojo

¿A quién asaran vivo?-dijo Andrew llegando junto con Shanks, Gildarts y Sirzechs

Pues a él ya que quieres conquistar a Layla-dijo Deadpool apuntando a Milicas

¿Es cierto Milicas?-dijo Sirzechs sorprendido y Milicas asistió

Pobre de ti, no sabes quien tendrás de suegro-dijo Shanks

Sí, Jack es muy protector con Layla-dijo Gildarts- Quizás saco ese lado sobre protector de mí, al ver como sobre protegía a Kana cuando era niña

¿Cuándo era niña? Aun lo sigues haciendo, por eso Kana seguía soltera, mandaste a todos los chicos con quien hablaba al hospital-dijo Andrew-El único que no mandas al hospital es a Jack

Bueno siempre lo he considerado un yerno-dijo Gildarts

¿Enserio Jack es tan protector con Layla?-dijo Sirzechs

Solo te diré que al último sujeto que la hizo llorar apareció colgado en un puente-dijo Andrew asustando a los dos pelirrojos

Vamos no los asusten, más al pequeño el solo quiere conquistar a su amada-dijo Shanks-¿Por qué no mejor le ayudamos a conquistar a Layla?

Buena idea-dijo Gildarts-Nosotros la conocemos mejor que nadie, le podemos dar consejos de cómo conquistarla

Pero ¿Qué haremos con Jack?-dijo Max

Tendremos que distraerlo con algo-dijo Andrew

 ** _Mientras con las chicas_**

¿Estás segura de esto Liz?-dijo Reynalle

Claro, solo confíen en mí-dijo Liz

Pero ¿Cómo distraeremos a Jack para que no mate a Milicas?-dijo Iris

Fácil, dos de nosotros tendrán que distraerlo y ya se quienes serán-dijo Liz-Kushina, Mikoto ¿Lo harian?

Déjanoslo en nuestras manos-dijeron las dos

Bien chicas, manos a la obra-dijo Liz

 ** _Mientras con Jack_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba en su habitación, se levanto de la cama y fue a la puerta, abrió un poco la puerta y miro que nadie viniera, como vio que no venia nadie decidió salir pero apenas salió aparecieron Kushina y Mikoto que lo agarraron y lo volvieron a meter a la habitación y a acostarlo en la cama_**

¿Qué parte de que tienes que guardar reposo no entiendes?-dijo Mikoto

Vamos, me siento inútil estando aquí, déjenme ayudar en la decoración-dijo Jack

Nada de eso, tú te quedaras aquí y punto-dijo Kushina

Bien-dijo Jack de mala gana

 ** _Los tres estuvieron callados por unos segundos hasta que Mikoto hablo_**

Oye Jack, ¿Aun recuerdas la ves que nos conocimos?-dijo Mikoto

Como lo voy a olvidar, yo las salve de esos idiotas-dijo Jack

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _Hace siete años_**

 ** _En un gran bosque se encontraba un grupo de bandidos que están llevando a dos niñas, una era pelirroja y la otra pelinegra, las chicas tenían algunas heridas en sus cuerpos y sus ropas estaban rasgadas, ambas estaban amarradas de sus manos y tenían un collar en sus cuellos como si fueran perros_**

Jajajaja no puedo esperar vender a estas mocosas-dijo uno de los bandidos

De segura nos darán mucho dinero por ellas-dijo otro

Claro que lo harán, son herederas del clan Uzumaki y Uchiha-dijo otro

 ** _Los bandidos siguieron caminando hasta que de_** ** _e la nada apareció una persona delante de ellos, podían ver que era muy bajo, se acercaron más y pudieron ver a un niño que estaba mirando al suelo, el niño levanto su mirada y una onda de choques invisible golpeo a los delincuentes haciendo que perdieran la conciencia, después de eso el niño se acerco a los dos niñas y las desato_**

¿Están bien?-dijo el niño

Sí, gracias-dijeron las niñas antes de perder la conciencia

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Las niñas comenzaban y vieron que ya no estaban en el bosque sino en una habitación muy lujosa, a lado de ellas se encontraba el niño que las había salvado anoche_**

Qué bueno que ya despertaron-dijo el niño sonriendo

¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Por qué nos salvaste? ¿Acaso también nos quieres vender?-dijo la pelirroja

¿Vender? ¿Por qué haría eso?-dijo el niño-Yo no le haría eso a una niña y menos si es bonita

¿Bonita?-dijo la pelirroja sonrojada-¿Entonces dime porque nos salvaste?

Kushina cálmate, no le hables así al que nos salvo-dijo la pelinegra

Mikoto, no podemos confiarnos de cualquier tipo, debemos saber porque es que nos salvo-dijo Kushina

Las salve porque no me gusta ver que maltraten a inocentes ni a las mujeres-dijo el niño

Pero dinos ¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo Mikoto

Me llamo Jack Styles, ¿Y Ustedes como se llaman?-dijo el niño

Yo soy Mikoto Uchiha, es un gusto conocerte Jack-dijo Mikoto

¿Y tú?-dijo Jack mirando a la pelirroja

No tengo la intención de decirle mi nombre a un desconocido-dijo Kushina

¿Aunque te haya salvado?-dijo Jack

Está bien, yo soy Kushina Uzumaki-dijo Kushina

Bueno Kushina, Mikoto ¿Por qué esos hombres las querían vender?-dijo Jack

Nosotras somos las somos herederas de nuestros clanes, es por eso que nos secuestraron y nos querían vender-dijo Mikoto

Ya veo, bueno con nosotros están a salvo-dijo Jack

¿Nosotros? ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Kushina

Jack, ¿Cómo siguen las niñas?

 ** _En la habitación entro un hombre de gran tamaño y musculatura, tenía un gran bigote blanco, cabello largo y rubio y llevaba puesto una chaqueta blanca_**

 _Es enorme-pensaron Mikoto y Kushina sorprendidas_

Ya están mejor abuelo-dijo Jack

¿Abuelo? ¿Ese señor es tú abuelo?-dijo Kushina

Sí, él es mi abuelo Edward-dijo Jack

¿Edward? ¿Edward Newgate?-dijo Mikoto

¿Cómo sabes el nombre completo de mi abuelo?-dijo Jack

Es un hombre famoso en todo el mundo, es el hombre más fuerte en el mundo, todos saben de él-dijo Mikoto

Parece que están muy bien informada niña-dijo Edward-Pero dejando eso alado, mañana las dejaremos a sus clanes, así que descansen

¿Puedo quedarme para hacerles compañía?-dijo Jack

Ok, puedes quedarte-dijo Edward

 ** _Tras decir eso Edward salió de la habitación, Mikoto y Kushina comenzaron a hablar con Jack, le preguntaron de cómo las había salvado y de cómo las encontró, él les dijo que las había encontrado por un rastro de un hermoso cabello, dicho rastro lo había dejado Kushina para que las encontraran, ella se sonrojo al escuchar decir que su cabello era hermoso ya que ningún niño se lo había dicho antes, solo le decían que era horrible_**

 ** _Él les siguió contando como las rescato, les dijo que él había utilizado Haki para derrotar a los bandidos, ellas se confundieron ya que no sabían que era el Haki pero Jack les explico lo que era. Así se la pasaron por unos minutos más, jugando y platicando hasta que se quedaron dormidos_**

 ** _Edward fue a verlos y al abrir la puerta se encontró a Kushina y Mikoto dormidas pero estas estaban abrazando a un Jack dormido que tenía una burbuja de moco saliendo de su nariz, él solo sonrió al ver tal escena y cerró la puerta_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Se encontraban caminando hacia los clanes Uchiha y Uzumaki, Kushina y Mokoto se pusieron tristes al saber que ya no volverían ver a su salvador y amigo, Edward noto eso y una idea vino a su cabeza. Al llegar a los clanes, antes que Kushina y Mikoto entraran Edward quiso hablar con los patriarcas de dichos clanes, ellos no se negarían ya que sabían perfectamente quien era él, Edward y los patriarcas entraron a una habitación a hablar mientras que Kushina, Mikoto y Jack jugaban afuera_**

 ** _Después de unos minutos Edward salió junto con los dos patriarcas, los patriarcas por una extraña razón estaban sonriendo, Kushina y Mikoto le dieron un abrazo y un beso a Jack en las mejillas antes de irse, Jack se sonrojo un poco por los besos pero les dio una sonrisa que la shizo sonrojar_**

 ** _Edward cargo a Jack a sus hombros y comenzó a caminar_**

¿Adónde vamos ahora abuelo?-dijo Jack

Iremos a entrenar pero antes vamos a comer-dijo Edward

¡Sí! ¡Vamos a comer carne!-grito Jack feliz y Edward sonrió

 ** _Fin del FLASHBACK_**

Ese día mi abuelo me llevo a un gran restaurante de carne, fue el mejor día de mi vida-dijo Jack

¿Solo lo recuerdas por eso?-dijo Mikoto

Claro que no, también lo recuerdo porque las conocí a ustedes-dijo Jack

Bueno, ese día nuestros padres nos dijeron que Edward-sama había hecho una propuesta de matrimonio, nos dijeron que nosotras seriamos tus esposas-dijo Kushina

Ya veo-dijo Jack

Desde encontrones no hemos hecho más que entrenar para ser buenas esposas, y lo logramos-dijo Mikoto quitándose su blusa

Aprendimos todo lo que debe hacer una esposa para complacer a su marido-Kushina haciendo la mismo que Mikoto

C…C…Chicas ¿Qué hacen?-dijo Jack sonrojado

Una buena esposa debe atender a su marido en todo momento y satisfacerlo sexualmente también-dijo Mikoto bajándose su falda

Así que se bueno y déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo-dijo Kushina haciendo lo mismo que Mikoto

 ** _Las dos estaban delante de Jack con solo su ropa interior. Mikoto tumbo a Jack a la cama y le comenzó a quitar su playera mientras que Kushina le bajaba sus pantalones y calzoncillos_**

Ya que estas herido déjanos hacer todo a nosotras-dijo Mikoto lanzando lejos la camisa de Jack y dejando ver su abdomen bien marcado que tenia algunos cortes

E…Esperen, no pueden hacer eso-dijo Jack

Tú dices que no quieres pero tú amigo dice lo contrario-dijo Kushina mirando la polla de 15 pulgadas de Jack totalmente erecta

Kushina tú mantente ocupada de ese monstruo, yo lo mantendré ocupado comiendo mi coño-dijo Mikoto quitándose sus panties

 ** _Mikoto sentó en la cara de Jack dejando que viera su coño mojado, Kushina se quito el sosten y puso la polla de Jack entre sus grandes pechos y uso su lengua para juguetear con la punta del miembro de Jack_**

~Mmm…Jack~ ~Mueve más tú lengua~

 ** _Jack abrió los labios del coño de Mikoto y metió dos dedos, Mikoto comenzó a mover sus caderas y a apretar sus pechos. Kushina comenzó a mover más rápido sus pechos, ella miro a Mikoto y se excito más, no por verla a ella gemir, sino por imaginarse que Jack le hiciera lo mismo a ella_**

~¡Aahh Jack!~

 ** _Mikoto se corrió en la cara de Jack y él se corrió en la boca de Kushina, la pelirroja se acerco a Mikoto y las dos comenzaron a besarse y a compartir el semen de Jack_**

 ** _Jack se puso más duro al ver a las dos mujeres más hermosas que había conocido besándose, las dos se separaron y cambiaron de lugar, Mikoto metió la polla de Jack en su coño y Kushina se sentó en su cara dejándolo que viera su coño_**

~¡Aaahh Jack!~ ~¡Eres muy grande!~

~Mmm…Jack~

 ** _Las dos se vieron y se comenzaron a besar, Mikoto pudo sentir como la polla de Jack se puso más dura y grande dentro de ella, Jack estaba más excitado al ver a sus dos mujeres besándose_**

 ** _Mikoto aumento el ritmo de sus caderas y Jack introdujo otro dedo en el coño de Kushina_**

~¡Aaahh Jack!~

 ** _Ambas tuvieron un fuerte orgasmo que hizo que rompieran el beso, Kushina cubrió la cara de Jack con sus jugos y él inundo el vientre de Mikoto de semen_**

 ** _Kushina ahora estaba montando la polla de Jack mientras que Mikoto estaba a su lado besándolo con mucho amor y pasión_**

~¡Ahh Jack!~

 ** _Kushina aumento el ritmo de sus caderas mientas que Jack y Mikoto se besaban, Jack sintió como las paredes de Kushina lo estaban apretando, él se movió al mismo ritmo que ella_**

¡Jack!~

 ** _Él se corrió dentro de la pelirroja llenándola por completo, Kushina se acostó alado de él y lo beso, Jack se levanto de la cama y estaba por vestirse pero sintió como Mikoto y Kushina lo abrazaron por detrás y llevaron sus manos a su polla que aun estaba erecta y lo comenzaron a masturbar_**

No te podemos permitir que te vayas así Jack-dijo Kushina

Debemos complacerte por completo-dijo Mikoto

Bueno, ya que insisten-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack cambio los papeles, ahora eran Mikoto y Kushina que estaban en la cama y él arriba de ellas, ambas se miraron y sonrieron_**

Satisfácenos querido-dijeron las dos

 ** _Mientras con las chicas_**

 ** _Todas estaban en la habitación de Layla, Layla estaba sentada delante de un espejo mientras que Liz la peinaba_**

Debes lucir muy bonita para declarártele a Milicas-dijo Liz mientras peinaba a Layla

¿Pero qué pasa con papá?-dijo Layla

Tranquila, mamá Kushina y mamá Mikoto lo distraerán-dijo Iris

Recuerda, no te pongas nerviosa y todo saldrá bien-dijo Kana

Bien ya termine-dijo Liz

Ahora el vestido-dijo Mirajane mostrando dos vestidos, uno rojo y uno azul-¿Cuál quieres?

Mmm…el rojo-dijo Layla

Bien, será el rojo-dijo Mirajane

 ** _Con los chicos_**

 ** _Todos estaban peinando y vistiendo a Milicas, el usaba el mismo traje que siempre usa, le dieron un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolates_**

¿Esto funcionara?-dijo Milicas

Claro, nosotros conocemos muy bien a Layla-dijo Andrew

Con tu idea solo conseguirás que maten a Milicas y a toda su familia-dijo Max

Vale la pena intentar-dijo Deadpool

Olvídalo, recuerda no te pongas nervioso y se tu mismo-dijo Andrew

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Layla y Milicas se encontraban solos en el hermoso jardín de la mansión, o eso creían, detrás de unos arbustos estaban las chicas y los chicos observándolos_**

Toma-dijo Milicas entregándole el ramo de flores

¿Para mí?-dijo Layla sonrojada tomando las flores-Gracias, son muy lindas

También te traje chocolates-dijo Milicas

Gracias-dijo Layla tomando los chocolates

 ** _Mientras con Jack_**

 ** _Kushina y Mikoto se encontraban en las camas desnudas, sus cuerpos estaban empapados de sudor, ambas tenían semen de Jack saliendo de sus coños y también tenían rastros de el en sus caras y pechos. Jack se encontraba vistiendo alado de la cama, cuando termino de vestirse salió de la habitación_**

H..Hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo-dijo Mikoto

Sí, espero que las chicas hayan logrado nuestro objetivo-dijo kushina

 ** _Ambas se quedaron profundamente dormidas_**

 ** _Mientras con los demás_**

 ** _Milicas y Layla se encontraban agarrándose de las manos, ambos tenían un sonrojo en sus mejillas, Milicas decidió ir al siguiente nivel, poco a poco acercaba sus labios a los de Layla, la pequeña rubio cerro sus ojos y preparo sus labios_**

 ** _Las chicas estaban emocionadas por ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar, los chicos también estaban emocionados, Sirzechs se orgulloso de su hijo pero de repente se escucho la puerta de la mansión abrirse, voltearon a ver y se sorprendieron al ver a Jack_**

¿Qué hace Jack fuera de la cama?-dijo Erza

Se supone que Kushina-san y Mokoto-san lo distraerían-dijo Juvia

Kana, iris, vayan a distraerlo, no podemos permitir que estropee esto-dijo Liz

Hai-dijeron las dos castañas

 ** _Con los chicos_**

Estamos muertos, ahí viene Jack-dijo Andrew

Tranquilo, esto se puede solucionar-dijo Gildarts-Max, tú y Wade vayan a distraerlo

Ok-dijeron los dos

 ** _Con Jack_**

¿En dónde estará Layla y las demás?-dijo Jack

Jack, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Kana llegando junto con Iris

Pues vengo a ayudarles con la fiesta-dijo Jack

No es necesario, nosotras tenemos todo bajo control, tú vuelve a la cama y descansa-dijo Iris

Escúchalas Jack, debes guardar reposo-dijo Max llegando

Oigan, se que el doctor dijo que guarde reposo pero ya me siento mejor, déjenme ayudarles-dijo Jack

No es no Jack, debes guardar reposo-dijo Iris

 ** _Los tres comenzaron a empujar a Jack para meterlo a la mansión pero Jack puso resistencia_**

Solo quiero ayudar, no sean así-dijo Jack

Que no, debes guardar reposo-dijo Kana

¿Qué les pasa? Solo deseo ayudarles-dijo Jack

Tú necesitas descansar, son ordenes del doctor-dijo Iris

Quiero ayudar-dijo Jack

Haz caso maldita sea-dijo Max

 ** _Los cuatro estuvieron peleando por unos segundos más hasta que…_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Deadpool golpeo a Jack con una pala en la cabeza, Jack cayó al suelo inconsciente, Max y las chicas miraron a Deadpool con las bocas abiertas_**

¿Qué? ¿Tenían una mejor idea?-dijo Deadpool

Bueno, mínimo ya está descansando-dijo Max-Yo lo llevare a su cama mientras que ustedes regresen con los demás

Esperen ¿Ustedes están ayudando a Milicas?-dijo Kana

Sí, pero luego habrá tiempo para explicar, ahora regresen antes que despierte-dijo Max

Ok-dijeron los tres

 ** _Max cargo a Jack en sus hombros mientras que Deadpool y las chicas regresaron donde estaban los demás, ahí podían ver como Milicas y Layla se dieron un tierno y rápido beso en los labios, las chicas chillaron de la emoción, sacaron sus celulares y tomaron fotos para recordar el momento, cuanto rompieron el beso se miraron y ambos estaban muy sonrojados_**

¿Quieres ser mi novia?-dijo Milicas sonrojado

Sí, me gustaría-dijo Layla también sonrojada

 ** _Los dos compartieron otro beso rápido y al romper el beso todos salieron a felicitar a la joven pareja_**

 ** _Mientras con Max_**

 ** _Max se encontraba a pocos pasos de la habitación de Jack pero este se despertó y bajo de los hombros de Max_**

Ahhh mi cabeza, maldita seas Wade-dijo Jack sobándose la cabeza-Dime Max ¿Por qué todos están actuando tan extraño?

No es por nada Jack, es solo que queremos que reposes-dijo Max

Max, no soy ningún pendejo al que puedas engañar, me dices que está pasando o le diré a Rebecca lo sucedido en Rusia-dijo Jack

Maldito, dijiste que no se lo contarías a nadie-dijo Max

Si no quieres que lo haga, dime lo que está pasando-dijo Jack

Ok, nosotros….

 ** _En el jardín_**

 ** _Todos estaban celebrando por la feliz pareja, incluso los padres de Rias y los de Iris se unieron a la celebración, los abuelos de Milicas no podían estar más felices por su nieto, todo estaba bien hasta que…._**

¡¿QUÉ?!

 ** _Las puertas de la mansión fueron mandadas a volar por Jack, Jack tenía una expresión de enojo en su cara, había fuego saliendo de sus manos, el dirigió su mirada donde estaban Milicas y Layla y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos_**

 ** _Milicas y Layla se asustaron a ver a Jack así de enfadado, pero no solo ellos sino todos los demás, Jacke estaba a punto de llegar donde estaba los niños pero su abuelo llego y lo sujeto de la playera y lo levanto_**

¿Qué crees que vas hacer Jack?-dijo Edward

Voy a matar a Milicas-dijo Jack

¿Por qué?-dijo Edward

Porque quiere salir con Layla, y antes que eso suceda debe derrotarme-dijo Jack

Papá-dijo Layla llamando la atención de Jack-Sí te atreves a dañar a Milicas, ya no te amare más

 ** _Esas palabras sorprendieron a Jack, tanto que su fuego se apago_**

Sé que haces esto porque me quieres pero no seré una niña para siempre-dijo Layla-Yo quiero crecer, enamorarme y tener una relación como la tuya y mamá Iris y mis demás mamás, pero no la puedo tener si tu matas a cada niño que se me acerca

Jack, eres muy sobre protector, ¿De quién lo hablas sacado?-dijo Gildarts

 **¡PAAM!**

 ** _Kana le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándole un gran chichón_**

Tú eres el menos indicado para hablar de ser un padre sobre protector-dijo Kana

Layla yo no sabía eso-dijo Jack

Jack, lo más difícil de ser padre es ver a los hijos crecer y que se aparten de tú lado pero así es-dijo Edward-Yo no soportaba ver como tu madre y tu tía crecían, pero al final lo acepte que ellas ya no eran mis pequeñas niñas ya eran todas unas mujeres que podían cuidarse solas, deja que Layla sea feliz, yo no me puse así cuando tu tía ni tu madre trajeron a sus novios a la casa

¿Cómo que no? Casi me m…

 ** _No pudo terminar ya que Makino le dio un codazo al estomago haciendo que cayera de rodillas_**

Tienes razón abuelo, mi niña ya está creciendo-dijo Jack

 ** _Edward bajo a Jack y lo soltó, él camino hasta Milicas y se orillo para hablarle_**

Perdona por ponerme así, no era mi intención espantarte-dijo Jack-Espero que me puedas perdonar

Descuide Jack-san, no pasa nada-dijo Milicas

Y espero que me perdones hija, es que me preocupas mucho y no quiero que nada malo te pase-dijo Jack

Tranquilo papá, se que lo haces porque me quieres mucho y que no lo haces con mala intención-dijo Layla

 ** _Jack sonrió y se levanto y se dirigió a Sirzechs_**

Espero que no haiga ningún resentimiento por cómo me comporte-dijo Jack

Descuida, te entiendo, para un padre lo más importante es proteger a su hijo-dijo Sirzechs

Tienes razón-dijo Jack extendiéndole la mano-Bienvenido a la familia cuñado

 ** _Sirzechs toma la mano de Jack y sonrió_**

Gracias cuñado-dijo Sirzechs

Por cierto, Wade-dijo Jack

¿Qué pe…

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Jack le disparo a Deadpool directo en las bolas, Deadpool cayó al suelo revolcándose de dolor_**

¡Hijo de puta!-grito Deadpool

Eso fue por golpearme con la pala-dijo Jack

¡Mínimo podrías darme en la puta cabeza, no en las jodidas bolas!-grito Deadpool

Descuida puedes regenerarte, te volverán a crecer-dijo Jack

¡Pero no significa que no sienta dolor!-grito Deadpool

 ** _Mientras que todos miraban como Deadpool se revolcaba de dolor, Mikoto y Kushina llegaron con ellos con sus ropas algo mal puestas y su pelo desacomodado_**

¿De qué nos perdimos?-dijo Mikoto

¿Dónde estaban? Se suponía que distraerían a Jack-dijo Rias

Lo distrajimos lo más que aguantamos-dijo Kushina

¿Lo más que aguantaron a que se…..no me digan que….

Era la única opción para distraerlo-dijo Mikoto

Ustedes son unas…unas…

¿Unas que Liz?-dijo Kushina

Olvídelo, no voy a hacer corajes con ustedes-dijo Liz

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Había muchos niños en la mansión, hoy era el cumpleaños de Layla, Liz y las chicas se encargaron de todo, la decoración era hermosa, contrataron a un mago y un payaso para el entretenimiento, rentaron un castillo inflable y un trampolín para que los niños jugaran_**

 ** _Las niñas usaban hermosos vestidos de princesa y los niños de príncipes o caballeros, pero los disfraces que más resaltaban eran los de Layla y Milicas, los dos se la estaban pasando todo el tiempo juntos. Jack también estaba disfrazado de príncipe mientras que las chicas estaban disfrazadas de princesas. Después de un largo tiempo de jugar y de romper la piñata era hora de partir el pastel_**

 ** _El pastel de Layla era un gran pastel de fresas con crema de tres pisos con varias princesas en el, Jack puso ocho velas en el pastel y las prendió, todos comenzaron a cantar, Liz saco su celular y comenzó a grabar el lindo momento, después de terminar de cantar, Layla apago las velas y mordió el pastel, comenzaron a cortar el pastel y lo repartieron, Jack vio a Layla y sonrió al verla feliz comiendo pastel junto con Milcas_**

 ** _Después de varias horas de fiesta todos los invitados se fueron, Layla y Milicas habían quedado dormidos, sus padres los cargaron y los llevaron a sus camas, Jack tapo a Layla con las cobijas y le dio un beso en la frente_**

Duerme bien hija, te quiero-dijo Jack antes de salir de la habitación

 ** _Jack fue a su habitación, se preparo para dormir, se metió a su cama y comenzó a dormirse. Jack estaba por quedarse dormido pero su puerta se abrió revelando a Layla_**

¿Qué pasa Layla?-dijo Jack

Tuve una pesadilla, ¿Puedo dormir contigo papá?-dijo Layla

Claro, sube-dijo Jack

 ** _Layla subió a la cama y abrazo a Jack antes de quedarse dormida, Jack sonrió ante eso y se quedo dormido_**

 ** _FIN_**


	34. Chapter 34 Carreras ilegales

**_Capitulo 33_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Jack se comenzó a despertar y sintió algo pesado en su pecho, miro y vi a Layla que estaba acostada en su pecho, Jack sonrió al ver a su hija tan tranquila, comenzó a sacudirla con cuidado para despertarla_**

Despierta Layla, ya es de día-dijo Jack mientras la sacudía

Mmm…Buenos días papá-dijo Layla despertando

¿Dormiste bien?-dijo Jack

Sí-dijo Layla

¡Por última vez Erza, nadie toco el pastel!

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Se escucho un gran escándalo afuera, Jack y su hija salieron rápidamente y fueron donde estaba pasando el alboroto, llegaron a la sala y vieron a una Erza enojada que vestía una armadura negra con algunos picos en los hombros y tenía en sus manos un enorme mazo con picos con el cual estaba amenazando a Andrew, Max y Deadpool_**

 _Ha regresado la vieja Erza-pensó Jack algo asustado_

Lo diré una vez más ¡¿Quién se comió el pastel que estaba en el refrigerador?!-grito Erza

Por milésima vez, nadie toco tu puto pastel-dijo Deadpool

¡Mentira!-grito Erza alzando el gran mazo

 ** _El mazo estaba por golpear a los chicos pero Layla hablo_**

Papá y yo lo comimos anoche-dijo Layla y Erza detuvo su mazo y volteo a verla

¿Qué?-dijo Erza

Nos dio hambre y fuimos por comida-dijo Layla-¿Hicimos algo malo?

Ett….no-dijo Erza desapareciendo la armadura y el mazo y volviendo a su traje de Maid- Después de todo era tú pastel de cumpleaños-dijo con un aura de depresión

Pero guarde un poco en mi escondite secreto-dijo Layla-¿Lo quieres mamá Erza?

¡Sí!-grito Erza emocionada

 ** _Layla llevo a Erza a su escondite secreto de comida mientras que Jack ayudaba a los chicos_**

¿Están bien?-dijo Jack

Sí, llegaste justo a tiempo-dijo Andrew

Unos segundos más y Erza nos hubiera matado-dijo Max

Oye, ¿Estás listo para esta noche?-dijo Deadpool

Claro, ya estoy ansioso-dijo Jack

¿De qué hablan?-dijo Andrew

Ellos irán a una carrera callejera-dijo Max

¿Enserio? ¿Si sabes que aun estas en recuperación verdad?-dijo Andrew

Es lo mismo que le dije-dijo Max

Oigan, ya me siento mejor, estaré bien-dijo Jack

No nos preocupa que te lastimes en la carrera, sino de lo que las chicas te harán si te atrapan-dijo Andrew

Eso, sí debo hacer algo para que no me descubran-dijo Jack

Ya te lo dije, déjame eso a mí-dijo Deadpool

Bien, entonces vengan, quiero que me ayuden con los autos-dijo Jack

 ** _Con las chicas_**

 ** _Todas las chicas estaban en el comedor tomado Te, Erza estaba feliz ya que tenía un pedazo de pastel_**

¿Enserio te pusiste así por ese pastel?-dijo Iris

Ellos saben que si tocan mi pastel me pongo así-dijo Erza

No has cambiado en nada Erza-dijo Mirajane-Desde niñas has sido así

¿Ustedes se conocen desde niñas?-dijo Rias

Sí, Juvia, Erza y yo junto mis hermanos crecimos aquí en esta mansión-dijo Mirajane

¿Cómo?-dijo Akeno

Bueno, todo es gracias a Jack-dijo Mirajane-Él nos ayudo en momentos muy difíciles

Cuéntenos más-dijo Asia

Bueno lo haremos en orden, Erza vas primero-dijo Mirajane

Ok, verán yo antes era una esclava-dijo Erza sorprendiendo a todas-Me tenían a una gran torre junto a demás esclavos, viví un infierno pero todo cambio cuando llego Jack, la torre donde nos tenían pertenecía a Kaido, él llego junto con Liz, Max, Andrew y Gyojins

¿Gyojins?-dijeron confundidas

Son tritones, gente mitad humano y mitad pez-dijo Liz

Comenzaron a liberar a todos los esclavos, a mí casi me matan pero Jack me defendió-dijo Erza

Debió ser muy duro para ti-dijo Xenovia

Lo fue, pero gracias a Jack pude tener una vida tranquila-dijo Erza-Pero ese mismo día me enamore de Jack por algo que le dijo a uno de los maleantes que estaban ahí

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _Dentro de una enorme torre había una gran guerra, los esclavos estaban peleando contra los soldados de la torre, después de tantos años de abuso se revelaban. Cerca en donde estaba la guerra se encontraba un Jack de unos trece años, detrás de él se encontraba una Erza de su misma edad que estaba herida, Jack curo a Erza y los dos estaban por irse pero un soldado se puso en medio de su camino_**

¿Sabes lo que has hecho mocoso?-dijo el soldado

Liberar a gente inocente-dijo Jack

Lo que has hecho es un crimen, y se paga con la muerte-dijo el soldado

¿Crimen?-dijo Jack comenzando a caminar hacia él

Así es, Kaido-sama te cazara cuando se enterré por liberar a estos esclavos-dijo el soldado-Tú crimen no tiene perdón

 ** _Jack se puso delante del soldado y lo agarro del cuello y lo obligo que lo mirara_**

¡¿Qué liberar gente está mal y esclavizarla está bien?! ¡¿Qué estupidez es esa?!-grito Jack furioso

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Jack mando al soldado contra las paredes de la torre haciendo que estas cayeras sobre el soldado_**

¡Nadie puede esclavizar a una persona!-grito Jack-¡Dile a Kaido que si quiere pelear conmigo ya sabe dónde encontrarme!

 ** _Jack no lo sabía pero Erza tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras lo veía como un caballero con una gran armadura_**

 ** _Fin del FLASHBACK_**

Vaya, Jack siempre a sido rudo-dijo Iris

Él nunca le ha decido no a una pelea, él es como su abuelo, no retrocede ante ningún rival-dijo Liz

Bueno, Juvia es tú turno-dijo Erza

Bueno, Juvia conoció a Jack-sama, en un parque-dijo Juvia-Juvia no era aceptada por los demás niños, ya que lo les gustaba la lluvia que provocaba en ese entonces , pero todo cambio cuando conocí a Jack-sama

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _En ua pequeña ciudad se encontraba un parque que estaba bajo una lluvia, en toda la ciudad solo el parque estaba bajo lluvia, cerca de ese parque se encontraba un Jack de trece años que caminaba hacia el parque, , camino más hasta que vio a un grupo de niños molestando a una niña peli azul_**

Jajaja que horrible muñeca-dijo un niño quitándole a la niña su muñeca

Oye, devuélvemelo-dijo la niña

Oh lo quieres-dijo el niño sonriendo malvadamente

 ** _El niño tomo la muñeca por los brazos y lo rompió a la mitad, se lo aventó a la niña y ella lloro más fuerte y la lluvia incremento_**

Mira lo que hiciste tonto-dijo otro niño

Da igual, es divertido verla llorar, jajaja

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _El niño fue a volar por un golpe que le dio Jack, los otros niños se lanzaron contra él pero Jack esquivo con facilidad sus golpes_**

 **¡PUUM!**

 **¡PAAM!**

 **¡BAAM!**

 ** _Jack dejo a todos los niños inconscientes_**

A una mujer nunca se le hace llorar-dijo Jack caminando hacia la niña-¿Estás bien?

Sí, gracias-dijo la niña

¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo Jack

Juvia Loxar-dijo la niña

Mucho gusto Juvia, yo soy Jack Styles-dijo Jack

Gusto en conocerlo Jack-san-dijo Juvia

Dime ¿Tú causas esta lluvia?-dijo Jack

Sí, ¿No te gusta?-dijo Juvia triste

Me gusta mucho-dijo Jack

¿Eh?-dijo Juvia sorprendida

Es muy refrescante, a mí me gusta jugar bajo la lluvia-dijo Jack

 ** _De repente las nubes se fueron y la lluvia se acabo_**

Nadie le había dicho a Juvia que le gustara su lluvia-dijo Juvia sonrojada

Me alegra que sea el primero-dijo Jack-Dime ¿Tienes a donde ir?

No, estoy sola-dijo Juvia

Entonces, ven con conmigo, en mi hogar cuidaremos bien de ti-dijo Jack sonriendo y extendiéndole la mano

Sí, iré contigo, Jack-sama-dijo Juvia sonriendo y tomándole la mano

 ** _Juvia se levanto y salieron de la ciudad_**

 ** _Fin del FLASHBACK_**

Esa es la historia de cómo Juvia se enamoro de Jack-sama-dijo Juvia

Bueno, solo quedas tú Mirajane-dijo MIkoto

Mi historia comienza desde que mis padres murieron, mis hermanos y yo habíamos quedado huérfanos, pero los ciudadanos del pequeño pueblo en donde vivíamos nos ayudaron-dijo Mirajane-Un día un demonio ataco la iglesia del pueblo, yo fui a enfrentarlo ya que no quería que la gente que nos había ayudado sufriera. Apenas toque al demonio desapareció pero me había dado cuenta que mi brazo había tomado la forma de ese demonio

¿Entonces qué paso?-dijo Irina

Todas las personas del pueblos nos odiaban, después de salvarlos me tenían miedo, nos vetaron del pueblo-dijo Mirajane-Nosotros habíamos caminado por varios días y estábamos a puntos de la muerte si no hubiera sido por Edward-sama, él junto a Jack nos encontraron y nos trajeron aquí

¿Y desde ahí te enamoraste de Jack?-dijo Iris

No, yo aun no me enamoraba de él, de hecho tenía planeado irme de aquí pocos días después de que me trajeron-dijo Mirajane-Pero Jack me dio una buena razón para quedarme

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _Una Mirajane de catorce años se encontraba afuera de la mansión vistiendo una túnica negra y con una gran mochila en su espalda_**

 _Adiós Elfman, Lisanna, aquí estarán bien, yo solo los estorbare-pensó Mirajane_

 ** _Mirajane comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la mansión pero…_**

¿Piensas irte y dejar a tus hermanos?

 ** _Mirajane volteo a ver atrás y se encontró con un Jack de catorce años_**

¿Así de fácil te vas? Sin decirles adiós o una buena explicación-dijo Jack

Es mejor así, no quiero que se metan en problemas por ser hermanos de un demonios-dijo Mirajane

¿Un demonio? No eres un demonio-dijo Jack

Entonces explica esto-dijo Mirajane mostrándole su brazo derecho

Mmm….admito que es un brazo de un demonio pero es magia-dijo Jack

¿Magia?-dijo Mirajane

Sí, absorbiste el poder de un demonio y la transferiste a tu mano transformándola como el brazo del demonio-dijo Jack-Es una magia muy especial

Yo no quería esto-dijo Mirajane

Te doy un consejo, perfecciónalo hazte más fuerte-dijo Jack

¿Por qué haría eso?-dijo Mirajane

¿Tienes hermanos verdad? Úsalo para protegerlos, protege a tus seres queridos-dijo Jack-Y si te da miedo que nadie te acepte, no tienes porque preocuparte en nuestra familia no juzgamos a nadie, nos aceptamos como somos

No sé si pueda hacerlo-dijo Mirajane

Oye, nada es imposible, nosotros te daremos toda la ayuda necesaria para logres controlarlo-dijo Jack sonriendo y extendiéndole la mano-Nosotros no dejamos a un miembro de nuestro familia

 ** _Mirajane no puedo evitar sonrojarse al ver la sonrisa de Jack, ella con pena le tomo la mano_**

Ok, lo intentare-dijo Mirajane

 ** _Tras eso regresaron a la mansión_**

 ** _Fin del FLASHBACK_**

Como verán, Jack nos a ayudado en momentos muy difíciles –dijo Mirajane-Es por eso que lo amamos, es un hombre único con un corazón muy puro

Sí que lo es, no creo que haiga alguien como él-dijo Natasha

Por cierto Kushina, Mikoto, ustedes no nos han dicho como fue que conocieron a Jack-dijo Liz

Bueno les diremos, todo comenzó…

 **¡BOOMM!**

 ** _Hubo una pequeña explosión que hizo temblar el suelo un poco_**

¿Qué fue esa explosión?-dijo Kushina

No losé pero vino del garaje, vamos a ver-dijo Liz

 ** _Todas las chicas se levantaron y corrieron al Garaje_**

 ** _Mientras en el Garaje_**

 ** _Una gran nube de humo cubría el lugar, cuando el humo se fue revelo a Jack, Andrew, Max y a Deadpool y a su lado dos fabulosos autos_**

Maldita sea Wade, te dije que lo prendieras aun-dijo Jack

Perdón, escuche mal-dijo Deadpool

¡Chicos!

Mierda, ahí vienen las chicas-dijo Andrew

¿Qué hacemos?-dijo Max

Ya sé, traigan esas sabanas-dijo Jack

 ** _Los chicos unas sabanas que estaban en el suelo y cubrieron los autos con ellos, las chicas llegaron en pocos segundos_**

¿Qué está pasando aquí?-dijo Liz

Nada, solo estábamos platicando-dijo Jack

No mientas, escuchamos una explosión-dijo Iris

Oh eso, a Wade se le zafo una granada pero y tuvimos que cubrirlo con algo para que hicera daño-dijo Max

Ok, pero Jack ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la cama-dijo Erza

Ya me siento mejor, no hay necesidad que vaya a la cama-dijo Jack

Nada de eso, el doctor dijo que guardaras reposo y eso harás-dijo Liz

 ** _Todas las chicas lo agarraron y lo cargaron, ellas se lo llevaron a su habitación dejando a Max, Andrew y Deadpool solos en el garaje_**

¿Y ahora que haremos con los autos?-dijo Max

No hay problema, podemos hacerlo solos-dijo Deadpool

¿Estás seguro? Nadie sabe de mecánica más que Jack-dijo Andrew

¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?-dijo Deadpool

 ** _Mientras con Jack_**

 ** _Las chicas lo habían llevado a su cuarto y lo depositaron en la cama, lo taparon con las sabanas y salieron del cuarto donde se encontraron con Makino_**

Oh chicas que bueno que las veo, ¿Listas para su otra prueba?-dijo Makino

¿Ahora?-dijo Liz

Claro, pero recuerden que solo faltan tres pruebas-dijo Makino-¿Están listas?

Hai-diejeron todas algo desanimadas

Verán una buena esposa debe cuidar de su marido, cuando se lastima y cuando se enferma-dijo Makino-Como Jack está herido su prueba es que cuiden con él y que logren que se quede en la cama

Eso será fácil-dijo Erza

¿Enserio? Porque no echan un vistazo ahora-dijo Makino

 ** _Las chicas entraron a la habitación y vieron a Jack que estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana_**

Hola chicas-dijo Jack con una sonrisa nerviosa

 _Esto será más difícil de lo que pensamos-pensaron todas_

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba prisionero en su cuarto, las chicas no lo dejaban salir para nada a excepción de ir al baño, todas estaban vestidas de enfermeras y trataban a Jack como un enfermo. Erza vigilaba la entrada de la habitación mientras que Mikoto y Kushina cuidaban afuera de las ventanas, las demás se encargaban en darle de comer, darle medicina y baños de esponja_**

 _¿Cómo le irán a los chicos y los autos?-pensó Jack_

 ** _Mientras en el Garaje_**

Es oficial, somos unos pendejos en esto-dijo Deadpool viendo los autos destrozados

Te dije que esperáramos a Jack-dijo Max

Imposible, Jack está prisionero en su cuarto por las chicas-dijo Andrew

Debemos ir por él, la carrera es dentro en cuatro horas y no podremos competir con estas chatarras-dijo Deadpool

Debemos planear algo para sacarlo-dijo Andrew

Yo ya tengo un plan-dijo Deadpool sacando su pistola

No mataremos a nadie, guarda eso-dijo Max

Ok, aguafiestas-dijo Deadpool

Creo que tengo una idea-dijo Andrew

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Kushina y Mikoto se encontraban en sus puestos hasta que Andrew llego a hablar con ellas_**

Mikoto, Kushina, mi abuelo quiere hablar con ustedes-dijo Andrew

¿Para qué?-dijo Kushina

No losé, solo dijo algo como que quiere que sean las únicas que se queden con Jack-dijo Andrew

¿Enserio?-dijo Mikoto

Sí-dijo Andrew

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Rápidamente las dos derribaron a Andrew, le sujetaron los brazos y se los comenzaron a torcer_**

Edward-sama nunca diría eso, él diría que competiéramos a Jack con las demás-dijo Kushina

Dinos ¿Qué planeabas?-dijo Mikoto

Nada…auch…mi a abuelo en verdad quiere hablar con ustedes-dijo Andrew

Mentiroso-dijeron las dos

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _De la nada dos tranquilizantes fueron disparados hacia Kushina y Mikoto, las dos cayeron al suelo dormidas, Andrew se levanto y vio a Deadpool con una pistola y a su lado estaba Max_**

Ven, mi plan era mejor-dijo Deadpool

Pensamos que tú plan era matarlas-dijo Max

No, está bien que me guste matar pero no lo hago siempre-dijo Deadpool

Bueno, vamos por Jack-dijo Andrew

 ** _Los tres trajeron una escalera, la pusieron en la ventana de Jack y comenzaron a subir_**

 ** _Mientras con Jack_**

 ** _Se encontraba en su cama con su celular jugando Pokemon Go_**

Mierda, solo encuentro Pidgeys, este juego es una mierda-dijo Jack apagando su celular

Jack

¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Jack

Jack

Estoy empezando a oír voces-dijo Jack

Por la ventana idiota

 ** _Jack volteo a ver a la ventana y vio a Deadpool y a Andrew y Max. Se acerco a la ventana, la abrió y los tres entraron_**

Chicos, no saben el gusto que estén aquí-dijo Jack

Escucha, solo nos quedan tres horas para ir a la carrera, debemos darnos prisa-dijo Deadpool

Pero como saldré, las chicas tienen todo vigilado-dijo Jack

Déjamelo a mí-dijo Deadpool

 ** _Deadpool se acerco al armario de Jack y saco un muñeco inflable igualito a Jack_**

¿Desde cuándo eso está ahí?-dijo Jack

Unos dos días-dijo Deadpool-Solo dejaremos esto en la cama, lo cubriremos con las sabanas y nos iremos

Ok, pero rápido-dijo Jack

 ** _Los chicos pusieron el muñeco en la cama, lo cubrieron con las sabanas y bajaron por la escalera_**

¿Por qué Kushina y Mikoto están en el suelo durmiendo?-dijo Jack

Oh, les dispare un tranquilizante-dijo Deadpool

¡¿Qúe?!

Luego me puteas, ahora debemos irnos-dijo Deadpool

 ** _Los chicos llegaron al garaje y Jack se sorprendió a ver los autos destruidos_**

¿Qué pendejada hicieron?-dijo Jack

Descubrimos que somos unos estúpidos en la mecánica-dijo Deadpool

¿Puedes arreglarlos?-dijo Max

Me tardare media hora-dijo Jack

Bien, vigilaremos si viene alguien-dijo Andrew

 ** _Veinte minutos después_**

Aww, mi cabeza-dijo Mikoto despertando

¿Qué paso?-dijo Kushina tocándose el cuello-¿Pero qué?

 ** _Ella sintió algo en su cuello y lo tomo, se sorprendió al ver que era un darlo tranquilizante, Mikoto también sintió algo en su cuello y se sorprendió al ver que también tenia un dardo tranquilizante_**

¿Quién se atrevería a hacernos esto?-dijo Mikoto

 ** _Las dos se miraron y pensaron por unos segundos_**

Deadpool-dijeron las dos

Tenemos que ir con las demás-dijo Kushina

 ** _Las dos se pararon y fueron corriendo donde estaban las demás, les contaron todo y rápidamente fueron al cuarto de Jack. Abrieron la puerta y vieron como él dormía en su cama_**

Ven, no pasa nada-dijo Liz

Pero, entonces ¿Por qué nos dispararon dardos tranquilizantes?-dijo MIkoto

Ya saben como es Wade-dijo Liz

 ** _Las chicas cerraron la puerta sin darse cuenta que el verdadero Jack no estaba en el cuarto_**

 ** _Mientras en el garaje_**

Ya termine-dijo Jack limpiándose el sudor de su frente

 ** _Delante de los chicos se encontraban dos increíbles autos, uno era un Dodge Charger de color negro que tenía el símbolo de Deadpoo en el capo y en las puertas del auto, el otro era un Ford Mustang de color morado con un cráneo en llamas en el capo y llamas en las puertas_**

Bien hora de irnos-dijo Deadpool entrando en el Dodge

Sí-dijo Jack entrando en el Mustang-Recuerden, no le digan nada a las chicas

Ok pero si los descubren, no sabemos nada de esto y no tuvimos nada que ver-dijo Andrew

 ** _Tras eso Jack y Deadpool arrancaron a la salida de la mansión_**

¿Crees que lo vayan a descubrir?-dijo Max

Sí-dijo Andrew

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Jack y Deadpool llegaron al lugar donde se llevaría la carrera, el lugar estaba lleno de gente, los dos llamaron la atención por sus autos, se inscribieron en la carrera y fueron donde estaban los demás autos que estaban por arrancar, una chica muy sexy se puso delante de los autos con una bandera de color verde_**

Corredores ¿Listos?-dijo la chica

 ** _Los motores de todos los autos se escucharon_**

¡Fuera!

 ** _Todos los autos salieron a una gran velocidad_**

 ** _Mientras en la mansión_**

Chicas ¿Es hora de darle a Jack el baño de esponja?-dijo Liz-¿Quién me ayuda?

¡Yo!-gritaron todas

 ** _Todas las chicas entraron al cuarto de Jack con una cubeta de agua, unas esponjas y jabones, ellas se acercaron a la cama y Liz comenzó a sacudir a Jack_**

Jack, despierta es hora de tu baño-dijo Liz

….

Jack, despierta-dijo Liz sacudiendo con más fuerza

….

Jack, despierta-dijo Liz molesta

….

¡¿Por qué no me respondes?!-grito Liz levantando las sabanas

 ** _Las chicas soltaron las esponjas y la cubeta de agua al ver a un muñeco inflable parecido a Jack en la cama, todas rápidamente comenzaron a buscar a Jack en toda la mansión pero no lo encontraron, ellas fueron a la sala donde estaban todos viendo la televisión_**

Chicas ¿Qué les pasa? Lucen algo cansadas-dijo Makino

Makino-san, no ha visto a Jack-dijo Erza

Se supone que estaba en su cuarto ¿No?-dijo Makino

Vera lo que pasa es…

Esperen chicas, está pasando una gran noticia-dijo Makino subiendo el volumen a la televisión

 ** _En la T.V_**

* _Los policías acaba de rodear toda la zona del estacionamiento de autos donde las personas realizaban carreras ilegales*_

 ** _Afuera de la T.V_**

Se oye grave, ¿Creen que pasa algo malo?-dijo Iris

Estas en México, siempre pasa algo-dijo Kana

 ** _En la T.V_**

 _*Están sacando a los conductores pero esperen, esto se volvió un caos los conductores están huyendo*_

 ** _Fuera de la T.V_**

Chicas, ustedes nunca deben acercarse a gente como esa, son muy problemáticos-dijo Venelana

 ** _En la T.V_**

 _*Esperen un minuto. Se pueden ver a dos conductores*_

 _*A la mierda putos*-dijo Jack mostrándoles el dedo de en medio_

 _*Si, váyanse a la mierda*-dijo Deadpool haciendo lo mismo que Jack_

 _*Lo más seguro que toda su familia serán igual de delincuentes y sin respeto a las leyes. Los dos conductores se dirigen a los montes a una gran velocidad como sí aun estuvieran en una carrera*_

 ** _Fuera de la T.V_**

 ** _Todos tenían la boca abierta al ver a Jack en el noticiaron y en una carrera callejera, pero Liz estaba expulsando una aura roja_**

¡Esos hijos de…

 ** _Con Jack y Deadpool_**

 ** _Los dos se encontraban en los montos, ambos estaban a la par_**

 _No perderé contra este pendejo-pensó Deadpool antes que viera un botón rojo que estaban en el volante-¿Para que será este botón?_

 ** _Deadpool presiono el boto y el auto fue mucho más rápido_**

¡Hay Wey!-grito Deadpool

Rayos, encontró el turbo, bueno por suerte lo instale en los dos autos-dijo Jack presionando el botón rojo que estaba en su volante

 ** _El auto de Jack fue a la misma velocidad que el auto de Deadpool, los dos estaban cerca de llegar al final pero de la nada apareció Liz delante de ellos_**

¿Qué parte que debes guardar reposo no entiendes?-dijo Liz

¡Mierda!-gritaron los dos

 **¡PAAAM!**

 ** _Liz detuvo los autos con sus manos, ambos salieron volando de los autos y fueron a estrellarse contra los arboles que había allí, Jack quedo inconsciente por el impacto_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Jack comenzaba a despertar y vio que estaba en su cuarto, quiso levantarse pero no podía, vio hacia abajo y vio que estaba encadenado a su cama_**

¿Por qué estoy encadenado en mi cama?-dijo Jack

Por fin despiertas

 ** _Delante de él apareció Liz con un traje de enfermera_**

Lis ¿Por qué estoy así?-dijo Jack

Bueno, decidimos encadenarte ya que no te quedas quieto-dijo Liz

¿Dónde está Wadre?-dijo Jack

Descuida, las chicas se están encargando de él-dijo Liz-pero yo me preocuparía menos por él si fuera tú

¿Qué vas a hacerme?-dijo Jack algo asustado

Voy a castigarte toda la noche-dijo Liz seductoramente

 ** _Liz le quito todas las cadenas a Jack y le bajo sus pantalones y calzoncillos_**

Lo bueno es que tendré este monstruo para mi sola esta noche-dijo Liz tomando la polla de Jack y comenzando a masturbarlo

Ahh..Liz-gimió Jack

Lo he pensado y no sería mala idea darle a Layla un hermano ¿Qué crees tú Jack?-dijo Layla mientras lo masturbaba

¿Un hermano? Mmmm…por mi está bien-dijo Jack

Bien, entonces no descansaremos hasta que me dejes embarazada-dijo Liz metiendo la polla de Jack en su boca

~Liz~

 ** _Los dos tuvieron sexo toda la noche, en el cuarto de Jack solo se podían escuchar los gemidos y gritos de placer de Liz. En la actualidad los dos se encontraban tendidos en la cama empapados en sudor y muy cansados_**

Eso…fue genial-dijo Jack

Sí que lo fue, sin duda quedare embaraza-dijo Liz

Eso espero, ya que quiero ver como serias siendo madre-dijo Jack

Sería una buena madre-dijo Liz

De eso no hay duda-dijo Jack

 ** _Ambos se dieron un último beso antes de quedarse dormidos_**

 ** _FIN_**


	35. Chapter 35 ¿La esposa de Jack?

**_Capitulo 34_**

 ** _A la mañana siguiente_**

¡No! ¡¿Por qué?!-grito Liz saliendo del baño

¿Qué te pasa Liz?-dijo Rias

Salió negativo, ¿Por qué?-dijo Liz enseñándole una prueba de embarazo-Jack y yo lo hicimos toda la noche ¿Por qué salió negativo?

Espera, estás diciendo que mientras nosotras castigábamos a Deadpool, debes de castigar a Jack, tuviste sexo con él-dijo Natasha

Bueno era un castigo al principio pero Jack es muy salvaje y me domino por completo-dijo Liz sonrojada a recordar lo de anoche

No lo puedo creer que te rebajes tanto-dijo Mikoto

Tú a callar, tú y Kushina hicieron lo mismo cuando les dijimos que lo distrajeran para que Layla se le confesara a Milicas-dijo Iris

Pero lo distrajimos ¿No?-dijo Kushina

Ese no es el punto-dijo Akeno-¿Por qué tan repentinamente quieres quedar embarazada Liz?

Bueno, he pensado que Layla se siente algo sola y decidí que era tiempo de darle un hermano-dijo Liz

Es algo cierto-dijo Koneko

Así que aproveche que no estaban ustedes y puse a funcionar mi plan-dijo Liz

Pero aun así, no te da derecho a quedártelo para ti sola-dijo Xenovia

Soy fui y soy su primera novia así que lo tengo-dijo Liz

Mentirosa, yo fui su primera novia antes que llegaras a quitármelo-dijo Kana

El pasado en el pasado morena-dijo Liz

Además la que tiene más derecho soy yo, ya que soy su prometida-dijo Iris-Si alguien debe tener un hijo suyo soy yo

Pero eso no cambia nada-dijo Liz

 ** _Todas comenzaron a discutir sobre quien debería ser la primera en dar a luz al hijo de Jack, antes que la discusión llegara a los golpes llego Makino a calmar las cosas_**

¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo Makino

Liz, se aprovecho de la situación de anoche y tuvo sexo con Jack toda la noche-dijo Iris

¿Es cierto Liz?-dijo Makino

Sí, pero lo hice para darle a Layla un hermano ya que se siente sola-dijo Liz

Bueno, pero debes pensar lo que sería tener un hijo a esta edad, Jack aun sigue en la escuela y sería muy duro para él cuidar de un bebe-dijo Makino

Creo que tiene razón-dijo Liz

Bueno ya que resolvimos este problema es hora de la última prueba-dijo Makino

¿No dijo que eran tres pruebas? Apenas ayer completamos una-dijo Iris

Sí bueno, la segunda prueba era caerle bien a toda la familia de su marido pero todas ya pasaran esa prueba-dijo Makino

Entonces ¿Cuál es la última prueba?-dijo Rias

Vengan conmigo-dijo Makino

 ** _Con Jack_**

 ** _Él junto con Andrew, Max y Deadpool se encontraban en el comedor desayunando_**

¿Qué te hicieron las chicas anoche?-dijo Jack

Algo horrible, me obligaron verlas mientras comían mis chimichangas-dijo Deadpool-Después, me pegaron unos audífonos en mis oídos y pusieron a One Direction y a Justin Bieber

Que horrible-dijo Andrew

Sí, eso no se le hace a las personas-dijo Max

No, dejen eso la ultima tortura fue la peor-dijo Deadpool-Me pegaron cinta en los parpados para que no cerrara mis ojos y luego me pusieron a ver…a ver

¿Qué Wade? ¿Qué te obligaron ver?-dijo Jack

Boku No Pico-dijo Deadpool

Eso es imperdonable-dijo Max

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo-dijo Andrew

Aun sigo intentando olvidar ese maldito anime-dijo Deadpool

¿Y qué te hizo Liz ayer a ti Jack?-dijo Andrew

Pues-dijo Jack recordando lo de anoche y se sonrojo un poco-Me tuvo toda la noche teniendo sexo con ella

¡¿Qué clase de castigo es ese?!-grito Deadpool-¡A mí me jodieron y tú eres recompensado!

Bueno, al principio si era un castigo pero después tome el control y una cosa llego a la otra-dijo Jack

¿Qué estarán haciendo las chicas ahora?-dijo Max

No losé, ¿Por cierto donde están Rebecca y Yuu?-dijo Jack

Están ayudando a mi madre con las pruebas-dijo Andrew

Ya veo-dijo Jack

 ** _Con las chicas_**

 ** _Makino las había llevado a la sala donde estaban Yuu y Rebecca que sujetaban las cuerdas que mantenían una cortina roja_**

Verán chicas, esta prueba será la más difícil de todas, ninguna mujer está preparada para esto-dijo Makino

¿Qué crees que sea a preuba?-dijo Rias a Liz

No losé pero no me está gustando para nada como está hablando-dijo Liz

Chicas, quiten la cortina-dijo Makino a Yuu y Rebecca

Hai-dijeron las dos

 ** _Jalaron las cuerdas y la cortina cayó al suelo para revelar a una Layla que estaba cargando a Cerbero_**

La prueba de hoy es como ser madre-dijo Makino

¡¿EHH?!-gritaron sorprendidas

Ninguna mujer crece preparada para ser madre, como Jack tiene a Layla como su hija es bueno que sepan cómo educarla-dijo Makino-Liz, como tú y Jack la educaron tú no participaras, ya pasaste las pruebas

Hai-dijo Liz

Bien Layla, hoy debes compórtate lo más malcriada que puedas-dijo Makino-Haz berrinches, llora, pide lo que quieras

Pero Papá dice que las princesas no hacen berrinches y se portan bien-dijo Layla-Yo soy una princesa

 ** _Las chicas al escuchar eso solo se les escapo un tierno "Aww"_**

Pero Papá no está aquí ahora, puedes hacer lo que quieras y tampoco tú mamá se meterá-dijo Makino

Pero….

Y si lo haces te prometo que hare que tú papá te compre lo que quieres-dijo Makino

Ok-dijo Layla

Bien, si su hija quiere un dulce y no tienen dinero ¿qué le dirán?-dijo Makino-Kana, eres la primera

Ok-dijo Kana acercándose a Layla-¿Qué quieres hija?

Quiero un chocolate-dijo Layla

Lo siento pero por el momento no tengo dinero-dijo Kana

Pero quiero un chocolate ahora-dijo Layla autoritariamente

No me hables en ese tono jovencita, no hay dinero y punto-dijo Kana firme

Quiero chocolate ahora, ahora, ahora-dijo Layla múltiples veces mientras hacia un berrinche

Escucha, no hay dinero, así que no habrá chocolate-dijo Kana

¡Quiero chocolate!-grito Layla

Muy bien Kana, fallaste-dijo Makino

Pero…

Lo siento, es turno de Juvia-dijo Makino

Ok-dijo Kana

 ** _Kana regreso al grupo y Juvia se acerco a Layla_**

¿Qué quieres hija?-dijo Juvia

Quiero chocolate, y lo quiero ahora-dijo Layla

Juvia no tiene dinero en este momento pero-dijo Juvia sacando una paleta de su bolsillo-Tengo una paleta ¿la quieres?

¡No!-grito Layla tomando la paleta y lazándola lejos-¡Quiero chocolate!

Pero…

¡Quiero chocolate! ¡Quiero chocolate! ¡Quiero chocolate!-grito Layla

Juvia, lo siento pero fallaste-dijo Makino-Kushina, tú turno

 ** _Juvia regreso al grupo y Kushina se acerco a Layla_**

¿Qué quieres hija?-dijo Kushina

Quiero chocolate-dijo Layla

Bueno por el momento no tengo dinero pero cuando llego tú papá te lo compraremos-dijo Kushina

Pero yo lo quiero ah….

 ** _Layla se quedo callada al ver como Kushina le lanzaba una mirada que la asusto_**

Dije que esperaremos a tu padre y te compraremos el chocolate ¡¿Ok?!-grito Kushina

Sí mamá-dijo Layla asustada y calmándose

Muy bien, Kushina paso la prueba-dijo Makino-Bien, quien será la siguiente

 ** _Mientras con los chicos_**

 ** _Jack junto con Andrew, Deadpool y Max se encontraban en el jardín trasero acostados en el pasto_**

Que aburrido esta el día hoy-dijo Jack

Sí que lo está, me gustaría al menos que hubiera un enemigo a que enfrentar-dijo Andrew

A mí me gustaría ir a nada al mar-dijo Max

Oye, esa no es una mala lobito-dijo Deadpool-¿Por qué no vamos a la playa?

Estamos en Teotihuacán, aquí no hay playas-dijo Andrew

Tendríamos que ir a Veracruz para ir a la playa-dijo Jack

Pues vamos, casi todos tomaremos caminos separados en pocos días, divirtámonos hasta el final-dijo Deadpool

Ok, iremos pero tenemos que invitar a las chicas-dijo Jack

No hay problema-dijo Deadpool

Bien pues voy a…

¡QUIERO CHOCOLATE!

¿Layla?-dijo Jack al escuchar a su hija gritar

¡QUIERO CHOCOLATE! ¡QUIERO CHOCOLATE! ¡QUIERO CHOCOLATE!

 ** _Jack se levanto y fue donde se encontraba su hija_**

 ** _Con las chicas_**

 ** _La prueba había salido de control, las únicas que la habían pasado fueron, Kushina, Mikoto, Iris, Mirajane, Erza, Koneko, Akeno, Natasha y Rias. Layla ahora se encontraba en el suelo haciendo un gran berrinche, intentaron calmarla pero no les hacía caso, incluso las madres de Iris, Rias y Grayfia fueron a ayudar pero fue en vano_**

¡QUIERO CHOCOLATE! ¡QUIERO CHOCOLATE! ¡QUIERO CHOCOLATE!-gritaba Layla mientras pataleaba en el suelo

Liz, haz algo-dijo Reynalle

No puedo, cuando se pone así la única persona que la puede hacer frente es…

¡Layla!

 ** _Layla dejo de patalear y se levanto, miro atrás y vio a su padre que no estaba muy contento_**

¿Estabas haciendo un berrinche?-dijo Jack

Etto…yo

Dime ¿Por qué?-dijo Jack

Quería chocolate-dijo Layla mirando al suelo

¿Y por eso te pusiste así? ¿Qué te he dicho?-dijo Jack

Que las princesas no hacen berrinches y se portan bien-dijo Layla

¿Y?-dijo Jack

Las niñas feas solo hacen berrinches y se portan mal-dijo Layla

¿Y qué les pasa a las niñas que se portan mal y hacen berrinches?-dijo Jack

Son castigadas, no pueden comer dulces y no le compran muñecas por un mes-dijo Layla

¿Y que eres tú? ¿Una princesa o una niña fea?-dijo Jack

Una princesa-dijo Layla

Bien, pues las princesas piden disculpas, así que quiero que te disculpes con ellas-dijo Jack

Lo siento-dijo Layla a las chicas

 ** _Todas las chicas incluyendo a las madres de Iris, Rias y Grayfia se quedaron con la boca abierta de cómo Jack había calmado a Layla en tan poco tiempo_**

Estarás castigada por tres días, sin dulces y sin muñecas-dijo Jack-Y no jugaras con Cerbero

Jack, no seas tan duro con ella-dijo Makino-Veras esta era la última prueba y era de cómo educar a los niños, Layla solo me ayudaba

¿Es cierto Layla?-dijo Jack y su hija asistió con la cabeza-Ok, fui algo duro, te levantare el castigo

Gracias papá-dijo Layla abrazándolo

Por cierto Jack, le dije a Layla que si me ayudara le comprarías lo que sea-dijo Makino

¿Qué? Pero….

Recuerda que no debes defraudar a un niño-dijo Makino

Ok, iremos al centro comercial y te comprare lo que quieras-dijo Jack

¿Puedo llevar a Milicas?-dijo Layla

Sí, puedes llevarlo también-dijo Jack-Por cierto chicas quería decirles algo importante, los chicos y yo planeamos ir a la playa y quería saber si querían ir

Claro-dijeron todas

Ok, mañana iremos a la pla….

 ** _Antes que terminara de hablar las puertas de la mansión se abrieron y revelo a una hermosa chica de piel morena de cabello negro y corto, vestía unos pequeños shorts de mezclilla que se apegan a sus caderas y trasero, un chaleco rojo que se apegaba a sus pechos. La chica tenia la misma altura que Koneko y sus pechos eran del mismo tamaño que los de Akeno, lo que más resaltaba de la chica era el corte que tenía debajo de su ojo derecho y un sombrero de paja que llevaba. Jack se quedo sorprendido porque sabía quien era la chica_**

¿Luffyko?-dijo Jack sorprendido

 ** _La chica miro a Jack y se lanzo sobre él_**

¡Te encontré!-grito la chica

 **¡PAAM!**

 ** _La chica derribo a Jack y lo abrazo con fuerza_**

Por fin te encontré Jack, te estuve buscando por todas partes-dijo Luffyko

Luffyko…me asfixias-dijo Jack

Oh, lo siento-dijo Luffyko

Jack, ¿Quién es ella?-dijo Liz celosa

¿Yo? Soy Monkey D. Luffyko, la esposa de Jack-dijo Luffyko

¡¿QUÉ?!

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Todos estaban reunidos en la sala, todas las chicas emanaban un aura asesina mientras veían a Luffyko que estaba muy pegada a Jack_**

Jack, ¿Me podrías explicar esto?-dijo Makino-Conozco a Luffyko y no recuerdo que te hayas casado con ella

Bueno fue cuando éramos niños, en ese tiempo tenía siete y Luffyko tenía cinco-dijo Jack-En ese momento antes de irme de su casa blindamos con Sake que seriamos marido y mujer, yo le di el sombreo que me dio el tío Shanks y ella me dio esto-dijo mostrando un collar de plata

Sí, yo soy la esposa de Jack, Shishishi-dijo Luffyko sonriendo

Un momento, estás diciendo que hiciste eso mientras salíamos-dijo Kana enojada

Sí-dijo Jack

¡Inaceptable!-grito Liz parándose enojada-No permitiré que otra chica aparte de mí y las demás tenga a Jack

Oh ¿Quieres pelear?-dijo Luffyko parándose y sus brazos cambiaron de un color negro metalico-Estoy lista cuando quieras

Haki, también puedes usarlo-dijo Liz

Claro, he entrenado muy duro y domino los tres tipos de Haki-dijo Luffyko

¿Qué? ¿Tambien puedes usar el Haki de Rey?-dijo Liz sorprendida

Sí-dijo Luffyko

A parte es una D., sin duda es una chica muy interesante-dijo Rias

¿Y quiénes son ustedes?-dijo Luffyko

Yo soy Rias Gremory y soy un demonio-dijo Rias

Oh genial, dime ¿puedes ca…

Bien Luffyko, luego puedes presentarte, voy a enseñarte la casa-dijo Jack tapándole la boca a Luffyko con su mano y se fueron de allí

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Jack le enseño toda la casa a Luffyko, había llegado la noche y todos estaban durmiendo pero a Jack le dio hambre y fue a la cicina, al llegar se sonrojo por lo que vio, delante de él estaba una Luffyko que tenía una ensalada y que usaba su chaleco pero no llevaba su short dejando que Jack viera sus panties blancas y su trasero redondo y bien formado_**

Luffyko-dijo Jack sonrojado

Oh, Jack ¿También te dio hambre?-dijo Luffyko

Sí pero que haces en ropa interior-dijo Jack

Así duermo-dijo Luffyko

Quiero hablar contigo sobre eso del matrimonio-dijo Jack

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Luffyko

Veras yo tengo un harem, eso significa que tienes que compartirme con otras chicas-dijo Jack-¿Eso no te molesta?

No, mientras tengas un lugar en tú corazón para mi, estaré bien-dijo Luffyko

Pero soy mayor que tú por dos años-dijo Jack

No importa-dijo Luffyko

¿Enserio?-dijo Jack

Si, de hecho-dijo Luffyko dejando su ensalada y lo abraza-He estado entrenando porque tú eras fuerte, quería que tuvieras una esposa que pueda defenderse sola

Luffyko, eso no era necesario, aun así te quería-dijo Jack

Pero sabes cuál es mi sueño, quiero ser la reina pirata, quiero superar a tu pad….perdón casi lo digo-dijo Luffyko

Descuida, ya no me importa-dijo Jack-Entonces quieres ser la reina pirata, bueno es una meta muy buena ¿Te importaría que yo fuera el rey?

Pero yo quiero ser la reina pirata primero-dijo LuffyKo

Y lo serás pero cada reina necesita un Rey-dijo Jack llevando sus manos al trasero de Luffyko y dándole un apretón

~Ahh~

Perdón, ¿Te lastime?-dijo Jack

No, de hecho se sintió bien-dijo Luffuko

¿Enserio? Bien entonces puedo hacer esto-dijo Jack antes de besarla

 ** _Luffyko enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Jack y él llevo sus manos a su cintura, Luffyko separo sus brazos del cuello de Jack y las llevo a la camisa que llevaba, se separaron y Luffyko le quito la camisa a Jack dejando visibles sus pectorales, su abdomen bien formado y sus músculos y algunas heridas que aun tenia_**

 ** _Jack la volvió a besar y esta vez llevo sus manos al trasero de Luffyko trasero dándole un fuerte apretón y haciéndola gemir en el beso, ella solo enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Jack y enredo sus piernas en su cintura_**

 ** _Rompieron el beso por falta de aire, Jack seguía cargando a Luffyko y la llevo a su habitación, la deposito en la cama con delicadeza y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón, se bajo sus pantalones junto sus calzoncillos y Luffyko se sorprendió por ver el tamaño de la polla de Jack, era de unas quince pulgadas, al imaginarme eso dentro de ella la hizo mojar mucho_**

 ** _Jack le quito a Luffyko el chaleco que llevaba revelando que no llevaba sostén abajo y dándole una hermosa vista de su cuerpo a Jack, esa hermosa piel morena era sumamente hermosa aun teniendo quince años, era más sexy que las otras chicas_**

 ** _Jack comenzó a darle beso en su cuello dejando algunas marcas de chupones_**

~Mmm…Jack~

 ** _La forma que gemía su nombre hizo que Jack se excitara más, comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a sus grandes pechos, se llevo el pecho izquierdo a su boca mientras masajeaba el derecho con su otra mano_**

~Ahhh Jack~

 ** _La forma en cómo Jack le daba placer a Luffyko era genial, ella podía sentir como su coño se humedecía más y más durante que Jack jugaba con sus pechos_**

 ** _Jack siguió jugando con los pechos de Luffyko por un rato más hasta que los dejo y fue a su coño que estaba muy húmedo, le quito su ropa interior y comenzó a darle pequeños besos haciendo que ella temblara_**

~Ahh…Jack...Ahh~

 ** _Abrió los labios de su coño e introdujo su lengua y la movió levemente_**

 ****Sigue…..mmm…que rico~

 ** _Jack movió más rápido su lengua haciendo que Luffyko arqueara su espalda, continúo moviendo su lengua de arriba hacia abajo y en círculos_**

 ****¡Jack….estoy por….aahh!~

 ** _Luffyko se corrió en la cara de Jack y él con gusto tomo sus jugos. Era el primer orgasmo que había tenido Luffyko en su vida, fue increíble pero se sentía avergonzada por correrse en la cara de Jack_**

Mmm, sabes deliciosa-dijo Jack y Luffyco se sonrojo mucho

 _Jack alineo su polla con el coño de Luffyko y la miro_

¿Estás lista?-me dijo Jack

Sí, pero se gentil, es mi primera vez- dijo Luffyko

 ** _Jack asintió y metió su polla lentamente en el coño de Luffyko, se detuvo cuando sintió su himen, él la miro a los ojos y ella le dio una señal para que siguiera. Jack rompió su himen de una embestida provocando que Luffyko soltara un grito de dolor y que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos_**

 ** _Jack se acerco a sus labios y la beso para que ignorara el dolor, se mantuvo quieto hasta que Luffyko le dio una señal para que comenzara a moverse, Jack metió su polla por completo en el coño de Luffyko llegando hasta su útero, jack pudo sentir que ella era jodidamente apretada_**

 ** _Jack comenzó a moverse a un ritmo lento para que Luffyko se acostumbrara_**

~¡Aahh Jack!~

 ** _Aumento la velocidad y fuerza de sus embestidas, Luffyko no paraba de gemir el nombre de Jack, él la miro y era más hermosa cuando gemía y su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor_**

Eres muy hermosa Luffyko-dijo Jack y ella se sonrojo

Y tú eres muy guapo-me dijo Luffyko

 ** _Jack se quede viendo los pechos de Luffyko que rebotaban cada vez que la penetraba, se agacho un poco y se llevo el pecho derecho a su boca mientras la embestía con fuerza_**

~¡Más rápido Jack, más rápido!~

 ** _La mente de Luffyko se estaba poniendo en blanco por como Jack la penetraba, cada vez que su polla golpeaba su útero sentía que se corría en ese momento. Jack pudo sentir como las paredes de Luffyco comenzaban a apretarlo con fuerza, ella se correría rápido así que aumento sus embestidas hasta que se corrí dentro de ella_**

~¡Jack!~

 ** _Luffyko se corrió dejando que sus jugos mojaran la cama, Jack saco su polla y su semen comenzó a salir del coño de Luffyko, Luffyko vio a Jack y se sorprendió al ver que su polla seguía erecta pero por suerte ella aun tenia energía_**

Jack, quiero hacerlo de nuevo-dijo Luffyko poniéndose en cuatro mostrándole su culo

 ** _Jack agarro sus caderas y volvió a meter su polla, esta vez fue más rápido y más fuerte_**

~¡Más rápido Jack!~

 ** _Él incremento la fuerza de sus embestidas, la mente de Luffyko se puso en blanco por el placer que le estaba dando, a Jack le vino una idea a su cabeza, Jack soltó una de sus manos, le prendió fuego y…_**

 **PLAF!**

 ** _Le dio una fuerte nalgada dejando la marca de su mano_**

~¡Sí Jack! ¡Castígame!~

 ** _Era oficial, el cerebro de Luffyco se había convertido en papilla, ella tenía una expresión en su cara como la de una puta, teniendo la lengua afuera y babeando_**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Con cada nalgada que Jack le daba Luffyko perdía fuerza en sus brazos_**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Luffyko perdió la fuerza de sus brazos, su cara ahora estaba en la cama mientras tenía su culo rojo y en el aire_**

 ** _Jack aumento más la fuerza de sus embestidas y sintió como estaba a punto de correrse pero también Luffyko, ya que sintió como sus paredes apretaban más y más su polla_**

Luffyko voy a correrme-dijo Jack

~¡Si hazlo! ¡Córrete dentro!~

 ** _Jack siguió penetrándola hasta que se corrió en ella, la lleno por completo, los jugos de Luffyko mojaron el piso, Jack saco su polla de Luffyko y su semen comenzaba a salir de ella_**

Ahh, Jack quiero más-dijo Luffyko

Yo también, no sé porque pero es la primera vez que me pongo así-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack volvió a meter su polla dentro de Luffyko y los dos siguieron teniendo sexo hasta que quedaron satisfechos, ahora los dos estaban desnudos abrazándose_**

Yo seré la reina pirata-dijo Luffyko

Y yo el rey pirata-dijo Jack

No puedo esperar para que el abuelo venga y sepa de esto-dijo Luffyko

Espera ¿el abuelo Garp vendrá?-dijo Jack algo asustado

Sí, dijo que te tenía unas pruebas o algo así, ya que no dejaría que me case con cualquier hombre-dijo Luffyko

 ** _Tras escuchar eso Jack se desmayo y Luffyko trato de despertarlo_**

 ** _FIN_**


	36. Chapter 36 Conociendo más a México

**_Capitulo 35_**

¿Cómo está eso que ya te vas?-dijo Luffyko enojada a un Jack que estaba empacando

No pienso quedarme aquí sabiendo que el abuelo Garp viene-dijo Jack

Tienes que quedarte y hablar con él-dijo Luffuko-¿Acaso le tienes miedo al matrimonio?

No tengo problemas con el matrimonio, lo acepto y me hago responsable-dijo Jack-Pero no quiero tener problemas con el abuelo Garp, aun soy muy joven para morir-dijo cerrando su maleta

No permitiré que te vayas así-dijo Luffyko poniéndose en la puerta

 ** _Jack simplemente la cargo a su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas_**

Bájame-dijo Luffyko mientras le daba golpes a Jack en la espalda y pataleaba

Quédate quieta-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack camino hasta la sala y vio a todas las chicas y a los chicos que estaban listas para ir a la playa_**

Por fin despiertas, ¿Listo para ir a la playa?-dijo Liz

Cambio de planes, hoy volvemos a Japón-dijo Jack

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-dijo Max

No discutan y empaquen sus cosas-dijo Jack

Jack ¿Cuál es el problema? Puedes contar con nosotros-dijo Andrew

Mi abuelo va a venir-dijo Luffyko

Bien chicos empaquen sus cosas, fue un gusto conocerlos-dijo Andrew

Sí, es una pena que se vayan pero así son las cosas-dijo Yuu

Esperen un minutos, ¿Qué les pasa?-dijo Rias-¿Qué tiene de malo que venga el abuelo de Luffyko?

Ustedes no lo conocen, su abuelo es uno de los hombres más fuerte que existe-dijo Andrew

Él está a la par con Edward-sama, eran rivales en su juventud-dijo Yuu

¿Tan fuerte es?-dijo Iris sorprendida

Sí, además es un maldito viejo histérico y cascarrabias-dijo Jack

¿Quién es un maldito viejo histérico y cascarrabias?-dijo una voz detrás de Jack

El abuelo de Lu…-jack se quedo frio al escuchar la voz y poco a poco volteo a ver atrás-¡Wuuuuaa! ¡Gaarrpp!

 ** _Detrás de Jack había_** ** _un hombre alto y de longeva edad, con un amplio pecho. Tenía barba y una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo_**

Hola abuelo-dijo Luffyko

Oh Luffyko, te dije que vendríamos juntos pero te escapaste y viniste un día antes de lo planeado-dijo Garp-Espero que no hayan hecho nada raro mientras que no estaba

De hecho anoche nosotros….-no puedo terminar ya que Jack le tapo la boca con su mano

Bueno Garp-san ¿Qué hace aquí?-dijo Jack

Luffyko me dijo que tú eras su esposo y que se iría contigo, yo no permitiré eso sin antes probar que eres el adecuado para ella-dijo Garp

Soy el indicado para ella, yo la cuidare bien-dijo Jack

Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Garo lanzándose hacia Jack

Woa-dijo Jack esquivándolo-¡Todos corran a la limosina!

 ** _Todos sin dudarlo fueron a fuera y se subieron a la limosina_**

De eso nada, ya verás maldito mocoso-dijo Garp yendo tras ellos

 ** _Jack arranco y Garp los persiguió_**

Espera Jack, solo quiero hablar contigo-dijo Garp mientras los seguía

Mentiroso, no te creo-dijo Jack-Wade, lanzare algo

Déjamelo a mí-dijo Deadpool

 ** _Deadpool se asomo por una de las ventanas, tomo una de sus granadas, le quito el seguro y se la lanzo a Garp_**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _La explosión creó una nube de humo_**

Bien, lo logramos-dijo Jack relajado pero no duro mucho ya que algo se había subido en el techo del auto-¿Eh?

¡Jack! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-grito Garp furioso mientras le daba un golpe al techo de la limosina atravesándolo

¡Ahhhh! ¡Es un monstruo!-gritaron todos asustados

 ** _Jack movió la limosina en zig zac para desacerse de Garp pero él no se movía, Garp fue hasta donde estaba la ventana en donde estaba Jack y…._**

¡Te tengo!-grito Garp agarrando a Jack

¡Ayuda!-grito Jack

 ** _Garp saco a Jack de la limosina, Max tomo el volante y freno_**

Ahora harás las pruebas quieras o no-dijo Garp

¿De que tratan las pruebas?-dijo Jack

Je, ya lo veras-dijo Garp con una sonrisa que hizo asustar a Jack

 ** _Minutos después_**

¡Tonto!-grito Garp dándole un golpe a Jack en la cabeza

Ite-dijo Jack cayendo al suelo con un gran chichón

Un hombre siempre paga todo, no puedes dejar a tu esposa que pague-dijo Garp

 ** _Las pruebas de Garp eran de cómo ser un buen esposo, eran como las pruebas que Makino les había dado a las chicas, solo que estas eran más duras. Las chicas solo se quedaban viendo como Garp asía sufrir al pobre de Jack. Se sentían mal por verlo así pero también se sentían bien ya que ellas habían sufrido con las pruebas de Makino, ahora era el turno de Jack. Luffuko solo observaba como su abuelo torturaba al poblé de Jack mientras comía una gran ensalada_**

¡Idiota!-grito Garp dándole otro golpe a Jack en la cabeza-Un hombre siempre está al pendiente de las necesidades de su mujer

 _Este viejo me va matar-pensó Jack mientras se sobaba la cabeza_

¿Qué sucede aquí?-dijo Edward llegando

Abuelo-dijo Jack acercándose a él-Sálvame de esto

Garp, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Edward

He venido a educar a este mocoso para que sea un buen marido para Luffyko-dijo Garp

Ya veo-dijo Edward agarrando a Jack y levantándolo-Toma-dijo lazándolo hacia Garp y este lo atrapo

Abuelo, me has traicionado-dijo Jack sorprendido

Las demás chica tuvieron que pasar las pruebas de Makino para ser buenas esposas, es tú turno ahora que te prepares para ser un buen esposo-dijo Edward

Oh, así que tienes un harem ¿Eh?, entonces las pruebas serán más duras-dijo Garp

¡Que alguien me ayude!-grito Jack

 ** _Varias horas después_**

 ** _El pobre de Jack se encontraba tendido en su cama completamente cansado, después de pasar todas las pruebas de Garp estaba totalmente destruido, apenas se podía mantener despierto, Jack estaba a punto de dormir pero en ese momento llega Layla_**

Papá, ya estoy lista para ir al centro comercial-dijo Layla

Layla, en este momento estoy muy cansado, será para otro día-dijo Jack

Pero tú dijiste que sería hoy-dijo Layla algo molesta

Losé, pero en verdad estoy cansado, te lo recompensare con otra cosa que quieras-dijo Jack

¿Lo que quiera?-dijo Layla

Sí, lo que quieras-dijo Jack

Quiero ir al zoológico mañana-dijo Layla

Ok, pero déjame descansar-dijo Jack

 ** _Layla se puso feliz y salió del cuarto, al escucha como la puerta se cerraba, Jack cayo profundamente dormido_**

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Jack comenzó a despertar y se vistió, salió de su cuarto y fue a la sala, ahí se encontró con todos con trajes de expedición_**

¿Por qué están vestidos así?-dijo Jack

Layla nos dijo que iremos al zoológico-dijo Liz

Sí pero no a exploración-dijo Jack

Bueno ya, es hora de irnos-dijo Liz-Por cierto, los padres de Rias e Iris nos acompañaran

Ok, suban todos a la limosina-dijo Jack

 ** _Minutos después todos se subieron a la limosina y Jack arranco al zoológico. Después de unos minutos llegaron a un gran zoológico, bajaron y fueron a la entrada donde se encontraron a una hermosa chica peli verde que usaba un sombrero vaquero_**

Oye Bisca, tiempo sin vernos-dijo Jack a la peli verde

Oh Jack, a pasado mucho desde la última vez que me visitaste-dijo la peli verde conocida como Bisca

Chicos ella es Bisca, es una amiga mía desde que era niño-dijo Jack

Me gusto conocer a los amigos de Jack y es bueno volverte a ver Layla-dijo Bisca

Hola mamá Bisca-dijo Layla

Layla te he dicho que no me digas así, no salgo con tu padre-dijo Bisca algo sonrojada

Pero eres como una mamá para mí-dijo Layla-Por cierto ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

¿Hermana? Jack ¿Acaso tú…

No, se equivocan, Bisca tiene una hija de cuatro años pero no es mía es de otro sujeto-dijo Jack

¿Y dónde está el padre de esa niña?-dijo Iris

Murió hace tres años-dijo Bisca triste

Perdón no era mi intención-dijo Iris

Está bien, eso paso hace mucho-dijo Bisca

Bueno Bisca, venimos para dar una visita al zoológico-dijo Jack-Quería saber si serias nuestra guía

Oh sí claro-dijo Bisca

Pero no de este zoológico-dijo Jack

Oh ya entendí, síganme-dijo Bisca

 ** _Todos siguieron a Bisca hasta una puerta que decía "No entrar, solo personal autorizado", cerca de la puerta estaba una niña peli verde de cuatro años que usaba ropa vaquera como Bisca, la niña corrió hacia Jack y lo abrazo_**

¡Papá!-grito la niña abrazando a Jack

Asuka, te he dicho que no soy tú papá, yo soy tu tío-dijo Jack

Pero siempre te visto como un padre, siempre has estado cuidándome a mí y a mi mamá-dijo Asuka

Ella es mi hija Asuka-dijo Bisca

Vaya es muy adorable-dijo Kushina

Ella considera a Jack si padre porque desde que nació ha estado al pendiente de ella y de mí-dijo Bisca

Pero ¿Cómo murió su padre?-dijo Rias

Verán, yo quede embarazada a una temprana edad y fui echada de la casa de mis padres-dijo Bisca-Los padres de mi novio también lo echaron de su casa y no teníamos donde vivir y no teníamos dinero pero Jack nos encontró un día en la calle y nos dio hospedaje en la casa de su abuelo. El señor Edward no tuvo ninguna objeción, cuando nació Asuka mi novio le pidió a Edward un trabajo pero lamentablemente no tenia ninguno

¿Entonces que hicieron?-dijo Iris

Creo que eso se los puede contar Jack-dijo Bisca

Jack-dijeron todos volteándolo a ver

Les dije a Emilio y a los demás que lo dejaran trabajar para ellos, ellos aceptaron y Alzack comenzó a trabajar-dijo Jack

¿Dejaste que Alzack trabajara con Emilio?-dijo Andrew sorprendido

¿Alzack?-dijeron confundidos

Era el nombre de mi novio-dijo Bisca

Ya sé que fue algo malo pero no tenía otro trabajo-dijo Jack

Un día fueron a entregar mercancía pero los emboscaron, hubo varios muertos y uno de ellos fue Alzack-dijo Bisca

¿Qué edad tenías en ese entonces?-dijo Liz

Quince años-dijo Bisca

¿Entonces quedaste embarazada a los catorce?-dijo Iris y Bisca asintió

Sí, tuve a Asuka a los quince-dijo Bisca

Bisca, no sabes como Emilio sufrió por la muerte de Alzack-dijo Jack

Losé, ellos se habían vuelto muy unidos, era su hombre de confianza-dijo Bisca-Pero lo bueno es que los tipos que lo mataron ahora también lo están

¿Emilio fue a matar a los que lo mato?-dijo Liz

No, ese fui yo-dijo Jack sorprendiendo a los Gremory y Hyuoduo-Bueno dejemos de hablar de eso y entremos

 ** _Bisca abrió la puerta y todos entraron, al entrar pudieron ver un paisaje selvático_**

¿Qué es este lugar?-dijo Sirzechs

Es una parte especial del zoológico que solo mi familia sabe-dijo Jack

En esta parte del zoológico se encuentran criaturas místicas y paranormales-dijo Andrew

¿Místicas y paranormales?-dijeron los demonios

Sí, miren arriba-dijo Jack

 ** _Todos hicieron lo que dijo y miraron al cielo y pudieron ver como había varios grifos volando por el lugar_**

Fantástico-dijeron todos

Pero tengan cuidado, hay algunas criaturas que son muy salvajes-dijo Bisca-Bueno comencemos con el recorrido

 ** _Pasaron varias horas recorriendo el lugar y por el camino vieron a animales fantásticos, vieron unicornios, pegasos, arañas e insectos de gran tamaño, aves gigantescas e incluso crías de dragones y otras criaturas que creían que ya estaban extintas_**

¿Cómo es posible que estén todos estos animales aquí?-dijo Rias

La habitación es mucho más grande por dentro que por fuera, fue un regalo de mi abuelo-dijo Jack-Él fue quien le dio el zoológico a Bisca

¿Entonces tú eres la dueña del zoológico?-dijo Akeno

Sí, todos estos animales que han visto fueron traídos aquí para que yo los cuidara ya que hay gente que los caza-dijo Bisca

 ** _Siguieron caminando un poco más hasta que Deadpoo vio una puerta que decía "No se acerco, es muy peligroso"_**

Oye Jack ¿Qué detrás de esta puerta?-dijo Deadpool

Oh no, no te atrevas a entrar, ahí se encuentran las criaturas mexicanas y son muy peligrosas-dijo Bisca

¿Criaturas mexicanas?-dijo Xenovia

En México hay criaturas muy peligrosas que son peores que los mismos demonios-dijo Kana

Están exagerando-dijo Rias

No, yo mismo atrape a esas criaturas y créanme son de temer-dijo Jack

¿Qué tan terribles son?-dijo Lord Gremory

Son muy terribles, no por nada México es considera un infierno-dijo Jack

Yo sigo creyendo que exageran, es imposible que sean tan aterradores-dijo Rias

Sí eso crees vamos a entrar-dijo Jack

Jack no creo que sea lo mejor-dijo Bisca

No te preocupes Bisca yo estaré con ustedes, yo capture a esas criaturas y se como domarlas-dijo Jack

Está bien-dijo Bisca

 ** _Abrieron la puerta y entraron a una zona pantanosa, comenzaron a caminar y después de dar unos cuantos pasos Erza, Iris, Luffiko y Rias sintieron algo en sus piernas, vieron abajo y pudieron ver a unas serpientes de color negro que subían por sus piernas_**

¡KYAAA!-gritaron Rias, Erza y Iris

 ** _Todos las voltearon a ver y vieron como las serpientes estaban en los hombros de las chicas, Erza, Rias y Iris estaban asustadas pero Luffyko acariciaba a la serpiente como si fuera su mascota_**

Veo que encontraron a las crías de Ekuneil-dijo Jack

¿Ekuneil?-dijeron las chicas

Sí, es una serpiente que tiene más de mil años, pero no tienen que preocuparse ya que no ataca a las mujeres que estén amamantando-dijo Jack

¿Amamantando?-dijo Rias

Sí, solo se alimenta de la leche materna, mete su cola por la nariz y así bebe su leche-dijo Jack

Es muy tierno-dijo Luffyko acariciando a la serpierte

¡No es tierno! ¡Quítanoslas!-gritaron Rias, Erza y Iris

Ok, cálmense-dijo Jack-Bisca, ayúdame

Sí-dijo Bisca

 ** _Jack y Bisca se acercaron a las chicas y les quitaron a las crías de Ekuneil, después las dejaron ene l suelo y estas se fueron_**

¿Admitirás que México es peor que su infierno?-dijo Jack

Eso no es nada-dijo Rias

Ok, entonces sigamos-dijo Jack

 ** _Siguieron su recorrido por el lugar pero de repente escucharon algo que llamo su atención_**

¡Wuaa! ¡Wuaa!

¿Oyeron eso?-dijo Xenovis

Parece el lloriqueo de un bebe-dijo Venelana

¡Wuua! ¡Wuua!

Es un bebe-dijo Asia

Jack, ¿Cómo es posible que tengan un bebe con estos animales?-dijo Mizuki

Eso no es un bebe-dijo Jack

¿Entonces qué es?-dijo Sirzechs

Síganme-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack los llevo a un lago que se encontraba del lugar y pudieron oír el llanto de nuevo pero esta vez se dieron cuenta que provenía del lago, se acercaron un poco y pudieron ver una mano en la orilla del lago_**

¡Wuua! ¡Wuua!

Ahora si verán a una bestia-dijo Jack acercándose a la orilla

 ** _Jack llego a la orilla y tomo la mano, la mano lo tomo con fuerza y traro de jalarlo hacia el agua pero Jack era más fuerte y de un jalón saco a una bestia que parecía a una nutria de color negro que tenia garras y dientes afilados, aparte tenía una cola que la cual terminaba con una mano que cuya mano estaba siendo sujetada por Jack_**

¿Qué es eso?-dijo Reynalle

Les presento a Ahuizotl, está criatura atrae a las persona tras un llanto de bebe para luego arrancarle los ojos, uñas y dientes a sus víctimas-dijo Jack-Esta criatura habita en lagos y mares

¿Y aun hay de esas cosas en el mundo?-dijo Akeno

Claro, así que si escuchan a un bebe llorando en la orilla de los mares o lagos será mejor que no vayan-dijo Jack-¿Alguien quiere una foto con él?

¡No!-gritaron todos

Vamos, mientras que le agarre su cola no les hará nada-dijo Jack

¡No!-gritaron de nuevo

No aguantan nada-dijo Jack soltando a Ahuizotl en el lago-¿Y bien? ¿Admites que México es el verdadero infierno?

E…E…eso no es nada, hay demonios que hacen cosas peores-dijo Rias

Rias, admite la derrota-dijo Venelana

No, de seguro que no hay otra criatura peor que esa-dijo Rias

¿Eso crees?-dijo Jack sonriendo-Bisca ¿Ya alimentaste al Chupacabras?

¿Chupacabras?-dijeron los demonios

No, pero no creo que los niños vea como come-dijo Bisca

Descuida, les taparemos los ojos para que no queden traumados-dijo Jack

¿Qué es el Chupacabras?-dijo Koneko

El Chupacabras es una de las criaturas más conocidas en México, se alimenta de los animales pero más de las cabras de ahí de su nombre-dijo Jack

¿Se devora a los animales?-dijo Milicas con algo de miedo

No, solo les succiona la sangre como un vampiro pero hay ocasiones que si se los come-dijo Jack-Y otra cosa su alimento favorito a parte de las cabras son los niños-dijo asustando a Milicas, Layla y Asuka

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Layla le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza dejándole un gran chichón_**

No espantes a los niños-dijo Layla

Auch-dijo Jack

¿Y tienen a esa criatura libre como a las demás?-dijo Natasha

No, como es muy violenta y peligrosa la tenemos enjaulara-dijo Bisca

Así que no tiene de que tener-dijo Jack

 ** _Tras decir eso fueron al lugar donde tenían al Chupacabras, llegaron a una sala oscura donde delante de ellos había un gran cristal poralzado donde pudieorn ver un paisaje como la de una jungla_**

Bisca-dijo Jack

Sí-dijo Bisca

 ** _Bisca salió por unos segundos y regreso con una cabra, abrió una pequeña puerta y metió a la cabra, Lliz le tapo los ojos de Layla, Grayfia los de Milicas y Bisca los de Asuka. La cabra dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que una gran sombra apareció del cielo y se lanzo hacia ella, lo único que pudieron ver fue que esa sombra estaba chupándole la sangre y comenzando a devorarse a la cabra y escuchar los gritos de dolor de la cabra, los demonios y Hyuoduo se asustaron y casi vomitaron mientras que Jack y los demás parecían no tener miedo ante lo que estaban viendo_**

 ** _Pero de repente la criatura dejo de comerse a la cabra y miro al espejo_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _La criatura se lanzo contra el vidrio y comenzó a arañarlo, los chicos retrocedieron pero Jack se quedo en su lugar como si nada, ya estando cerca pudieron ver que el chupacabras era una especie de reptil con piel gris, unos cuernos que salían de su cabeza, grandes garras y dientes afilados, unos ojos rojos y unas grandes alas que parecían de demonio, en la boca del chupacabras se podía ver la sangre que le había succionado de la cabra_**

Como pueden ver, México tiene criaturas muy crueles y sangrientas-dijo Jack-Pero esto ni siquiera es el comienzo, ahí más criaturas y seres que son más aterradores

¿Hay algo más horrible que eso?-dijo Rias señalando al chupacabras

Sí, pero no solo México es considerado un infierno por estas criaturas, si no por cómo es, por la delincuencia y muchas cosas más-dijo Jack-Así que Rias ¿Admites tú derrota?

Lo acepto, esto es un verdadero infierno-dijo Rias

 ** _Tras eso salieron del zoológico, notaron que casi era de noche, Jack invito a todos a comer al restáurate de su tía incluyendo a Bisca y a Asuka, ella acepto y les dijo a su empleados que cerraran el zoológico, todos subieron a la limosina y Jack arranco hacia el restaurante de su tía._**

 ** _Después de unos minutos llegaron y fueron recibidos por Lisanna, se sentaron y pidieron de comer y tiempo después trajeron su comida y comenzaron a come. Después de comer fueron a la mansión para descansar, Jack invito a Bisca para pasar la noche ya que era muy tarde y ella acepto sin ninguna objeción. Jack estaba listo para dormir pero de repente Iris entro a su cuarto con una lencería erótica de color negro, llevaba un sostén que apenas cubría sus pechos y parecía a punto de reventar y una tanga que también estaba a punto de reventar_**

I…I…Iris ¿Qué haces aquí y porque vestida así?-dijo Jack sonrojado

Por favor Jack, sabes muy bien porque estoy aquí-dijo Iris acercándose a él

No sé a qué te refieres-dijo Jack

Ya lo hiciste con Liz y con Luffyko pero ¿Qué hay de mí? Yo soy tú prometida-dijo Iris

Iris no creo,,,,

Shhh, no hables, solo déjame hacerte sentir mejor-dijo Iris poniendo su dedo en los labios de Jack

 ** _Iris beso a Jack y este correspondió al beso poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, Iris rompió el beso y empujo a Jack a la cama, llevo sus manos atrás de su espalda y se quito el sostén dejando al aire sus grandes pechos, Iris se puso arriba de Jack y estaba por darle otro beso pero…._**

¿Me puedo unir?

 ** _Los dos voltearon a ver la puerta y vieron a Mikoto que al igual que Iris llevaba una lencería erótica solo que la de ella era de color morado_**

Claro, ven y únete-dijo Iris

 ** _Sin dudarlo Mikoto cerró la puerta con llave y subió a la cama y todos sabemos que paso_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Jack, Iris y Mikoto se encontraban desnudos en la cama, la castaña y la pelinegra estaban con una sonrisa en sus rostros abrazando a Jack_**

 ** _Mientras en otro lugar_**

 ** _¿Ciudad de Kuo?_**

 ** _Todo se encontraba hecho ruinas, todos los edificios estaban destruidos y había fuego por todos lados, por las calles se podía ver como dos chicos y una chica corrían, uno de los chicos era pelirrojo y parecía tener unos veinte años, el chico pelinegro parecía tener quince y la rubia parecía tener veinte años al igual que el pelirrojo_**

Rápido Itachi, debemos darnos prisa-dijo la rubia al pelinegro

Voy lo más rápido que puedo Onee-sama-dijo el pelinegro

Layla, Itachi, no se distraigan-dijo el pelirrojo

 ** _Los tres siguieron corriendo pero de la nada…._**

 **¡BOOMMM!**

 ** _Una gran bola de fuego apareció e intento golpearlos pero ellos lo esquivaron a tiempo ocasionando una explosión, los tres voltearon a ver arriba y vieron una gran nube negra que decencia_**

Itachi, Layla, adelántense yo les ganare tiempo-dijo el pelirrojo

Pero Milicas….

No hay tiempo, váyanse-dijo Milicas

Ok, vamos Itachi-dijo Layla

Sí-dijo Itachi

 ** _Layla e Itachi siguieron corriendo mientras que Milicas se quedaba viendo como la nube seguía bajando, cuando la nube estaba en el suelo se comenzó a desvanecer y se podía ver a una persona_**

¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás con esto Jack-san? O ¿Debería llamarte Kurohige?-dijo Milicas

 ** _Cuando la nube se desvaneció por completo se pudo ver a un Jack de unos treinta años con una barba negra y con un guante parecido al Boosted Gear solo que era de color negro con una joya de color rojo_**

Creo que ya es tiempo que acabe contigo Gremory-dijo Jack

 ** _FIN_**


	37. Chapter 37 Regresando a Kuo

**_Aviso: Antes de comenzar el capitulo quería decirles una cosa importante, como se los dije anteriormente en uno de mis capítulos, realizare un crossover con mis otros fic de Ghost Rider para enfrentarse a una gran amenaza, bueno de eso se tratara los siguientes capítulos y el villano como vieron en el capitulo anterior será Jack o como le puse "Kurohige", también les diré que aparecerán Madara y Acnologia en esta historia y otros personajes de sus animes correspondientes. Bueno eso sería todo, ahora comencemos con el capitulo_**

 ** _Capitulo 36_**

 ** _Anteriormente_**

 ** _¿Ciudad de Kuo?_**

 ** _Todo se encontraba hecho ruinas, todos los edificios estaban destruidos y había fuego por todos lados, por las calles se podía ver como dos chicos y una chica corrían, uno de los chicos era pelirrojo y parecía tener unos veinte años, el chico pelinegro parecía tener quince y la rubia parecía tener veinte años al igual que el pelirrojo_**

Rápido Itachi, debemos darnos prisa-dijo la rubia al pelinegro

Voy lo más rápido que puedo Onee-sama-dijo el pelinegro

Layla, Itachi, no se distraigan-dijo el pelirrojo

 ** _Los tres siguieron corriendo pero de la nada…._**

 **¡BOOMMM!**

 ** _Una gran bola de fuego apareció e intento golpearlos pero ellos lo esquivaron a tiempo ocasionando una explosión, los tres voltearon a ver arriba y vieron una gran nube negra que decencia_**

Itachi, Layla, adelántense yo les ganare tiempo-dijo el pelirrojo

Pero Milicas….

No hay tiempo, váyanse-dijo Milicas

Ok, vamos Itachi-dijo Layla

Sí-dijo Itachi

 ** _Layla e Itachi siguieron corriendo mientras que Milicas se quedaba viendo como la nube seguía bajando, cuando la nube estaba en el suelo se comenzó a desvanecer y se podía ver a una persona_**

¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás con esto Jack-san? O ¿Debería llamarte Kurohige?-dijo Milicas

 ** _Cuando la nube se desvaneció por completo se pudo ver a un Jack de unos treinta años con una barba negra y con un guante parecido al Boosted Gear solo que era de color negro con una joya de color rojo_**

Creo que ya es tiempo que acabe contigo Gremory-dijo Jack

 ** _Mientras con Layla y Itachi_**

Onne-sama, ¿Fue buena idea dejar que Milicas se enfrentara a pa….

Itachi, no te atrevas a llamarlo así, él ya no es nuestro padre-dijo Layla

Pero Onne-sama…

No Itachi, él ya no es el hombre amable y cariñoso que alguna vez considere mi padre, ya solo es un asesino sin piedad-dijo Layla

 ** _Con Milicas y Jack_**

Jack-san, no tenemos que hacer esto-dijo Milicas-Esto no es lo que Ir…

¡No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre!-grito Jack furioso lanzándose hacia Milicas

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Jack mando a Milicas contra los escombros de los edificios con un puñetazo, Milicas rápidamente se levanto y lanzo esferas de energía destructiva a Jack pero este solo estiro su brazo derecho y este fue cubierto por unas extrañas sombras_**

 **¡Kuro Ozu!**

 ** _Las bolas de esferas destructiva desaparecieron por un pequeño agujero negro que Jack había creado, de repente otro agujero apareció arriba de Milicas_**

 **¡Back!**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Las mismas esferas de energía salieron del agujero, Milicas alcanzo quitarse a tiempo haciendo que las esferas crearan una explosión, la explosión levanto mucho polvo, Milicas estaba concentrado para detectar la presencia de Jack_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

¡GHHAH!-Milicas escupió sangre tras recibir un fuerte golpe en el estomago por parte de Jack

 ** _Milicas retrocedió agarrándose el estomago y mirando a Jack_**

¿Qué pasa Gremory? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-dijo Jack

 ** _Milicas se recupero del golpe y cargo todo su energía para lanzarle una gran ráfaga de poder destructivo a Jack_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _El ataque creó una gigantesca explosión y levanto mucho polvo, cuando el polvo se fue, Milicas pudo ver que Jack no estaba, se dedico a buscarlo para que segundos después apareciera delante de él con una extraña burbuja en su Boosted Gear_**

 **¡SCRASH!**

 ** _Jack golpeo a Milicas en el estomago una vez más pero estaba vez lo golpeo con una gran onda de choques que mando a Milicas contra unos escombros_**

 **¡BAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Milicas estaba herido tendido en el suelo, trato de pararse pero al hacerlo escupió sangre y cayó de nuevo, trato de levantarse una vez más pero Jack había aparecido y había puesto su pie en su cabeza evitando que se levantara_**

Ya es hora de terminar contigo de una buena vez-dijo Jack

 ** _Tras decir eso Ascalon apareció en su Boosted Gear y Jack se prepara para dar el golpe final_**

¡Muere Gremory!

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Una ráfaga de poder destructivo trato de golpear a Jack pero este lo esquivo haciendo que el ataque impactara el suelo, Jack miro al cielo y pudo ver a una mujer pelirroja que estaba acompañada por dos hombres pelirrojos más grandes que ella y dos mujeres, una castaña y una peli plateada_**

Vaya, vaya, la familia Gremory completa-dijo Jack sonriendo

Nosotros nos encargaremos de detenerte de una vez monstruo-dijo la pelirroja

Oh me hierres el corazón Rias, ¿Ya no me amas?-dijo Jack sonriendo

Grayfia, cura a Milicas, nosotros nos encargaremos de Jack-dijo uno de los pelirrojos a la peli platino

Hai, Sirzechs-sama-dijo Grayfia yendo donde estaba Milicas

 ** _Todos los Gremory rodearon a Jack y este simplemente sonrió_**

Oh así que quieren una pelea de uno contra cuatro, eso es injusto-dijo Jack

Jack, por favor recapacita, tú no fuiste el único que sufrió por la muerte de Ir….

¡Cállate!-grito Jack furioso-¡No quiero que alguien como tú pronuncie su nombre!

 ** _De repente el cuerpo de Jack comenzó a brillar encegueciendo a los Gremory, cuando dejo de brillar y los Gremory volvieron a ver pudieron ver que Jack ahora llevaba una armadura de color negro con varias joyas rojas en ella, tenía unos pinchos en los nudillos y en los hombros, y unas enormes alas esqueléticas que tenían fuego_**

¡Le hare pagar a todos!-grito Jack lanzándose contra los Gremory

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Mientras en otro lugar_**

 ** _Teotihuacán_**

 ** _Todos estaban sentados en el gran comedor de la mansión y todos se sorprendieron al ver como Iris y Mikoto estaban comiendo, estaban comiendo a la par que Jack y Luffyko_**

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos miran tanto?-dijo Mikoto

Sí, ¿Tenemos algo en la cara?-dijo Iris

No es nada es solo que ustedes comen mucho-dijo Jack

¿Disculpa?-dijo Iris enojada

¿Tienes algún problema de nuestra forma de comer?-dijo Mikoto igual de enojada que Iris

No, es solo que están comiendo de una forma muy poco, como decirlo, femenina-dijo Jack

Oh perdón señor modales, lo sentimos por ser tan refinados como tú-dijo Iris

¿Refinado? ¿De qué están hablando?-dijo Jack

¿Sabes qué?, ya se me fue el apetito-dijo Mikoto parándose de su asiento

A mí igual-dijo Iris levantándose también de su asiento

 ** _Las dos se fueron del comedor dejando a todos confundidos por su actitud_**

¿Alguien sabe que fue lo que acaba de pasar?-dijo Jack

No-dijeron todos

Jack, lo mejor sería que fueras a hablas con ellas-dijo Edward

Tienes razón abuelo-dijo Jack levitándose de su asiento

 ** _Jack fue a la habitación de las chicas y antes que entrara pudo escuchar sollozos viniendo de adentro, abrió un poco la puerta y pudo ver como Iris y Mikoto estaban llorando_**

Ese idiota de Jack, ¿Cómo se atreve decirnos eso?-dijo Mikoto mientras lloraba

Es un idiota-dijo Iris también llorando

Oigan-dijo Jack entrando a la habitación-¿Me podían explicar que paso haya afuera?

Tú te lo buscaste-dijo Mikoto limpiándose las lagrimas

Sí, nos dijiste cosas feas-dijo Iris limpiándose las lagrimas-Nos hiciste daño

Miren, no fue mi intención hacerlas llorar y me disculpo por eso, ¿Me perdona?-dijo Jack

 ** _Las dos abrazaron a Jack y le dieron un beso en sus mejillas_**

Te perdonamos-dijo Iris

Solo no nos vuelvas a decir cosas feas ¿Ok?-dijo Mikoto

Ok, no les volveré a decir cosas feas-dijo Jack

 ** _Le dieron otro beso en sus mejillas y regresaron al comedor_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Todas las chicas estaban reunidas en la sala, en ese momento llegan Jack, Deadpool, Max y Andrew_**

¿Qué pasa chicas? ¿Por qué todas están aquí?-dijo Jack

Vamos a jugar el juego del rey-dijo Erza

¿El juego de Rey?-dijeron los cuatro confundidos

Se los explicare-dijo Erza sacando un pequeño bote con unos pedazos de madera dentro-Todos estos tienen un números y solo un tiene el símbolo del rey, el que saque ese símbolo puede dar una orden como "Numero 5 golpea al 8" y esa orden es absoluta

Suena interesante, estoy dentro-dijo Andrew

Yo igual-dijo Deadpool

Yo también-dijo Max

Jack, ¿Quieres jugar?-dijo Erza

Ya sé que esto terminara mal pero entro-dijo Jack

 ** _Todos tomaron un pedazo de madera y…._**

¡Yo soy el rey!-grito Erza

¡Mierda!-gritaron Jack y Andrew

El numero 9 tendrá que darle un masaje al rey en los pies-dijo Erza

 ** _En eso Erza se quito sus zapatos y Jack se acerco para comenzó a darle su masaje_**

De seguro hiciste trampa-dijo Jack

Menos habla y más acción-dijo Erza

 ** _Cinco minutos después_**

 ** _Todos volvieron a tomar un pedazo de madera y…._**

¡Yo soy el rey!-grito Kushina-El numero 12 tendrá que darle un beso apasionado al rey por tres minutos y nadie puede interrumpir

 ** _Kushina preparo sus labios y Jack se acerco a besarla. Kushina enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jack para profundizar el beso, las demás chicas estaban celosas pero tuvieron que aguantarse sus celos. Pasaron los tres minutos y los dos rompieron el beso_**

 ** _Después_**

 ** _Volvieron a tomar un pedazo de madera_**

Soy el rey-dijo Asia-El numero 5 tiene que abrazar al rey por tres minutos

 ** _En eso Jack se acerca a Asia y la abrazo. Después que pasaran los tres minutos se separaron y todos volvieron a tomar un pedazo de madera_**

Soy el rey-dijo Mira-El numero 10 tendrá que ponerse en el regazo del rey y recibir muchos besos

 ** _Jack se acostó en el regazo de Mira y esta comenzó con los besos, después de unos minutos Jack tenía casi toda la cara llena de lápiz labial y todos volvieron a tomar un pedazo de madera_**

Juvia es el rey-dijo Juvia-El numero 14 tendrá que darle al rey un apasionado beso

 ** _Jack se acerco a Juvia y le dio el beso más apasionado de su vida, rompieron el beso y Juvia estaba muy sonrojada por recibir tal beso. Todos de nuevo volvieron a tomar un pedazo de madera_**

¡Soy el rey!-grito Yuu y Andrew comenzó a temblar-El numero 15 tendrá que darle un masaje en los hombros al rey

 ** _Andrew se levanto y se puso detrás de Yuu para comenzar el masaje_**

Mmm…más abajo, tengo mucho estrés acumulado-dijo Yuu

Sí-dijo Andrew haciendo lo que dijo

 ** _Después que el masaje de Yuu terminara, volvieron a tomar un pedazo de madera_**

Ara, ara soy el rey-dijo Akeno sonriendo y espantando a Jack-El numero 2 tendrá que complacer al rey sexualmente por media hora y sin interrupciones

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todos

Son órdenes del rey-dijo Akeno

Ya que, que sea rápido-dijo Jack levantándose

 ** _Akeno no perdió el tiempo y llevo a Jack a una habitación_**

Oye Wade, ¿no crees que esto está arreglado?-susurro Andrew a Deadpool

¿Arreglado?-susurrado Deadpool

Sí, a todas le han salido el rey y por pura casualidad saben nuestros números-susurro Andrew

Parece que tienes razón, pero ¿Cómo lo harán?-susurro Deadpool

Oigan chicos-susurro Max llamando su atención-Miren-dijo apuntando arriba

 ** _Andrew y Wade miraron arriba y pudieron ver a un pequeño murciélago que Max conocía muy bien_**

Ese murciélago es de Gremory, de seguro está viendo los números que nos sale-susurro Max

Eso explica como sacan el numero pero ¿Por qué siempre sacan el rey?-susurro Andrew

De seguro ve en donde el rey cuando lo vuelven a poner en el bote-susurro Deadpool

Debemos deshacernos de ese murciélago-susurro Andrew

 ** _Media hora después_**

 ** _Akeno y Jack salieron de la habitación, Akeno tenía una gran sonrisa mientras que Jack tenía toda su ropa mal puesta y su pelo todo mal peinado. Los dos regresaron con los demás_**

¿Cómo estuvo?-dijo Deadpool

No quiero hablar de eso-dijo Jack

Jack hemos descubierto un gran secreto-dijo Andrew

¿Cuál es?-dijo Jack

Veras….

 ** _Los chicos le dijeron el secreto a Jack y este se sorprendió al ver que las chicas hacían trampa. Jack se fue de ahí por unos minutos diciéndoles a las chicas que tenía que ir al baño. Fue por un pequeño frasco a la cocina, invoco a Ascalon y se hizo un pequeño corte de la cual comenzó a sangrar, Jack puso un poco de su sangre en el frasco y fue donde estaban los demás. El murciélago de Rias comenzó a olfatear algo y fue a ver de dónde provenía ese aroma pero_**

¿No huelen eso?-dijo Liz

¿Oler qué?-dijo Iris

Yo no huelo nada-dijo Kana

Yo sí, es un dulce aroma-dijo Godiva

Sí, es una maravilla-dijo Liz

Ustedes dos están locas-dijo Iris

 ** _Cuando el murciélago estuvo cerca de Jack este lo tomo y se lo llevo al baño_**

Muy bien amiguito, hagamos un trato-dijo Jack mostrándole el frasco con su sangre-Te doy mi sangre y tú me ayudas a mí y a los chicos en el juego

 ** _El murciélago asintió y Jack le dio el frasco. El múrcielo se bebió toda la sangre de Jack rápidamente y regresaron con los demás, el murciélago regreso a su posision y todos volvieron a tomar un pedazo de madera_**

Oh que sorpresa, yo soy el rey-dijo Jack

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron las chicas sorprendidas

La número 18 tendrá que quemar toda su colección de libros eróticos-dijo Jack

 ** _Dos minutos después_**

¡Wuaa! ¿Por qué? ¡Wuaa!-dijo Erza llorando mientras echaba un libro a una fogata que había hecho Jack

Son órdenes del rey-dijo Jack

¡Wuaa! Eres malo ¡Wuaa!-dijo Erza echando otro libro al fuego

 ** _Después_**

¡Soy el rey!-grito Andrew-El numero 20 tendrá que alimentar al rey

 ** _Un minuto después_**

 ** _Andrew estaba sentado en el regazo de Yuu mientras que ella le daba uvas_**

Mmm…Gracias cielo-dijo Andrew

Cállate Andrew-dijo Yuu

 ** _Después de eso_**

Soy el rey-dijo Max-El numero 6 tendrá que mimar al rey

 ** _En eso Rebecca se acerco a él y comenzó a rascarle la cabeza como si fuera un perro_**

 ** _Después de eso_**

¡Soy el rey!-grito Erza-Tendré mi venganza, el numero 9 tendrá que desnudarse

 ** _A todas las chicas de Jack se sonrojaron y esperaban que Jack se quitara la ropa pero…_**

Yo soy el numero 9-dijo Deadpool levantándose

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron las chicas

Bien me quitara es…

No, no, cambio de orden, el numero 9 tiene que golpear al 2-dijo Erza

Bueno-dijo Deadpool golpeando a Andrew

Auch-dijo Andrew

Reglas del juego-dijo Deadpool

 ** _Todos nuevamente tomaron un trozo de madera_**

¡Soy el rey perras!-grito Deadpool

Ya valimos todos mierda-dijo Max

El numero 9 tendrá que tomar un baño anti pulgas-dijo Deadpool

 ** _Dos minutos después_**

 ** _Max estaba en su forma de lobo y estaba siendo bañado con jabón anti pulgas por Rebecca_**

¿Te gusta tú baño lobito?-dijo Deadpool

Púdrete Wade-dijo Max

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Después del baño de Max, todos volvieron a tomar un trozo de madera_**

Oh que suerte, de nuevo soy el rey-dijo Jack-El numero 3 tendrá que decir que "Sailor moon es mierda" mientras que tira al fuego su figura más coleccionable

 ** _Un minuto después_**

¡Wuuaa! No quiero hacerlo ¡Wuaa!-dijo Rias llorando enfrente de un fogata hecha por Jack y con una figura de Sailor moon en sus manos

Son las reglas Rias, debes hacerlo-dijo Jack

No quiero ¡Wuaa!-dijo Rias llorando más fuerte

Ok, solo di que Sailor moon es mierda-dijo Jack

Sailor moon es mierda-dijo Rias limpiándose las lagrimas

 ** _Después_**

Soy el rey-dijo Luffyko

Jack, ¿Fue buena idea hacer que Luffyko sea el rey?-susurro Andrew

Tranquilo, no pasara nada malo-susurro Jack

El numero 21 tendrá llamarle a mi abuelo y decirle que Jack y yo ya tuvimos sexo-dijo Luffyko

Olvida lo que dije-dijo Jack-¿Quién tiene el 21?

Yo-dijo Erza con una sonrisa malvada y con su celular en su mano derecha-Esta es mi venganza por mis libros

Erza no, por favor-suplico Jack

Demasiado tarde-dijo Erza marcando y el celular comenzó a sonar

*¿Quién habla?*

Garp-sama, tengo algo que decirle….

 ** _Diez minutos después_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba tirado en el suelo con varios chichones en su cabeza, Garp había llegado rápidamente al escuchar que Jack se atrevió a acostarse con Luffyko aun sabiendo que era menor de edad. Después de darle una buena tunda a Jack se marcho_**

Creo que si me pase a decirle ¿Verdad?-dijo Erza

¿Tú qué crees?-dijo Natasha

Lo siento Jack, la venganza me encegueció-dijo Erza

No te disculpes-dijo Jack parándose del suelo-No debí obligarte a quemar tus libros y a ti Rias por obligarte a decir que tu anime favorito era una mierda

No importa, creo que nosotras debemos decirles algo-dijo Rias-Hemos hecho trampa durante el juego

Eso ya lo sabíamos-dijo Andrew

¿Ya lo sabían?-dijo Iris

Sí, de hecho sobornamos a tú murciélago con la sangre de Jack para ayudarnos-dijo Max

Con razón olía tan delicioso, era la sangre de Jack-dijo Liz

¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?-dijo Rias

No losé, mi sangre es mi atractiva para los murciélagos y vampiros por alguna razón-dijo Jack-pero dejando eso a un lado ¿Quieren seguir jugando?

Creo que ya mucho juego por un día-dijo Erza

Opino lo mismo, solo quiero descansar-dijo Mikoto

Nosotros también-dijeron los demás

 ** _Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar pero Jack en el camino se encontró con Bisca_**

Hola Bisca-dijo Jack

Hola Jack, ¿Qué son esos chichones?-dijo Bisca viendo los chichones en la cabeza de Jack

Larga historia, dime ¿Dónde está Asuka?-dijo Jack

Está en el jardín con Layla y Milicas jugando a los policías y ladrones-dijo Bisca

Ya veo, oye tengo algo importante que decirte-dijo Jack

¿Y qué es?-dijo Bisca

Quiero que tú y Asuka vengan a vivir conmigo a Japón-dijo Jack

¿Qué?-dijo Bisca sorprendida

Me quede pensando anoche y quiero que vengan a vivir conmigo y los demás a Japón ya que últimamente por aquí a habido mucha delincuencia-dijo Jack

¿Pero quién cuidara el zoológico?-dijo Bisca

De eso no te preocupes, llame a Emilio y a los demás, y están dispuestos en cuidar en zoológico-dijo Jack-Entonces ¿Aceptas?

Acepto, iremos contigo-dijo Bisca

Bien, iré por las llaves del auto y te llevare a tu casa por tú ropa y la de Asuka-dijo Jack

 ** _Mientras que Jack fue por las llaves del auto, Bisca fue con Asuka a decirle que se irían con Jack a Japón, eso puso feliz a Asuka y a Layla ya que ahora estarían juntas y podrían jugar cuando quisieran. Jack llego con las llaves y Bisca junto con Asuka subieron a la limosina_**

 ** _Llegaron a la casa de Bisca y entraron por sus cosas, empacaron todo y lo subieron a la limosina. Cuando estaba todo dentro, regresaron a la mansión para ir a dormir_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Jack junto con todas las chicas estaban afuera de la mansión subiendo sus cosas a la limosina, Edward junto con Makino, Shanks, Gildarts, Andrew y Yuu estaban en la entraba de la mansión despidiéndose de Jack y las chicas. Deadpool se había ido horas antes en su Jet_**

¿Están seguros que no me necesitan más para cuidar la mansión?-dijo Erza

Está bien Erza, ve con Jack yo puedo encargarme de esto-dijo Makino

¿Y el restaurante?-dijo Mira

Todo está arreglado, ustedes vayan-dijo Shanks

Ok-dijeron las dos antes de ponerse delante de Edward-Gracias por todo, Edward-sama

No tienen nada que agradecer, solo quiero que cuiden a Jack y que no haga ninguna estupidez-dijo Edward

Lo haremos-dijeron las dos

Kana-chan te extrañare-dijo Gildarts mientras lloraba y abrazaba a Kana

Oye suéltame, me estas poniendo en ridículo-dijo Kana sonrojada de vergüenza

 ** _Jack puso todo en el auto y se acerco a su familia para despedirse_**

Bueno esta es la despedida-dijo Jack antes de ser abrazado por su tía

Cuídate mucho y protege a las chicas-dijo Makino

Lo hare tía-dijo Jack

 ** _Rompieron el abrazo y fue con Andrew y los dos se estrecharon las manos_**

Cuídate primo, no cometas una tontería-dijo Andrew

Créeme no lo hare-dijo Jack

 ** _Los dos se dieron una rápido abrazo y Jack fue con su abuelo_**

Abuelo yo…

Antes que digas algo, quiero darte una cosa que me dejo tú madre que te diera-dijo Edward sacando una pequeña caja de madera

 ** _Edward abrió la caja revelando una cadena de oro que tenía un camafeo también de oro y debajo de ella había una carta_**

Esto me lo dio tu madre hace tres años antes que sucediera ese incidente-dijo Edward-Me dijo que te lo diera cuando tuvieras la edad suficiente para dártelo

 ** _Jack tomo el collar y abrió el camafeo y vio una foto de una hermosa mujer peli naranja que estaba sonriendo alado de un hombre pelinegro que tenía un bigote parecido al de su abuelo. Había otra foto en donde estaba Jack cuando era bebe y estaba en los brazos de su abuelo_**

¿Era necesario que ese hombre estuviera en esa foto?-dijo Jack con algo de odio

Sé que guardas mucho odio hacia tú padre pero quiero que lo conserves y que leas la carta que lleva-dijo Edward

Ok abuelo, por ti lo hare-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack puso el collar de regreso a la caja y la llevo al auto. Kana se separo de Gildarts y subió a la limosina. Cuando todos subieron a la limosina Jack arranco y vio por el espejo como todos se estaban despidiendo_**

Papá, ¿Volveremos a visitar al abuelo?-dijo Layla

Claro, después de todo es mi abuelo y sería muy malo de mi parte no visitarlo de vez en cuando-dijo Jack

Jack, gira a la derecha, ahí está el espejo que nos llevara a casa-dijo Liz

No es necesario tomar el espejo-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack presiono un boto que tenía la palanca de velocidades y todos comenzaron a sentir como la limosina comenzaba a elevarse. Miraron por las ventanas del auto y se sorprendieron que la limosina en verdad estaba volando_**

¿Pero como….

Por favor, No creerán que solo la arregle sin ponerle unas mejoras ¿Verdad?-dijo Jack

 ** _Tras decir eso se dedico a volar la limosina directo a la ciudad de Kuo_**

 ** _Mientras en otro lugar_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOMM!**

 ** _Los Gremory habían lanzado una gran ráfaga de energía destructiva contra Jack pero este la esquivo fácilmente. Cuando Grayfia curo a Milicas le dijo que fuera con Layla e Itachi, que ellso se ocuparían de Jack. Milicas le hizo caso y corrió a donde se fueron Layla e Itachi_**

 ** _Grayfia creó varias lanzas de hielo y se las lanzo a Jack_**

 **¡Kioguen! (espejo de fuego)**

 ** _Jack derritió las lanzas con un gran muro de fuego y provocando una gran neblina, rápidamente los Gremory se volvieron a lanzar contra él pero Jack ya no estaba_**

 **¡Shiken! (Puño de fuego)**

 **¡BOOOOMM!**

 ** _Unas poderosas llamas golpearon a los Gremory que provoco una explosión y una gran nube de humo, cuando el humo se fue dejo ver a los Gremorys con quemaduras graves en sus cuerpo. Jack apareció delante de ellos segundos después_**

Acabare con ustedes de una buena vez-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack levanto su mano derecha y creó una gigantesca bola de fuego, estaba a segundos de soltar la gigantesca bola de fuego contra los Gremory pero…._**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Una gran lanza de luz atravesó su pecho y su armadura, eso hizo que soltara la bola de fuego contra los escombros_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _La bola creó una enorme explosión casi parecida a la de una bomba nuclear. Jack saco la lanza de su pecho y su herida comenzaba a regenerarse, miro al cielo y vio a Azazel junto con una hermosa mujer pelinegra de ojos morados y un ejército de ángeles caídos_**

Vaya si es Azazel, pero veo que no vienes solo. Vienes con un ejército y oh que sorpresa con la hija de Baraquiel-dijo Jack burlonamente-Dime Akeno, ¿Sigues molesta conmigo por matar a tu padre?

Tú, maldito asesino-dijo Akeno con enojo en sus palabras

Me han dicho cosas peores-dijo Jack

Hoy te detendremos Jack, tú era del terror a terminado-dijo Azazel

Por favor Azazel, esta era apenas está comenzando-dijo Jack

Mira a tu alrededor, somos más que tú y pronto llegaron los ángeles-dijo Azazel-Estás acabado

Bravo Azazel, eso fue conmovedor-dijo Jack mientras aplaudía-Pero creo que te estás olvidando de mis aliados

 ** _En eso todo se torno oscuro, los caídos miraron arriba y se sorprendieron a ver a un enorme dragón negro con escamas en forma de espiral de color azul_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _El dragón aterrizo cerca de Jack haciendo que la tierra temblara, cuando el dragón aterrizo dejo ver que en su cabeza había una persona montada en el. Era un hombre alto de tez blanca, tenpia el cabello negro y largo que llegaba hasta la cintura con flequillos hasta los hombros enmarcando el lado derecho de su rostro, llevaba una armadura tradicional de color rojo que parecía a la de un samurái pero lo que más llamaba su atención eran sus ojos que eran rojos y con tres aspas que tenían en sus pupilas_**

Llegan tarde, Madara, Acnologia-dijo Jack

Perdón por la demora, tuvimos que encargarnos de unos ángeles-dijo el pelinegro mostrando unas plumas de ángel

Eso significa….

Sí, sus amigos están muertos-dijo el pelinegro

Bien hecho Madara-dijo Jack

¡Son unos monstruos!-grito Akeno

 **Ya podemos atacar Jack, estos caídos me están comenzando a aburrir-** dijo el dragón

Claro Acnologia, acabemos con estos caídos-dijo Jack

 _ **Rápidamente los tres se lanzaron contra los caídos y estos se prepararon para pelear, Jack invoco a Ascalon y...**_

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _FIN_**


	38. Chapter 38 Guardando un gran secreto

**_Capitulo 37_**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Jack, Madara y Acnologia se encontraban peleando contra los ángeles caídos, los caídos estaban peleando con toda su fuerza pero no le podían hacer ningún daño a los tres. Jack y Madara solamente esquivaban sus lanzas de luz que les lanzaban con mucha facilidad, en cuanto a Acnologia, sus lanzas no tenían ningún efecto en él, al chocar con sus escamas estas se destruían fácilmente. Un pequeño de grupo de ángeles caídos ayudaron a los Gremory llevándolos lejos del campo de batalla_**

 ** _Akeno lanzo un poderoso rayo hacia Jack pero…_**

 **¡Kuro Ozu!**

 ** _Fue absorbido por un agujero negro que creo en la palma de su mano, luego apareció un agujero detrás de Akeno_**

 **¡Back!**

¡Aaahhh!-Akeno grito de dolor al recibir su ataque devuelta

 ** _Akeno se encontraba herida al recibir su propio ataque, Jack se lanzo hacia ella pero fue detenido por una lanza que atravesó su pierna derecha, miro al cielo y vio que había sido Azazel. A este le faltaba el brazo izquierdo, el cual había sido cortado por Jack al inicio de la pelea_**

 ** _Jack se quito la lanza de su pierna y su herida comenzó a regenerarse, estaba dispuesto en ir tras él pero varios caídos lo rodearon_**

 **¡Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku!**

 ** _Mandara lanzo de su boca una gran llamarada de fuego contra los caídos quemándolos vivos y dejando el camino libre a Jack. Este rápidamente se lanzó contra Azazel. El líder de los caídos no se quedo atrás y con todo el poder que le quedaba creó una gigantesca lanza de luz para luego lanzarla contra Jack. Este simplemente siguió su camino y cubrió su puño con Haki_**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Jack destruyo la gigantesca lanza de luz de un puñetazo dejando sorprendido a Azazel, Jack saco a Ascalon y…_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Atravesó el pecho de Azazel con su espada, el líder de los caídos escupió sangre y sujeto el hombro de Jack, este desapareció el casco de su armadura y se quedo mirando como Azazel moría lentamente_**

D…Di…Dime algo Jack-dijo Azazel escupiendo sangre-¿E…Es…Esto es lo que quería iris?

 ** _Al decir eso Azazel cerró los ojos, el líder de los caídos había muerto ante las manos de Jack, este saco a Ascalon del pecho de Azael dejando que su cuerpo cayera al suelo_**

Madara, Acnologia vamos por los tres que faltan-dijo Jack guardando a Ascalon

¿Qué haremos con está?-dijo Madara señalando a Akeno tirada en el suelo y que los veía con odio

No nos hará ningún daño aun estando viva-dijo Jack

Ya no eres aquel chico del cual me enamore-dijo Akeno con odio-Solo eres un maldito asesino que mata por diversión

Te equivocas Akeno, no mato por diversión-dijo Jack acercándose a ella y viéndola a los ojos-Yo mato por venganza

 **¡ZAAAZ!**

 ** _Tras decir eso Akeno lanzo un rayo con la fuerza que le quedaba hacia la cabeza de Jack, el lado derecho de la cabeza de Jack se destruyo pero rápidamente se regenero, Jack molesto le dio una patada a Akeno mandándola contra unos escombros_**

Bien ya que no hay nadie más que nos interrumpa. Acnologia busca a Layla, Milicas e Itachi por el cielo-dijo Jack- Madara y yo los buscaremos por tierra, si los encuentran den una señal para que vayamos por ellos

Entendido/ **Entendido-** dijeron los dos

 ** _Acnologia voló al cielo y comenzó a buscar mientras que Madara y Jack buscaban por tierra_**

 ** _Mientras con Milicas, Layla e Itachi_**

 ** _Milicas había alcanzado a Layla e Itachi, los tres siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a una alcantarilla, Milicas quito la tapa y se metieron al desagüe pero no se dieron cuenta que un hombre pelinegro los había visto_**

 _Los encontré-pensó Madara haciendo un movimiento de manos_

 **¡Katon: GouKakyuu No Jutsu!**

 ** _Lanzo una gran bola de fuego al aire la cual Acnologia y Jack vieron_**

 ** _Mientras en el desagüe_**

Esto es asqueroso-dijo Layla caminado en las aguas negras

No te quejes, es la única forma para que Jack no nos encuentre-dijo Milicas

Milicas ¿Cuánto falta para llegar con los demás?-dijo Itachi

Falta poco Itachi, muy pronto acabaremos con esto-dijo Milicas

 **¡Katon: Houseko No Jutsu!**

 ** _Varias bolas de fuego aparecieron de la nada, los tres las esquivaron con algo de dificultad y voltearon a ver atrás y vieron a Madara, Jack y Acnologia en su forma huma la cual era de un hombre de pelo de color azul muy oscuro y muy largo, con piel oscura, con ojos verdes y ojeras pero lo que más llamaba la atención en él era los patrones azules que tenía, se parecían mucho a los de su forma de dragón_**

Maldición nos encontraron, corran-dijo Milicas

 ** _Los tres comenzaron a correr a gran velocidad pero eran seguidos por Jack, Madara y Acnologia. Milicas pudo ver que ya estaban cerca de la salida pero Jack, Madara y Acnologia los estaban alcanzando_**

Debemos hacer algo para perderlos-dijo Milcas

¿Pero qué?-dijo Layla

Tengo una idea-dijo Itachi

 ** _Los tres estaban por llegar a la salida pero Itachi se detuvo e hizo una posición de manos_**

 **¡Katon: GouKakyuu No Jutsu!**

 ** _Lanzo una gran bola de fuego la cual se dirigía hacia unos tubos que tenían gas_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Cuando el fuego toco los tubos provoco una enorme explosión de fuego que golpeo a Madara, Acnologia y a Jack, Milicas rápidamente tomo a Itachi y salieron del desagüe antes que lo golpeara también la explosión. Salieron del desagüe y tomaron un pequeño descanso_**

Bien pensado Itachi-dijo Milicas

Sí, por poco no lo logramos-dijo Layla

Gracias-dijo Itachi

Sigamos eso no los detendrá por mucho-dijo Milicas

Tienes razón-dijo Layla

 ** _Los tres comenzaron a correr de nuevo y en unos pocos minutos un agujero negro apareció en el suelo y de él salió Jack, Madara y Acnologia_**

Se nos adelantaron-dijo Acnologia usando su nariz para olfatear su olor-Pero no están muy lejos

Bien, vamos tras ellos-dijo Jack

 ** _Los tres comenzaron a correr hacia Milicas, Itachi y Layla_**

 ** _Mientras en otro lugar_**

 ** _Ha pasado una semana desde que Jack y los demás regresaron a Kuo, Kana, Erza, Mirajane, Juvia, Kushina, Luffyko y Mikoto ingresaron a la academia después que Jack hablara con el director. Bisca se quedaba en la casa ayudando a Liz y a Rebecca en los labores de la casa y de cuidar a Layla y Asuka. Mikoto e Iris comenzaron a actuar muy extraño en los últimos días, a veces estaban tristes o enojadas con Jack y tenían un gran apetito. Eso había dejado a todos confundidos. Pero todos recibieron una gran sorpresa cuando regresaron_**

¡Odín-sama me dejo atrás!-grito Rossweisse mientras lloraba

 ** _Así es, por una extraña razón Odín había abandonado a Ross en la casa de Jack_**

¡He trabajado muy duro para Odín-sama y él me dejo en Japón! ¡Como él piensa, no puedo haver mi trabajo correctamente!-grito Rossweisse-¡Yo soy virgen! ¡Soy una mujer de edad joven, que es igual al número de años que noo he tenido novio!

Oye llevas así por una semana, ya supéralo-dijo Jack

Jack, no seas tan cruel-dijo Liz

Tranquila Rossweisse, ya te conseguí un trabajado en la academia-dijo Rias

¿Enserio?-dijo Rossweisse

Sí, querías ser maestra ¿No?-dijo Rias

Claro, me he graduado de la escuela hogar por haberme saltado grados-Todavía soy joven en edad pero puedo enseñar a los estudiantes como maestra ¿Pero poder vivir en este país? Per de seguro sí vuelvo a casa, los demás se enojarían y me dirían: "Sí que eres valiente por mostrar tu cara cuando volviste después que Odín-sama llegó" y probablemente ya me habrían quitado mi posición y finalmente fui capaz de encontrar un trabajo en el que habría podido tener una vida estable

Aquí es donde este plan entraría-dijo Rias sacando unos documentos y entregándoselos-Si vienes al inframundo ahora, podrás obtener privilegios como este y este tipo de privilegios

 ** _Rossweisse se sorprendió al mirar los documentos_**

¿Enserio? ¡Hay mucho de este seguro! Ha devoluciones de impuestos-dijo Rossweisse

Así es ¿No crees que un servicio y un sistema como este son maravillosos?-dijo Rias

¡Es increíble! ¡Los demonios ganan mucho! El sueldo base es totalmente diferente al de nosotros, incluso si se comparan con Valhala, estos tienen mejores números-dijo Rossweisse

 ** _Jack se acerco y vio los documentos_**

 _Mmm….Tony me da más dinero que eso-pensó Jack_

Por cierto, sí eres mi subordinada obtendrás beneficios-dijo Rias

Me enteré que la casa Gremory es una familia tuvo a uno de sus miembros que ascendió a un Maou y esos temas especiales en el territorio Gremory son muy populares y están recibiendo altas ventas del mismo modo-dijo Rossweisse

Eso es verdad, incluso puedes hacer ese trabajo para tu carrera. Nosotros estamos buscando a gente e con mucho talento-dijo Rias sacando una pieza de torre-Así es como es, así que ¿Te convertirás en mi servidora para que puedas iniciar un negocio en el inframundo? Creo que vas a ser capaz de convertirte en un miembro de disparo mágico al obtener la pieza de la torre y con la ayuda de tu magia. Solo espero que sea posible con una sola pieza de ajedrez

Siento que este es el destino, puede ser que sea mi imaginación egoísta pero como yo nunca los he conocido a todos excepto en el hospital del inframundo, es posible que se haya decidido que resultaría así-dijo Rossweisse

 ** _Rossweisse acepto la pieza carmesí, después de eso un resplandor carmesí brillante ilumino la habitación y alas de demonio aparecieron en la espalda de Rossweisse_**

Recientemente se anuncio que los cambios en las Evil Pieces no utilizadas. Refleja la tasa de crecimiento del rey que las posee-dijo Kiba-El Maou, Ajuka Belcebú que formo parte de la creación de ellas es famoso por incluir el "factor secreto" a los programas técnicos

Todo el mundo, he recarnado como un demonio, Soy Rossweisse una ex Valkiria. Parece que el suelo anual del inframundo y sus seguros son más atractivos que los de mi hogar-dijo Rossweisse-Tengo mucha seguridad desde el estado financiero de la familia Gremory y mi fututo será muy estable, por ello me he convertido en un demonio, así que por favor cuiden mucho de mí a partir de ahora-dijo haciendo una reverencia

Bueno ya que te quedaras creo que le diré a Thor que ya no hable con Odín-dijo Jack

¿Qué?-dijo Rossweisse

Soy buen amigo de Thor y lo llame para que discutiera con Odín para que regresaras con él pero ya que te quedaras tengo que llamarle para que no haga nada-dijo Jack

¿Por qué lo mantuviste en secreto todo este tiempo?-dijo Rias

No me preguntaron-dijo Ja _c_ k

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Todos estaban en la casa haciendo sus tareas, Iris tenía antojos de un pastel, bajo a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, por suerte encontró una rebanada de pastel de queso_**

Mmm…ven con mamá-dijo Iris agarrando el pastel

 ** _Iris tomo una cuchara y fue a la sala a comer el pastel, prendió la televisión y comenzó a comer su rebanada de pastel, Jack bajo por algo para comer y vio a Iris que estaba comiendo la rebanada de pastel y se sorprendió a ver esa rebanada de pastel_**

Iris ¿Qué estas comiendo?-dijo Jack

Una rebanada de pastel-dijo Iris

Sí pero esa rebanada es de Erza-dijo Jack

No creo que a Erza le importe-dijo Iris

 ** _Tras decir eso sintió una mirada asesina detrás de ella, volteo a mirar atrás y vio a Erza con un aura demoniaca saliendo de ella y con una mirada de muerte_**

Iris, sabes bien que ese es mi pastel-dijo Erza

¿Y eso qué? Ya te comiste la mayoría, deja algo para los demás o terminaras engordando-dijo Iris molesta

 ** _Jack se sorprendió al ver que Iris le dijera eso a Erza, la pelirroja invoco su mazo con picos y miro a Iris_**

¡Nadie me dice gorda!-grito Erza levantando el mazo

¡¿Quieres pelea?! ¡Bien por mí!-grito Iris invocando su guante

 ** _Ambas se lanzaron a atacarse pero Jack se puso en medio de las dos_**

¡Ya basta!-Grito Jack

 ** _Iris y Erza se detuvieron por el grito de Jack_**

Ya basta ustedes dos, Erza debes aprender a compartir tú pastel, si lo compro es para todos, no solo para ti-dijo Jack

Ok-dijo Erza

Y tú Iris, no debes tomar las cosas de los demás sin su permiso-dijo Jack

¿Estás de su lado?-dijo Iris

No estoy del lado de nadie, solo les estoy diciendo que hagan lo que es correcto-dijo Jack

Ok admito qu…

 ** _Iris no pudo termina de hablar porque su cara se puso verde y corrió al baño_**

¡Iris!-grito Jack corriendo tras ella

 ** _En el baño_**

 ** _Iris se encontraba vomitando en el escusado, después de vomitar fue a enjuagarse la boca_**

 ***Tock* *Tock***

Iris ¿Estás bien?-dijo Jack afuera del baño

Sí-dijo Iris saliendo del baño-Creo que algo me hizo daño

¿Quieres que te lleve a un doctor?-dijo Jack

No, de seguro que con una pastilla se me pasara-dijo Iris

Nada de eso, tú y Mikoto han actuado extraño los últimos días desde que regresamos de México-dijo Jack-Mañana tú y ella irán al doctor

Pero Jack….

Nada Iris, me preocupan y quiero que estén bien-dijo Jack

Ok iremos al doctor-dijo Iris

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Iris y Mikoto se encontraban en la sala de espera de un consultorio medico_**

No sé porque Jack nos hizo venir aquí, solo me comí algo que me hizo mal-dijo Iris

Debemos admitir que hemos actuado últimamente Iris-dijo Mikoto

Sí, tal vez hemos tenido algunos cambios de humor-dijo Iris

Y mareos-dijo Mikoto

Mikoto Uchiha, Iris Hyuoduo, el doctor las verá ahora-dijo una enfermera

 ** _Mikoto e Iris entraron al consultorio donde estaba el doctor sentado en su escritorio_**

Buenos días señoritas, tomen asiento por favor-dijo el doctor y ellas hicieron lo que dijo-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el problema?

Bueno últimamente hemos tenido mareos, antojos y cambios de humor-dijo Iris

¿Las dos?-dijo el doctor

Sí-dijo Mikoto

Ya veo, díganme cuando fue que tuvieron su último encuentro sexual-dijo el doctor

Hace como una semana con nuestro novio-dijo Iris

Bien creo saber cuál es el problema, ¿les molestaría si tomo algunas muestras de embarazo?-dijo el doctor

No, adelante-dijeron las dos

 ** _Mientras en la casa de Jack_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba en el garaje de su casa con la armadura que Tony le había dado, le estaba haciendo unas modificaciones, mientras que él modificaba la armadura, Max entro al garaje_**

¿Qué le haces a la armadura?-dijo Max

Le doy unas modificaciones, mi toque personal-dijo Jack

Ya veo, oye ¿Dónde están Iris y Mikoto?-dijo Max

Fueron al doctor, últimamente han tenidos mareos y vómitos-dijo Jack

¿Mareos y vómitos?-dijo Max

Sí, y eso sin contar sus cambios de humor-dijo Jack

Jack, no es por asustarte pero esos son síntomas de embarazo-dijo Max

¿Qué? No creo que las dos estén embarazadas-dijo Jack

Yo creo que sí-dijo Max

Bueno eso lo sabremos cuando vuelvan-dijo Jack

¿Y que harás si te dicen que están embarazadas?-dijo Max

Me hare responsable ¿Qué crees que haría?-dijo Jack

No sé, ¿Escapar a México?-dijo Max

Max, yo no soy ningún cobarde como para dejar a un hijo-dijo Jack

Lo sé, solo decía-dijo Max

 ** _Mientras con Mikoto e Iris_**

 ** _El doctor había regresado al consultorio con los resultados de los análisis_**

Déjeme decirles algo señoritas, felicidades están embarazadas-dijo el doctor sonriendo

 ** _Mikoto e Iris se quedaron sorprendidas por tal noticia, estaban embarazadas de Jack, las dos llevaron sus manos a sus vientres y no podían evitar llorar de la alegría_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Iris y Mikoto regresaron a la casa con una gran sonrisa en sus caras, al entrar se encontraron con Jack que estaba en el sillón viendo televisión_**

Oh ya volvieron ¿Cómo les fue?-dijo Jack

El doctor nos dio muy buenas noticias-dijo Mikoto

¿Enserio? ¿Cuáles son?-dijo Jack

Bueno nosotras estamos….

Estamos perfectamente de salud-dijo Iris

¿Enserio? Me alegro por ustedes, de seguro que sus males fueron por algo que comieron-dijo Jack

Sí fue por eso y si nos disculpas tenemos tarea que hacer-dijo Iris

 ** _Iris tomo a Mikoto de la mano y subieron rápidamente las escaleras_**

Iris ¿Por qué no me dejaste decirle a Jack que estábamos embarazadas?-dijo Mikoto

Porque no es el momento, recuerda lo que nos dijo Makino-san, Jack a un joven para hacerse cargo de un bebé-dijo Iris

Entonces ¿Qué haremos? ¿Se lo ocultaremos a él y a los demás?-dijo Mikoto

Por el momento sí, debemos buscar una forma sutil para decirle-dijo Iris

 ** _Dos días después_**

 ** _Mikoto e Iris se habían enterado que estaban embarazadas de Jack y decidieron guardar el secreto por un tiempo, pero Jack estaba comenzando a sospechar por cómo se comportaban, se estaba preocupando mucho por las dos_**

 ** _Actualmente se encontraban en la academia, era la hora del receso y todos se dirigían al club del ocultismo, abrieron las puertas y se sorprendieron a ver a Ravel Phoenix sentada en el sillón de la habitación_**

Ravel-san ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Rias

Rias-sama, necesito su ayuda-dijo Ravel dejando sorprendido a todos

 ** _Mientras en otro lugar_**

 ** _Milicas, Itachi y Layla habían llegado a un viejo edificio que estaba a punto de venirse abajo. Entraron al edificio y vieron un espejo enfrente de ellos_**

Bien por fin llegamos al espejo, Layla es tu turno-dijo Milicas

Sí-dijo Layla

 ** _Layla se acerco al espejo y hablo en una lengua antigua, se separo del espejo y este comenzó a brillar_**

Bien Itachi, tú y yo vamos primero-dijo Layla

Sí Onne-sama-dijo Itachi

 ** _Itachi y Layla se tomaron de las manos y caminaron hacia el espejo pero…._**

 **¡Shiken!**

 ** _Unas poderosas llamas rozaron el hombro derecho de Layla ocasionándole una quemadura grave, los tres voltearon a ver atrás y vieron a Jack, Madara y Acnologia_**

¡Rápido! ¡Crucen el espejo!-grito Milicas

 ** _Layla cargo a Itachi y cruzo el espejo, Milicas rápidamente cruzo también el espejo, al estar al otro lado del espejo, Milicas rápidamente lo destruyo con una ráfaga de poder de destrucción_**

¿Están bien?-dijo Milicas

Yo sí pero Onne-sama fue lastimada-dijo Itachi mientras intentaba ayudar a Layla

Es una quemadura grave-dijo Milicas viendo la herida de Layla

Nos preocuparemos de eso después, debemos llegar a la casa del mí abuelo-dijo Layla

Bien, pero si te duele mucho nos detendremos-dijo Milicas

 ** _Los tres comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad de Teotihuacán o lo que quedaba de ella, todos los edificios, casas y más cosas, estaban destruidas y rodeadas en llamas_**

Aun no puedo creer que esté pasando esto-dijo Milicas

Yo tampoco Milicas, esto parece una pesadilla-dijo Layla-Pero ya muy pronto teerminara

Sí, lo único que debemos hacer es llegar a la casa de Edward-sama-dijo Milicas

Onne-sama, pa…digo ¿Esa persona siempre fue mala?-dijo Itachi

No, aunque no lo creas fue una persona de buen corazón que se preocupaba por los demás y que prefería dar su vida a cambio por los que amaba pero ahora no es más que un asesino-dijo Layla

Ya veo-dijo Itachi deprimido-Me hubiera gustado conocerlo cuando era así, tal vez si eso no hubiera pasado él seguiría siendo bueno y tendríamos a nuestro padre

Yo también lo pienso Itachi, pero debemos aceptar el cruel destino que tenemos en nuestros ojos, él ya no es nuestro padre-dijo Layla

 ** _Los tres caminaban por las calles de Teotihuacan rumbo a la mansión Newgate_**

 ** _Mientras en Kuo_**

Rompieron el espejo, no hay forma de seguirlos-dijo Acnologia

No es necesario el espejo, ya sé a dónde se dirigen-dijo Jack

Teotihuacán ¿Verdad?-dijo Madara

Exacto, de seguro irán a la vieja mansión de mi abuelo-dijo Jack-Acnologia ¿Cuánto tiempo te tardaría llegar halla volando?

Unas dos horas máximo-dijo Acnologia

Bien, entonces vayamos a Teotihuacán-dijo Jack

 ** _Salieron del viejo edificio y Acnologia se transformo en dragón, Madara y Jack se subieron a su lomo y Acnologia emprendió vuelo hacia Teotihuacán_**

 ** _FIN_**


	39. Chapter 39 Visitantes del furuto

**_Capitulo 38_**

 ** _Actualmente Jack junto con todos los miembros del club del ocultismo se encontraban en un tren rumbo al inframundo, Rossweissei junto con Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Godiva y Kiba se encontraban jugando cartas, mientras que Rias y Akeno estaban en hablando en una mesa apartados de ellos_**

Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que fuimos al castillo Phoenix-dijo Akeno

Sí es verdad-dijo Rias

 ** _Rias volteo a ver a su lado izquierdo y vio a Jack junto el resto de los demás que estaban viendo el paisaje por la ventana_**

Wow, esto es muy hermoso-dijo Asuka viendo el paisaje

Me alegra que te guste-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack volteo a ver a su lado derecho y vio a Ravel que también estaba mirando el paisaje pero tenpia una expresión de preocupación en su rostro_**

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Minutos atrás_**

 ** _Todos estaban en la sala del club, Ravel había aparecido de la nada pidiéndole ayuda a Rias, las dos se encontraban sentadas en los sillones del salón mientras que los demás estaban de pie_**

Rias-sama siento visitarla tan repentinamente, la verdad es que vengo a hablar sobre mi hermano-dijo Ravel

¿Quieres conversar sobre Riser?-dijo Rias

Sí-dijo Ravel-Ustedes deben saber que después "Del incidente con la moto", él está encerrado

¿Riser?-dijo Irina confundida

Sólo he escuchado rumores de él-dijo Xenovia

¿Quién es ese tal Riser?-dijo Erza

Es de la familia Phoenix y es el ex prometido de Rias-san-dijo Asia

¿Prometido? Eso suena tan romántico-dijo Irina

Adoro la cultura de la realeza-dijo Rossweissei

Espera, dijiste que es su ex prometido-dijo Mikoto

Sí, verán hubo un pequeño incidente entre él y Jack-san-dijo Asia

¿Qué tipo de incidente?-dijo Mirajane

Ese tipo destruyo la vieja moto de Jack él le pateo el trasero-dijo Max-Ese chico quería matar a Jack por golpearlo pero al enterrarse que Jack era el Ghost Rider tembló de miedo y se hecho para atrás, ya que los padres de Rias iban organizar un combate entre ellos para romper ese compromiso

Debiste ser muy duro para que ya no siquiera saliera de su castillo-dijo Liz a Jack

Sí no fuera por Max que me detuvo, de seguro no estuviéramos teniendo está conversación-dijo Jack acercándose donde estaban Rias y Ravel-Así que tú hermano no se ha recuperado ¿Eh?

Así es, se que no es correcto venir aquí para esto pero pensé que tal vez Rias-sama-dijo Ravel

¿Yo? ¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Rias

Pensé que una manera de arreglar las cosas era aprender de las agallas que usted tiene en su clan-dijo Ravel-Así me aconsejaron

¿Agallas?-dijo Rias

En otras palabras, mi hermano es patético-dijo Ravel-¿Cómo es capaz de encerrarse por medio año? Y tener miedo a….a…

¿A que le tiene miedo?-dijo Jack

Al Ghost Rider-dijo Ravel-Ahora por eso no es capaz de participar en los juegos, ni siquiera lo hace por su linda hermana, como hombre debería de seguir luchando a pesar de haber perdido. Enserio es patético, pero a pesar de todo es mi hermano

Entiendo, ya que es mi culpa que se pusiera así no tengo más elección que ayudar-dijo Jack mirando a las chicas-Empaquen lo necesario, iremos al inframundo

Hai-dijeron las chicas

No te preocupes Ravel, tú hermano volverá a tener agallas-dijo Jack sonriendo haciéndola sonrojar

Gracias, Jack-sama-dijo Ravel

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

 ** _Jack se acerco a Ravel y puso su mano en su hombro haciendo que ella lo volteara a ver_**

Te aseguro que tu hermano volverá a tener agallas en poco tiempo Ravel-dijo Jack

Gracias Jack-sama-dijo Ravel

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Castillo Phoenix_**

 ** _Habían llegado al castillo Phoenix, el castillo era casi o igual de grande que el castillo Gremory. Ravel estaba guiando a Rias y a Jack hacia la habitación de Riser_**

¿Qué hace tú hermano desde entonces?-dijo Jack

Se encierra en su cuarto y se la pasa n un simulador de juegos por todo el día-dijo Ravel-O llama a alguien con quien jugar ajedrez por mucho tiempo

 ** _Los tres llegaron a un pasillo donde estaba toda la nobleza de Riser, todas las chicas saludaron respetuosamente a Jack y a Rias. Al final del pasillo se toparon con una gran puerta que tenía un fénix, Ravel se acerco a la puerta y toco_**

 ***Tock* *Tock***

Onni-sama, tienes visitas-dijo Ravel

Ravel….no quiero ver a nadie, que regrese luego, no tengo ánimos-dijo Riser desde su cuarto

 ** _Ravel a escuchar eso soltó un suspiro y hablo_**

Es Rias-sama-dijo Ravel

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Se escucho que alguien se había caído dentro de la habitación_**

¿Rias?-dijo Riser

Riser, soy yo-dijo Rias

¡¿A qué viniste ahora?! ¿Has venido a burlarte?-dijo Riser-O acaso…¡¿Has venido a contarme como es tu relación con el Ghost Rider?!

Conversemos un poco, sal un momento-dijo Rias

 ** _De la habitación se escuchaban pasos que se acercaban más ala puerta, la puerta s abrió dejando ver a Riser que vestía una pijama de color rosa_**

¡¿De qué piensas hablar con el hombre al que has dejado?!-grito Riser

 ** _Riser pudo ver que Jack estaba alado de Rias y se puso muy nervioso y asustado_**

G…G…Ghost Rider-dijo Riser asustado

Hola-dijo Jack

 ** _Riser soltó un grito de susto y volvió a entrar a su cuarto para meterse debajo de las cobijas de su cama. Rias, Ravl y Jack se sorprendieron por so y entraron a la habitación_**

¡Vete! ¡Lamento lo de tú moto! ¡Fue un accidente!-grito Riser lleno de miedo

Es más grave de lo que imaginaba-dijo Jack-Ya ni siquiera a las personas que mate y que resucitaron se ponen así cuando me ven

 ** _Ravel se acerco a su hermano y le quito las sabanas de encima_**

Onni-sama, Rias-sama y Jack-sama se tomaron su tiempo para venir, sal de la cama-dijo Ravel

¡Vete, vete de una vez!-grito Riser

No hay de otra-dijo Jack sacando sus cadenas

 ** _Jack lanzo sus cadenas a Riser y estas se enredaron en sus piernas, Jack jalo las cadenas y así poco a poco saco a Riser del cuarto_**

¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡¿Qué vas a hacerme?!-grito Riser

Cállate de una puta vez-dijo Jack mientras arrastraba a Riser

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Después de sacar a Riser de su habitación, Jack junto con Rias, Ravel, Rebecca y Max se encontraban en la azota del castillo. Riser se habia cambiado de ropa y ahora llevaba su traje de gala de siempre. Jack traía consigo un maletín de metal_**

¿Qué planeas hacer para que vuelva a tener agallas?-dijo Max

Le dije a Iris que llamara a un amigo-dijo Jack

Tiempo sin verlos muchachos

 ** _Todos miraron arriba y se encontraron con Tannin_**

Gracias por venir Tannin-dijo Jack

Tannin, es el demonio de clase suprema y dragón legendario-dijo Riser nervioso

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Tannin aterrizo delante de Riser_**

Riser Phoenix, hace poco era el candidato para ser rey pero veo que tienes un gran problema-dijo Tannin

Queremos que aprenda a tener agallas, ¿Crees que con entrenamiento lo logre?-dijo Jack

Agallas ¿Eh? Eso es bueno, lo llevaremos a las montañas-dijo Tannin

¡No quiero!-grito Riser sacando sus alas de Phoenix y echándose a volar

¡No huyas!-grito Tannin agarrándolo-Si eres decídete

 ** _Max y Jack se subieron en el lomo de Tannin y prepararon para irse_**

Rebecca, regresare pronto-dijo Max

No dudes en avisarme si te pasa algo-dijo Rebecca

Rias, yo también regresare pronto-dijo Jack

Si pasa algo, avísame por favor-dijo Rias

De acuerdo-dijo Jack

Yo también quiero ir-dijo Ravel

¿Eh?-dijo Jack

Quiero apoyar a mi hermano-dijo Ravel

Tiene buenos ojos esa muchacha, Jack Styles, tú cuídala en las montañas-dijo Tannin

Yo también te lo pido Jack, llévate a Ravel-dijo Rias

Rias-sama-dijo Rvel viendo a Rias

Bien, vamos Ravel-dijo Jack sonriendo

 ** _Ravel se puso feliz y saco sus alas, de repente unas llamas rodearon su cuerpo y cuando se fueron, Ravel llevaba ropa de exploradora, ella rápidamente se subió al lomo de Tannin y se sentó alado de Jack_**

¡No quiero! ¿Por qué tengo que ir a las montañas?-dijo Riser tratando de librarse d Tannin

Es por tu bien, resiste-dijo Ravel

 ** _En eso Tannin emprendió vuelo rumbo a las montañas_**

¡No quiero!- grito Riser

 ** _Después de unos minutos llegaron al nicho de los dragones, en el cielo había montones de dragones volando por el lugar_**

El entrenamiento que te daré será muy duro, espero que estés preparado-dijo Jack mirando a Riser

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Jack estaba corriendo en la nieve de las montañas, él había decidido entrenar también ya que quería regresar a ser fuerte como lo era hace dos años, detrás de él estaba Riser que iba muy lento_**

 **¡ROOOAAAARR!**

 ** _Max se había transformado en lobo y se dedicaba en perseguir a Riser para que fuera más rápido, arriba de su lomo se encontraba Ravel_**

 **¡Eres muy lento! ¡Ve más rápido!-** grito Max

 **¡CRONCH!**

 ** _Riser corrió más raído ya que Max estuvo a punto de morderlo_**

¡Mi fuego se va a congelar!-grito Riser

 **¡Deja de hablar y corre!-** grito Max

Onni-sama, no llores solo por esto, corre más rápido-dijo Ravel

 **¡CRONCH!**

 **¡CRONCH!**

¡Ya no quiero!-grito Riser

 ** _Mientras con las chicas_**

 ** _Todas s encontraban disfrutando de las aguas termales, incluyendo Layla y Asuka, bueno no todas se divertían_**

Aww me siento débil-dijo Luffyko exhausta

Las aguas termales son increíbles, te quitan todo el estrés-dijo Rossweisse mientras se estiraba

¿Estabas tan estresada?-dijo Rias

Sí, me abandonaron y estoy n las tierras desconocidas-dijo Rossweisse

Bueno sí se lo hubieras dicho a Jack, él lo hubiera arreglado-dijo Liz

Aun así, nunca olvidare esto-dijo Rossweisse enojada y metiendo su cara al agua-Odín-sama

Ara, ara das miedo-dijo Akeno

¿Cómo estarán Jack-san y Max-san?-dijo Asia

Bien, Jack se encargo d todo-dijo Rias

De seguro que esos tres ya deben llevarse bien-dijo Mirajane

Cambiando de tema, Mikoto-dijo Kushina

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Mikoto

Tus pechos han crecido, como es posible-dijo Kushina

¿Qué? Mis pechos siguen igual-dijo Mikoto

No es cierto, tú y yo teníamos el mismo tamaño y ahora las tuyas se han puesto más grandes-dijo Kushina

Es cierto, también los pechos dee Iris han crecido-dijo Erza mirando a la castaña

Mmm…incluso son más grandes que las mías-dijo Kana

Oigan es de mala educación hablar de los pechos de una chica-dijo Iris

También es de mala educación guardarles secretos a sus amigas-dijo Juvia

Nosotros no tenemos secretos-dijo Mikoto

Entonces díganos ¿Cómo es que sus pechos crecieron tanto en tan poco tiempo?-dijo Mirajane

Bueno la verdad es que nosotras….no mejor no lo digo-dijo Mikoto

Yo tampoco-dijo Iris

Vamos chicas, estamos entre amigas, todo lo que digan se queda entre nosotras-dijo Bisca

Bien pero juren que guardaran el secreto y que no se lo dirán a nadie, mucho menos a Jack-dijo Iris

Lo juramos-dijeron todas

Eso las incluye a ustedes dos-dijo Iris mirando a Layla y Asuka

Lo juramos-dijeron las dos pequeñas

Bien, el secreto es que nosotras….

 ** _Mientras en las montañas_**

 ** _Riser y Jack se encontraban escalando una gran montaña, los dos apenas iban a la mitad_**

Voy a morir-dijo Riser

Vamos, esto es solo el calentamiento, aun no comienza el verdadero entrenamiento-dijo Jack

Yo soy un demonio de clase suprema, me debería bastar con mi habilidad y sangre fina para vivir-dijo Riser sacandi sus alas y empezando a volar-No necesito hacer estas tonterías

 **¡Shiken!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Jack golpeo a Riser en la espalda con un puño de fuego haciendo que este casi cayera de la montaña si no fuera que se sujeto a tiempo de una roca_**

No huyas-dijo Jack

¡¿Quieres matarme?!-grito Riser

Esto si que será difícil-dijo Jack

 ** _Tres días después_**

 ** _Han pasado tres días desde que Jack y Max estaban entrenando a Riser, estaba resultando más difícil de lo que creían que seria. Actualmente Jack estaba sentado junto con Ravel comiendo unos panqueques y tomando té, mientras que Max entrenaba a Riser_**

Ya han pasado tres días ¿Cómo está mi hermano?-dijo Ravel

Mmm…dijo Jack volteando a ver a Max y a Riser

 **¡CRONCH!**

 **¡Corre más rápido!-** grito Max mientras perseguía a Riser

 **¡CRONCH!**

¡Ayuda!-grito Riser

Yo diría que bastante bien-dijo Jack comiendo de su panqueque

Eso me alivia-dijo Ravel

Por cierto ¿No tienes frio?, solo llevas ese vestido-dijo Jack

No tengo frio, la raleza debe ponerse vestido hasta para tomar el té-dijo Ravel antes de estornudar

Ya veo, por cierto, el panqueque esta delicioso-dijo Jack

¿Enserio? Los señores dragones de la aldea me dieron los ingredientes –dijo Ravel sonrojada-¿Te parece que los prepare bien?

Sí, están deliciosos-dijo Jack comiendo del panqueque-Eres buena haciendo panqueques

Es obvio, deberías sentirte feliz de poder comer mis panqueques-dijo Ravel orgullosa-Agradece cada bocadillo que comes

Aja-dijo Jack comiendo los panqueques

¿A qué viene esa reacción? Y eso que los prepare tan temprano-dijo Ravel

¿Temprano?-dijo Jack

No, puedo hacer algo como esto n cualquier momento-dijo Ravel-Solo que hoy me desperté temprano, por cierto se ha comenzado a rumorar u rumor que eres familia del hombre más fuerte del mundo

Oh hablas de mi abuelo Edward-dijo Jack

Entonces si es verdad, ¿Eres el nieto de Edward Newgate?-dijo Ravel

Sí, soy su nieto-dijo Jack

¿Y también eres un D, e hijo del rey pirata Gol D. Roger?-dijo Ravel

No me gusta mucho que digan el nombre de mi verdadero padre, pero sí es verdad-dijo Jack

Jack-sama ¿Puedo visitarlo en el club o en su casa otro día?-dijo Ravel algo sonrojada

Sí, ve cuando quieras-dijo Jack

Eso hare-dijo Ravel antes d tomar un sorbo de té-Un demonio de clase suprema debe saber cómo viven los humanos, por cierto Rias-sama y las demás chicas vendrán esta noche, dijeron que tiene algo muy importante que decirle

¿Algo importante?-dijo Jack confundido

Sí, dice que es algo que debe saber de inmediato-dijo Ravel-Y también que cerca de acá hay unas aguas termales muy buenas

Ya veo, ¿Qué tendrán que decirme?-dijo Jack

 ** _Tiempo después en la noche_**

 ** _Jack, Max y Riser se encontraban en una cueva descansando, Max y Jack estaban en sus sacos de dormir al igual que Riser, Jack estaba muy inquieto no paraba de pensar de que querían hablar las chicas con él_**

¿Sigues pensando en eso?-dijo Max

Sí, no logro sacarme de la cabeza lo que me dijo Ravel, ¿Qué será lo que me tienen que decir?-dijo Jack

¿Por qué no vas de una vez a hablar con ellas?-dijo Max

Buena idea, iré a hablar con ellas de una vez-dijo Jack saliendo de su saco-Vigila que no salga para nada-dijo Jack señalando a Riser

Espera, ha estado muy callado, no se ha quejado como siempre-dijo Max saliendo de su saco

Es cierto-dijo Jack acercándose a Riser

 ** _Jack se acerco a Riser y vio que él ya no estaba sino que en su lugar había un muñeco_**

Maldición, se escapo-dijo Jack

Pero ¿Adonde pudo haber ido?-dijo Max

Las aguas termales-dijo Jack

¿Qué?-dijo Max

Ravel me dijo que todas las chicas irían a unas aguas termales que estaban cerca de aquí, de seguro el infeliz ira a espiarlas-dijo Jack

Ese hijo de puta, si se atreve a hacerle algo a Rebecca lo mato-dijo Max furioso

Debemos ir rápido a las aguas termales-dijo Jack

¿Cómo? Nos tomara horas llegar a pie-dijo Max

Exacto, no iremos a pie-dijo Jack tomando su maletín de metal

 ** _Jack puso su maletín en el suelo y apretó un botón, rápidamente el maletín se convirtió en la armadura que Tony le había regalado. Jack se puso la armadura y emprendió vuelo n busca de Riser_**

 _No dejare que este hijo de puta le haga algo a las chicas-pensó Jack_

 ** _Jack se la paso unos segundos en el air hasta que encontró a Riser y se dirigió hacia él_**

Te encontré-dijo Jack

Maldición, me descubrió-dijo Riser

Así que ibas a las aguas termales-dijo Jack

¿Qué tiene de malo espiar? ¡Si hay mujeres en las aguas termales, un hombre debe espiar!-grito Riser

¡Alguien de la realeza respetaría la privacidad de una mujer!-grito Jack lanzándose contra Riser

 ** _Riser pudo esquivar el ataque de Jack a tiempo_**

Te agradezco por enseñarme a usar el Haki, así podre predecir tus movimientos-dijo Riser-¡Ghost Rider no te metas! ¡Quiero ver los pechos de Rias! ¡Es imperdonable que solo tú las disfrutes!

 ** _Riser lanzo unas poderosas lamas hacia Jack que pudo esquivar con facilidad_**

¡No permitiré que lo hagas! ¡Ella es mi novia al igual que las demás!-grito Jack lanzándole un rayo que salió del guantee derecho de su armadura

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Riser esquivo el rayo haciendo que este fuera contra una montaña y ocasionara una pequeña explosión_**

¡Yo soy su ex prometido! ¡No puedo rendirme sin haberlas visto!-grito Riser lanzándose contra Jack

 ** _Riser lanzaba varios golpes que Jack los bloqueaba o los esquivaba_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Acertó un golpe, dándole en el estomago y haciendo que cayera en la nieve_**

¡Ponte en mi lugar!-grito Riser

Yo no soy un pervertido como tú-dijo Jack yendo asía Riser

 ** _Los dos rápidamente comenzaron a intercambiar golpes a gran velocidad_**

¡Dicen que no tienes agallas pero me igualas en un mano a mano en mi forma humana!-grito Jack mientras intercambiaban golpes -¡Para mí, tú si tienes agallas! Pero ahora quiero ver como lo haces en mi forma de **Ghost Rider**

 ** _Jack se habia transformado en Ghost Rider, la armadura cambio a un color oxidado, con pinchos en los hombros y nudillos_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Riser y Jack estaban teniendo un feroz combate en el cielo que se podían escuchar las ondas de choques que creaban_**

 ** _Mientras en las aguas termales_**

Chicas deben decirle a Jack que están embarazadas-dijo Natasha a Mikoto e Iris

Sí, siendo el padre de sus hijos, el debe saberlo-dijo Mirajane

Si tenemos la intención de decirle pero no por el momento-dijo Mikoto

Queremos esperar un tiempo para luego decirle-dijo Iris

Jamás pensé que Jack-sama seria padre a tan corta edad-dijo Ravel para sí misma

Jack-sama tiene todo el derecho de saber que va ser padre, no pueden ocultárselo por más tiempo-dijo Juvia

Juvia tiene razón, si no se lo dicen ahora puede que incluso se enoje con ustedes por no tenerle confianza-dijo Mirajane

Es que si queremos decirle pero cada vez que se lo queremos decir, viene en nuestras mentes las palabras que dijo Makino-san en aquel entonces-dijo Mikoto

Chicas les diré un secreto de Jack que nadie sabe salvo yo-dijo Liz

¿Un secreto?-dijeron todas

Jack en realidad, ya está graduado en una universidad-dijo Liz

¡¿QÉ?!-gritaron todas

Verán, Tony dejo que Jack estudiara en una de sus universidades ya que era muy inteligente y hábil en la robótica, incluso le dio una beca-dijo Liz-A Jack le tomo un año para acabar la universidad debido de lo inteligente que era

Entonces ¿Por qué sigue asistiendo a la academia?-dijo Rias

Eso también se lo pregunte, y me dijo que quería tener la vida de un chico común y corriente, ir a la escuela, tener amigos y pasarla bien con ellos-dijo Liz

Ya veo, entonces creo que si podemos decirle que estamos embarazadas-dijo Iris-¿Qué dices Mikoto?

Estoy de acuerdo, se lo diremos mañana-dijo Mikoto

Solo espero que esto no afecte mucho su desempeño en la escuela-dijo Rossweisse

 **¡SPLASH!**

 ** _Se escucho como algo había caído cerca donde estaban, ellas fueron a ver que sucedía y por el vapor pudieron ver dos siluetas, uno estaba de pie y otra estaba en el agua, cuando el vapor se fue pudieron ver a Jack que usaba su armadura que le había regalado Tony y a Riser que estaba noqueado y flotando en el agua_**

Creo que me pase-dijo Jack

¿Jack?-dijo Iris

Mmm…A pero si son ustedes-dijo Jack volteando a ver a las chicas

¿Qué fue lo que paso y de donde sacaste esa armadura?-dijo Iris

Nada en especial, solo quiso escapar-dijo Jack cargando a Riser-Y lo de la armadura, fue un regalo de Tony

Se ve genial-dijo Erza

Gracias, le di mi toque personal, bueno nos vemos-dijo Jack

Espera-dijo Mikoto

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Jack

Iris y yo tenemos algo importante que decirte-dijo Mikoto

Muy bien, ¿Qué es?-dijo Jack

Nosotras…

¿Sí?-dijo Jack

Nosotras estamos…..

Nosotras estamos….

¿Ustedes están que?-dijo Jack

Vamos chicas, ustedes pueden-dijo Bisca

Sí, dígaselo de una vez-dijo Liz

Nosotras…..Nosotras….¡Nosotras estamos completamente enamoradas de ti!-gritaron las dos

Oh con que era eso, yo también las amo mucho, bueno adiós-dijo Jack emprendiendo vuelo de regreso a la cueva

 ** _Mikoto e Iris miraron atrás y vieron como las demás negaban con la cabeza_**

Oigan, no nos culpen, nos pusimos nerviosas-dijo Mikoto

Sí, ya nos gustaría verlas en nuestro lugar-dijo Iris

Bueno creo que en eso tienen razón, cualquiera s pondría nerviosa-dijo Liz

Ya buscaran la forma de cómo decirle-dijo Kana

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Jack y Max entrenaron a Riser por una semana entera y él por fin había recuperado sus agallas, ya no era el mismo Riser arrogante y presumido que era, sino que había cambiado, ahora amable y bondadoso. Después que regresaran al castillo Phoenix y de que Ravel y Riser les agradecieran por su ayuda, ellos volvieron al mundo humano_**

 ** _Al llegar a su casa pudieron ver como la puerta estaba abierta, eso los puso alerta, de seguro alguien había entrado a la casa. Jack y Max entraron primero para asegurar que no hubiera peligro mientras que los demás los seguían_**

 ** _Escucharon sonidos que provenían de la cocina y fueron hacia haya, entraron a la cocina y se encontraron con Andrew, Yuu y otros tres jóvenes, uno era hombre y era pelirrojo, otro era un chico de unos quince años y era pelinegro y la otra era mujer y era rubia_**

Andrew, que sorpresa me da mucha alegría verte-dijo Jack

A mí también Jack pero no vengo de visita-dijo Andrew

Sí eso lo puedo ver ¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo Jack viendo a los tres jóvenes

Sera mejor que ellos te lo expliquen-dijo Yuu

Yo soy Milicas Gremory y vengo del futuro-dijo el pelirrojo

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron sorprendidos

Yo soy Layla y él mi hermano Itachi-dijo la rubia

Hola-dijo Itachi

Todos nosotros venimos del futuro, quince años en el futuro para ser exactos-dijo Milicas

¿Es cierto esto?, ¿no me están haciendo una broma?-dijo Jack

También nosotros creíamos eso pero no, es cierto-dijo Andrew

Entonces tú….

Sí, yo soy tu hija-dijo Layla

No lo puedo creer, y ¿Tu quien eres?-dijo Jack al pequeño pelinegro

Yo soy Uchiha Itachi-dijo Itachi-Y mis padres son Mikoto Uchiha y…y….

Está bien Itachi, puedes decírselos-dijo Layla

Y mi padre es Gol D. Jack-dijo Itachi

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Jack cayó al suelo a escuchar eso, todos rápidamente lo ayudaron para que despertara_**

 ** _FIN_**


	40. Chapter 40 Se aproxima una gran amenaza

**_Capitulo 39_**

 ** _Ciudad de Kuo_**

 ** _Casa de Jack_**

 ** _Jack estaba dormido en su cuarto, comenzó a despertarse poco a poco y vio que Andrew e iris estaban enfrente de él_**

¿Estás bien Jack?-dijo Iris

Tuve un sueño muy raro, soñé que unos chicos venían del futuro-dijo Jack-uno era Milicas, también estaba Layla y un hijo que se supone tendré con Mikoto

Jack, eso no fue un sueño-dijo Andrew

¿Qué? ¿No lo fue?-dijo Jack sorprendido-Entonces eso significa….

 ** _Jack rápidamente se levanto y salió del cuarto, corrió hasta la sala donde estaban todos y se dirigió a Mikoto_**

¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?-dijo Jack algo molesto

Es que no sabía cómo reaccionarias al enterarte-dijo Mikoto

¿Y cuando me lo ibas a decir?-dijo Jack

Bueno yo….

Jack, no es momento para eso en este momento tenemos asuntos más importantes-dijo Andrew llegando junto con Iris

Tienes razón, luego resolveremos esto Mikoto-dijo Jack antes de ver a los tres viajeros del tiempo-Díganos ¿Cuál es la razón por la que están aquí?

Tú eres la razón-dijo Milicas

¿Yo?-dijo Jack sorprendido

Sí, en el futuro de dónde venimos te has vuelto la persona más malvada que haya existido-dijo Milicas

Pero ¿Cómo es eso posible? Debe ser un error-dijo Erza

Sí, Jack-sama es la persona más amable y bondadosa que pueda existir-dijo Juvia

¿Están seguros que no es un error?-dijo Mirajane

No es un error-dijo la Layla del futuro-Del tiempo que venimos es la persona que siembra caos en todo el planeta

¿Cómo?-dijo Jack

Todo empezó hace quince años, exactamente dos semanas después de este día-dijo MIlicas-Jack-san estaba feliz ya que tendría un hijo con Mikoto-san e Iris-san

Espera-dijo Jack interrumpiendo a Milicas y volteo a mirar a Iris-¿También estas embarazada?

Sí-dijo Iris mirando al suelo

¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Qué acaso ustedes dos no me tienen confianza?-dijo Jack algo molesto a Iris y Mikoto

Etto….

Jack, podras hablar con ellas después, ahora esto es más importante-dijo Max

De acuerdo, continua-dijo Jack

Como iba diciendo, Jack-san estaba feliz por ser padre al igual que Mikoto-san e Iris-san-dijo Milicas-Pero un día todo cambio, un día se les asigno una misión que constaba de capturad de nuevo a Loki ya que había escapado pero lo que no sabían era que iban directo a una trampa

¿Qué paso?-dijo Rias

Loki engaño a Jack-san, pudo crear una alucinación haciendo que creyera que al momento de pelear viera a Kaido-dijo Milicas

Pero eso es imposible, siendo el Ghost Rider no pueden entrar en su mente, ni siquiera Loki que es experto en las alucinaciones-dijo Andrew

Él consiguió la manera, uso el gas que Jack y Erick utilizaron contra ustedes en las pirámides-dijo la Layla del futuro-Solo lo modifico para que creara una alucinación debes de que lo matara

¿Qué sucedió después?-dijo Natasha

Jack-san comenzó a pelear contra el supuesto Kaido, pero con la que estaba peleando en realidad era Iris-san-dijo Milicas sorprendiendo a todos-Nosotros tratamos de detenerlo pero el solo nos veía como el ejercito de Kaido, el se había salido de control y sin darse cuenta él había matado a iris-san junto a su hijo

 ** _Todos se sorprendieron al oír eso pero más Jack, estaba en shock por lo que había acabado de escuchar_**

Cuando el gas había dejado de hacer efecto Jack-san, miro que en sus brazos tenía el cuerpo ensangrentado de Iris-san-dijo Milicas

¿Y qué paso con Loki?-dijo Akeno

Logramos capturarlo gracias a la ayuda de Thor-sama-dijo Milicas

¿Thor estuvo ahí?-dijo Max

Sí, gracias a él capturamos a Loki y lo llevamos a S.H.I.E.L.D para interrogarlo pero algo trágico paso-dijo Milicas-Jack-sama apareció en el Helitransporte sumamente furioso, hacia cenizas a cualquiera que se entrometiera en su camino, Thor-sama trato de detenerlo pero Jack-san lo mando al suelo con un fuerte golpe, él agarro a Loki y sin dudarlo saco a Ascalon y se la enterró en el pecho matándolo

¿Y qué sucedió después de eso?-dijo Jack

Después de matar a Loki, Jack-san cambio por completo ya no le interesaba nada, solo quería volver a ver a Iris-san, se volvió completamente loco-dijo Milicas-Incluso comenzó a atacar a todos los clanes del inframundo, él decía que todos tenían la culpa por la muerte de Iris-san y de su hijo. Nadie tenía la fuerza para detenerlo, hubo varios muertos y heridos, nuestra única opción era huir del inframundo, Jack-san rápidamente comenzó a atacar a todas las fracciones y el mundo humano, nadie lo podía parar

Espera ¿Qué paso con mi abuelo?-dijo Jack-Él debió detenerme, tal vez sea fuerte pero mi abuelo es mucho más fuerte que yo

Lamento decir esto pero Edward-sama murió por tus manos-dijo Milicas sorprendiendo a todos

¿Q…Q…Qué?-dijo Jack en shock

Tal como lo oyes, tú mataste a Edward-sama-dijo Milicas

 ** _Jack solo cayó de rodillas sin dejar de tener su cara de shock_**

Pero ¿Cómo? Edward-sama es más fuerte que Jack e incluso que mi padre y el padre de Andrew-dijo Kana

Edward-sama en realidad nunca peleo contra Jack-san porque el había caído en coma antes del suceso con Loki-dijo Milicas

Eso significa que Edward-sama en este momento…..

Sí el abuelo cayó en coma-dijo Andrew-Fue hace una semana exactamente, quise avisarles pero no los comunicaba

No puede ser-dijo Erza cayendo de rodillas al igual que Mirajane y Juvia

Jack-san aprovecho eso y lo asesino sin ningún remordimiento, al hacerlo no solo detuvo al hombre que era capaz de derrotarlo sino que consiguió la Gura Gura No Mi-dijo Milicas

¿Le robo su Akuma no mi-dijo Liz sorprendida

Sí, pero no solo eso, él busco por mucho tiempo el nuevo portador de Ddraig para quitárselo y tenerlo-dijo Milicas- Después de dos años de búsqueda lo habia encontrado, un pobre bebe recién nacido era el nuevo poseedor de Ddraig

No me digas que Jack…

No, al parecer Jack-san no sería tan cruel como para matar a un bebe, el secuestro al bebe para criarlo como al hijo que le habían quitado-dijo Milicas-Pero si le quito a Ddraig

¿Cómo? Al quitarle una Sacred Gear a un usuario, este muere-dijo Reynalle

Ddraig se traspaso a Jack-san voluntariamente-dijo Milicas

¿Se puede hacer eso?-dijo Max

Sí, pero solo lo pueden hacerlo aquellos que fueron sus antiguos poseedores-dijo Rias

Entonces ¿Cómo lo hizo Jack?-dijo Max

Al ser un recién nacido y por revivir de nuevo, Ddraig pudo pasarse a Jack-san sin problema-dijo Milicas- Después de eso, él fue a consiguiendo aliados por todo el mundo hasta armar un poderoso ejercito

Pero ¿Qué paso con Tony, Thor, Hulka, el capitán América? ¿Qué paso con los Vengadores?-dijo Natasha

Fueron derrotados, una tras otro-dijo Milicas-Algunos fueron asesinados por Jack y otros huyeron para sobrevivir, los sobrevivientes fueron Thor y Tony

¿Qué paso con Hulk?-dijo Andrew

No lo sabemos con exactitud, el de repente desapareció-dijo la Layla del futuro-Lo buscamos por años para ayudarnos pero nunca lo encontramos, pero lo más probable es que este ocultándose en algún lugar

Esperen un momento ¿Qué pasó con Odín?-dijo Rias

Sí, él es más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros-dijo Andrew

Eso lo sabemos pero lamentablemente el entro en su sueño-dijo Milicas-Él lucho contra Jack-san, dieron una pelea que debo admitir que fue épica, hicieron grandes destrozos en Asgard, Odín y Jack lucharon con todo, cada uno no tuvo piedad contra el otro, a causa de que uso mucho poder contra Jack-san, cayó en su sueño pero gracias a eso Jack-san detuvo sus ataques por tres años, ya que había salido muy herido en su pelea contra Odín

¿Después que paso?-dijo Andrew

Habíamos encontrado el escondite de Jack-san, íbamos a hacer un ataque sorpresa para acabar con él pero había conseguido otra Akuma no mi con la cual nos hizo pedazos en tan solo unos míseros segundos-dijo Milicas

¿Comió otra Akuma no mi?-dijo Andrew y Milicas asintió-Esos es imposible, un ser humano solo puede consumir una Akuma no mi porque si consume otra muere de inmediato

Por alguna razón Jack-san no murió, la Akuma no mi que habia consumido era la Yami Yami no mi-dijo Milicas-Una Akuma no mi que puede absorber las habilidades de otras frutas pero no solo eso. Él ha nominado a la perfección la Yami Yami no mi a tal grado que puede absorber cualquier poder y usarlo en contra de sus enemigos

Pero díganos ¿Cómo fue que llegaron aquí?-dijo Andrew

Fue gracias a Tony-san-dijo Milicas-Él junto a Azazel-sama creó un portal que viajara en el tiempo, le tomo dos años hacerla pero sus esfuerzos fueron exitosos, lamentablemente él murió por nosotros

¿Por ustedes?-dijo Max

Sí, verán antes de venir aquí éramos perseguidos por Jack-san o mejor conocido como "Kurohige" en nuestra época y por sus hombres-dijo Milicas- Habíamos llegado al punto donde nos reuniríamos y ahí nos encontramos con Tony-san y el resto de la resistencia

¿Resistencia?-dijo Max confundido

Un grupo de personas que se había formado por el pasar de los años para derrotar a Kurohige-dijo Itachi-Fue formado por mi madre y el resto de las personas del inframundo y el mundo

Ya veo, continua-dijo Max

Justo cuando habíamos llegado fuimos atacados por Jack y sus hombres, Tony junto el resto de la resistencia peleo contra ellos para que nosotros escapáramos-dijo Milicas

Entiendo, así que vinieron aquí para pedir nuestra ayuda ¿Verdad?-dijo Andrew

Así es, necesitamos la mayor ayuda posible-dijo Milicas

Pero quiero que me digan algo ¿Que paso con mi padre?-dijo Liz-Él era tan poderoso que podría humillar a Jack en tan solo unos segundos

Bueno la verdad es que el abuelo Alucard no le importa la guerra-dijo la Layla del futuro

Increíble, sin importar que el mundo esté siendo destruido por su yerno a un así no mete las manos-dijo Liz algo molesta

¿Pero su Jack del futuro no vendrá a buscarlos?-dijo Akeno

Es lo más probable pero le tomara tiempo, Tony-san destruyo el portal cuando lo cruzamos, le tomara tiempo encontrarnos-dijo Milicas

Ya veo, oye Jack ¿Jack? ¿Estás bien?-dijo Liz preocupada a ver a Jack

 ** _Jack seguía en shock por todo lo que acaba de escuchar, sería un monstruo en el futuro, simplemente no lo podía creer_**

Jack-dijo Liz agarrándole del hombro

¿Eh? Qué pasa?-dijo Jack saliendo de su shock

¿Éstas bien?-dijo Liz preocupada

Sí, es solo que no me puedo creer que hare esas cosas-dijo Jack levitándose-Iré a mi habitación, tengo que procesar todo esto

 ** _Jack comenzó a caminar pero Iris y Mikoto lo detuvieron agarrándolo del brazo_**

Jack nosotras….

No quiero que me hablen por el momento-dijo Jack zafándose de su agarre

 ** _Jack se fue de ahí dejando a Iris y a Mikoto tristes, al parecer han perdido la confianza de Jack, las demás chicas fueron a consolarlas_**

Creó que lo mejor es que le informe esto al director Fury-dijo Natasha

Buena idea, necesitaremos de su ayuda y de los demás-dijo Andrew

Yo me comunicare con Onii-sama, él también debe saber esto-dijo Rias

 ** _Todos rápidamente fueron a decirles a todos sobre esta noticia mientras que Jack estaba en su cuarto acostado pensando sobre lo que había escuchado_**

 _¿En verdad hare eso? ¿Me convertiré en ese monstruo?-pensó Jack_

 ** _Mientras en el futuro_**

 ** _En alguna parte de Japón se encontraba un gran castillo, era muy parecido al castillo que tenían los Gremory en el inframundo, dentro del castillo se encontraban Madara, Acnologia y Jack, este ultimo estaba sentado en un trono que tenía cráneos a su alrededor, Jack tenía varias vendas en su cuerpo, muestra que tuvo una dura batalla_**

Maldición, esos malditos me lastimaron-dijo Jack algo molesto

Sí no fuera por ese dios nórdico que se metió a la pelea, hubiéramos acabados con Tony y esa resistencia-dijo Madara

Eso es lo que menos importa ahora-dijo Jack-Milicas, Layla e Itachi han huido de este mundo, debemos encontrarlos

Por lo que escuche, viajaron al pasado, justo antes que todo esto empezara-dijo Acnologia

Lo dudo mucho-dijo Jack

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Acnologia

Piénsalo por un momento, si realmente fueron al pasado y fueron a ver a mi viejo yo para avisarle sobre esto, ya hubiéramos desaparecido-dijo Jack

En eso tienes razón, entonces pro lógica debieron ir a un universo difrente-dijo Madara

Exacto, solo tenemos que encontrarlos-dijo Jack

¿Y cómo lo haremos?-dijo Acnologia

Inventar una maquina que nos haga viajar a los multiversos me tomaría años-dijo Jack-Pero creo que tengo una forma más rápida. Ddraig, ¿Puedes modificar los poderes de la Yami Yami para que creo agujeros interdimensionales?

[Puedo hacerlo pero te hará gasta mucha de tú energía]-dijo Ddraig

No importa, solo hazlo-dijo Jack

[Debo advertirte que como no se a que universos se han ido, caerás en otro universo diferente hasta encontrar el correcto]-dijo Ddraig

Entonces crea tres agujeros-dijo Jack-Nos separaremos y buscaremos

De acuerdo-dijeron Madara y Acnologia

[De acuerdo, solo espera]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _La joya del guante de Jack comenzó a brillar y de repente fue cubierta por oscuridad, Jack hizo un ligero movimiento con su mano y de repente aparecieron tres agujeros negros, al hacer eso Jack estaba un poco exhausto, había utilizado el veinticinco por ciento de su poder_**

Bien, cada uno viajara a un universo, si encuentran a Milicas y a los demás dejen un rastro de su poder en ese universo para localizarlo-dijo Jack

De acuerdo-dijeron los dos

[Debo advertirte que no podrás mantener abierto los agujeros por mucho tiempo, solo los podras mantener abiertos por veinte minutos]-dijo Ddraig

De acuerdo, tiempo suficiente para buscarlos-dijo Jack

 ** _Cada uno entro a un agujero desapareciendo del lugar_**

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, les vengo a decir que no todas las historias de Ghost Rider estarán en este crossover, les voy a mencionar cuales si estarán:_**

 ** _-Ghost Dragón_**

 ** _-El As de los caídos_**

 ** _-El rebelde y las princesas_**

 ** _-El vengador y la princesa_**

 ** _-Clan Draco_**

 ** _Esas serian las que participaran en este crossover, no pienso poner las otras tres porque sus protagonistas son malos, y el punto es que sean buenos y apoyen con los demás para acabar con Kurohige, ya sé que el Jack de "Secuestradas" pasó de malo a bueno pero tengo otros planes para ese Fic. Y otra cosa muy importante es que actualizare más estos Fic para que sigan el paso de esta historia, eso sería todo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo_**


	41. Chapter 41 Se aproxima una gran pelea

**_Capitulo 40_**

 ** _Teotihuacán_**

 ** _Jack junto con los demás se encontraban en Teotihuacán en su limosina, dirigiéndose a la casa de su abuelo, Rias les había avisado a sus padres obre lo que estaba sucediendo, se sorprendieron al llevarse tal noticia y rápidamente le avisaron a las demás facciones para realizar una junta. Natasha se lo dijo a Fury y él se puso en contacto con los vengadores para que se reunieran_**

 ** _En todo el camino nadie hablo, se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, Iris decidió hablar para romper el silencio_**

Jack ¿Ya casi llegamos?-dijo Iris

….

Jack ¿Me oyes?-dijo Iris

…

Jack, no me ignores-dijo Iris molesta

…

¿Enserio te pondrás así?-dijo Iris más enojada

Qué raro, escucho un sonido muy molesto-dijo Jack

Oh, así que las cosas serán así ¿Eh?-dijo Iris enojada-¿Vas a actuar como un niño pequeño todo el camino?

¿Acaso te importa? Yo puedo actuar como yo quiera-dijo Jack

Jack, no le hables así a Iris-dijo Mikoto

No quiero escuchar nada de ustedes dos ¿De acuerdo? No me tienen muy contento-dijo Jack

Ya te dijimos que lo sentimos-dijo Mikoto

Decir eso no lo arregla, me hirieron, no confiaron en mí para decírmelo- dijo Jack

Lo sentimos en verdad, es solo que teníamos miedo en saber cómo reaccionarias-dijo Iris

Pensamos que habíamos tomado la decisión correcta-dijo Mikoto

Pues tomaron la equivocada-dijo Jack

 ** _Por el resto del camino nadie hablo, todos se quedaron callados, después de unos minutos llegaron a la mansión del abuelo de Jack, estacionaron la limosina cerca de la entrada, bajaron y tocaron la puerta, la puerta se abrió revelando a Makino que abrazo a Jack_**

Qué bueno que estés aquí, tú abuelo s a puesto muy mal-dijo Makino

Lo sé tía, Andrew mw conto todo-dijo Jack rompiendo el abrazo-¿Puedo ver al abuelo?

Sí, sígueme-dijo Makino

 ** _Makino llevo a Jack y a los demás a la habitación en donde se encontraba Edward, llegaron a una puerta y Makino la abrió, dentro de la habitación estaba Edward acostado en una cama, estaba conectado a varias maquinas medicas y tenía muchas enfermeras a su alrededor que lo estaban cuidando_**

 ** _A Erza, Mirajane, Juvia, Kana, Bisca, Asuka, Liz y Layla se les rompió el corazón al verlo así, él las había cuidado desde niñas y les había dado su apoyo en los momentos más difíciles de sus vidas, Jack entro a la habitación y se puso alado de su abuelo_**

Abuelo-dijo Jack

Por cierto Makino-san, ¿Dónde están Shanks y Gildarts?-dijo Liz

Shanks está de camino hacia acá, me pude comunicar con él y está regresando junto con su tripulación-dijo Makino

¿Y mi padre?-dijo Kana

También está de camino hacia acá-dijo Makino

 ** _Makino miro a Iris y a Mikoto y vio que estaban tristes_**

¿Qué pasa chicas, porque esas caras?-dijo Makino a Mikoto e iris

No es nada, Makino-san-dijo Iris

Vamos pueden contarme lo que sea-dijo Makino

Sí, de seguro a ti si te lo contaran-dijo Jack

¿Eh?-dijo Makino confundida

Es mejor que dejemos a Jack solo, vayamos a la sala para hablar-dijo Andrew

Está bien-dijo Makino

 ** _Los demás se fueron dejando a Jack con su abuelo pero Itachi entro al cuarto y se acerco a él_**

¿Él es el abuelo Edward?-dijo Itachi

Así es, el es el hombre más fuerte del mundo, el temible Shirohige-dijo Jack antes de ver a Itachi-¿No lo conociste en tu línea de tiempo?

No, solo se de él porque mamá me contaba historias sobre él-dijo Itachi

Ya veo, dime algo ¿Cómo soy de donde tú vienes?-dijo Jack

Bueno, das mucho miedo, todos te temen y odian, incluso mamá-dijo Itachi-Ella siempre me ocultaba que tú eras mi padre porque no quería que me sintiera mal de saber que mi padre era el hombre más cruel y despiadado del mundo

¿Cómo fue que supiste que yo era tu padre?-dijo Jack

Tú mismo me lo dijiste, un día atacaste la base de la Resistencia, en ese entonces tenía cinco años, acabaste con la mayoría, solo quedaron mamá, Tony-san, la tía Kushina y yo-dijo Itachi-Cuando pensamos que estábamos perdidos solo te me quedaste viendo y me dijiste "¿Cómo te encuentras hijo?" en ese momento me quede en shock, jamás imagine que la persona que todo el mundo odiaba y quería ver muerta, era mi padre

Se ve que en realidad soy un monstruo-dijo Jack

Etto….siempre quise saber una cosa sobre ti-dijo Itachi nervioso

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Jack

¿Es cierto que antes de eso eras un héroe?-dijo Itachi

¿Un héroe?-dijo Jack confundido

Mi mamá también me ha contado historia sobre ti, que eras alguien que jamás se daba por vencido, un hombre que peleaba por su familia hasta el final-dijo Itachi

Yo en verdad no sé que soy ahora-dijo Jack-Con todo esto que está pasando, no sé si seré un monstruo o un héroe tal como dices

De seguro tomaras el camino correcto, papá-dijo Itachi

¿Eh? ¿Me acabas de llamar papá?-dijo Jack

Perdón… es que en realidad toda mi vida he estado huyendo de ti en mi línea de tiempo y no sabía cómo actuar al verte-dijo Itachi nervioso

 ** _Jack tan solo sonrió y abrazo a Itachi sorprendiéndolo_**

No debes porque estar nervioso, tal vez haigas pasado por momentos duros en tú mundo pero aquí estas asalvo, hijo-dijo Jack

 ** _Itachi tan solo abrazo con fuerza a Jack y no pudo evitar llorar, era la primera vez que sentía el calor y el amor paternal, toda su vida ha estado huyendo de su padre que no sabía cómo se sentía_**

 ** _Mientras en la sala_**

 ** _Todos estaban en la sala sentados en lo sillones, Iris y Mikoto le contaron lo sucedido a Makino_**

Ya veo, entiendo porque Jack está enojado con ustedes-dijo Makino

En verdad tomamos la decisión equivocada-dijo Mikoto

Creo que le tomara mucho tiempo en perdonarnos-dijo Iris

Tranquilas conozco bien a Jack, él las perdonara rápido-dijo Makino

Eso esperamos-dijo Mikoto

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Jack e Itachi se habían unido con los demás en la sala, se podía sentir una atmosfera incomoda en la sala ya que Jack estaba ignorando a Mikoto y a Iris_**

Bien ¿Qué haremos ahora?-dijo Andrew

Nos reuniremos con los demás en el Helitransporte, ahí podremos planear algo-dijo Jack

Fury dijo que nos reuniríamos a las tres de la tarde-dijo Natasha

Son las dos, falta una hora-dijo Jack-Lo mejor será prepararnos para irnos

Por cierto, mi hermano se reunirá con los demás líderes de las facciones para ayudar también-dijo Rias

Bien, en este momento necesitamos la ayuda de todos-dijo Jack-Nos prepararemos y nos veremos en media hora para irnos ¿Ok?

Sí-dijeron todos

 ** _Todos se fueron a preparar, Jack fue a su habitación y se cambio de ropa, tomo sus cadenas y las enredo en su torso, en eso iris entro a la habitación de Jack y este la volteo a ver_**

¿Qué haces aquí Iris?-dijo Jack

Vengo hablar contigo, debes entender que Mikioto y yo nos equivocamos pero en la forma en la que estas actuando es muy infantil-dijo Iris

Escucha Iris, por el momento no quiero hablar de eso ¿Ok? Luego hablaremos-dijo Jack

No, hablaremos aquí ahora-dijo Iris seria-Actúas como un niño y de una manera muy estúpida ¿Qué te pasa?

¿Qué me pasa? Pasa que dos chicas a las cuales amo no confían en mí y no me dijeron que estaban embarazadas, eso es lo que me pasa-dijo Jack

Sí confiamos en ti, es solo que no sabíamos como reaccionarias-dijo Iris

Pues mira lo que consiguieron por no decírmelo, ¿era la reacción que esperaban?-dijo Jack

Jack enserio, estas actuando de una manera muy estúpida-dijo Iris

¿Ahora soy un estúpido? Mira Iris, mejor hablamos después ¿Ok?-dijo Jack

¿Así te comportaras ahora? ¿Qué pensaría tú abuelo si te viera así ahora?-dijo Iris

No trates en meterlo en esto-dijo Jack

De seguro estaría enojado al verte así Jack, se sentiría decepcionado de ti-dijo Iris

Iris, ya basta-dijo Jack algo molesto

No ahora me escucharas, de seguro Edward-sama estaría decepcionado de al ver cómo me tratas a mí y a Mikoto-dijo Iris

¡Cállate!

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Jack le dio a Iris una fuerte bofetada que dejo roja la mejilla derecha de la castaña, Jack al ver lo que había hecho tan solo se quedo en shock, pudo ver como la mejilla de Iris estaba roja y un poco inflada por la bofetada que le dio_**

Iris lo siento, yo no….

¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras Jack, no me importa si me perdonas o no, yo sola criare a mi hijo sin tu ayuda-dijo Iris saliendo del cuarto corriendo

Espera Iris-dijo Jack tratando de detenerla pero era inútil-¿Qué demonios acabo de hacer?

 ** _Iris corrió hacia la habitación donde estaban todas las chicas y corrió hacia su cama para acostarse en ella boca abajo, las demás chicas se acercaron a ella y pudieron escuchar como estaba llorando_**

Iris ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Kushina

¡No me pasa nada! ¡Déjenme sola!-grito Iris

 ** _Todas las chicas se sorprendieron por la actitud de Iris, ellas la dejaron sola y continuaron preparándose para irse al Helitransporte_**

 _Jack, eres un estúpido-pensó Iris_

 ** _Mientras con Jack_**

 **¡PAM!**

 ** _Jack golpeo el suelo de su habitación creando pequeños cráteres con sus puños_**

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido-decía Jack cada vez que golpeaba el suelo

 ** _Jack siguió golpeando el suelo con sus puños hasta que vio como estos estaban sangrando_**

Soy un verdadero estúpido-dijo Jack

 ** _Media hora después_**

 ** _Todos estaban en la sala y listo para irse al Helitransporte pero solo faltaba un persona y ese era Jack_**

¿Jack todavía no está listo?-dijo Andrew

Qué raro, por lo regular él es el primero que está listo-dijo Liz

Iré por él-dijo Natasha

 ** _Nasha fue a la habitación de Jack y toco la puerta_**

 ***TOCK* *TOCK***

Jack todos ya están listos, solo faltas tú-dijo Natasha

Natasha, yo iré después, ustedes adelántense-dijo Jack dentro de su habitación

¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?-dijo Natasha

Sí, descuida, luego los alcanzo-dijo Jack

De acuerdo-dijo Natasha

 ** _Natasha regreso con los demás y les dijo que Jack luego los alcanzaría, ellos salieorn de la mansión y ahí afuera vieron un Jet que los llevaría al Helitransporte_**

 ** _Mientras en un lugar cerca de ahí_**

 ** _En la entrada de Teotihuacán apareció un agujero negro en el cielo del cual salió Madara, este cayó al suelo de pie y miro a su alrededor_**

Así que así era Teotihuacán antes de ser destruida por Jack-dijo Madara mirando a su alrededor-Puedo sentir la presencia de esos tres aquí pero siento una presencia parecía a la de Jack

 ** _Madara saco un extraño pergamino y lo abrió para después ponerlo en el suelo_**

Es hora de comenzar-dijo Madara

 ** _Madara llevo su mano derecha a su boca y se mordió el pulgar haciendo que sangrara, Madara hizo un movimiento de manos y luego puso su mano derecha en el suelo_**

 **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (Jutsu de invocación)

 **¡PUFF!**

 ** _Hubo una gran aparición de humo y cuando este se fue, revelo a una criatura grande de gran musculatura de color verde, cabello negro que estaba usado unos pantalones rasgados de color morado, los ojos de la criatura eran iguales a los de Madara_**

Bien grandulón es hora de aplastar-dijo Madara

 ** _Mientras con Jack_**

 _Soy un gran estúpido-pensó Jack_

 ** _Jack estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama repitiéndose una y otra vez que era un estúpido, no se podía perdonar a sí mismo, había golpeado a Iris, la mujer que amaba y la futura madre de su hijo o hija, se sentía como una basura_**

 _No sé qué hacer para que me perdone-pensó Jack_

 **¡BAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _De repente se escucho que algo cayó en el jardín de la mansión y hubo un pequeño temblor, Jack rápidamente salió de la mansión y fue al jardín, ahí pudo ver un gran cráter y se sorprendió al ver a alguien muy conocido en el cráter, en el cráter estaba una gran criatura verde y musculosa_**

¿Hulk?-dijo Jack

 **¡ROOOAAAAARRR!**

 ** _FIN_**


	42. Chapter 42 Bestia vs Fantasma

**_Capitulo 41_**

 ** _Helitransporte_**

 ** _Todos habían llegado al Helitransporte y caminaron a una sala donde estaba Fury junto con cinco hombres más, uno de ellos era rubio de cabello corto y parecía tener treinta años, era Steve Roger o mejor conocido como él capitán América, otro igual era rubio solo que este tenía el cabello más largo y una pequeña barba, además que llevaba una armadura, una capa roja y en su mano derecha tenía un gran martillo. Rossweisse casi se desmaya al ver a ese hombre, era Thor, dios de trueno e hijo de Odín. Otro de los hombres parecía tener treinta años y era pelinegro que tenía un pequeño bigote y una pequeña barba, el hombre tenía a su lado un maletín metálico de color rojo, era Tony Stark, mejor conocido como Iron Man. El otro hombre también era pelinegro y parecía tener treinta años, era el científico Rober Bruce Banner, conocido como Hulk y el último hombre era rubio y parecía tener treinta años, era Clinton Barton mejor conocido como Hawkeye_**

¿Dónde está Jack?-dijo Fury

Él se quedo en casa haciendo unas cosas pero dijo que vendría pronto-dijo Natasha

Bien, ya que Natasha llego podemos comenzar con la reunión-dijo Fury-Los hemos reunido aquí ya que ha surgido una gran emergencia que amenaza nuestro mundo-dijo mirando a Milicas- Explicares la situación por favor

Sí-dijo Milicas-Yo soy Milicas Gremory y vengo del futuro, quince años en el futuro para ser exacto, venimos a esta época porque en nuestra línea de tiempo hay un villano muy poderoso y necesitamos de su ayuda

¿Y quién es ese villano?-dijo Thor

Todos ustedes ya lo conocen, es el Ghost Rider, mejor conocido como Jack-dijo Milicas sorprendiendo a todos

Un momento, ¿Estás diciendo que en el futuro, Jack se convertirá en una gran amenaza?-dijo Tony

Sí-dijo Milicas

Pero ¿Por qué? Jack es el chico más amable y bondadoso que he conocido-dijo Thor-Me cuesta creer que él se convierta en un enemigo

Opino lo mismo-dijo Banner-Es difícil creer lo que nos estás diciendo

Sería mejor que nos cuentes más sobre lo que paso en tu mundo-dijo Steve

Muy bien, todo comenzó…..

 ** _Mientras con Jack_**

 **¡ROOOAAARR!**

 ** _Jack estaba mirando a la bestia verde que soltó un rugido, en eso de la casa salió Makino y se sorprendió al ver a la bestia verde_**

Jack ¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Makino

Regrese adentro tía, esto puede ser peligroso-dijo Jack-Saque a todos de la casa, llévenlos a un lugar seguro

Pero….

Sólo hágalo-dijo Jack

 ** _Makino asintió y volvió a entrar a la casa para sacar a todas las personas, todas las enfermeras y las personas salieron pero sin antes sacar en una gran camilla a Edward. Todas las personas se fueron de la casa dejando a Jack y a Hulk solos en el jardín de la casa. El pelinegro comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la bestia verde_**

Profesor Banner ¿Me recuerda? Soy Jack-dijo Jack

 **¡ROOAAAR!**

 ** _La bestia rugió y corrió hacia Jack_**

Oh no-dijo Jack

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _La bestia de un puñetazo mando al pelinegro contra la mansión_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _El pelinegro atravesó varias de las paredes de la casa con su cuerpo hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa, Jack se comenzaba a levantar del suelo y miro al cielo y vio como Hulk estaba por caerle encima_**

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 ** _Jack sequito del peligroso y la bestia verde creó un gran cráter en el suelo, Jack rápidamente cubrió sus puños con Haki y se lanzo contra Hulk_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Jack le dio dos puñetazos a Hulk en la cara pero la bestia apenas si sintió los golpes del pelinegro, Jack estaba por darle otro puñetazo pero Hulk le sujeto el brazo y luego lo alzo_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Hulk estrello con fuerza a Jack contra el suelo haciendo que escupiera sangre por el impacto, la bestía verde volvió a alzar a Jack y…._**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Lo volvió a azotar contra el suelo_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Hulk azoto a Jack contra el suelo una y otra vez como si fuera una muñeca de trapo_**

 **¡BAAAAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Lo azoto por última vez contra el suelo creando un gran cráter con el cuerpo del pelinegro, Jack estaba en el suelo con rastros de sangre en su rostro, Hulk alzo sus brazos y estaba listo para aplastar a Jack pero…._**

 **¡GROOOAAARR!**

 ** _Jack se transformo en Ghost Rider y lanzo de su boca unas fuertes llamas que golpeo la cara de Hulk, la bestia verde retrocedió y Jack se levanto del suelo, Hulk miro a Jack con mucha furia, Jack puedo ver como la parte derecha de la cara de Hulks estaba sangrando y estaba quemada pero rápidamente se estaba regenerando, Jack rápidamente se lanzo contra Hulk_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Jack le estaba alanzando puñetazos a Hulk que lo hacían retroceder, Jack invoco sus cadenas y se lanzo contra Hulk, Jack se subió a la espalda de la bestia y enredo sus cadenas en el cuello de Hulk, comenzó a ahorcar a Hulk y este trato de quitarse a Jack de encima, le dio unos puñetazos pero Jack no lo soltaba. La vista de la bestia comenzaba a hacerse borrosa pero tomo fuerzas y dio un gran salto al cielo, al estar a una gran altura se dio la vuelta y rápidamente estaba cayendo hacia el suelo_**

 **¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!**

 ** _Hulk cayó al suelo de espalda aplastando a Jack y haciendo que lo soltara, Jack estaba tendido en el suelo en un gran cráter, Hulk tomo a Jack de la camisa y lo alzo pero al hacerlo, Jack lo sujeto de la cabeza e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos_**

 **Lo siento pero no me dejas elección, mírame a los ojos-** dijo Jack

 ** _Jack estaba por hacerle la mirada de penitencia pero vio algo raro, los ojos de Hulk no eran verdes como solían ser, sus ojos eran rojos y tenía tres aspas en sus pupilas. Jack se confundió por eso y soltó a Hulk y eso fue aprovechado por la bestía_**

 **¡PAAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Hulk le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Jack que lo mando a volar, Hulk rápidamente dio un gran salto hacia donde había mandado a Jack_**

 ** _De regreso en el Helitransporte_**

 ** _Milicas les había contado todo lo que había sucedido en su línea de tiempo y todos los vengadores comenzaron a hablar sobre el problema_**

Así que el causante principal de lo que sucederá será mi hermano, ¿Porque esto no me sorprende?-dijo Thor

¿Todos nosotros morimos a manos de Jack?-dijo Steve

Sí, aunque algunos de ustedes aun siguen con vida, como Thor-sama y Tony-san son los únicos vengadores que aun siguen con vida, los demás fueron asesinados por Jack o como lo conocemos mejor, Kurohige-dijo Milicas

¿Y qué hay de Hulk?-dijo Barton-¿Acaso Jack tuvo la fuerza suficiente para derrotarle?

La verdad es que no sabemos con exactitud que le paso, nunca supimos si Jack lo asesino o no ya que él desapareció un día-dijo Milicas-Pero aun creemos que tal vez siga con vida

Ya veo, ¿Dónde está Jack? Ya se tardo-dijo Fury a Natasha

Me voy a comunicar con él-dijo Natasha

 ** _Con Jack_**

 **¡BAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Jack cayó en el centro de la ciudad de Teotihuacán creando un gran cráter con su cuerpo en el suelo, todas las personas al ver eso salieron corriendo lejos de ahí, Jack estaba por levantarse pero…_**

 **¡BAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Hulk cayó del cielo y lo aplasto haciendo más grande el cráter, el fuego en el cráneo de Jack comenzó a apagarse y en pocos segundos regreso a la normalidad, Jack tenía rastros de sangre en su boca y nariz. Hulk se quito de encima de Jack para después tomarlo de la cabeza, la gran mano de la bestia cubría con mucha facilidad toda la cabeza del pelinegro. Hulk estaba por aplastarle la cabeza a Jack pero…._**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Alguien le dio un puñetazo a Hulk que hizo soltar a Jack y lo envió contra un edificio_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _La bestia atravesó el edificio con su cuerpo, Jack miro a la persona que lo había salvado y vio que era un hombre de gran altura y musculatura que tenía el lado derecho de su cuerpo cubierto de diamante mientras que el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo estaba libre y dejaba ver su piel morena y cabello negro_**

Jozu-dijo Jack poniéndose de pie

¿Te encuentras bien Jack?-dijo el hombre

Sí, gracias por ayudarme-dijo Jack-Dime ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en una misión que te dio mi abuelo?

Sí pero recibí la noticia de que tu abuelo cayó en coma así que regrese y lo primero que veo fue que estabas peleando contra esa bestia verde-dijo Jozu

Ya veo-dijo Jack

 ** _En eso el celular sonó, el pelinegro saco su celular y contesto_**

¿Quién habla?-dijo Jack

Jack ¿Dónde estás? Te estamos esperando-se escucho la voz de Natasha atreves de celular

Pues, estoy peleando con Hulk en este momento-dijo Jack

¿Qué? Eso es imposible, Banner está aquí con nosotros-dijo Natasha

 **¡ROOOOAAAAR!**

 ** _La bestia verde salió del edificio donde Jozu lo había enviado, la bestia tenía algo de sangre verde corriendo por su labio inferior, se la limpio y miro con mucha furia a Jack y a Jozu_**

Te llamo después, Natasha-dijo Jack

No, espe…

 ** _Jack colgó y lanzo lejos se celular, miro a Hulk y de nuevo se transformo en Ghost Rider_**

¿Tienes un plan?-dijo Jozu

 **La única forma que tenemos para pararlo es noquearlo-** dijo Jack- **Así que el plan seria golpearlo muy pero muy fuerte**

 ** _Jozu y Jack se prepararon para pelear y….._**

 **¡ROOOAAARRR!**

 ** _Hulk rugió y se lanzo hacia ellos_**

 ** _En el Helitransporte_**

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Fury a Natasha

Dice que en este momento esta peleando contra Hulk-dijo Natasha

Eso es imposible, Banner está aquí-dijo Tony

Eso fue lo que le dije-dijo Natasha

Un momento-dijo Milicas llamando la atención de todos-Sí su Hulk está aquí, eso quiere decir que….Oh no

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Fury

Milicas, ¿No creerás que ellos….

Esos malditos nos siguieron-dijo Milicas

¿Pero cómo? ¿No habías dicho que ustedes eran los únicos con el artefacto para viajar en el tiempo?-dijo Thor

Sí pero de seguros el Jack de nuestro mundo creó algo para viajar ene l tiempo también-dijo Milicas

Pero eso es imposible, a Tony y a Azazel le tomaron dos años, es imposible que él lo haya hecho en tan poco tiempo-dijo Layla del futuro

Solo hay una forma para averiguarlo, llévenos a Teotihuacán por favor-dijo Milicas a Fury

De acuerdo, cambien el rumbo, vamos a Teotihuacán-dijo Fury

 ** _Mientras en las afueras de Teotihuacán_**

 ** _Madara estaba de pie de las afueras de la ciudad, el podía ver todo lo que Hulk estaba haciendo atreves de sus ojos_**

Mmm….así que ese chico es Jack de joven, veo que hay una gran diferencia de poder, esta versión de él es muy débil-dijo Madara

 ** _En ese momento Madara pudo sentir tres presencias muy conocidas_**

Esos tres se están acercando pero no están solos, vamos a saludarlos-dijo Madara

 ** _Con Jack_**

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 ** _Hulk le lanzo un auto Jack y este lo golpeo enviándolo contra un edificio, Jozu rápidamente corrió hacia Hulk y…._**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Jozu le dio un fuerte puñetazo que hizo retroceder a la bestía_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Jozu siguió golpeando a Hulk con sus puños cubierto de diamante pero en eso la bestia verde sujeto los puños de Jozu_**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Hulk le dio una patada que lo hizo retroceder varios metros_**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _En eso Jack llego con un poste de luz y golpeo a Hulk enviándolo contra un auto, Hulk aplasto el auto con su cuerpo y comenzaba a levantarse pero vio como Jack estaba corriendo hacia él con el poste de luz en sus manos, Jack dio un salto hacia Hulk y levanto el poste de luz_**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Golpeo con fuerza a Hulk con el poste, levanto de nuevo el poste y…._**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Lo volvió a golpear_**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Siguió golpeando a al bestia verde con el poste de luz hasta que este se rompió, Hulk estaba tendido en el suelo, Jack lo sujeto del cuello y…._**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte puñetazo que enterró la cabeza de Hulk en el suelo pero la bestia verde aun seguía consciente, Jack le iba a dar otro puñetazo pero en eso ve como los ojos de Hulk comenzaron a brillar_**

 **¡PUUUMMM!**

 ** _Hulk se quito a Jack de encima dándole una patada que lo mando a estrellarse con varios edificios, Hulk se levanto y se comenzó a alejar de ahí saltando de edificio a edificio, Jozu fue donde estaba Jack, Jack había regresado a la normalidad y estaba levantándose del suelo_**

¿Estás bien?-dijo Jozu

Sí, ¿Dónde está Hulk?-dijo Jack

Él se acaba de ir-dijo Jozu

Ya veo-dijo Jack llevando dos dedos a la boca

 ** _Jack soltó un silbido y en pocos segundos su motocicleta llego donde estaba, el pelinegro se subió a su moto y estaba por irse pero Jozu lo detuvo_**

¿Qué pretendes hacer?-dijo Jozu-Él ya se fue de aquí, ya no tienes que pelear con él

Lo sé pero quiero averiguar algo-dijo Jack-Esos ojos tojos no son normales

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Jozu

Los ojos de Hulk son verdes pero esta vez los tenia de color rojo y en sus pupilas habían tres aspas-dijo Jack-Sin duda alguna algo raro está pasando y voy a averiguarlo

 ** _Jack arranco dejando a Jozu atrás, el pelinegro recorrió las calles hasta que vio a Hulk que estaba saltando de edificio a edificio. Jack acelero y se estaba dirigiendo hacia un edificio, en eso las ruedas de su moto fueron rodeadas por llamas y cuando parecía que estaba por estrellarse contra el edificio, comenzó subir el edificio sobre las paredes, Jack acelero aun más y llego a la cima del edificio, el al igual que Hulk salto de edificio a edificio con su moto hasta que llego donde estaba Hulk, Jack saco sus cadenas y las lanzo contra la bestia. Las cadenas se enredaron en la pierna derecha de Hulk. Jack tomo el otro extremó de las cadenas, freno y se dio la vuelta para acelerar con todo, Hulk se detuvo y fue arrastrado hacia donde estaba Jack_**

 ** _La bestia verde al ver eso se enfureció y agarro las cadenas para después jalarlas con fuerza, Jack salió volando hacia donde estaba Hulk_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Hulk le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo dejo en el suelo, Hulk se quito las cadenas de su pierna y de nuevo comenzó a saltar entre los edificios. Jack no se dio por vencido, se levanto y agarro sus cadenas, el pelinegro comenzó a correr y a saltar entre los edificios hasta que salto en la espalda de Hulk, Jack se aferro en la espalda de Hulk y la bestia verde intentaba quitárselo de encima pero en ese momento el cielo se nublo. Jack miro hacia arriba y vio el Helitransporte. Hulk al ver eso dio un gran salto y….._**

 **¡BAAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _La bestia verde atravesó el Helitransporte con su cuerpo y al hacerlo vio a su alrededor, Hulk estaba en la habitación donde estaban los vengadores y los demás. Todos al ver a Hulk se sorprendieron, pero en eso Mikoto e Itachi vieron los ojos de Hulk y se sorprendieron mucho_**

 _¿Sharingan?-pensaron los dos_

 ** _Con Madara_**

Así que ahí se encontraban, parece que han pedido ayuda a las personas de este mundo pero no les servirá de nada-dijo Madara-Muy bien grandulón, aplástalos

 ** _En el Helitransporte_**

 ** _Hulk tomo a Jack y se lo quito de la espalda para después lanzarlo hacia donde estaban los demás. Hulk dio un pequeño paso y todos se prepararon para pelear_**

Profesor Banner, sería bueno que se transformara en este momento, sería bueno tener a un Hulk de nuestro lado-dijo Tony

Opino lo mismo-dijo Jack

 ** _Con Madara_**

 ** _Madara estaba sonriendo por lo que estaba a punto de pasar pero de repente vio como el agujero negro de donde salió se comenzaba a hacerse pequeño_**

No puede ser ¿Ya pasaron los veinte minutos? Demonios no tengo tiempo para que esa bestia regrese aquí, pero no importa ya encontré a esos tres-dijo Madara sacando un Kunai

 ** _Madara cubrió el kunai con chakra para después clavarlo en el suelo_**

Jack estará feliz al saber que en este mundo aun esta esa mujer-dijo Madara

 ** _Madara rápidamente entro al agujero negro y al hacerlo este desapareció_**

 ** _En el Helitransporte_**

 ** _Todos estaban listos para la pelea pero de repente Hulk cayó al suelo, su cuerpo comenzaba a a cambiar, perdía altura y musculatura, su piel cambiaba de color. En pocos segundos Hulk había regresado a ser Bruce Banner, pero este Banner era más mayor que el otro, tenía rastros de canas en su cabello_**

¿Qué acaba de pasar?-dijo Jack

No lo sé pero nos hemos librado de un gran peligro-dijo Fury mirando al Banner que estaba tirado en el suelo-Llévenlo a una celda, tenemos muchas preguntas para él cuando despierte

 ** _Con Madara_**

 ** _Madara regreso a su mundo, estaba dentro del castillo donde estaban Kurohige y Acnologia, Madara pudo ver que Acnologia estaba herido y que el faltaba el brazo izquierdo_**

Vaya, ¿Tuviste problemas, Acnologia?-dijo Madara

Dos malditos me hicieron esto-dijo Acnolgia molesto-Un chico llamado Empereoor D. Kaiser y l otro era parecido a Jack, solo que se llamaba Hakai D. Jack

Así que fuiste a un mundo donde hay gente fuerte-dijo Madara

Yo también fui a un mundo con gente fuerte, me enfrente con tres chicos pero su poder no era suficiente para derrotarme-dijo Kurohigee-Pero dinos Madara ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

Pues encontré a esos tres y no solo eso-dijo Madara acercándose a Kurohige- Encontré a tu chica, ella sigue viva en ese mundo

¿Iris?-dijo Kurohige sorprendido

 ** _FIN_**


	43. Chapter 43 Secuestro

**_Capitulo 42_**

 ** _Helitransporte_**

 ** _Los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D habían llevado a una celda al Banner del futuro y mientras que este recobraba el conocimiento, los demás estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa_**

Entonces ¿Cómo los tipos de su mundo llegaron aquí?-dijo Fury mirando a Milicas, Layla e Itachi

No lo sabemos, incluso es una gran sorpresa para nosotros-dijo Milicas-Al Tony de nuestro mundo le tomo dos años crear una maquina que viajara en el tiempo y eso que tuvo ayuda, pero no comprendo como ellos pudieron viajar aquí en tan poco tiempo

Pero lo que más me sorprende es que todo este tiempo hayan tenido a Hulk bajo su control-dijo Layla del futuro-Como lo habrán hecho

Con el Sharingan-dijo Mikoto

¿Sharingan? ¿Qué es eso?-dijo Tony

Es un ojo especial que solo los Uchiha tienen-dijo Mikoto-El Sharigan permite a su usuario copiar técnicas de otros técnicas con tan solo verlas y también dejaba realizar muy poderosos Genjutsus

¿Genjutsus? Oye Jack, ¿De que esta hablando ella?-dijo Tony

Para serte sincero no lo sé, Mikoto explícanos con palabras que nosotros podamos entender-dijo Jack

Oh ¿Ahora si me hablas? Hace unos momentos ni siquiera me veías a la cara-dijo Mikoto desviando la mirada

Oye, este no es un momento para esto-dijo Jack

Pues disculpe usted, pero no voy a explicar nada hasta que nos des a mí y a Iris una disculpa por cómo nos trataste-dijo Mikoto

¿Es enserio?-dijo Jack

Puedes elegir no disculparte pero no explicare nada, tú eliges-dijo Mikoto

Muy bien sí es lo que la señorita quiere, me disculpo ¿Feliz?-dijo Jack

Una disculpa de verdad-dijo Mikoto

¿Qué?-dijo Jack

Esa disculpa fue vaga, queremos una disculpa que venga del corazón y que muestre que de verdad lamentas habernos tratado así-dijo Mikoto

 ** _Jack tan solo se quedo mirando a Mikoto hasta que soltó un pequeño suspiro_**

Yo….Yo lo lamento de verdad, fui un estúpido al verlas tratado así-dijo Jack-Es que al saber que estaban embarazadas y de que me lo mantuvieron en secreto, me hirió, sentí que ustedes no confiaban en mí pero se bien que al tratarlas así fue estúpido de mi parte y en verdad lo lamento, espero que me perdones

Yo te perdono-dijo Mikoto corriendo a abrazarlo

 ** _Jack vio a Iris y la castaño desvió su mirada, Jack rompió el abrazo con Mikoto y camino hacia la castaña, la castaña al ver al pelinegro a su lado le dio la espalda_**

Sé que no merezco tu perdón porque te abofetee y estas en todo tu derecho en odiarme pero en verdad lamento haber hecho esa estupidez, jamás debí haberte levantado la mano, espero que me perdones algún día-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack se dio la vuelta y estaba por regresar a su asiento pero en eso Iris sujeto su mano derecha, la castaña jalo al pelinegro hacia ella y le dio un beso lleno de amor que sorprendió a Jack, el pelinegro estaba muy sorprendido por como Iris lo había besado de repente pero correspondió al beso enredando sus brazos a la cintura de la castaña, los dos rompieron los besos dejando un hilo de saliva entre ellos y se vieron a los ojos_**

Te perdono, además tienes razón, no debimos ocultarte algo tan importante-dijo Iris

Pero yo fui el idiota que actuó de manera estúpida-dijo Jack

Sí pero tranquilo te perdono, pero eso sí, me vuelves a abofetear, te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida-dijo Iris dándole una mirada asesina a Jack que lo espanto

O…O…Ok-dijo Jack asustado

 ** _Jack regreso a su asiento y al momento de sentarse, Iris se sentó en su regazo, eso molesto a las demás chicas pero más a Koneko ya que era la única que podía hacer eso, era la única que podía sentarse en el regazo de Jack, El pelinegro al ver la castaña sentada en su regazo tan solo sonrió y miro a MIkoto_**

¿Ya nos podrías explicar, Mikoto?-dijo Jack

Oh sí, los Genjutsus son ilusiones, los Uchihas gracias con el Sharingan pueden crear las ilusiones más poderosas, incluso pueden incluso hipnotizar a alguien-dijo Mikoto

Entonces lo que nos estas tratando de decir ¿Es que Hulk estaba hipnotizado?-dijo Steve

Así es, cuando una persona estaba hipnotizada por el Sharingan este hará todo lo que el poseedor del Sharingan quiera-dijo Mikoto

Eso tiene sentido, pero ¿Cómo dedujiste todo eso?-dijo Thor

Vi los ojos de Hulk y en ellos vi un Sharingan-dijo Mikoto

Espera, yo también vi que los ojos de Hulk eran rojos t en sus pupilas habían tres aspas ¿Ese era un Sharingan?-dijo Jack

Así es, aunque me sorprende eso, solo alguien con mucha experiencia y con un Sharingan poderoso puede hipnotizar a las personas-dijo Mikoto

De seguro fue Madara-dijo Itachi

¿Madara?-dijeron todos a excepción de Mikoto confundidos

Es uno de los aliados de Kurohige, él junto con otro llamado Acnologia, son los aliados más fuerte que tiene Kurohige-dijo Milicas

¿Hablas de Madara Uchiha?-dijo Mikoto sorprendida

Sí ¿Por qué?-dijo Milicas

Madara Uchiha es uno de los ninjas más peligrosos y poderosos que haya existido en el mundo y fue el líder más poderoso del clan Uchiha-dijo Mikoto-Y fue el Uchiha que consiguió el Magenkyo Sharingan Eterno

Vaya, así que nos estamos enfrentando con alguien muy peligroso-dijo Jack

Sí pero eso no tienes sentido-dijo Mikoto

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Jack

Madara Uchiha murió hace muchos años atrás-dijo Mikoto-Él murió a manos del dios ninja, Hashirama Senju, es imposible que el siga vivo

Mmm….tal vez el otro yo lo haya revivido-dijo Jack

Eso no tendría sentido ya que si pudo revivir una persona, hubiera revivido a Iris-san-dijo Milicas

Tienes razón, esto ya se volvió un dolor de cabeza-dijo Jack

 ** _En ese momento llego un agento de S.H.I.E.L.D y se acerco a Fury_**

Director Fury, Banner a despertado-dijo el agente

Muy bien, todos vienen conmigo-dijo Fury

 ** _Todos asintieron y fueron a la celda donde tenían al Banner del futuro. Al llegar a la celd, Fury entro junto con Natasha y Jack, lso tres al entrar pudieron ver a Banner que tenía esposas en sus manos y en sus piernas, Banner los miro y se sorprender al ver a Fury y a Natasha_**

¿Fury? ¿Natasha? ¿No habían muerto?-dijo Banner

Al parecer lo que nos dijeron era cierto-dijo Fury

¿Y tú?-dijo Banner mirando a Jack-¿Qué haces aquí? Más bien ¿En dónde estoy?

Profesor Banner, usted ene ste momento se encuentra en el Helitransporte-dijo Fury

¿Qué? ¿El Helitransporte? ¿No había sido destruido por Jack?-dijo Banner

Profesor, lo que pasa es que usted está en el pasado, todo lo que usted conoce aún no ha pasado-dijo Jack

¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible eso?-dijo Banner

Es lo que nosotros queremos saber también, díganos ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?-dijo Fury

Recuerdo que enfrentamos a Jack, él asesino al capitán, a Natasha y a Hawkeye-dijo únicos que sobrevivimos fuimos yo, Tony y Thor

Es lo mismo que nos conto Milicas-dijo Natasha

¿Qué más recuerda?-dijo Fury

Recuerdo que había ido a un desierto para estar solo pero de la nada apareció un hombre con una extraña armadura china, su cabello era negro y sus ojos, él tenía unos ojos rojos que tenían tres aspas en las pupilas, y a partir de ahí no recuerdo nada más-dijo Banner

Así que Mikoto estaba en lo correcto, escuche profesor usted a estaba bajo un control de una hipnosis, usted llego a este mundo como Hulk y nos ataco-dijo Jack

Ahora entiendo porque casi no recuerdo casi nada-dijo Banner-¿Lastime a alguien?

Afortunadamente no, nadie salió herido-dijo Jack

Me alegro escuchar eso-dijo Banner

 ** _Mientras en las afueras de la ciudad de Teotihuacán_**

 ** _Un agujero negro apareció y de él salieron Kurohige, Acnologia y Madara. Madara se agacho y quito el Kunai del suelo para después guardarlo_**

Puedo sentir la presencia de esos tres muy cerca de aquí pero no están solos-dijo Kurohige-Dtecto también la presencia de los vengadores

¿Qué hacemos? ¿Quieres que ataquemos?-dijo Acnologia

Sí, pero solo atacare yo-dijo Kurohige

¿Qué pasara con el agujero negro?-dijo Acnologia

Como esta vez solo hice uno durara más tiempo, ¿Cuánto tiempo durara el agujero, Ddraig?-dijo Kurohige

[Durara unos cuarenta minutos]-dijo Ddraig

Bien, tiempo suficiente, sí no regreso en ese tiempo, aunque lo dudo, váyanse sin mí-dijo Kurohige

 ** _Kurohige activo el Balance Breaker, extendió sus alas y se fue volando del lugar_**

Vamos a seguirlo ¿Verdad?-dijo Acnologia

Claro, ese idiota no se quedara con toda la diversión-dijo Madara

 ** _De regreso al Helitransporte_**

 ** _Los demás estaban afuera de la prisión donde estaban interrogando al Banner del futuro, Tony vio a todas las chicas que acompañaban a Jack y se acerco a hablarles_**

Oigan, quiero preguntarles algo-dijo Tony llamando la atención de todas las chicas-¿Ustedes son amigas de Jack?

¿Amigas? No, nosotras somos las novias de Jack-dijo Rias

¿Novias?-dijo Tony sorprendido

Sí, todas nosotras a excepción de Rebecca y Yuu, somos novias de Jack-dijo Rias

Incluso Natasha también es novia de Jack-dijo Liz

¿Qué, Natasha también?-dijo Clinton sorprendido

Sí-dijo Liz

Vaya, creó que Jack me superado en esto de ser mujeriego-dijo Tony

Ya sabes lo que dicen, el aprendiz siempre supera al maestro-dijo Steve

 ** _En eso Thor sintió como alguien lo miraban vio a Rossweisse y vio como está no le quitaba el ojo encima_**

Disculpe ¿Por qué se me queda viendo?-dijo Thor

Oh por nada, Thor-sama-dijo Rossweisse

¿Sama? Un momento, tú eres una Valkiria ¿Verdad?-dijo Thor-¿Eres la Valkiria que mi padre dejo en este mundo?

Así es, mi nombre es Rossweisse-dijo Rossweisse

En verdad lamento que mi padre te haya dejado aquí, a veces puede ser un cabeza hueca-dijo Thor

Descuide Thor-sama, ya me estoy acostumbrando a estar aquí-dijo Rossweisse

¿Y cuál es?-dijo Milicas

Por lo que entiendo ustedes llegaron a esta línea de tiempo gracias a una maquina que hizo el Tony de su mundo, pero ¿Cómo lograran volver a su mundo estando aquí?-dijo Banner

Oh eso es sencillo-dijo Milicas sacando de su pantalón un extraño dispositivo que parecía un celular-Tony nos dio esto antes de venir a esta época, con esto podemos regresar a nuestro mundo

Interesante ¿Y cómo es que funciona? ¿Qué tipo de energía usa?-dijo Banner

Pues funciona con esto-dijo Milicas quitándole la tapa

 ** _Todos pudieron ver una extraña piedra de color rojo que estaba brillando en el centro del dispositivo, los vengadores se sorprendieron porque sabían lo que era_**

Es una piedra del infinito-dijo Tony

Sí y es la del tiempo-dijo Banner

Pero eso es imposible, esa piedra le pertenece a…

Al Dr. Strange, lo sabemos-dijo Milicas volviendo a colocar la tapa al celular-El Dr. Strange también murió en nuestra línea de tiempo

¿Jack tuvo el poder para matar al Dr. Strange?-dijo Thor

No fue él solo, él junto con Madara y Acnologia atacaron al Dr. Strange, fue demasiado para él, logro herirlos pero al final perdió la pelea y la vida, cuando llegamos a su hogar para ayudarlo, todo estaba destrozado, solo había escombros pero de ellos salió él, estaba muy herido pero con su ultimo respiro nos dio su collar el cual tenía la gema del tiempo, gracias a ella pudimos viajar aquí-dijo Milicas

Disculpen, ¿pero que son esas gemas del infinito de las que están hablando?-dijo Iris

Son gemas que otorgan increíbles poderes, existen seis gemas del infinito en total-dijo Thor-Y esas son: la gema del alma, del poder, del tiempo, de la realidad, del espacio y de la mente

Vaya, esas gemas se oyen muy poderosas-dijo Iris

Pero no cualquiera pude usarlas-dijo Tony-Sí el portador que las lleva es débil, será controlado por la ellas

Son poderosas pero a la vez peligrosas-dijo Steve

Y son más peligrosas cuando están todas juntas y aun más si están en el guantelete del infinito-dijo Thor

¿Guantelete del infinito?-dijeron todas confunidad

Verán…

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _De repente algo choco con el Helitransporte, sacudiéndolo bruscamente, en donde estaban todos parados se pudo ver como algo atravesó una de las paredes del Helitransporte, delante de ellos había una nube de polvo que se iba disolviendo, Jack, Natasha y Fury salieron de la celda y vieron la nube de polvo. Todos pudieron ver una silueta que estaba saliendo del polvo y escucharon pasos._**

 ** _Del polvo salió una persona muy parecida a Jack solo que se veía más mayor, tenía una barba y llevaba puesto una armadura parecida al Balance Breaker de Iris solo que esta era negra y tenía alas huesudas rodeadas de fuego_**

Kurohige-dijo Milicas sorprendido

Espera, entonces ese sujeto ¿Es el Jack de tu mundo?-dijo Fury mirando a Kurohige

¿Ese soy yo?-dijo Jack sorprendido

 ** _Kurohige miro a todos pero se quedo viendo a Iris_**

 _Iris-pensó Kurohige_

Kurohige, ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí? Responde-dijo Milicas

….

 ** _Kurohige no dijo nada, tan solo levanto su brazo derecho, todos se pusieron en guardia y se prepararon para pelear, el brazo de Kurohige fue envuelto por una extraña oscuridad y en la palma de su mano se formo un agujero negro_**

 **¡Kurozu!** (Remolino de oscuridad)

 ** _En eso Iris comenzó a ser arrastrada hacia donde estaba Kurohige_**

¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Iris mientras era arrastrada

 ** _Iris llego donde estaba Kurohige y este se le quedo viendo, Kurohige puso su mano en la mejilla derecha de la castaña y sonrió_**

Había olvidado lo hermosa y linda que eras-dijo Kurohige

¡Déjala!-grito Jack lanzándose hacia él

 ** _Kurohige vio eso y creó una burbuja en su brazo izquierdo que no vio Jack pero el resto sí_**

¡Jack, espera!-grito Andrew

No molestes-dijo Kurohige golpeando el aire

 ** _Él aire se comenzó a quebrar hasta que…._**

 **¡SCRASH!**

 ** _Una fuerte onda de choques se formo golpeando a todos haciendo que cayeran al suelo por el impacto e hizo también que el Helitransporte se sacudiera, el impacto fue tan grande que incluso daño los motores y el Helitransporte comenzaba a caer hacia el suelo rápidamente. Kurohige tomo a Iris de la cintura y se fue volando de hay_**

¡Iris!-grito Jack

Tranquilo, yo voy por ella-dijo Thor saliendo volando tras Kurohige

Yo igual-dijo Tony

 ** _El maletín de Tony rápidamente se convirtió en una armadura parecida a la que le había regalado a Jack solo qu esta era de color rojo con dorado y si tenía casco, ya teniendo la armadura puesta Tony salió volando tras Kurohige_**

Tenemos que sacar a todos aquí y rápido-dijo Fury

Sí-dijeron todos

 ** _Con Kurohige_**

Suéltame, suéltame-decía Iris una y otra vez mientras se sacudía y pataleaba

Estate quieta un minuto, muy pronto nos iremos de aquí-dijo Kurohige

Yo no quiero estar contigo, suéltame ahora-dijo Iris

Mejor haz lo que dice-se escucho una voz que Kurohige conocía

 ** _Kurohige vio hacia atrás y pudo ver unos pequeños misiles que iban tras él, él se dio la vuelta y prendió fuego en su puño izquierdo_**

 **¡Hiken!** (Puño de fuego)

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Kurohige lanzo unas poderosas llamas hacia los misiles haciéndolos explotar_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Pero de la nada el martillo de Thor lo golpeo en la cara haciéndolo retroceder varios metros y que soltara a Iris, la castaña estaba cayendo pero rápidamente extendió sus alas de demonio y se quedo flotando. Rápidamente Thor y Tony llegaron donde estaba la castaña, Thor extendió su mano derecha y rápidamente su martillo llego a él_**

¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo Thor

Sí, gracias por la ayuda-dijo Iris

¡Thor! ¡Tony!

 ** _Kurohige rápidamente llego donde estaban y se podía ver un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo del labio inferior del pelinegro_**

Incluso en otro universo me siguen frustrando mis planes-dijo Kurohige molesto

¿Otro Universo?-dijo Iris

Ahora, entréguenme a Iris o aquí correrá sangre-dijo Kurogihe limpiándose la sangre de su labio

Jamás dejaremos que te la lleves-dijo Thor lanzándose contra él

Entonces aquí va hacer, por mí bien-dijo Kurohige

 ** _Thor estaba por golpear a Kurohige con su martillo per…_**

 **¡SCRASH!**

 ** _Este golpeo el aire con su puño derecho, agrietándolo y deteniendo el golpe de Thor, Kurohige formo una esfera de color rojo en su mano izquierda y luego apunto hacia el dios del trueno_**

[Dragón Shot]

 **¡BOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _Un fuerte rayo de color rojo golpeo a Thor haciendo que cayera hacia el suelo a gran velocidad_**

¡Thor!-grito Tony

 ** _Tony vio a Kurohige y rápidamente le lanzo un montón de misiles. Kurohige tan solo se quedo quieto donde estaba. El tan solo extendió su brazo derecho y enfrente de él apareció un agujero negro_**

 **¡Kuro Ozu!** (Vórtice de oscuridad)

 ** _Todos los misiles de Tony fueron absorbidos por el agujero negro pero de la anda aprecio otro agujero negro detrás de Tony_**

¡Tony, cuidado!-grito Iris

¿Eh?-dijo Tony volteado a ver hacia atrás

 **¡Back!**

 ** _Todos los misiles que había lanzado Tony salieron del agujero y…._**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Se estrellaron contra Tony en su espalda ocasionando una explosión que creó una nube de humo, del humo salió un Tony con su armadura casi destruía, Tony estaba cayendo hacia el suelo, Iris iba a ir a ayudarlo pero fue detenida por Kurohige que la sujeto de la cintura para después cargarla_**

¡Suéltame!-grito Iris

Es hora de irnos-dijo Kurohige

 ** _Kurohige comenzó a irse pero en eso…._**

 **¡ROOOOAAARRR!**

 ** _El pelinegro volteo a ver hacia arriba y vio como una gran bestia verde estaba por caerle encima, Kurohige soltó a Iris y….._**

 **¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!**

 ** _La bestia verde lo golpeo y lo arrastro contra el suelo, Kurohige fue aplastado por Hulk, él estaba tendido en el suelo de la ciudad en un gran cráter. Todas las personas que estaban ahí se fueron de ahí corriendo, la bestia verde estaba por agarrar a Kurohige pero….._**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Acnologia llego y golpeo con fuerza a la bestia verde mandándolo contra un edificio. Kurohige se levanto y pudo ver a Acnologia y a Madara_**

Les dije que no intervinieran-dijo Kurohige

No seas estúpido, si no fuera por nosotros esa bestia te hubiera aplastado-dijo Madara

 ** _En eso pudieron escuchar como algo se acercaba hacia ellos, Madara extendió su mano derecha y pudo agarrar un escudo redondo que estaba pintado con los colores de la bandera de América, Acnologia hizo lo mismo, extendió su mano y él pudo agarrar una flecha pero…._**

 **¡BOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _La flecha exploto ocasionando una gran nube de humo, al lugar rápidamente llegaron Jack y todos los demás en un Jet de S.H.I.E.L.D. Todos bajaron del Jet y vieron la nube de humo que e iba dispersando, el humo se fue dejando a ver a Kurohigee, Acnologia y a Madara sin ningún rasguño_**

¿En verdad creyeron que esa explosión nos haría algún daño?-dijo Kurohige

Creó que esto es suyo-dijo Madara lanzando el escudo hacia ellos

 ** _El escudo cayo enfrente de los pies de Steve, este lo levanto y luego miro a Kurohige_**

Díganos ¿Cómo es que llegaron a nuestro mundo?-dijo Steve

Muy sencillo, gracias al poder de Ddraig y de la Yami Yami, pude crear un agujero negro que nos trajo acá, aunque al principio tuvimos muchos problemas ya que fuimos a universos diferentes antes de llegar acá-dijo Kurohige

¿A qué te refieres con eso de que fueron a universos diferentes?-dijo Layla

¿En verdad creyeron que viajaron en el tiempo? Lo que ustedes hicieron fue viajar a un Universo parecido al nuestro, aunque admito esta línea de tiempo si es muy similar al nuestro-dijo Kurohige

¿Estás diciendo que estamos en otro universo?-dijo Milicas

Exacto Gremory, en realidad existen un montón de multiveros con diferentes historia y nosotros ya hemos viajado en algunos y por lo que veo este es el más parecido a nuestro universo –dijo Kurohige-pero dejemos de hablar de eso, ahora quiero que me entreguen a Iris

Jamás te la entregaremos-dijo Jack abrazando con fuerza a la castaña

Ya veo, creó que será por la mala-dijo Kurohige

¿Crees poder vencernos? Nosotros somas más que ustedes-dijo Steve

No creó que sean un problema, ya nos encargamos de tres de ustedes-dijo Kurohige

Eso crees-dijo Thor llegando al lugar junto con Tony

Necesitaras más que atacarme con mis propios misiles para derrotarme-dijo Tony

 **¡ROOOAAAAR!**

 ** _Hulk salió del edificio y llego de un salto donde estaban todos, todos rodearon a Kurohige, Madara y a Acnologia_**

Es mejor que se rindan-dijo Jack

Jack-dijo Madara mirando a Kurohige

Lo sé-dijo Kurohige poniendo su mano derecha en el suelo

 ** _Todo el brazo derecha de Kurohige fue cubierto por oscuridad y en eso todo el suelo fue cubierto por la misma oscuridad_**

¿Qué es esto?-dijo Thor

No losé-dijo Jack

¡Todos, busquen refugio en el aire!-grito Milicas emprendiendo vuelo junto con Layla e itachi

 **¡Black Hole!** (Agujero negro)

 ** _De repente todo lo que estaba a su alrededor comenzó a ser absorbido por la oscuridad, los autos, los edificios, las casas, incluso el Jet en donde llegaron comenzó a ser absorbido. Todos sintieron que también estaban siendo absorbidos por la oscuridad hacia que rápidamente hicieron lo que Milicas dijo, como algunos no podían volar, Rias y los demás los ayudaron. Todos ahora estaban en el aire viendo como la oscuridad de Kurohige estaba absorbiendo toda la ciudad hasta que ya no había nada aparte de un gran cráter donde alguna vez había edificios y casas. En eso un gran agujero negro apareció el aire y…._**

 **¡Expulsión!**

 ** _Todos los edificios, casas y autos comenzaron a caer del cielo, todos a ver eso comenzaron a esquivar para no ser aplastados pero no pudieron, todos fueron aplastados por un gran edificio, todo a excepción de Iris, ya que antes que el edificio los aplastara, un agujero negro apareció atrás de ella y una mano la sujeto para después jalarla dentro del agujero. Kurogihe estaba parado y enfrente de él había un agujero negro y tenía su brazo derecho dentro de él, saco su brazo y al hacerlo también saco a Iris. La castaña trato de huir pero Kurohige la cargo como si fuera un costal de papas_**

Vámonos-dijo Kurogihe

 ** _Los tres estaban por irse pero de todos los escombros salió Jack, que estaba muy herido pero sus heridas estaban regenerándose_**

No….permitiré que te la lleves-dijo Jack

Vaya, eres muy persistente-dijo Kurohige

 ** _Jack se lanzo contra él, prendió fuego en su brazo derecho y le lanzo un puñetazo a Kurohige_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Iris estaba horrorizada por lo que vio, una espada envuelta de oscuridad había atravesado el pecho de Jack. Jack miro la espada y la reconoció_**

A…A…Ascalon-dijo Jack

Exacto, solo que le envolví con mi oscuridad, dime ¿Cómo te sientes?-dijo Kurohige enterrando más profundo su espada en el pecho de Jack

¡WHAAH!.Jack escupió mucha sangre

Siendo el Ghsot Rider no deberías sentir dolor, pero lo sientes ¿Verdad?-dijo Kurohige enterrando aun más su espada-Déjame decir te algo, tú eres muy débil, de los universos que hemos visitado tú eres el Ghost Rider más débil que he visto

 ** _Kurohige saco su espada del pecho de Jack y este cayó al suelo con una gran herida en su pecho que nos e regeneraba_**

¿P..P…Porque no…..me regenero? Whaah-dijo Jack escupiendo sangre

Es debido a la Yami Yami, normalmente solo podía neutralizar los poderes de otras Akuma no mi pero gracias a Ddraig la he mejorado, ahora puedo neutralizar y absorber cualquier poder-dijo Kurohige-Eso significa que no podrás regenerarte de esa herida

Mal…Maldito-dijo Jack

No te preocupes por Iris, yo la cuidare muy bien, vámonos chicos-dijo Kurohige dándose la vuelta

 ** _Los tres comenzaron a caminar y mientras lo hacían, Iris trataba de liberarse_**

¡Bájame, no quiero ir contigo! ¡Bájame!-grito Iris para después mirar a Jack tendido en el suelo en un charco de sangre-¡Jack, ayúdame! ¡Jack!

 ** _Jack a duras penas pudo levantarse un poco para ver como kurohige se marchaba con Iris_**

Iris-dijo Jack antes de caer inconsciente al suelo

¡JACK!

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
